Hasta que implores
by Loti-miko
Summary: Hiccup y Toothless llevan ya meses de amigos, lo que ellos ignoran es que Loki, el dios, les ayudó a escapar del fuego de La Reina Dragón. Ahora el dios quiere que le paguen el favor, sin embargo las cosas no van como lo planeado para el par. YAOI TXH.
1. Un dragón blanco

**Whoa! Primer fic de "Como entrenar a tu dragón" :D Ojalá les guste y me dejen reviews. Gracias!**

_**Antes de que empiecen a leer esta historia, sepan que va a tratar de un romance entre Hipo y Chimuelo. Intento escribir como dos hombres, que son mejores amigos, lidian con el hecho de enamorarse e intentar sacar adelante una relación que es mal vista por la sociedad.**_

**Si tienen mente abierta les agradeceré muchísimo que la lean, si no, entonces pueden dar click al botón "regresar" y buscar otra historia. **

**NA: Decidí llamar a Hipo y a Chimuelo por sus nombres en inglés: Hiccup y Toothless. **

**Capitulo 1**

"_**Un dragón blanco"**_

Hiccup y Toothless se miraron fijamente y finalmente compartieron un abrazo, uno largo y un tanto extraño de realizar, pero a fin de cuentas: hermoso. Ambos compartían un torrente de emociones y pensamientos increíbles e indescriptibles gracias a estos.

Al separarse el joven no-tan-vikingo montó en su amigo y ambos volaron directo a Berk.

"Patético" Dijo una voz "Muy patético… me encanta"

Escondido entre las sombras unos ojos amarillos miraron la escena, la verdad es que esto era ridículo, un humano y un dragón formando una amistad, si tan solo se vieran a ellos mismos, sobre todo esa cosita de niño, flacucho y pequeño, a lo más que podría aspirar a merecer era a un pequeño Terror, tal vez ni eso, pero ¿Un Furia Nocturna? Bah…

La extraña figura caminó lentamente a la dirección a la que ambos individuos se dirigían, revelando así su cuerpo.

Si una persona hubiera estado allí se moriría del susto.

Era Loki, uno de los dioses más peculiares y temidos, conocido por ser un poderoso enemigo o un leal compañero, nadie sabe como Loki actuará.

Retomando el paso, el poderoso dios continuó con sus pensamientos.

Dragones, humanos… humanos, dragones. Dos especies diferentes, siempre en guerra y capaces de destruirse mutuamente, y ahora, así de fácil, ambas criaturas congeniaban, y bueno, hasta eran capaces de sacrificar la vida por el otro, Él lo había visto, ese Furia Nocturna prácticamente dio su vida para rescatar al humano de las llamas.

Loki sonrió, el dragón conocido como Furia Nocturna era poderoso, orgulloso, fuerte y listo, el más especial de su raza, aún así las llamas que causaron la muerte de la Reina Dragón, también nombrada como Muerte Verde, eran demasiado para él, ni Odín ni Thor quisieron movieron un dedo para ayudar al peculiar par cuando supieron de la situación en la que estaban, pero ambos eran demasiado divertidos como para dejarlos morir ¿No? Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Loki, así que silenciosamente, el dios _sí_ levantó un dedo, y las escamas de Toothless automáticamente adquirieron más fuerza, solo la necesaria para resistir las poderosas flamas y así salvar a su amigo y a el mismo.

Pasado un tiempo desde ese día, Loki se preguntó qué haría ahora, había salvado a los héroes de Berk, le debían algo, después de todo él los había ayudado a salir de esa _caliente_ situación, pero aquí venía lo divertido del asunto, ¿Con que podrían pagarle? ¿Sus vidas? Por amor de Thor, los había salvado, obvio no quería matarlos, ¿Tributo? Eso no servía, supersticiones humanas, ¿Almas? Su hija es la reina del mundo de los muertos, el tenía esas de sobra.

Entonces ¿Qué?

Loki se sentó en la orilla de un acantilado, era una vista preciosa, seguramente ningún humano o animal puede disfrutar de los detalles que estas ofrecen, las nubes no son solo de colores, el mar no forma solo pequeñas olas blancas y los sonidos encierran más que simples melodías, sería una tortura no poder volver a ver algo así de hermoso si tenías el privilegio de verlo como de verdad es, de sentir su verdadera naturaleza…

¡Eso es!

Levantándose de un salto, Loki se preparó para ir a donde los dioses, juntó sus palmas y un sonido ensordecedor salió de ellas, en unos pocos segundos él se encontraba en los aposentos de Odín.

El obscuro dios se dirigió a un cáliz, el agua que reposaba dentro de él reflejó justo lo que pasaba por la mente de Loki: un muchacho quitándose su pierna falsa y un dragón observando fijamente como lo hacía, como si cada movimiento pudiese lastimar al chico, pocos segundos después el joven se encontró dentro del ala protectora de la bestia y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Una seca risa rompió el silencio, ¡Esto sería tan divertido y tan fácil! Loki metió la mano en el cáliz, todo cuidadosamente. Es bien sabido que los dragones no tienen religión ni creencias, y es que ellos solo están separados de los dioses por una línea delgada, ya que los poderes ocultos en ellos eran fuertes, pero al parecer no tenían la paciencia ni la intención de dominarlos. Eso tenía que continuar así, Loki no quería pensar que pasaría si un dragón descubre de lo que es capaz.

Quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza, el dios continuó con la tarea, y en menos de un minuto la mano de él estaba en la habitación de Hiccup, no literalmente, claro, solo la esencia de ésta. Con mucho cuidado logró entrar en los pensamientos del chico y le creó un falso recuerdo, un objeto importante olvidado en una parte incierta del bosque y la urgencia de ir a recuperarlo lo antes posible. No era necesario darle el mismo recuerdo al dragón, con Hiccup era suficiente.

Al finalizar la tarea Loki sacó su mano del Cáliz.

"Con eso bastará"

**Xxx**

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Toothless, que lanzó un perezoso bostezo. Abrió un poco el ala y encontró a Hiccup aun dormido. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que éste despertara, unos minutos después el humano abrió sus ojos y salió del ala protectora del dragón.

"Buenos días, Tooth." Dijo el adolescente entre palabras y un bostezo. El dragón ronroneó como respuesta y esperó a que su jinete se quitara esas extrañas ropas que usaba para dormir, y se pusiera su traje cotidiano para volar y también su prótesis.

Cuando ambos bajaron a desayunar (Toothless tenía que salir por el balcón del cuarto de Hiccup y luego entrar al comedor por otra ventaba aún más grande) Stoick ya estaba allí, comiendo un pedazo de pan con carne seca.

El Night Fury miraba la carne de Stoick con curiosidad, pero decidió que lo mejor para él en las mañanas era pescado. El jefe de Berk aun no se sentía muy a gusto con la presencia del _demonio,_ como él solía llamarlo, pero hacía lo mejor que podía para no quejarse. Después de todo, su hijo merecía eso y más.

"Hola, papá." Dijo Hiccup mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

El hombre asintió por respuesta y le dio un mordisco a su comida. "Gobber vino a buscarte"

"¿De verdad?" Respondió el muchacho. "Oh, bueno. Lo buscaré más tarde. ¿No te dijo porque quería verme?"

"Necesita tu ayuda en la herrería. Pensé que aún tomabas sus lecciones."

El chico suspiró. Después de que los dragones se instalaran en Berk, Hiccup tenía que enseñarle a su gente como tratarlos. Muchos no tenían ni idea que las anguilas molestaban a las lagartijas gigantes, y en varias ocasiones el pelirrojo tenía que interponerse con un asustado dragón y un molesto vikingo.

"Pero sí quiero ir. Lo que pasa es que siempre se me agota el tiempo." Explicó Hiccup. "Juro que hoy pasaré todo el día en la herrería."

"Sé que lo harás." Dijo Stoick, sonriéndole a su heredero.

Ni un minuto había pasado cuando Hiccup sintió algo extraño rondando su mente. El joven tensó su cuerpo, una extraña ansiedad se apoderó de él.

"¿Hijo? ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Preguntó Stoick al ver como el adolescente se levantaba de un salto. Toothless levantó la cabeza de su desayuno al notar el extraño comportamiento de su humano. No es que el Jefe Vikingo no estuviera acostumbrado al peculiar comportamiento de su hijo, pero aún así era extraño ver como Hiccup se había alarmado en tan poco tiempo. Toothless también estaba un tanto alarmado, si, su jinete era diferente a los demás, no es que tuviera un problema con eso, al contrario, le encantaba, pero su comportamiento desde la mañana había sido un poco diferente.

"Es que… no lo sé" Respondió Hiccup que se detuvo un momento, intentó analizar la situación. ¿Qué había sido eso? Algo lo estaba jalando, una sensación que le impedía estar tranquilo le calaba los huesos, ¿pero que era?

El chico respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó, le pidió disculpas a su padre y volvió a su desayuno, seguramente había sido su imaginación, lo mejor era olvidarlo, pero cuando iba a darle otra mordida a la comida que tenía enfrente nuevamente la ansiedad llegó a su cuerpo.

_Será inútil resistirme. _Se rindió Hiccup, que sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que era lo que le pasaba. _Mejor veré que es._

"Sabes… saldré a dar un paseo" Nuevamente el desayuno de Hiccup se quedó a medio comer. "No tardo nada. Vamos, Toothless."

Stoick miró a su hijo salir por la puerta y al dragón escabullirse por la enorme ventana.

Ya en el jardín, Hiccup le puso su silla de montar a Toothless y ambos se prepararon para despegar. Una vez en el aire Toothless dejó que Hiccup dirigiera a donde quería ir, después de todo había sido su jinete quien deseó volar primero ese día, pero la actitud del vikingo inquietaba al dragón.

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente Hiccup le pidió a su amigo que aterrizaran cerca de un acantilado, donde el bosque no estaba lejos y el mar se veía perfectamente.

Toothless se sentó y miró como el adolescente caminaba lentamente hacia los arboles.

La sensación que quemaba el cerebro de Hiccup había desaparecido tan pronto como había pisado el suelo. Nada pasó por varios minutos. Lo único que se podía oír era la respiración del dragón y del humano.

Decidiendo que nada interesante estaba pasando, y que no había porque seguir en un lugar en donde no había nada que hacer, Hiccup se encogió de hombros y decidió regresar a casa.

"Vámonos, parece que fue solo…"

Apenas y el chico había dado la espalda al bosque, para regresar a donde Toothless, un poderoso dragón emergió de las sombras.

Era blanco, tenía cuello largo y varias escamas azules adornaban su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran enormes y de un horrible y frio color rojo. La poderosa bestia lanzó un gruñido temible y peligroso, al parecer estaba preparado para atacar.

Hiccup no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que en menos de un segundo se encontraba oculto por las alas de su Night Fury.

Ambos dragones se erizaban, lanzándose miradas asesinas. Ninguno de los daba señales de acercarse al otro. Entonces Toothless atacó primero, se lanzó hacia el dragón enemigo y clavó sus poderosos dientes en la garganta de la bestia, pero las escamas del otro animal se habían protegido a tiempo y con una embestida logró alejar a Toothless. El adversario corrió hacia él y puso sus grandes patas sobre el costado del Night Fury, estiró su cuello y abrió la boca, presumiendo de una dentadura hecha para matar y atacó a Toothless, mordiéndole la parte trasera de la cabeza.

El dragón aulló de dolor, ya que esa parte era una de las más sensibles que tenía. Ignorando la sensación que recorría su espalda, Toothless volteó la cabeza para mirar al dragón y le lanzó una bola de fuego.

La ceguera que el ataque causó fue fue rápida, y la bestia blanca se echó para atrás moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento desesperado por recuperar la visión. Aprovechando el momento Toothless se levantó y se lanzó con toda la fuerza posible al otro dragón, pero en vez de que éste cayera, logró posicionarse para que fuera Toothless quien quedara tumbado en el suelo, demostrando así la increíble agilidad que el otro dragón tenía.

Pese a que el dragón blanco estaba ciego, su olfato y su oído no le fallaron, logró "visualizar" la posición en la que había quedado su enemigo, el Night Fury, y después ubicó el corazón de este. Una bola de fuego sería rápida para matar al dragón de escamas negras.

Hiccup, que estaba obviamente viendo la pelea, supo lo que venía. Si no se apuraba matarían a Toothless. Mirando a su alrededor buscó algo que usar, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber llevado una espada o una daga consigo, pero entonces vio una roca afilada al borde del acantilado. Se apresuró a tomarla y se dirigió a los dos dragones.

Toothless luchaba por liberarse de las poderosas garras que lo mantenían pegado al suelo, y el otro dragón parecía deleitarse con el espectáculo. Cuando decidió que era hora de matar a su enemigo, el animal blanco estiró el cuello, listo para lanzar una poderosa llamarada. Fue entonces Hiccup saltó a su espalda.

Mala idea.

Las grandes espinas que rodeaban la espalda del dragón se clavaron en el estomago del humano con extrema facilidad. El niño gritó a causa del dolor, pero eso no le impidió continuar con su tarea, con toda la fuerza posible, Hiccup tomó la piedra y la clavó en el aun estirado cuello del dragón, con movimientos rápidos logró causarle varias heridas, metía y sacaba la piedra con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Debido al dolor y al inesperado ataque, la poderosa bestia se puso en dos patas e intentó quitarse al muchacho de encima. No fue difícil, en unos pocos minutos el chico no pudo sostenerse bien del animal y cayó al suelo con otro desgarrador grito al sentir como las espinas salían de su estómago.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Toothless había logrado escapar de las garras del dragón, estaba preparando la llama más poderosa para acabar con su enemigo, cuando otro olor a sangre impregnó el aire.

No era su sangre ni la del otro dragón, esta era de…

"_¡Hiccup!"_

Toothless miró a su alrededor y encontró a su amigo, estaba cerca de un árbol, tenía una mano en el suelo, buscando soporte y otra en el estomago, en esa parte de su ropa había una larga mancha roja. El chico respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

El Night Fury no tardó nada en llegar a donde su jinete y le sorprendió el poderoso olor a sangre que éste emanaba.

Hiccup logró ver como su dragón lanzaba pequeños gruñidos de pena y como también registraba todo su cuerpo, como si buscara algo. El chico supuso que Toothless buscaba la herida, así que con movimientos lentos separó su mano de su estomago.

Toothless se quedó paralizado, una mancha negra cubría el estomago de Hiccup, una mancha muy grande. El Night Fury empezó a desesperarse, pero se obligo a tranquilizarse para pensar en una solución. El dragón sabía que no debía mover a su amigo o las cosas empeorarían, pero si se quedaban aquí Hiccup se desangraría, ¿Qué podía hacer?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque unas poderosas garras rasgaron el costado del dragón, empujándolo y alejándolo de su jinete.

Era obvio que el dragón blanco estaba furioso, sus preciosas escamas estaban cubiertas de sangre, la sangre que se había derramado a causa del ataque del humano. Sus dientes estaban todos descubiertos, eran de todos los tamaños y ya estaban preparados para atacar. Los asesinos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, las pupilas estaban tan juntas que el aspecto del dragón era más terrorífico.

Hiccup apenas y vio los detalles, todo parecía una mancha blanca con rojo, y el negro empezaba a cubrirlo todo. Era el final, él lo sabía, pero bueno, había logrado darle tiempo a Toothless para que escapara, ¿no? Eso era lo importante.

La oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir el mundo del vikingo fue total, y lo último que el muchacho pudo escuchar, fue el fuerte rugido de su preciado Toothless.

**XXX**

**NO MUERAS TOOTHLESS! D:**


	2. Tienes dos opciones

**Capítulo 2**

"_**Tienes dos opciones"**_

Hiccup abrió sus ojos, por un momento temió haberse quedado ciego, ya que lo único que podía ver era una oscuridad total. El chico no tenía idea de que hacer, por una parte le preocupaba donde estaba, pero también estaba tranquilo, como si no hubiera ninguna prisa. Así que simplemente empezó a caminar, no tenía idea a donde iba, tampoco sabía que hacía en esa masa negra, pero ¿Qué más daba? Lo único que sabía era que tenía que hacer _algo._

Hiccup continuó caminando en dirección recta, para él pasaron horas y horas y aún no había dado con nada. El extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad empezaba a desaparecer con cada paso que daba, era obvio que algo andaba mal ¿Por qué no había ocurrido algo a estas alturas? Justo cuando una repentina ola de miedo llenó su cuerpo, el joven escuchó una voz.

"_Estas muerto"_

El vikingo dio un salto y miró a todos lados. Como el chico no había emitido ni una palabra desde que despertó, al hablar su voz fue lejana y algo forzada:

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Hiccup con cautela y temiéndole al eco de su propia voz.

La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero fue la misma.

"_Estás muerto"_ Esta vez la extraña voz añadió: _"Y tu dragón está a punto de morir"_

Hiccup pensó que las palabras no tenían mucho sentido, pero después de analizarlas con cuidado la realidad le pegó rápidamente.

"¡Toothless!" Hiccup sintió que el corazón se le comprimía al recordar a su dragón y la batalla que habían tenido con el otro animal. Desde que había despertado en ese lugar no se le había pasado por la cabeza su amigo, el sentimiento de culpa empezó a crecer dentro de él. "¿Dónde está?"

"_¿El Night Fury? No tengo ni la menor idea. Verás, _yo_, me encargó de los humanos, no de sus mascotas"_

Hiccup seguía mirando a todos lados en busca del origen de la voz, ¿se encargaba de los humanos? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó el joven, abriendo bien los ojos para ver si podía captar algo.

Una pequeña chispa de luz se asomó a lo lejos, poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande y fue tomando una forma más o menos humana. Hiccup dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y vio como el halo de luz se transformó en una bella dama.

"_Mi nombre es Valkiria, diosa de la muerte, hija de Loki" _La imponente mujer era muy alta, más que cualquier vikingo de Berk que Hiccup haya visto, su cabello era negro y largo y su piel tenía un color grisáceo, parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta negra y larga, pero Hiccup pudo distinguir que de la prenda escurría algo rojo. Hiccup sintió que una cubeta de agua fría le caía por todo el cuerpo, literalmente estaba muerto.

La diosa se quedó viendo con ojos curiosos a su nueva adquisición, lo cierto es que ella sabía que este vikingo era especial, pero había esperado una reacción diferente por parte de él, como un grito o unas lágrimas que imploraban perdón. Pero el adolescente solo la veía petrificado.

"_Y bien, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" _Preguntó ella, un poco impaciente.

La pregunta le sorprendió a Hiccup, pero el chico se obligó a contestar.

"¿Hacer? ¿De qué habla?" Las palabras salieron de su boca un tanto temerosas, no quería ofender a la mujer.

"_Alguien te quiere dar una oportunidad, yo le ayudo a ese alguien a dártela. Así que dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" _La diosa tenía un aire coqueto, se paseaba por allí moviendo las caderas y las manos. Hiccup tenía que admitir que ella era muy guapa, pero también muy temible. Valkiria se dio cuenta de que solo había confundido más al muchacho, así que prosiguió: _"Te voy a dar dos opciones, la primera es la siguiente: te curaré, como sabes estas muerto por que otro dragón te hirió en el estómago, así que sanarás y tu vida será larga, feliz, tendrás todo lo que necesitas, nada te faltará nunca, pero no voy salvar a tu dragón, así que puedes irte despidiendo de él"_

Hiccup sintió otra cubeta de agua fría recorriéndole el cuerpo. La tipa estaba loca, era obvio que no escogería esa opción, Toothless era su mejor amigo, jamás le haría eso, ¡¿En qué pensaba la mujer?

"_Esta es la segunda opción: te curaré y le quitaré el veneno del cuerpo a tu dragón, pero no curaré las heridas que éste pueda tener, tu pueblo no podrá curarlo tampoco, porque la anatomía de una bestia como esa aún es un misterio para los mismos dioses, lo que puedo hacer para que lo curen es transformarlo en otra clase de bestia"_

"¿Veneno? ¿Toothless está muriendo a causa de un veneno?" Preguntó Hiccup, que sentía que su alarma interna se activaba al oír la palabra _'veneno'_

"_El dragón que los atacó tiene una habilidad especial, el fuego de un Night Fury explota cuando hace contacto con algo, las garras del otro dragón expulsan un veneno cuando tocan cualquier tipo de superficie, para humanos y otras especies este líquido mortal tarda menos de un día en hacer efecto, los dragones tardan más en morir"_

Hiccup asintió con la cabeza, tenía sentido, cada dragón era especial y cualquier dragón era más fuerte que una persona común y corriente.

"Supongamos que accedo a la segunda opción, la cual es curar a Toothless, que… ¿Qué clase de bestia sería?"

"_Un humano, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?" _

Y otra cubeta de agua fría, ¿Cuántas mas vendrían?

"Pero si él es transformado en humano…" El chico se detuvo a mitad de frase, ¿de verdad estaba hablando de esta locura con una diosa? Era oficial, si Valkiria se daba esos lujos de transformar a quien se le placía, era obvio que Odín y Thor harían lo mismo, así que sí, los dioses lo odiaban. "Si es transformado en humano…. cuando se cure regresará a ser dragón, ¿verdad?"

"_Ah, esa es la parte divertida del asunto, ¿no? Lo transformaré en humano, y vivirá, pero no lo regresaré a su forma original, se quedará atrapado en su nueva forma, _para siempre_"_

"Imposible…" Susurró Hiccup, su mirada perdida en el vacío que lo rodeaba.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Valkiria. _"¿Imposible? Estás hablando conmigo, nada me es imposible" _Tras una pausa ella continuó: "_El tiempo se te agota, los vikingos te están buscando. Mira por ti mismo" _

Valkiria se hizo a un lado, extendió su mano y de ella salió una burbuja, se la tendió a Hiccup. El muchacho se acercó lentamente y dio un vistazo. Efectivamente, Astrid corría hacia donde el dragón blanco los había atacado, detrás de ella había otros vikingos, entre ellos su padre.

"_Dime pequeño, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"_ Preguntó Valkiria nuevamente, la burbuja siguió flotando, mostrando como los hombres de su tribu encontraban el cuerpo de Toothless, el dragón se veía cansado y aturdido, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que su jinete estaba muerto.

El vikingo sintió que se le escapaba el aire "¿Y qué querrá a cambio? Seguro quiere que le pague algo por su ayuda" Preguntó Hiccup, buscando salidas, opciones, trampas escondidas entre las palabras.

"_Bueno, cualquier opción que escojas me resulta deliciosa. Si te vas por la primera vivirás con el remordimiento de haber dejado morir a tu mejor amigo. Si te vas por la segunda te perseguirá el recuerdo de que le quitaste al dragón su identidad, su ser y su libertad para siempre. Pierdes y ganas. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

Hiccup empezó a respirar con un poco de dificultad, aunque en realidad no importaba mucho, estaba muerto ¿no? Vio por la burbuja una vez más, Toothless se hacía a un lado, revelando el frío y muerto cuerpo humano del muchacho, los vikingos corrían a socorrerlo, no tardarían mucho en ver que ya no había vida en él, Valkiria tenía razón, ya no había tiempo. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? La respuesta era obvia, no mataría a Toothless, pero ¿Cómo rayos iba a reaccionar su dragón ante la obvia transformación? Jamás perdonaría a su jinete, él lo sabía. Pero… si Toothless no quería volver a ver a Hiccup, si lo valía, la vida de su dragón era más importante.

El adolescente se mordió el labio y enfrentó a la diosa.

"De acuerdo, por favor, transforma a Toothless" Hiccup le tendió su mano a Valkiria y ambos sellaron el pacto, cuando ambas manos se separaron Hiccup cayó al suelo, doblado por un fuerte dolor en el estómago. El chico levantó con dificultad la vista, pero la mujer había desaparecido.

El Entrenador de Dragones se sujetaba con fuerza, la pena que sentía en su estómago no se iba. Afortunadamente la diosa había dejado la burbuja cerca de Hiccup. El vikingo sonrió débilmente, ésta podría servirle para distraerse un poco. Con algo de dificultad, Hiccup tomó la esfera mágica y la observó detenidamente.

Las imágenes que ésta mostraba eran claras, Stoick había mandado traer a unos sanadores del pueblo, todos corrían de un lado a otro y se abrazaban, pero no parecían terriblemente tristes y sin esperanza. Hiccup supuso que la diosa ya lo había revivido, ¿entonces porque seguía en ese lugar frío y oscuro? ¿Por qué no habría los ojos?

Vio como Toothless, aún en forma de dragón, no dejaba que nadie se acercara, los humanos tenían vendas en las manos, probablemente para curar al Night Fury. Todos empezaban a desesperarse, querían ayudar al dragón, pero éste no se dejaba. Las cosas cambiaron cuando dos Nightmares fueron hacía la bestia negra, para el asombro de varios el amigo de Hiccup no protestó, al contrario, dejó que le ayudaran a pararse.

Hiccup vio que todos se dirigían a Berk, algunos montaban en dragones, otros acompañaban a su padre.

Parecía que la burbuja seguía la visión de Toothless, porque cuando los vikingos llegaron a Berk separaron a Hiccup y a su dragón. El chico vio como llevaban su cuerpo a su cuarto, y después de eso vio como los dragones ponían a Toothless en un jardín que Hiccup había construido a lado de su casa, éste espacio resultó ser muy útil, en él recibían dragones bebés y también dragones que no parecían muy cómodos con sus humanos, el hijo del jefe ayudaba a las crías a acostumbrase a los humanos y domaba a los otros dragones. Era lo suficientemente grande para que Toothless estuviera cómodo.

El Night Fury empezó a desmayarse poco después de ser instalado, los vikingos aprovecharon para acercarse y curar las heridas del dragón. No tardaron mucho, pero cuando llegaron al ala que parecía no estirarse todos se echaron para atrás. No es que el ala estuviera herida, es que el dragón mantenía oculta una cortada enorme, de ésta salía un líquido blanco.

"Toothless…" Susurró Hiccup, que veía horrorizado.

Los hombres y mujeres que habían curado al dragón no sabían qué hacer, llamaron a Stoick y esperaron a que éste diera su opinión. Se veía que el Jefe de los vikingos estaba preocupado por el dragón de su hijo, pero no tenía en su poder las herramientas para curarlo, así que ordenó limpiaran la herida con todo el cuidado posible, que no tocaran el líquido blanco. Todos asintieron y resumieron la tarea.

Hiccup estaba agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo alarmado, el líquido blanco era el veneno, él estaba seguro, se alegró de que Astrid y su padre se mantuvieran alejados de la herida, pero no era justo para los otros vikingos, ignorantes del peligro que suponía ese largo corte.

Finalmente terminaron, y dejaron a la bestia negra descansar.

Desde la burbuja, Hiccup vio como pasaron los días, tres para ser exactos, en ese tiempo Toothless había caído inconsciente, pero diario iban a ver como se encontraba, entre ellos estaban los adolescentes te Berk, Astrid y su padre. Todos se veían tranquilos, eso quería decir que él también estaba bien, seguramente se estaba curando con rapidez.

El dolor de su estómago era casi nulo, y la burbuja le ayudaba a no volverse loco entre la oscuridad, afortunadamente el momento de despertar llegó. Valkiria apareció sigilosamente.

"_¿Estás listo?" _Preguntó la diosa, mientras se acercaba a Hiccup. "_Es hora de que regreses a Berk, estás casi curado, y a tu dragón ya le quité todo el veneno… es cuestión de horas para que su transformación se realice. Tu ya tienes que despertar"_

Hiccup asintió levemente y dio las gracias.

"_Ya te lo dije, no hago esto porque quiera, es un favor para otra persona" _Y con esto estiró su mano y tocó la frente del vikingo.

La oscuridad desapareció y dio paso a una fuente de luz, el chico llevó sus manos a los ojos para protegerse, varios sonidos se hicieron presentes y con ellos olores, texturas, sensaciones…

"¿Hiccup?"

Una voz llamó la atención del Vikingo, la luz blanca aún presente.

"Hiccup, ¿me oyes?"

La voz insistió y el chico se obligó a abrir los ojos, al principio las figuras eran largas, extrañas. Poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma y Hiccup reconoció el lugar. Estaba en casa.

"¡Gracias, Odin!" Dijo la voz, y unos brazos rodearon su cuello.

**XxX**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, chicas!**

**Me encantaron, espero que les guste este capítulo. Díganme que piensan, ¿Si? Nos vemos para la próxima.**


	3. Despierta

"¿Astrid?"

"Los dioses de aman, te adoran" La chica seguía sujetándolo en su fuerte abrazo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Hiccup, soltándose suavemente. Miró a la chica, parecía cansada, pero contenta. ¿Qué hacía ella en su casa?

"¿Cómo que de que hablo?" Astrid se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a su casi-novio. Hiccup estaba algo pálido, sus ojos estaban un poco caídos y su cabello no tenía mucho brillo, también había perdido un poco de peso, y fuera de eso estaba perfectamente bien. "Hiccup, te atravesaron el estómago"

"¿Qué?" El joven vikingo no pudo reprimir un pequeño e impulsivo saltito, puso una mano en su estómago, luego bajó la mirada. Había vendas por toda esa parte de su cuerpo, también unas cuantas manchas de sangre, pero obviamente no había ningún agujero enorme. "Eso es imposible"

_Y ridículo._ Agregó el vikingo en su mente

La chica suspiró, lo imposible era que él no lo recordara. "No te librarás de nosotros, créeme, terminarás contándonos que pasó en ese lugar" La joven hizo una pausa. "Bueno, eso puede esperar por ahora. Lo que de verdad importa es que estás despierto" Astrid puso su mano en la mejilla de Hiccup. Él se sonrojó un poco y retuvo una risita tonta. "¡Oh! Tengo que decirle a Stoick que estas bien, no tiene mucho que salió de la habitación. No hagas ningún movimiento brusco, ¿de acuerdo? No tardo nada"

La chica se levantó y salió del cuarto del Entrenador de Dragones. Hiccup la vio salir y nuevamente puso su mano en el estómago. No sentía dolor, de hecho se sentía demasiado bien. Seguramente Astrid estaba exagerando. Una mirada rápida a su habitación le mostró que no había estado inconsciente un largo tiempo, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, esperen… algo faltaba.

"¿Hiccup?" La voz de Stoick interrumpió los pensamientos, nuevamente otros delicados brazos lo atraparon, demasiados abrazos en tan poco tiempo. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" Stoick quitó un poco de pelo de la cara de su hijo.

"Papá, tranquilo, estoy bien… de verdad" Agregó el adolescente cuando vio que su padre no parecía muy convencido. Stoick sonrió.

"Claro que estás bien"

El silencio inundó la habitación, padre e hijo tenían una mejor relación, pero los espacios que aparecían en las conversaciones aun se reusaban a irse. Usualmente aparecía Toothless, que empujaba a Hiccup para sacarlo del incomodo silencio.

"¡Toothless!" Hiccup se dio un golpe en la cabeza, eso era lo que faltaba "Papá, ¿dónde está?"

El jefe suspiró con aire pesado, justo como Astrid había hecho el se sentó al borde de la cama.

"Está abajo" Fue lo único que dijo el hombre.

"¿Está bien? Tengo que ir a verlo" Hiccup buscó su pie falso, pero la firme mano de su padre lo detuvo, temiendo lo peor el vikingo volteó a ver al jefe de Berk. "¿Papá?" Preguntó el adolescente, súbitamente aterrado.

"El demo- Toothless, Toothless está bien. Está abajo, en el jardín, aun no despierta. Está vivo"

Hiccup se sintió mejor, no importaba mucho lo que le pasara a él, pero si algo le pasaba a su precioso dragón lo más probable era que su mundo terminaría. Aun así el muchacho quería ver a su mejor amigo.

"Gracias, pero _tengo_ que verlo" Hiccup enfatizó la palabra 'tengo' y esperó la respuesta de su papá. Un debate interno se libró en la mente de Stoick, de un modo u otro su hijo se las arreglaría para ver a su dragón, mejor echarle un ojo sin tener que esconderse o algo parecido.

"De acuerdo, pero solo unos minutos, tienes que descansar"

Hiccup sonrió y asintió. Stoick se levantó y sacó la pierna falsa de su hijo de un cajón cercano. Después de que el muchacho se la pusiera solo bastó un pequeño y delicado empujón para que el pelirrojo estuviera pisando el suelo. Si, le costó trabajo llegar a las escaleras, pero su padre estaba allí para ayudarlo si las cosas se ponían un poco complicadas. El hombre estaba orgulloso de su hijo, no lo iba a negar, el muchacho tenía una capacidad para recuperarse increíble.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a un jardín especialmente construido para dragones. Stoick, Gobber y otros vikingos lo habían construido para que Toothless pudiera comer allí, y también para que otros dragones se instalaran por un tiempo. Aunque la idea de tener dragones salvajes en su nuevo patio no le agradó a Stoick sabía que era necesario. Al llegar a éste Hiccup se detuvo en seco.

Toothless estaba en el centro del enorme jardín, sus ojos firmemente cerrados.

A Hiccup se le encogió el corazón, estaba a punto de correr hacia su amigo, pero nuevamente lo detuvo Stoick.

"¿Qué…?"

"Preferiría que no te acercaras demasiado"

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Hiccup, ofendido.

"Cuando los encontramos y los curamos nos dimos cuenta de tu dragón tenía una herida de la cual salía un extraño líquido"

El hombre esperó que Hiccup interrumpiera, pero al ver que no era así continuó: "Lo limpiamos, pero… parece que no con el cuidado necesario. Uno de nuestros sanadores, Ragno, tocó por accidente el extraño líquido. No sobrevivió. Al parecer es veneno"

_Veneno_

Una ola de emociones e imágenes inundaron la mente de Hiccup. La pelea con el enorme dragón blanco, su muerte y su ida al inframundo. La diosa Valkiria y el trato que había hecho con ella. Toothless, veneno, muerte, opciones, transformar, humano…_ para siempre_

Al notar la palidez que aparecía en la cara de su hijo Stoick preguntó que si estaba bien_._

Hiccup miró con tristeza a su padre, pero se obligó a no pensar en esto por ahora. Ragno había tratado a su madre antes de que ella muriera, le había extendido el tiempo de vida. Él y Stoick le tenían un gran cariño. Pero el veneno corriendo por las venas de Toothless era mucho más importante, y todavía más el hecho de que en cualquier momento éste podría transformarse en humano, así que después de murmurar una débil disculpa por la muerte de Ragno, se dirigió a su dragón. Stoick protestó nuevamente, pero Hiccup lo ignoró.

"Descuida, no me acercaré a la herida" El muchacho caminó débilmente hacía el cuerpo del Night Fury. Las vendas estaban debajo del ala izquierda del dragón, así que Hiccup se dirigió al lado derecho. Lo que hizo a continuación alarmó a Stoick, pero el adulto de contuvo.

El adolescente se había acostado con mucho cuidado a lado de Toothless, se había posicionado para que el ala del dragón estuviera debajo de él.

La imagen era muy parecida a la de hace un año. Cuando la bestia había protegido el débil cuerpo del humano.

Stoick se sentó en una roca cercana, él bien sabía que hijo quería privacidad con el dragón, pero no lo permitiría, tenía que vigilar que no hiciera tonterías. Mientras dirigía su vista al interior de la casa vio como Astrid, escondida en las sombras, sonreía. La chica se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta principal.

Pasaron las horas y Stoick esperó pacientemente. Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse el hombre decidió que era suficiente.

"Hiccup" Llamó con voz clara y profunda.

Lentamente Hiccup abrió los ojos. El bien sabía que su padre se había quedado vigilando todo el tiempo, en cierto modo protestar no parecía lo correcto por ahora. Así que con mucho pesar se alejó de Toothless. Era una suerte que aún no se transformara en humano, pero si él había despertado hace unas pocas horas el dragón tampoco tardaría mucho en abrir sus ojos y con él una forma humana.

A Stoick le sorprendió que Hiccup no se mostrara más preocupado por su dragón. Pero asumió que el chico aun no asimilaba que lo más probable era que Toothless muriera. Nuevamente la ayuda para subir las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Hiccup fue necesitada. Stoick pensó que sería mejor bajar la cama de nuevo, hasta que su hijo se recuperara por completo, pero eso podría esperar un poco más.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó el hombre, al llegar al cuarto del pequeño vikingo.

"Ehm…" Hiccup se acostó. "No, no tengo mucha"

Stoick asintió "De todos modos traeré algo de comida, necesitas alimentarte bien"

Hiccup sonrió un poco, su padre aun no lo escuchaba del todo. Después de que Stoick dejara la habitación Hiccup le dio otra mirada a su cuarto. En frente de él había un balcón, era precioso y le daba vista a gran parte de Berk. Aunque por ahora no se podía ver mucho, la noche ya había caído.

Perfecto.

Si Toothless se transformaba sería en la noche.

Hiccup respiró profundamente y se acomodó mejor en su cama. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora. ¿Tenía que decirle a alguien sobre Valkiria y su trato? Eventualmente algo pasaría, _siempre_ pasaba algo.

Stoick trajo un pedazo de pan y un extraño caldo, seguramente él había cocinado. Hiccup comió poco y dijo que se sentía un poco cansado, así que no tuvo que terminarse la comida. Ambos se dieron las buenas noches, no había más por hacer, Hiccup había despertado y como había dicho Astrid, eso era lo importante.

Para Hiccup esa fue una de las noches más largas de su vida, tuvo que esperar a escuchar los ronquidos de su padre para ir a ver a Toothless, tarea nada fácil.

El chico se quitó su pierna falsa para no hacer ruido, así que se fue arrastrando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, y después bajó de sentón en sentón. Al llegar a la primera planta de su casa se puso de nuevo su pie y caminó sigilosamente hacia el jardín.

Toothless estaba en la misma posición.

Hiccup se sentó en una roca cercana, puede que su herida estaba casi curada, pero aún sentía un poco dolor si se esforzaba demasiado.

Esperó y esperó. La noche era fría y el chico deseó haber traído una manta consigo.

Pero nada cambiaba, Toothless no parecía diferente, no se había movido mucho, solo se podía ver su rítmico movimiento de estómago, que indicaba que respiraba, pero fuera de eso todo era increíblemente normal. Hiccup consideró la idea de que lo de la diosa y su herida eran solo un sueño, pero una luz morada interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ésta venía del dragón y poco a poco empezó a cubrirle el cuerpo entero. Hiccup dio un salto y quiso correr hacia Toothless, pero algo lo detuvo. Eso no le impidió pensar, claro. Se preguntó si su amigo moriría, si todo terminaría allí, también le asaltó la idea de que el Night Fury lo abandonaría al ver lo que le pasó a su poderoso cuerpo. El vikingo reprimió el sentimiento que le crecía en el pecho.

El chico miró asombrado como Toothless, que seguía en el suelo, empezaba a hacerse más pequeño. Las escamas se hicieron pequeñas y finalmente desaparecieron, eso fue todo lo que el vikingo pudo ver, ya que la luz se hizo tan intensa que mirarla directamente lastimaba los ojos. Hiccup rezó porque nadie se despertara.

Cuando todo pasó lo único que se pudo ver fue un cuerpo pequeño a comparación del enorme dragón que había estado ahí hace unos momentos. Hiccup se quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer.

No había sido un sueño.

Lentamente el muchacho se fue acercando, y vio, muy asustado, como Toothless SÍ se había transformado en humano. Su piel tenía un color increíblemente blanco, cosa extraña, ya que como dragón su cuerpo era de un azul intenso, casi negro. Su cabello era largo y éste sí tenía ese color oscuro de la noche. El chico no pudo seguir inspeccionando el aspecto de su amigo, ya que un líquido rojo resbalaba por el costado del dragón-ahora humano.

Con mucho cuidado Hiccup levantó el brazo para ver que era y se topó con una enorme herida.

"¡Oh, dioses!"

Hiccup se levantó de un saltó y entró a la casa, tenía que curar a Toothless en ese instante.

Afortunadamente las cosas que usaban para curar cortes y otras heridas parecidas estaban en la planta baja de la casa. Hiccup tomó vendas y varios ungüentos. Pero de todos modos tenía que ir a su cuarto para buscarle algo de ropa a Toothless. Subir fue una tortura, pero se las arregló para que su padre no se despertara. Al llegar a su cuarto sacó una enorme manta con la que taparía a Toothless, también tomó los pantalones más grandes que encontró, aunque su dragón ahora era humano seguía siendo más grande que él, y después se llevó una camisa.

Una vez abajo el chico se apresuró y limpió la herida. Tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber qué hacer, sin una madre que le curara los cortes y sin un padre que se preocupara por hacerlo uno tenía que aprender, ¿no es así? Después de terminar con esa tarea usó las vendas para detener la hemorragia, apretó lo suficiente, intentando no despertar a Toothless, lo último fue untar una pomada para desinfectar y cicatrizar al mismo tiempo, era una tontería, alguien especializado tendría que hacer esto. Alguien que pudiera hacerlo a la perfección.

Cuando Toothless estuvo desinfectado Hiccup procedió a vestirlo, el chico respetó lo más posible la intimidad de su amigo cuando empezó a subir los pantalones, pero no puso evitar sonrojarse, se alegró de que su dragón estuviera dormido, si no, esta situación sería demasiado vergonzosa.

Poner la camisa fue más difícil, Hiccup no quería mover a Toothless, pero si no le ponía algo de ropa el dragón moriría de frío. Después puso la cobija encima.

El vikingo se sentó en el suelo y le dio otra mirada al dragón. Éste parecía sano, incluso con ese increíble corte. Valkiria le había prometido que ambos estarían sanos y hasta ahora había cumplido. La herida de Toothless no parecía causarle pena a su amigo. No había porque preocuparse.

Hiccup se sintió estúpido, no debería estar calmado, al contrario, ¡tendría que entrar en pánico! Cuando Toothless despertara lo mataría, jamás le hablaría y ni hablar de los demás. Tarde o temprano se enterarían, y él no podría hacer nada para impedir una peligrosa reacción.

"¿En qué clase de lio me he metido?"

**Waaa! ¡Capítulo tres! ¿Qué opinan? **

**Este fue algo difícil de escribir, pero me gustó como terminó. Si tienen alguna sugerencia para que pueda mejorarlo, díganme. Ok?**

**Bueno, les recuerdo que estoy usando los nombres en inglés de los personajes, tanto leer fics en inglés hace que te acostumbres. Así que:**

Hiccup – Hipo

Stoick – Estoico

Astrid – Astrid (duh! xD)

Toothless – Chimuelo

Gobber – Bocón

**Ok, eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también por las alertas. Recuerden, entre más comenten más escribo (O sea, dejen lindos reviews XD)**


	4. Sentimiento de calma

**AN: WAAA! Gracias por los reviews! :3 Andrea (Yo) los disfruta, de verdad, ojojo. Bueno, pues este capi está medio fofo, lo hice a lo rápido y sin mucha inspiración. Ojalá les guste :D**

**Díganme que piensan, ¿ok? Ya saben, amo los comentarios, me hacen feliz ^^**

**Creo que tendría que decir que NO, **_**"How to train your dragon"**_** No me pertenece.**

_**Sentimiento de calma**_

Hiccup miraba el cielo. No faltaría mucho para que los primeros rayos de son aparecieran en el horizonte. Un preocupado suspiro escapó de los labios del vikingo.

Estaba en problemas. Si, graves problemas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era obvio que el muchacho no podría cargar a Toothless hasta su habitación, el dragón seguía siendo más grande. Tampoco podía dejarlo ahí, tarde o temprano su padre despertaría y vería la nueva forma del "demonio" como así lo llamaba Stoick.

El chico necesitaba un plan. No es que Hiccup fuera de ese estilo, todo lo inventaba de acuerdo a la situación, pero ahora sí necesitaba planear lo que vendría.

Hiccup, que estaba de espaldas a Toothless, recordó como Astrid había guardado el secreto de la existencia del Night Fury cuando la guerra con los dragones aún existía. Podía decirle a la guerrera sobre la transformación de su amigo, ella ayudaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Solo quedaba un problema, ¿Cómo ir hasta Astrid? Su amiga viva al otro lado de Berk, se podía llegar caminando, pero Hiccup tardaría un rato en llegar y su estómago empezaba a dolerle, además Toothless podía despertar mientras estaba afuera y eso sería un caos, otro problema era Stoick, el hombre despertaría y al notar la ausencia de Hiccup se volvería medio loco al no encontrar a su hijo y en su lugar ver a otro muchacho.

Un pequeño sonido interrumpió los pensamientos del Vikingo, asustado y nervioso miró en dirección a Toothless. El dragón movía un poco su brazo.

"¿Toothless?" Dijo Hiccup, que se paró con rapidez, pese a su pierna, y se puso en frente de su amigo "Toothless, ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te duele algo?"

Pero el nuevo humano no respondió, se quedó nuevamente en silencio y dejó de moverse. Hiccup se irguió, decepcionado. Si Toothless despertara en este momento las cosas serían más fáciles.

El chico se quedó mirando el pasto, algo andaba mal, todo estaba demasiado… silencioso.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, _demasiado silencioso_. Hiccup alzó la vista en dirección a su casa y allí, en la puerta que daba a ésta, estaba Stoick, su padre, mirando atónito hacia él y luego hacia Toothless.

"Pa-papá"

Hiccup empezó a respirar rápidamente. Ok, esperaba varias cosas, pero no _ésta._

Nuevamente no hubo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, porque unos poderosos brazos lo levantaron del suelo y lo alejaron de Toothless.

"No, ¡Espera!" Gritó Hiccup, mientras luchaba por liberarse de su padre "¡Papá, bájame, todo está bien!". Sin embargo Stoick seguía andando, a paso veloz, alejando cada vez más a su hijo de la extraña criatura. La situación lo asustaba, ¿Qué hacía Hiccup a lado de ese muchacho? ¿Qué le había pasado a Toothless? El hombre, que quería alejar al niño para que estuviera a salvo se detuvo al oír como éste decía:

"¡… me necesita!"

Sin previo aviso Hiccup se encontró en el suelo, al parecer su padre le había dejado caer.

"¡¿Quieres decir que tú sabes que es lo que pasa?" Gritó Stoick. El joven vikingo, que de por sí ya era pequeño, se encogió. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes. Su padre, alto y fuerte gritándole, y el, sin poder defenderse.

"Si" Respondió Hiccup, en un susurro.

"Explícate" Dijo Stoick, con voz fuerte y grave.

Hiccup empezó a hablar, le contó cómo se había sentido la mañana en la que lo atacaron, también le dijo de su experiencia con Valkiria, el lugar, el trato y finalmente, como lo habían sellado. Entre palabra y palabra el Entrenador de Dragones solía parar, para ver cómo reaccionaba su padre, pero éste no mostraba señales de nada, y eso asustaba más al pobre vikingo.

No quería continuar con la historia, porque temía que lo alejaran de Toothless y también porque no quería ser un marginado nuevamente, pero la realidad le obligaba a continuar hablando.

Cuando terminó el relato, Stoick estaba callado, dio unos pasos en dirección contraria a su hijo, meneando la cabeza.

"¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?" Dijo el poderoso vikingo.

A Hiccup le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pero si sentía más seguro al responder, puesto que su padre le daba la espalda, no tendría que verlo a los ojos.

"Pi-pienso mantenerlo en secreto, por-por ahora" Le contestó el adolescente, y ese era el plan. No tenía caso revelarlo ahora, el dragón podría irse si quisiera, y Hiccup no lo detendría. Los vikingos podrían asustarse ante esta situación y atacar o algo parecido. Los otros adolescentes entenderían, ellos eran más "dragoneicos*, comprender no sería un problema.

Parecía que Stoick pensaba lo mismo, porque asintió con la cabeza. Se volteó para ver a su hijo, no parecía enojado, más bien, cauteloso.

"El demonio…" Empezó Stoick, señalando al jardín "Es tú responsabilidad".

Hiccup asintió, aliviado, esperaba algo peor. No le causó dolor que su padre no quisiera darle un poco de apoyo, pero lo cierto era que sí lo estaba apoyando. Después de todo no iba a decirle a nadie y tampoco iba a correrlos de la casa.

"Gracias, papá" Dijo Hiccup, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Stoick asintió nuevamente y se dirigió a donde estaba Toothless, Hiccup lo siguió, tambaleándose un poco, demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Cuando padre e hijo llegaron al jardín, Toothless seguía dormido.

"Lo pondré en tu cuarto, es todo" Dijo Stoick, que se inclinó y tomó al dragón. Toothless era un humano ahora, pero aún así era algo pesado. El Jefe empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de su hijo. Hiccup lo siguió.

Al llegar dejó al dragón en la cama, sin delicadeza, pero no bruscamente. El pequeño vikingo resistió la sensación de querer colapsar en el sillón y descansar, pero no en frente de su padre. Stoick se quedó mirando al nuevo humano por unos momentos. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Claro que sí, Hiccup se encargaría de la bestia, a fin de cuentas conocía a su hijo, el muchacho no haría nada estúpido. Además tenían a su favor la herida del chico, Stoick podría exigir privacidad y así no se acercarían al par, al menos hasta que algo se le ocurriera al adolescente.

Finalmente el hombre dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero Hiccup lo detuvo.

"Papá" Dijo el muchacho tímidamente "Se que Toothless es mi responsabilidad, pero está lastimado, ¿Podrías revisar la gravedad de la herida? No sé si lo curé bien"

Stoick suspiró, parecía exasperado. Pero nuevamente se acercó hacia el dragón. Hiccup se acercó también y levantó el brazo de su amigo. El Jefe empezó a revisar la herida, Ok, él no era ningún doctor o algo parecido, pero como hombre de guerra tenía que saber cómo curar ciertas lesiones. Y efectivamente, Toothless necesitaba a alguien con experiencia para esa herida.

"Veré que puedo hacer" Contestó secamente Stoick y salió del cuarto.

Apenas y la puerta se cerró Hiccup se permitió caer en su pequeño sillón. Estaba muy cansado.

Stoick cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ésta. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que _estaba_ pasando**.**

El relato que su hijo le había dicho era imposible de creer, pero tenía lógica. La herida que tenía Hiccup era mortal, y aún así había sobrevivido y se había curado, _en días_. Solo un dios sería capaz de eso.

Así que le había creído.

Además estaba el demonio, que era un humano, _¡Un humano!_ Pero nuevamente, todo seguía teniendo lógica.

Stoick maldijo, ¿Qué otras cosas podrían pasar? ¡Primero un hijo totalmente diferente a los demás, después amistad con dragones y ahora cambios de raza! Las cosas estaban de cabeza.

El hombre miró hacía el suelo y vio una gota roja en él. La sangre del dragón. ¡Pero claro! Tenía que conseguir a alguien que le curara.

Salir de la casa fue algo sencillo, afortunadamente nadie había llegado a visitar a su hijo o al reptil, pero llegar a donde el curandero, fue más difícil de lo que había pensado. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué fuera a ayudar al dragón-ahorahumano-mascota de su hijo?

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la choza, y todos lo miraban con curiosidad.

"Oh, lo siento, lo siento" Dijo Stoick, irguiéndose. Saludó a los que estaban allí con la cabeza y buscó a alguien que cooperara. Una joven se acercó a él, inmediatamente la reconoció. Era Vrizin, la hija del sanador, también curaba y se decía que tenía un don para eso.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo, Stoick?" Dijo la chica, algo emocionada, le encantaba ser útil.

El Jefe asintió, subidamente relajado. Vrizin era perfecta, la chica sabría mantener un secreto y mejor aún, curaría a la bestia.

"De hecho, sí, hay algo que puedes hacer por mi" Respondió Stoick.

Hiccup tenía cerrados los ojos, disfrutando del momento de calma. Toothless aún no despertaba y su padre no había explotado.

El sillón nunca había sido más suave y el adolescente se permitió sonreír. Con este sentimiento, ese relajante sentimiento, Hiccup pensó que las cosas no podrían in tan mal. Hasta ahora todo salía "bien"

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron dos personas. Su padre y ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Vri-algo?

La chica miró a Toothless, era obvio que estaba sorprendida. Lentamente se acercó.

Hiccup estaba más confundido todavía, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Sabía lo que había pasado? Pero se tranquilizó ante la presencia de su padre. Ella debía ser de confianza.

El joven miró los movimientos de la joven, éstos eran cautelosos, entonces ésta volteó la cabeza, en dirección a Hiccup.

Parecía pedir permiso.

_¿Para que? _Se preguntó el muchacho, pero luego se dio cuenta, todos consideraban a Toothless como su mascota, lo lógico era que ella pidiera permiso para acercarse más.

Hiccup aceptó, y Vrizin sonrió, en su brazo derecho tenía una pequeña canasta llena de cosas que podría necesitar para curar al dragón. Ella se sorprendió al ver el vendaje, era fuerte y estaba bien hecho, no era el mejor, claro, pero hasta ahora había servido.

La joven empezó a quitar los vendajes, cuando terminó los dejó a un lado y miró con ojo experto la herida. Era grande, pero nada increíblemente grave.

"Voy a tener que coser, ¿está bien si empiezo ahora?" Dijo Vrizin, mirando a Stoick y luego a Hiccup.

¡¿Coser?

Si Toothless lo iba a odiar por el cambio ahora lo odiaría más por la mutilación de su cuerpo. Pero era necesario.

Otro consentimiento.

Vrizin sacó la aguja y el hilo, empezó lentamente, agradecida de que el dragón –no, el humano- estuviera dormido.

El joven vikingo quiso mirar, pero le resultaba algo repugnante, así que dirigió su mirada a la ventana de su cuarto, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que lo distrajera.

Stoick suspiró, esperaba que su hijo tuviera más agallas para ver el procedimiento.

Pasaron los minutos y Hiccup pensó que habían sido horas. Pero el ruido del hilo cortándose le indicó que había acabado, se volteó y vio como Vrizin untaba algo es la herida, después tomó unas vendas y volvió a cubrir la herida. De su canasta sacó unas hierbas y se las dio a Stoick.

"Esto ayudará con el dolor, solo pónganlas en agua y que él la beba" Dijo la chica, sonriendo débilmente. "Descuide, no le voy a decir a nadie" Agregó, mirando a Hiccup.

Éste le regresó la sonrisa y le dio un débil "gracias".

Vrizin salió del cuarto, acompañada por Stoick. Nuevamente el joven se dirigió a la ventana, vio como la chica se despedía de su padre y luego se iba hacia el pequeño hospital vikingo.

Se quedó mirando Berk, la tarde ya había caído, todo había pasado muy rápido. El olor a cena llegó a la nariz de Hiccup, la gente empezaba a entrar a sus casas, los dragones seguían a sus humanos y otros más se iban volando, no todos querían vivir en casas. Vio a Astrid correr tras Ruffnut, tenía un hacha en la mano, el chico rió un poco.

_Espero que Ruffnut esté bien._

Hiccup se recargó en su ventana. Aún estaba cansado. Pero no podía dormir, no mientras Toothless siguiera inconsciente. Un bostezo se asomó en su boca, tal vez podría cerrar los ojos un momento, si… sentarse en el cómodo sillón, descansar solo unos minutos.

La idea era demasiado buena como para dejarla ir, así que Hiccup se levantó y regresó su atención a la habitación. Pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso a la silla, algo lo detuvo.

Unos ojos grandes, con un tono verde-amarillo lo miraban fijamente.

Sentado, sobre la cama, estaba Toothless, miedo y confusión impregnados en su cara.

**OMGASH! TOOTHLESS DESPERTÓOOOOOO D':**

**TU PUEDES HICCUP! :3**


	5. Siempre prometen, nunca cumplen

**AN: TwT Nuevamente agradezco los reviews! Cuando entro a mi correo y veo que alguien escribió algo sobre mi historia me emociono XD **

**Bueno, aquí va el siguiente capítulo, encontré que el nombre de la hija de Loki es Hela (ya decía yo que lo estaba haciendo mal) Pero quiero preguntarles: ¿quieren que cambie el nombre? ¿Sigo con el de Valkiria? Bueno, ustedes me dicen :D Por ahora lo dejaré como Valkiria, para poder hacer este capi, pero de veras, díganme.**

**Ok, bueno, sigamos con este capítulo ^^ **

****

_**Siempre prometen, nunca cumplen.**_

Valkiria caminaba de un lado a otro, aburrida y exasperada. Así que el pequeño vikingo había logrado curar a su amigo.

"¿Podrías dejar de moverte?" Dijo Loki, obviamente molesto "Intento ver el espectáculo"

En frente de ambos dioses estaba una gran fuente, cortesía de Odín. En éste se podía ver cualquier cosa que pasara en el mundo de los humanos, el único problema era que el agua se movía con los movimientos de estos y eso le impedía tener una clara visión. Así que Valkiria yendo de aquí para allá le hacía perder la concentración.

"¡Agh! No te entiendo, ¿Qué tienen de interesante esos dos?" Gritó la diosa, señalando la superficie cristalina. Obviamente no captaba el punto.

"Se llama lealtad y amor incondicional" Respondió Loki, como quien no quiere la cosa. "Cosas que se juran allá abajo. Los humanos terminan por romper las promesas cuando algo pasa, o alguien se interpone"

"¿Y?" Preguntó Valkiria, cruzándose de brazos.

"Y…" Continuó el dios "Quiero ver si ésta obvia circunstancia separa el vínculo de dragón-humano"

Al ver que su hija no respondía, Loki continuó viendo la fuente, parecía que el dragón iba a despertar.

"Mira, tu y yo sabemos que estos dos no son los primeros en formar el vínculo, ya hubo humanos que domaron a las criaturas y…"

"Ese es el problema" Interrumpió Valkiria "Los humanos, son tan egoístas. Sí, no le tengo simpatía a los dragones, pero admito que son criaturas sorprendentes, son libres y poderosos. De la nada llegan humanos tontos y los encadenan a ellos, los privan de lo que tenían"

Loki rió un poco, su hija podía ser ingenua.

"Valkiria, ese vínculo está por una razón, los dragones no sufren el ser atados a su humano, al contrario, salen de la soledad. Es algo tan poderoso, que tanto humano como dragón, pierden la intimidad y se hacen uno, podría ser literal. Ellos… son Almas Gemelas"

Valkiria hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que continuara.

"Aquí es donde entra el problema. Un dragón es orgulloso, poderoso y llega a ser sabio con los años, un humano es tolerante, igual de poderoso, y comprende la sabiduría de su dragón, esto, claro, se logra después de varios años de estar juntos, o sea que el vínculo en realidad se forma tiempo después de que un dragón y un humano se unen"

Loki miró por la fuente. No, aún no había pasado nada. Hiccup seguía mirando por la ventana, y el Night Fury permanecía acostado. Así que se permitió seguir:

"Este dragón es muy joven, ya es orgulloso y también poderoso, pero no es sabio. El humano es un niño, bastante tolerante y poderoso a su manera, pero tampoco es sabio. Eso me dice que aún no hay vínculo, o en todo caso, éste aún no está completamente desarrollado. Si lo que digo es verdad, ¿Entonces porque ambos dan la vida por el otro? ¿Cómo pudieron terminar una guerra de siglos?"

El dios sonrió, le encantaban estos temas. Pero Valkiria no parecía impresionada.

"Si, no lo sé, y por eso estoy haciendo esto. Nada mejor que dos entes confundidos y asustados, que se causaron sufrimiento el uno al otro, cuando se habían jurado, como te había dicho, lealtad y amor eterno"

Valkiria miró la fuente, empezó a comprender de lo que su padre hablaba. "Así que hiciste que ese alguien especial transformara a su bella criatura en algo inferior y repulsivo para, a fin de cuentas, salvarlo"

Loki sonrió, "Así es"

Padre e hija se miraron. La diosa parecía deleitarse con la idea del jinete y su dragón sufriendo, tenía rato que no disfrutaba de una buena maldición, y Loki solo quería experimentar, también pasar un buen rato viendo al par, ¿se desmoronarían?

Entonces un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, ambos dioses se giraron para ver las imágenes que se reflejaban en la fuente.

El Night Fury había despertado, y sí que estaba asustado.

**XxxxxxX**

"Oh, dioses" Pensó Hiccup, al ver como Toothless, horrorizado, intentaba salir de la cama. "¡No, espera!" Gritó el chico, que temía por las heridas del dragón.

Pero Toothless no podía oírlo ahora, ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Era un sueño? El dragón no podía pensar con claridad, le costaba moverse, cualquier movimiento que hacía era demasiado rápido, no controlaba la nueva proporción de su cuerpo, y para colmo las sábanas se enrollaban alrededor de él.

Hiccup intentaba calmarlo, levantaba sus manos para intentar sostener a su amigo, pero éste no respondía.

Un poco más consciente de lo que hacía el dragón puso sus dos manos en la pared, apoyando su espalda con la parte superior de la cama y usó sus piernas para incorporarse y al mismo tiempo empujar la pesada colcha.

Stoick, que había oído el alboroto, había corrido al cuarto de su hijo. No le sorprendió la reacción el demonio, pero sí la de Hiccup.

"Vete, yo puedo con esto" Dijo Hiccup, intentando alejar a su padre de Toothless, que ante la presencia de éste se había alterado más "¡Solo lo asustas, papá, por favor, yo puedo solo!"

Hablar era algo complicado, con un dragón-ahorahumano que no paraba de gritar y moverse, plumas de almohada volando por todas partes y un enorme hombre queriendo protegerte de tu mejor amigo seguramente NO ERA FACIL.

Pero Stoick parecía comprender la desesperación de su hijo, así que muy a su pesar asintió y le dijo que estaría afuera si lo necesitaba, también con un poco de esfuerzo, claro.

De algún modo u otro, Hiccup logró trepar en la cama, se dirigió a Toothless, que empezaba a resbalarse y lo tomó por un brazo.

El contacto llamó inmediatamente la atención del dragón y volteó para que ver pasaba. Aprovechando que su amigo se había tranquilizado solo unos momentos Hiccup tomó el otro brazo y usando toda la fuerza que pudo, ya que el dragón estaba muy rígido, logró sentarlo en la cama, después tomó el rostro del chico en sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Toothless, tranquilo, soy yo" Susurro Hiccup, que no sabía que otra cosa podía decir.

Stoick se espantó ante el súbito silencio que llenó la habitación, pero resistió la tentación de abrir la puerta y preguntar qué pasaba. Simplemente se quedó esperando a que su hijo saliera.

Toothless respiraba pesadamente, poco a poco las memorias y la razón inundaron su mente.

"Estoy aquí para ti" Continuó Hiccup, tomando el silencio de su amigo como algo negativo, tenía que asegurarle que nada malo estaba pasando. Bueno, sin contar que ahora ya era humano.

El dragón tragó saliva y se obligó a empezar a respirar profundamente, tomó aire y salió delicadamente por su boca. Hiccup esperó, pareció que todo tardaba horas, cuando en realidad eran meros segundos. Finalmente, Toothless parecía cuerdo otra vez.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el vikingo, aunque en realidad no esperaba una respuesta muy clara. Toothless confirmó la sospecha asintiendo torpemente. "Supongo que quieres saber que ocurre"

El dragón lo miró fijamente y volvió a asentir, ansioso por sabes qué demonios pasaba.

Hiccup empezó el relato de nuevo, cuando se lo contó a su padre tenía mucho temor, y ahora, tenía más. Toothless se iría, estaría tan furioso que saldría por la puerta y jamás regresaría, el vikingo estaba seguro de eso.

Pero al terminar el dragón simplemente desvió la mirada y miró al suelo, no parecía triste, más bien, cansado. Aún no había dicho nada, a lo mejor no sabía cómo hablar, o bien no quería dirigirle la palabra a su jinete. Pero las manos blancas como la nieve apretaban fuertemente el borde la cama.

Hiccup se quedó mirando. Lo más probable era que Toothless quisiera estar solo. Así que lentamente se levantó de la cama y le dijo a su amigo que estaría afuera de su habitación. El dragón no contestó, su vista fija en un punto invisible.

Stoick dio un pequeño saltito cuando la puerta lo empujó hacia delante, de ella salió Hiccup. El niño se veía pálido y débil.

"¿Qué pasó?"Preguntó el Jefe, poniéndose a la altura de su hijo. "¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo cansado"

"´Él… "Empezó Hiccup, sorprendido de que su voz se escuchara algo quebrada. "El no lo está tomando muy bien"

Stoick meneó pesadamente la cabeza, tomó del hombro a su hijo y lo guió delicadamente a la cocina. Sería una noche muy larga.

**XxxxX**

Loki se estiró y salió de la habitación que llevaba a la fuente, seguido por Valkiria.

"Empieza la función"

****

**AN: FUE MÁS CORTO QUE LOS OTROS CAPITULOS D:**

**Lo siento, es que pensé que tenía que terminar así XD Agh, pues esa es la reacción de nuestro bello, guapo, adorable y lindo Toothless 8B ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustó? Espero haberlo hecho realista, no tenía idea de cómo podrían resultar las cosas. Y si la explicación de Loki a Valkiria les confundió díganme, así lo explicaré mejor.**

**Bueno, pues gracias por sus comentarios :3 Los esperaré con ansia para este capítulo :DD**

**Nos vemous~ **


	6. Ouch!

**AN: ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY LARGO! D': Hehe, espero compensar con este el otro, que estaba demasiado corto. En fin, la mayor parte de este capi es narración, ojalá no los aburra. **

**Nuevamente quiero agradecer por los reviews, 20! WOW! Nunca pensé que alguna historia mía llegaría a tener tantos comentarios, y todos son muy bellos y me dan ánimos para seguir. Gracias de todo corazón! :3**

**Bueno, no los aburro más. Espero disfruten el capitulo ^^**

****

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Ouch!**_

Stoick se acercó al fuego, donde había dejado una olla repleta de sopa. El Jefe no sabía si había quedado bien, JAMAS había cocinado en su vida. Desde que su esposa había muerto su hijo había asumido el papel de "ama de casa", ¿Cómo había pasado? Ni idea, pero un día Stoick se encontró sentado a la mesa con un Hiccup dándole un enorme pedazo de carne como cena. Las cosas siguieron así hasta la fecha, bueno, hasta hace unos días, cuando el hombre tuvo que empezar a cocinar debido a que su inconsciente hijo no podía hacerlo.

Stoick tomó un plato y lo llenó con su sopa, sonrió orgulloso: olía bien. Se dirigió a su hijo y puso la comida en frente del pequeño vikingo. Hiccup, que había hundido su cabeza en sus manos, levantó la vista. El olor le recordó lo hambriento que estaba, así que tomó una cuchara que estaba olvidada en la mesa y empezó a comer. Inmediatamente resistió el escupir el bocado de su boca, la sopa tenía buena pinta, pero sabía horrible. Miró a su padre, que esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su hijo, así que Hiccup tuvo que tragar el bocado y fingir una sonrisa.

"Deliciosa" Murmuró el joven, mientras tomaba otra cucharada.

Stoick le regresó la sonrisa. Un vergonzoso silencio llenó la cocina. Hiccup continuó comiendo, intentando ignorar la desagradable sensación que sentía al tragar la viscosa sopa. El Jefe de Berk observaba de reojo a su sucesor, el chico se veía cansado y algo ido. Seguramente estaba pensando en _el demonio. _

Stoick recargó la cabeza en su mano. Pensar en ese dragón lo ponía de malas. Sí, había salvado la vida de su hijo y SÍ, había parado la guerra, pero las cosas en Berk eran cada día más extrañas desde que los dragones habían llegado. Ahora todos eran amigos, y eso estaba bien, no tenía ningún problema, pero el hombre no podría evitar la sensación de que el Night Fury le arrebataba cada vez más, lentamente, a su hijo. Hiccup se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la bestia, y cuando no estaba con éste, ayudaba a Astrid y sus amigos con los dragones, y si no andaba con ellos entonces iba a donde Gobber, para seguir fabricando armas. La noche era el momento más largo que pasaban juntos, charlaban, reían un poco y se daban tímidos consejos cuando era necesario, la relación era mejor, pero no estaba completa.

Stoick despertó de sus pensamientos cuando oyó como Hiccup daba las gracias por la comida.

"Ah, sí, claro" Le respondió a su hijo. Tomó el plato y lo dejó sobre una olla de platos sucios. Nuevamente se sentó a la mesa, el Jefe no sabía cómo actuar. Tenía que admitir que estaba algo asustado, ¿Cómo afectaría la nueva forma de Toothless a la villa? Todavía no sabían nada, pero eventualmente lo tendrían que saber, pero la villa tenía otro problema, ¿Cómo actuaría Hiccup ante esta responsabilidad? Después de todo Stoick no pensaba ayudar más. Este problema había sido causado por su hijo, no ocasionalmente, pero a fin de cuentas Hiccup lo había provocado. Se trataba de cuidar y mantener oculto a un confundido dragón-ahorahumano. El chico no podría todo el tiempo, también tenía que cuidarse a sí mismo, su herida en el estómago necesitaba reposo.

Cuantos problemas.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que padre e hijo se levantaran, provenía de la habitación de Hiccup. Ambos se miraron, y después de unos pocos segundos subieron apresuradamente.

Toothless estaba en el suelo, sus piernas en la cama y sus brazos y barbilla en el piso. Un pequeño jarrón roto era la prueba de que el dragón había intentado pararse. Hiccup fue hacia su amigo, no se veía herido ni nada por el estilo, pero si molesto.

"Toothless, no hagas eso, tienes que descansar" Dijo el muchacho, ofreciendo una mano que el dragón rechazó. Stoick bufó, mira quien lo decía.

El Night Fury apoyó su peso en los brazos y bajó lentamente las piernas. Se sonrojó un poco al notar la mirada de los dos hombres, pero no dejó que esto lo intimidara. Con mucho cuidado empezó a poner todo su peso en los pies y se echó hacia atrás. Con un cuerpo más ligero, controlar cuanto peso ponías a tus movimientos era algo difícil, así que el dragón empezó a caer de espaldas, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos para tomar equilibrio. Hiccup solamente puso sus brazos en la espalda del dragón y lo empujó hacia delante, pero éste, al no querer la ayuda, huyó del contacto y se recargó en la cama.

Por ahora no quería saber de humanos.

Hiccup apretó los dientes, no estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de Toothless, pero sí un poco herido. Miró de reojo a su padre, pero desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que él también lo veía.

La tensión en el cuarto crecía constantemente, Toothless deseaba salir de la habitación, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía, así que tenía que esperar a que alguien tomara la iniciativa y saliera de ahí. Stoick no pensaba irse, no iba a dejar a un dragón deprimido con su hijo, solo un loco lo haría, y por su parte, Hiccup no quería verse como un débil hipersensible y salir desconsolado del cuarto.

El incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por algo que parecía rugir. Sorprendidos, tanto Stoick como Hiccup miraron a Toothless, pero éste estaba igual de desconcertado. El sonido se repitió y el dragón llevó su mano al estómago, parecía provenir de ahí.

Hiccup comprendió de qué se trataba, y no pudo evitar reír un poco. El dragón tenía hambre o bien, podía estar muy nervioso (1)

Para Stoick no fue tan gracioso. Primero tenían que mantener a la bestia en pie y ahora debían alimentarlo.

Cuando otro involuntario rugido salió del estómago del muchacho, Toothless vio a Hiccup, obviamente ignorante a lo que pasaba. El vikingo le sonrió y le explicó que de este modo los humanos avisaban que debían comer. El dragón inclinó un poco la cabeza, no esperaba eso. Cuando él tenía hambre usualmente tenía una sensación de sequedad en la garganta, como la sed.

"Te traeré algo de comer, ¿te parece?" Dijo Hiccup, que estaba aliviado ante el cambio de atmosfera. El chico salió de la habitación, dejando a Stoick y Toothless solos. Ambos se vieron desafiantemente, pero no hicieron nada que provocara al otro.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Hiccup buscaba algo decente que darle al dragón. No podía darle la sopa de su padre, solo un loco lo haría. Así que buscó minuciosamente entre los canastos y finalmente encontró unos pedazos de pan, éstos estaban frescos y eran los mejores que un vikingo podía comprar. Por una vez en su vida Hiccup se alegró de ser hijo del Jefe, pocos tenían el privilegio de éste manjar.

El chico subió con la comida y encontró a Stoick sentado en el sillón de su cuarto, mirando fijamente a Toothless, éste, por su parte, había logrado sentarse en el centro de la cama, y tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima al Jefe de Berk.

"Uh…" Hiccup se acercó a Toothless y le mostró lo que había traído "Toma, sé que no es mucho, pero por ahora te calmaran el hambre"

Toothless tomó el pan que le habían ofrecido, sin mirar a Hiccup, y comió un bocado. No esperaba esa clase de textura, la comida que le habían dado era suave y parecía manejable. Además sabía muy bien.

Stoick empezó a impacientarse, no tenía tiempo para esto. Había muchas cosas por hacer y en lugar de trabajar en éstas, miraba comer a un dragón. Decidiendo que era suficiente, el hombre se paró y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Estaré en mi cuarto" Dijo, antes de salir de la habitación de Hiccup.

El joven vikingo le dio las gracias y se acercó al sillón que su padre había dejado vacio, antes de llegar se asomó por el balcón y decidió que lo mejor sería cerrar la puerta que daba a éste, solo por si las dudas. Después el chico colapsó en el sillón.

Hiccup miró a Toothless, que seguía comiendo, y decidió que podía, no, que _debía_ dormir. Al dragón no le iba a pasar nada, no podía caminar y al parecer tampoco sabía hablar, ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Si, Hiccup podía permitirse dormir esa noche. Lentamente subió sus piernas al asiento del sillón y recargó su cabeza en las rodillas, poco a poco sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Toothless se puso en la misma posición de Hiccup y miró al vikingo dormir. Inmediatamente el dragón se sintió irritado, no sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte estaba asustado, la historia que Hiccup le había contado era difícil de creer, pero la prueba de que era verdad era que efectivamente ahora él era un humano, así que no había razón por la cual no creerle. Otra parte de él estaba enojado, _había cambiado de especie,_ el dragón se sentía impotente y débil, no podía hacer _nada. _Le habían arrebatado su asombrosa forma, su ser. No podía explicar este vacío que ahora sentía, si no era un dragón, entonces no podía ser nada.

Toothless había nacido como un poderoso dragón, si, era joven, pero para su edad Toothless había logrado entender al mundo bastante bien, sabía que cada cosa tenía un lugar, una esencia y un propósito, solo una criatura tan increíble como un dragón podía ver más allá de lo que la vista ofrecía y ahora era la criatura más superficial que podía existir: un humano.

Exasperado, Toothless hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas. No solo estaba asustado y enojado, también estaba confundido. No sabía que sentir respecto a Hiccup. Entendía porque lo había transformado en humano, era eso o su vida, y si él se hubiera encontrado en la misma situación también habría salvado la vida de su jinete. Pero eso no ayudaba a calmarlo, seguía estando bastante molesto, y lo peor de todo era que no podía enojarse con Hiccup. Ambos habían creado un vínculo increíble, una conexión que solo dragón y jinete podían lograr. Literalmente podían sentir lo que el otro sentía y por consecuencia, aunque se escuche exagerado o imposible, esto les había hecho perder parte de su intimidad. Enojarse con Hiccup era como enojarse consigo mismo. Aún así, su orgullo le impedía ignorar el hecho de que el vikingo fue el causante de que ahora fuera humano.

Toothless suspiro, exasperado. Que complicada era la vida.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios, y el dragón decidió que lo mejor era imitar a Hiccup y dormir un poco.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Entonces llevamos la fruta, preguntamos como están y si necesitan algo. Después nos vamos" Ruffnut repitió el "plan" por quinta vez.

"Si, Ruff" Le respondió Astrid, que pensaba que había dejado en claro cómo iba a transcurrir el día.

Ruffnut asintió y siguió caminando a casa de Hiccup, no es que no quisiera verlo, después de todo ya eran amigos y ella se preocupaba por él y por Toothless, pero éste día era uno especial, el sol había salido y bañaba a todo Berk. Era la ocasión especial para salir a volar, entrenar o simplemente echarse al suelo y absorber los calientes rayos. Pero Astrid había insistido y ella era su mejor amiga, tenía que aceptar.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Una sensación incómoda despertó a Hiccup, sus piernas y brazos le molestaban. El chico abrió sus ojos y vio la posición en la que se había quedado dormido, no era la más cómoda, ni siquiera se había quitado la prótesis. El vikingo se levantó y se estiró lo más que pudo, el cuarto estaba algo oscuro, pero los pequeños rayos del sol que entraban las ventanas indicaban que ya era de día.

Hiccup se dirigió a la cocina en silencio, no quería despertar a Toothless. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo escuchar la voz de su padre, al parecer hablaba con alguien. Stoick dio las gracias y despidió al visitante.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Hiccup.

"Era Miahi, nos trajo esto" Stoick dejó una bolsa llena de papas en la mesa.

Hiccup sonrió un poco, con papas podría prepararse algo de comida decente, su estomago lo necesitaba. Sacó unas del canasto y empezó a limpiarlas.

"Y bien, ¿Cuál es la agenda de hoy?" Dijo distraídamente el adolescente.

"Hoy…" Empezó Stoick, mientras miraba unos pergaminos "Hoy llevaré a los vikingos de pesca, es un día perfecto para conseguir comida,"

Hiccup asintió y continuó con la tarea.

"¿Cuál es _tu _agenda de hoy?" Preguntó el Jefe, enrollando el pergamino y sacando otro.

"No lo sé, me gustaría salir, pero tengo que cuidar de Toothless" Después de que las papas estuvieran limpias, Hiccup sacó un cuchillo y empezó a cortarlas. La idea de salir era tentadora, al chico no le gustaba estar encerrado en su casa, pero justo como Stoick había dicho: el dragón era su responsabilidad y tenía que ver por él, por lo menos hasta que Toothless pudiera empezar a hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Otra cosa que deseaba era la compañía de sus amigos, Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero desde que había salvado a Berk tenía a los vikingos adolescentes a su lado cuando él quería o necesitara, empezaba a divertirse y sentirse cómodo con ellos.

"Muy bien, te mandaré a Vrizin por la tarde" Le respondió Stoick, que se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. "Checará tus heridas y las del demonio, volveré en la noche"

Stoick estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Hiccup no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Astrid y a Ruffnut. Ambas cargaban canastas llenas de fruta y se les veía contentas.

Stoick miró a Hiccup y éste entendió lo que su padre le quiso "transmitir". No debían ver a Toothless. Pero la alegría de ver a sus amigas le quitó la preocupación y las invitó a pasar.

Astrid dejó la canasta en la mesa y le dio un abrazo a su casi-novio, Ruffnut simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Deberías estar arriba, descansando" Le reprimió Astrid, pero el tono dulce de su voz no se podía ocultar.

"Oh, vamos, Astrid, ¿Qué no lo ves? Hiccup está muy bien" Ruffnut señaló al muchacho, pero después de darle una segunda mirada cambió ligeramente de opinión "Ok, tal vez está demasiado flacucho, pero a fin de cuentas, siempre ha sido un mondadientes"

Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco, pero al igual que las chicas terminó riendo un poco. La charla que siguió en realidad no fue muy interesante, hasta que Astrid sacó el tema del festival.

"¿Festival?" Preguntó Hiccup, "¿Ya viene?"

"¿Hola? Tierra a Hiccup, es hora de festejar la primavera" Ruffnut levantó una ceja, el chico era un distraído.

"Si pero, pero, tenemos dragones, si vienen los vikingos y se enteran, pues, bueno, ¡nos mataran!"

"Tranquilo, Hiccup, ya estamos pensando en eso" Dijo Astrid "Por ahora tenemos dos opciones, les pediremos a los dragones que se vayan durante el festival, les daremos comida y uno de nosotros ira a visitarlos para ver como están, o bien, le decimos a los vikingos la unión que formamos, y, pues, después de eso no sabemos qué pasará, pero como te dije, estamos pensando que hacer"

"¿Y si cancelamos el festival?" Sugirió Hiccup, que no quería arriesgarse.

"No tiene caso, necesitamos a los otros vikingos, ellos nos traerán cosas para intercambiar, comida, ropa y armas, ¿para qué romper el trato que tenemos?" Le respondió Ruffnut, despreocupadamente.

"Lo tendremos bajo control, Hiccup" Astrid le dio beso en cerca de los labios, provocando un tono rojizo en las mejillas del vikingo "Todo saldrá bien"

"Uuy, consigan un cuarto" Bromeó Ruffnut. Astrid solo la fulminó con la mirada.

Pero el rechinido de una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los tres adolescentes, se miraran extrañados.

"Hiccup, ¿Hay alguien más en la casa?" Preguntó Astrid.

"Eeh…" Hiccup vio como Ruffnut se disponía a subir, rápidamente le bloqueó el paso "No es nada, es el… el, mmh, Terrible Terror de mi papá"

"¿Tu papá tiene un Terror?"

"Si, es muy travieso, no sabe volar pero se pasea por la casa a su gusto" Respondió Hiccup, y entonces algo se rompió arriba "Es, ehm, muy travieso, destruye todo lo que toca"

"Creo que hay que subir y… tranquilizarlo" Dijo Astrid, empezando a dudar de las palabras del muchacho. Solo había actuado así de raro una vez, justo antes de que ella conociera a Toothless.

"¡NO!" Gritó Hiccup, asustando a las chicas "Es muy salvaje, apenas y yo puedo controlarlo, ¿pueden creerlo?"

Hiccup, que intentó darle más realismo a su mentira, le gritó al falso dragón que se callara. Para sorpresa de todos, el típico gruñido de un Terror fue lo que obtuvieron por respuesta.

"Vaya…" Dijo Astrid, algo sorprendida "Es verdad, ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Se llama… Matador" Respondió Hiccup, maldiciéndose en el interior por poner un nombre tan ridículo.

"Es algo que Stoick haría" Dijo Ruffnut, sonriéndole a Astrid, que asintió.

"Bueno, supongo que es todo, ¿no?"

Ruffnut se encogió de hombros.

"Muchas gracias por venir, de verdad" Agradeció Hiccup, "Oh, y gracias por la fruta"

Las chicas dijeron que no era problema, pero Astrid no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba, en busca de una pequeña cola verde que confirmara la existencia de "Matador", sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió los brazos de Hiccup alrededor de su cintura.

"Tu visita me alegró el día" Le susurró en el oído, y Astrid soltó una risita.

Hiccup cerró la puerta y corrió a su cuarto, pero Toothless estaba en el pasillo, nuevamente estaba en el piso y a sus pies estaba otro jarrón roto.

"Oh, espera, deja que recoja eso, te puedes cortar"

El vikingo levantó los pedazos y los puso en una pequeña mesa, mientras tanto Toothless intentaba pararse, pero al volver a resbalar gimió de frustración. Hiccup miró a su amigo y empezó a reír, la voz de Toothless se parecía al gruñido de un Terrible Terror.

"Ven, te voy a ayudar" Hiccup le ofreció la mano a Toothless, éste pareció dudar, pero al final se la dio y dejó que su jinete lo pusiera en pie "Ahora, ¿necesitas algo?"

Toothless se puso una mano en el estómago, y abrió la boca.

"¿Tienes hambre?"Preguntó el chico, mientras guiaba a Toothless a las escaleras. El dragón asintió vigorosamente. "Muy bien, vamos a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, me gustaría dejarte en el cuarto, pero creo que ya no quieres estar allí. Así que, despacio…"

Hiccup tomó de las manos a Toothless y empezó a bajar escalón por escalón. Toothless hizo lo posible por imitar sus pasos, hacía todo con extrema lentitud. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja ambos sonrieron triunfantes. Llegar a la cocina fue muy sencillo, y Toothless se sentó en la silla más cercana y observó como Hiccup reanudaba con la tarea de cocinar.

Hiccup se alegró de que Toothless no estuviera en un plan muy difícil, y puso más empeño en cocinar, el dragón solo había comido un pedazo de pan, así que le prepararía una buena sopa.

Cuando los ingredientes estuvieron listos, Hiccup puso el agua a hervir. Sacó unos frascos y los puso enfrente de Toothless.

"Necesito que me digas cual quieres que le ponga la comida"

Toothless levantó una ceja y se señalo a sí mismo.

"Si, mira, no sé qué tan sensible sea tu lengua ahora, si pongo algo muy picante la comida no te gustará, y si no pongo nada la sopa no tendrá sabor. Así que dime, ¿Cuál te gusta más"

Hiccup abrió los frascos y le dio una cuchara a Toothless, éste la tomó y la metió en el frasco. Se llevó la cuchara a la boca y probó la extraña sustancia. Tenía un sabor amargo y nada agradable, así que el dragón negó con la cabeza. Pasó al siguiente frasco y sintió que el condimento le quemaba la lengua, nuevamente negó vigorosamente y alejó el envase. No sabía que un sabor así podía existir, finalmente llegó al último envase, la textura era espesa, su sabor era fuerte, pero no le provocaba picazón, no estaba mal, le gustaba.

Hiccup guardó los frascos restantes y agregó el aderezo a la comida. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ésta estuvo lista, puso una generosa cantidad en el plato de Toothless y se lo ofreció.

El dragón empezó a comer, y una involuntaria sonrisa se asomó en su cara. Sabía muy bien.

Hiccup también se sirvió un poco, y ambos comieron en silencio. Toothless estaba muy ocupado concentrándose en saborear apropiadamente la comida, sabía tan bien como el pescado, si no es que mejor. Por su parte, el vikingo pensaba en lo que Ruffnut había mencionado sobre el festival. Si los dragones se irían por un tiempo, ¿entonces Toothless también se iría? Si se quedaba, los habitantes de Berk sospecharían al ver al extraño humano, si se iba, ¿Quién le aseguraba a Hiccup que su dragón estaría bien?

Hiccup miró a Toothless y se preguntó que querría él. Entonces se fijó que los ojos del dragón eran extraños. La pupila era demasiado grande, su color de ojos era de un verde muy claro, casi amarillo. Aprovechando que Toothless estaba distraído, Hiccup estudió el aspecto del dragón. El cabello era negro y desordenado, le llegaba a los hombros, su nariz era respingada y sus labios delgados. La piel era increíblemente clara, no esperaba eso, el Night Fury era de escamas casi negras, su piel debería ser oscura, pero bueno, eso era lo de menos. Hiccup continuó estudiando a su amigo, aunque el dragón estaba vestido se podía notar que su figura era musculosa, pero no demasiado. El vikingo asumió que su amigo era uno o dos años mayor que él.

Toothless terminó de comer y miró a Hiccup, éste dio un saltito cuando vio que el dragón también lo observaba.

"¿Te gustó la comida?" Preguntó Hiccup.

Toothless volvió a asentir, vaya, que incómodo era esto, el dragón necesitaba hablar, estaba harto de hacerse entender por gestos.

Hiccup suspiró un poco, no sabía qué hacer ahora y al parecer Toothless pensaba lo mismo.

****

**¿Describí a Toothless como el chico perfecto? GAH! Perdónenme, no pude resistir XD!**


	7. ¡Suficiente!

**AN: ... Me tardé un poco, ¿verdad? Agh! La verdad es que no sabía que escribir, estaba en blanco XD Pero me di una idea de cómo quería el capitulo y aquí esta 8D**

**Bueno, nuevamente gracias a: Neohin (OMG! Fics en español FTW! Muchas gracias *-*) Haru Kohaku (Wii, que bueno que te gusta! Ando un poco nerviosa, no sé cómo reaccionarán ante futuros capítulos T_T) Bel (Me encantan tus reviews :D haha, yeah, Smexy Toothless, juju) Ichi-Ichi (Pronto hablará, pronto hablara, mwahaha XD Waa, muchas gracias, siempre comentas y eso me hace sentir alagada =D)**

**Bueno, aquí va.**

**Capítulo 7**

_**¡Suficiente!**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Toothless había despertado, y el dragón no podía sentirse más irritado que nunca.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos días, una de ellas era las visitas diarias –y molestas– del "doctor". El Night Fury odiaba cuando ella llegaba, no quería que ningún humano se acercara a él, pero su herida necesitaba más cuidados, y Hiccup había recibido una reprimenda de parte de Vrizin por dejar que Toothless se levantara, así que el dragón tenía que quedarse en cama todo el día.

Hiccup quería que su amigo estuviera cómodo, pero Toothless se había puesto bastante difícil y rechazaba todo lo que le daba, alimento, ropa, algo de entretenimiento, etc. Lo único que parecía aceptar era agua. Eso no mejoraba la situación, ya que el largo corte en su costado no parecía mejorar, y el hecho de que no comía debilitaba más al dragón. Hiccup estaba harto de preparar varios platos, con diferentes ingredientes y de sabores variados para que terminaran en la basura.

Los días eran demasiado largos. Hiccup sabía que Toothless no quería ser visto como humano, así quela conciencia del vikingo lo obligaba a quedarse con el Night Fury, después de todo Toothless estaba así por su culpa. Lo único que alegraba al muchacho eran las constantes visitas de sus amigos, y afortunadamente, todos se habían tragado el cuento del Terror. Varias veces habían pedido ver a Toothless, porque sabían que él también había sido herido, pero Hiccup lograba distraerlos lo suficiente, les decía que estaba bien, que ya había despertado, pero como siempre, no se permitían visitas. Antes de que ellos pudieran protestar Hiccup cambiaba el asunto y la charla tomaba un rumbo diferente.

Hiccup no estaba aburrido del todo, en las noches, cuando Stoick llegaba a la casa, el vikingo podía preguntarle a su padre los avances del Festival de Primavera. Este tema ponía bastante nervioso al adolescente y al Jefe de Berk, ambos sabían que los jinetes no querían ser separados de sus dragones y viceversa, pero los vikingos no querían empezar una guerra con otras tribus. Finalmente –para desgracia de dragones y jinetes– se había llegado a un acuerdo: los reptiles gigantes habían aceptado irse un tiempo de la isla, una vez que el Festival terminara ellos regresarían. Desde ese día se veían a varios jinetes con sus dragones en el cielo, aprovechando cada momento que les quedaba antes de que tuvieran que partir. Sin embargo no todos estaban molestos con la decisión, las mujeres que no poseían dragones estaban bastante ocupadas preparando las decoraciones del festival, así que agradecían que nadie las interrumpiera.

Toothless, por otra parte, moría del aburrimiento. Estar atado a una cama todo el día no lo complacía para nada y lo que era peor, no se sentía muy bien de salud. El Night Fury sabía que necesitaba comer, pero su orgullo lo obligaba a rechazar todo lo que le ofrecían. Así que el dragón decidió que lo único que podía hacer para matar el tiempo era dormir. Toothless cerraba sus ojos y descansaba la mayor parte del día, gracias a eso podía evadir a Hiccup y en la noche, cuando el dragón estaba más que despierto, Hiccup estaba profundamente dormido. Era la forma más natural de mantener a raya al vikingo, pero Toothless dudaba que pudiera mantenerse así el resto de su vida…

"Listo, Hiccup," Dijo Vrizin, mientras quitaba los vendajes del estómago de su pequeño paciente "Sanaste de maravilla, no es necesario que te quedes en casa, sal y asoléate un poco."

Hiccup sonrió y asintió débilmente, salir estaría bien.

"Sin embargo, tu dragón no parece tener la misma suerte." La chica se acercó y le pidió permiso al dragón para limpiarle los vendajes, éste gruñó pero accedió, siempre era así. "Tiene que comer, si no lo hace, las cosas podrían ponerse, muy, _muy_ feas." Ni Hiccup ni Toothless dijeron palabra, así que la joven les dijo que hablara en serio, que el Night Fury no podía seguir así.

Toothless bufó y lentamente se escondió ente las cobijas. Vrizin guardó sus cosas y fue a la puerta, acompañada de Hiccup.

"Descuida, hoy haré que coma algo," Le aseguró el vikingo, pero al ver la cara de duda de Vrizin agregó. "Te lo prometo, le daré su pescado favorito, no podrá resistir."

"Eso espero… bocados pequeños, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Hiccup se dirigió a la cocina cuando Vrizin se marchó. Estaba preocupado por Toothless, y hoy lo haría comer. El único problema era que no había pescado en su casa, tendría que salir a comprar un poco. El vikingo salió sin avisarle a Toothless, después de todo no tardaría. Mientras se dirigía a la pescadería, Hiccup rezaba por no encontrarse con alguien de sus amigos o su padre, mientras más rápido regresara a casa, mejor. Pero es de Hiccup de quien hablamos y la suerte no estaba de su lado, solo faltaba un poco para llegar al mercado de pescado cuando alguien lo tomó por la espalda, el muchacho se giró y vio a su rubia favorita.

"¡Hiccup" Los brazos de Astrid lo abrazaron por el cuello, "Oh, qué bueno que estas aquí, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Seguro que puedes salir de casa? ¿Con quién está Toothless?"

Hiccup reprimió una pequeña maldición y cambió su mueca de desagrado por una sonrisa, después de todo no era culpa de Astrid que hoy estuviera un poco irritable.

"Estoy bien, bien." Dijo el chico, "Vrizin dice que puedo salir, y Toothless, él… está en casa, descansando un poco."

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco. La adolescente sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con el dragón de Hiccup, pero hasta ahora había sido tolerante y respetaba el hecho de que el vikingo no quisiera hablar del Night Fury. Pero era obvio que el muchacho estaba preocupado o incómodo, actuaba como si Toothless no tuviera importancia cada vez que querían hablar del tema, e inventaba cualquier cosa para zafarse de tener que dar explicaciones.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hiccup.

"¿Qué? Ah, no nada, lo siento, hoy estoy… distraída," Dijo Astrid, dándose un golpe pequeño en la frente. "Me alegra que estés bien."

Hiccup se sonrojó un poco, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo que tenía que darse prisa e irse para comprar lo que necesitaba.

"Espera un poco," Dijo la joven, al darse cuenta de que Hiccup quería irse. La chica recogió del piso una canasta y se la dio al vikingo "Es pescado, un regalo para Toothless, planeaba dártelos esta tarde, pero ya estás aquí…"

Ante la mención del nombre del dragón, Hiccup se puso rígido, pero le agradeció a Astrid y le dijo que era justo lo que necesitaba. Nuevamente el vikingo empezó a alejarse, pero la guerrera lo detuvo.

"Oye, Hiccup" Astrid tomó la mano del muchacho y lo vio a los ojos "Somos amigos, ¿no?"

Hiccup asintió levemente.

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo." Astrid sonrió un poco, "Para lo que sea"

"Para lo que sea." Confirmó el joven, y regresó la sonrisa. Genial, ahora se sentía culpable por dos cosas: La transformación de Toothless y por ocultar la verdad de Astrid.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Hiccup, y asintió decepcionada, pero dejó que el vikingo se fuera.

"Muy bien," Dijo Hiccup, con un falso entusiasmo, "Mira lo que te preparé, se ve delicioso."

Toothless tenía que admitirlo, no solo se veía delicioso, también olía riquísimo. El dragón le dio una última mirada al platillo y –maldiciéndose internamente por no aceptar algo tan exquisito– se volvió a meter en las cobijas.

"¡¿Qué?" Preguntó Hiccup, claramente sorprendido. "¿No lo comerás? Lo hice especialmente para ti"

Toothless no respondió.

"Mira, necesito que comas, Tooth" Empezó a explicar Hiccup, "Estás débil, tienes que ingerir alimento ya, tu oíste lo que dijo la sanadora"

Pero el dragón siguió sin responder, ni siquiera se asomó. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero Hiccup no estaba de humor para tolerar esto. Después de tratar una vez más y ser ignorado por tercera vez, el joven supo que no tenía la paciencia necesaria para continuar así.

"¡Es suficiente!" El muchacho lanzó el plato a la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, éste no se rompió, pero el impacto hizo el ruido suficiente para que Toothless saliera de las sábanas, "No voy a seguir así"

Hiccup se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Toothless, que estaba boquiabierto ante la reacción de su jinete, se quedó mirando el lugar por donde el chico se había marchado.

_Ok, no esperaba eso. _Pensó el dragón.

El impulso de correr y disculparse se hizo presente, pero caminar seguía siendo algo que el dragón no podía hacer. Así que Toothless gimió y volvió a sumergirse en las profundidades de la cama.

Toothless sintió mucho calor, la repentina necesidad de aire lo obligó a salir de la cama. El dragón se topó con una total oscuridad. Ya era de noche.

El Night Fury se talló los ojos y empezó a ajustarlos para que se acostumbraran a la poca luz que había. Lo primero que el dragón vio fue que Hiccup estaba en la habitación, dormido en el pequeño sillón. Después, el raro sonido que hizo su estómago le hizo saber que tenía mucha hambre.

Avergonzado, Toothless volteó su vista a la mesa, donde Hiccup había dejado el pescado, pero el plato ya no estaba allí, en su lugar había un pequeño paquete. La curiosidad fue grande, así que el dragón lo tomó y lo abrió silenciosamente, dentro estaba un pan, y un pequeño frasco de algo rojo.

Toothless tomó el recipiente y quitó la tapa, aún le asombraba lo que sus pequeñas manos podían hacer. La sustancia tenía un aroma delicioso, a fresa, así que el Night Fury metió un dedo y sacó un poco. Lo llevó a su boca y una involuntaria sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Si que sabía bien. Después tomó un pedazo de pan y empezó a comer. Turnaba ambos alimentos, le daba mordiscos al pan y luego tomaba un poco de la extraña cosa que sabía rico.

Finalmente, con el estómago lleno, Toothless dio un suspiro feliz. El dragón no quería darle el gusto a nadie de que había empezado a comer, pero ya no podía resistirlo, si no comía algo pronto, bueno, no quería empezar a pensar en las consecuencias.

Tal vez si podía comer, no tan seguido como a Hiccup le gustaría, pero empezar a alimentarse era suficiente por ahora.

Toothless se acomodó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, acababa de despertar, pero una sensación de cansancio se había apoderado de él y la idea de dormir unas horas más era demasiado tentadora.

Hiccup despertó y estiró un poco su cuerpo. La mañana había llegado a Berk y todos estaban haciendo sus deberes. El vikingo también tenía los suyos, así que se apresuró a vestirse, pero antes de salir se dirigió a su cama, donde Toothless aún dormía. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando vio que su dragón había comido, Hiccup sabía muy bien que el Night Fury no podía resistir la curiosidad de saber que había adentro de la caja.

Contento, el Entrenador de Dragones salió de su cuarto, había cumplido su promesa.

**AN: TOOTHLESS ES ANOREEXICO 8D**

**LOL, Bueno, como les dije al inicio no sabía ni qué onda con que este episodio, pero aquí está. Les aclaro que Toothless duerme en la cama de Hiccup y éste duerme en el sillón, sé que es raro, pero no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza y así quiero que sea, mwahahaha XD**

**Mm, ahora es donde necesito sus opiniones, después de este capítulo, ¿Qué les gustaría ver en esta historia? Yo ya sé que quiero que pase y toda la cosa, pero me gustaría tomar comentarios o ideas para incorporar al fic y mantenerlos contentos :B**

**Bueno, eso es todo ^^**

**¡Gracias!**


	8. No puede ser tan malo

**AN: Uuuuuh 8D Siguiente capiiitulo XD Bueno, mmmh, no tengo mucho que agregar. Solo quiero darle las gracias a ****DUO V.P.V.M**, **Neohin, Bel, Haru Kohaku y kerolunatica! *-* Amo los reviews! Me hacen feliiiiiiiiiz, haha. **

**XxxxX**  
**No puede ser tan malo.**

"Ya te dije que no es nada."

Hiccup había tenido un día bastante tranquilo. Toothless había despertado de mal humor –como siempre, pero no había causado problemas, es más, se había terminado su desayuno. Stoick, que nunca le quitaba un ojo al dragón, había trabajado desde casa, algo poco común, pero al chico no le molestaba que se quedara. El muchacho había pasado la mayor parte del día en su cuarto, dibujando, la ventaba de su cuarto permanecía abierta, para que los fuertes rayos de sol entraran. Ya entrada la tarde había llegado Astrid, algo bastante común. Como siempre, había insistido en ver al dragón, pero Hiccup le había dado los mismos argumentos: el Night Fury se recuperaba y no quería visitas, y _como siempre_, la chica dejaría de insistir.

Stoick, que no prestaba atención a los adolescentes, salió un rato después de la llegada de Astrid, asegurando que no tardaría mucho.

Allí empezaron los problemas.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde la partida de Stoick, cuando el característico sonido de armas cayendo al suelo llenó la casa. Hiccup dejó escapar un gruñido, y le recordó a Astrid que su papá aun poseía al travieso Terror. Pero, ¡vamos!, esta escusa estaba gastada y la joven no era tonta. Astrid, que llevaba siempre su hacha consigo, la tomó y se dirigió a las escaleras, ya que el ruido venía de la planta alta. En menos de un segundo, Hiccup estaba en frente de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

La chica estaba cansada de estos juegos, dese hace varios días sabía que el vikingo ocultaba algo, había esperado pacientemente a que el revelara su secreto, pero nada había pasado.

Tomando ésta como su oportunidad por saber lo que ocurría, Astrid empujó a Hiccup y empezó a subir, pero nuevamente fue detenida.

"Ya te dije que no es nada."

"Si, como no…" Respondió Astrid, distraídamente.

"Por favor, Astrid, bajemos." Suplicó Hiccup. El chico quería contarle la verdad a su casi-novia, pero Toothless no quería ser visto en la forma humana, y el vikingo tenía que respetar esa decisión. El dragón se volvía loco cuando Vrizin entraba a la casa, odiaba que la sanadora supiera de su débil condición, si alguien más se enteraba sería una pesadilla.

Pero Astrid siguió subiendo, ignorando a Hiccup .Desesperado, el muchacho empujó a la chica y se coló frente a ella, puso las manos en los hombros de la guerrera y con voz fuerte dijo, "NO"

No era la primera vez que Hiccup se mantenía firme ante una idea, pero esa determinación siempre desconcertaba a Astrid. La chica paró en seco y dirigió su atención a Hiccup.

Astrid no pudo reprimir una mirada asesina. No estaba herida o triste, al contrario, estaba enojada, muy enojada. ¿Qué no había probado que era digna de confianza? El enojo fue alimentado por un sentimiento de traición, y pronto, ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía que soportar esto, ¡claro! Si Hiccup tenía un problema, era problema de él y nadie más. Ella ya había ofrecido ayuda, y la habían rechazado. No tenía que sentirse mal al respecto.

"¡Bien!" Gritó ella, fulminando al chico con la mirada una vez más. Astrid le dio la espalda a Hiccup y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la puerta, salió por ella dando un portazo.

El vikingo gimió, y se sentó en las escaleras, hundió su cabeza ente las manos y respiró lentamente, intentando calmarse. Para ser honestos él esperaba esa reacción, pero aun así dolía saber que era incapaz de hacer algo para remediarla. Astrid se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él, una amiga, una confidente, una preciosa y valiosa novia. No quería perderla, pero tampoco podía pedirle a Toothless que le revelara su secreto a la chica.

Hiccup suspiró y decidió que le pediría una disculpa a la adolescente, también le pediría un poco de paciencia, después de todo Toothless no podía estar escondido para siempre, ¿O sí?

Otro extraño sonido trajo a la realidad a Hiccup, irritado el muchacho se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. Efectivamente, en el suelo estaban las hachas y espadas de su padre, Toothless estaba alejándose del montón, sus manos estaban en la pared, buscando apoyo para poder caminar.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó el vikingo, intentando mantenerse en calma.

Toothless volteó a verlo y negó con la cabeza, ya no estaba enojado con su jinete, pero no quería ser dependiente.

"Es más rápido y fácil si me dices que quieres" Le aseguró Hiccup, impacientándose.

El dragón lo miró molesto, pero siguió caminando, cuando llegó al final del pasillo dio la vuelta y continuo con su andar.

Hiccup alzó una ceja, sin entender que pasaba. Cuando Toothless llegó al otro extremo del pasillo, evadiendo las armas, dio la vuelta una vez más y siguió.

"Oh"

Hiccup sonrió débilmente, el mal humor se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. El Night Fury quería caminar a como dé lugar, aun dependía del muchacho para desplazarse, pero si practicaba no lo necesitaría más.

El vikingo tomó las armas y las puso en su lugar, facilitándole las cosas a su amigo. Hiccup quería distraerse, alejar sus pensamientos de Astrid, y ¿Qué mejor distracción que un dragón que intentaba caminar?

Pero por más que Hiccup se concentraba en los pasos de su amigo, la constante mirada de la guerrera asaltaba todos sus débiles intentos. Cansado de no poder quitársela de encima, el chico se levantó y fue a su cuarto.

Toothless se alegró al ver la pérdida de interés de Hiccup, y continuó con la tarea. Caminar no era tan difícil después de todo, solo era poner un pie en frente de otro, mantener la mirada en el piso, manejar tu peso, fijar que no pises nada… bueno, sí era algo complicado, pero nada que Toothless no pudiera manejar.

Pasaron las horas y el vikingo aun no salía de su habitación, Toothless se había caído unas cuantas veces, pero siempre se había levantado y se disponía a continuar. Cuando el dragón pensó que era suficiente se dirigió a donde estaba el vikingo, estaba orgulloso de poder caminar, aunque fuera lento y con algo de torpeza.

Al cruzar la puerta vio a su jinete sentado en el sillón, estaba concentrado dibujando, habían varias hojas de papel en el piso. Hiccup vio de reojo a Toothless y vio que éste lo miraba, pero cuando el dragón se dio cuenta de eso regresó apresuradamente a la cama. No era algo que molestara a Hiccup, o lo lastimara. Más bien estaba frustrado, no podía "hacer las paces" con el dragón, porque siempre que tocaba el tema, el Night Fury se metía en las cobijas y no salía de allí.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Toothless abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama. Algo lo había despertado.

El dragón, que logró mantener su balance, miró a todos lados, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar. Entonces otro sonido llamó su atención. Era el lápiz que Hiccup usaba para dibujar, se había caído de su regazo.

El adolescente estaba dormido, al parecer se había adentrado en el mundo de los sueños mientras dibujaba. El ruido que había alarmado a Toothless era el pequeño cuaderno en el que Hiccup dibujaba, que también se había caído.

Con mucho cuidado, el dragón se acercó al muchacho y levantó los objetos. Estaba a punto de dejarlos en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, pero los pocos dibujos que Toothless pudo ver mientras cerraba el cuaderno le llamaron la atención. Acomodándose en la cama, el Night Fury abrió de nuevo el pequeño libro y miró los dibujos. La luz de la luna era suficiente para que el dragón distinguiera que eran.

Los primeros mostraban a una mujer alta y muy delgada, parecía enferma. Después había varios bocetos de Stoick y de Astrid, siempre con diferentes expresiones o posturas. Algunos más eran del mar, plantas u objetos. Toothless sonrió cuando empezaron los dibujos de él. El Night Fury casi siempre estaba dibujado de cuerpo completo, volando, comiendo, durmiendo, etc. En algunos estaba Hiccup.

El dragón continuo viendo todos los dibujos, hasta que uno lo consternó un poco. Era un muchacho, su cabello era largo y su mirada estaba perdida, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba enojado. La boca estaba fruncida.

Toothless cambió de hoja, intentado olvidar ese dibujo, pero el siguiente era muy parecido. El mismo muchacho. Esta vez estaba sentado, tenía vendajes y se aferraba al borde de la cama. Lo peor de todo era que el dibujo que le seguía era parecido y así sucesivamente. De acuerdo, el Night Fury estaba algo asustado. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué Hiccup lo dibujaba tanto? ¿Y por qué rayos siempre estaba enojado? El dragón miró de nuevo los bosquejos, y una horrible sensación llenó su pecho. No se había dado cuenta, pero el chico… se parecía a él, en su forma humana.

Toothless sintió una punzada de dolor. ¿Así era como su jinete lo veía ahora? ¿Como un humano vacio? Analizando su comportamiento reciente, el dragón si había estado ausente y seco. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Ere ese maldito orgullo. Esa barrera que le impedía perdonar a su mejor amigo.

El Night Fury dio un pesado suspiro. Cambiar no podía ser _tan_ duro. Sobre todo si se trataba de Hiccup. Nuevamente, estar en esta débil forma de era culpa de su humano.

Tal vez una sonrisa o una suave mirada eran suficientes para calmar las cosas. Hiccup sabía perdonar. Después de todo se quedaría en esta forma… para siempre. Las cosas podían cambiar. _Tenían_ que cambiar.

El dragón dejó el cuaderno y el lápiz en la mesa continua a su cama. En realidad no tenía sueño, así que se concentró en el pacifico rostro del vikingo. Dormir en un sillón debía ser incómodo…

**XxXxX**

**Es demasiado corto, lo sé! Pero ya quería subir algo y esto fue lo único que mi mente pudo construir D:**


	9. Agua

**Dios mío. No puedo creerlo… Todas votaron por YAOI! XD**

**Pensé que se iban a ofender o algo así, ya saben, a muchos no les agrada la idea de Toothless y Hiccup juntos, pero WTH, nosotras sí! Mwahaha. Bueno, pues creo que ya es hora de seguir con la historia. YAY, ya viene el fluff!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Capítulo 9**

_**¿De verdad?**_

Hiccup tenía que admitirlo. Se había asustado. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a ver a su dragón dormido, usualmente cubierto por las sedosas cobijas. Pero no esa mañana el sonido de su padre afilando armas lo había despertado, y se encontraba solo.

En menos de un segundo, cosa milagrosa, el chico se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su casa, y lo que vio no lo alivió para nada. Stoick estaba cómodamente sentado, hachas, espadas y otros instrumentos similares estaban amontonados en la mesa, la mayoría de ellos cubiertos de sangre.

"Oh, no" Murmuró el joven Vikingo. El Jefe de Berk no era un gran amigo del "demonio", ¿pero matarlo? ¡Eso no podía ser verdad!

Al parecer su padre había descifrado los pensamientos de su hijo, puesto que dejó una muy afilada hacha en la esquina de la mesa y señaló al jardín trasero. "La bestia está afuera, lleva horas allí, se va a insolar". Esto pareció ser gracioso, porque el hombre no pudo evitar soltar una débil risa.

Hiccup, que había contenido la respiración, se dirigió al lugar marcado por su padre. Un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver a la criatura. El dragón estaba acostado, su espalda daba al sol, y su cabeza se apoyaba en sus brazos. Era obvio que el reptil gigante estaba contento. ¡Pero claro! Toothless no había salido de la casa desde hace semanas, lo que el recién humano necesitaba era un poco de calor.

El pequeño adolescente no pudo evitar acercarse. Con mucho cuidado se acostó a lado de su amigo, decidiendo que él también necesitaba un poco de sol. Pero todo el calor de su cuerpo se esfumó cuando Toothless giró la cabeza y ambos cruzaron las miradas. Hiccup pudo jurar que lo que vendría a continuación sería un bufido, acompañado del sonido de un cuerpo levantándose y abandonando el lugar, pero no fue así. Lo que vino fue algo inesperado.

El dragón pestañeo varias veces y le dedicó una gran y enorme sonrisa a su jinete. Hiccup pestañeo también, ¿una sonrisa? ¡SI, una increíble sonrisa!

Copiando el gesto el joven vikingo sonrió también. Ambos se quedaron mirándose un largo rato, ¿Acaso era una reconciliación? Hiccup no lo sabía, pero no le importaba demasiado, por primera vez en semanas su mejo amigo y él estaban pasando un tranquilo y buen momento. Los poderosos rayos del sol empezaban a adormecerlo, y la verdad no le importaba que se acabara de despertar, estaba tan relaja-

"¡Hiccup!"

El fuerte grito de su padre lo trajo a la realidad, la cómoda sensación en su espalda desapareció, y a regañadientes rompió el contacto visual con Toothless para mirar a Stoick.

"¿Si?" Dijo el chico, claramente molesto.

"Necesito algo, ven" Ordenó el hombre, su voz provenía de la pequeña cocina.

Hiccup se apoyó en sus rodillas y se incorporó. Caminó lentamente, pero eso no evitaría que llegara hacia su padre. Al estar allí encontró al Jefe de Berk sentado en la misma mesa, las armas se habían ido y en su lugar había varios pergaminos.

"Es hora de trabajar" Dijo el hombre, juntando las palmas.

Hiccup miró los papeles y suspiró. Esta era la única tarea que le asignaban, y él la cumplía con alegría cada año, después de todo le gustaba saber que _estaba haciendo algo, _que no era un inservible estorbo. Pero esta vez el trabajo parecía largo, aburrido. Definitivamente no quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo todo estaba listo. Así que el chico se sentó y empezó con sus deberes. En los pergaminos estaba la cantidad de alimento y armas que cada familia en Berk poseía, también estaba el número de integrantes y sus ocupaciones. Lo que Hiccup tenía que hacer era calcular lo que la familia podía cambiar, por ejemplo: dos sacos de semillas, por tres canastas de fruta.

En realidad era algo sencillo, pero un poco tedioso. En fin, eso no importaba ahora, el chico tenía que terminar pronto.

"Iré a revistar unas cosas, regresaré en la noche" Dijo Stoick, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo. Hiccup asintió y continuó trabajando.

Toothless, que había entrado a la cocina, miró como su amigo hablaba para si y luego anotaba unas cosas. Caminando lentamente, puesto que la cocina tenía objetos muy afilados, el dragón se sentó a lado del vikingo. Hiccup ni pareció notarlo. Cómodo con esa reacción el Night Fury miró los pergaminos, después de todo no había nada mejor que hacer.

Pero poco tiempo después de sentarse Hiccup le tendió a su dragón uno de sus lápices y un largo pergamino. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con eso? ¿Dibujar? Eso parecía ser, puesto que el adolescente siguió con su trabajo. Bueno, eso era mejor que nada.

El dragón tomó el lápiz y empezó a trazar figuras sin sentido, esperando que el tiempo pasara volando….

**XxXxXxXx**

Stoick miró con orgullo a su pueblo. Las casas estaban adornadas, la comida estaba preparándose y la gente estaba alegre. Si, éste sería un gran festival. ¡Incluso los dragones cooperaban!

"Stoick, señor"

El Jefe de Berk miró hacia la voz, era un pescador.

"Si, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó firmemente el poderoso Vikingo. Gobber miró con curiosidad la escena.

"Una carta, señor, de la Tribu Hermana, llegó esta mañana" El hombre tendió el gastado pergamino.

Stoick tomó el pequeño paquete y lo abrió. Efectivamente, era una carta. Una carta nada satisfactoria.

Conforme pasaron los segundos Gobber se dio cuenta de que las expresiones de su amigo cambiaban. De sorpresa, a enojo y de nuevo a sorpresa. "¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el vikingo, mientras apoyaba su pata de palo en una roca.

Stoick cerró el pergamino y volteó a ver a Gobber, "Sí, sí pasa algo. Mi hermano no vendrá al Festival"

"Oh, bueno, mejor para nosotros, no tendremos que preocuparnos por los dragones"

"Ese no es el problema, mi hermano no vendrá, pero en su lugar llegara mi primo, Hootch"

El herrero entendió de inmediato. El hermano de Stoick era un vikingo poderoso, sin embargo, si se llegaba a enterar de la alianza con los dragones lo más probable era que perdonara al Jefe, después de todo eran hermanos. Pero Hootch era otra historia. Ese Vikingo era fuerte y no tenía la más mínima compasión, nunca había atacado Berk, pero tampoco apoyaba a su primo. Si el descubría lo de los dragones atacaría sin piedad.

"¿Qué harás al respecto?" Preguntó Gobber.

"Si cancelo todo esto mi primo sospechará, ya sabes cómo es, Gobber" El hombre caminó unos cuantos pasos. No esperaba esto. No estaba listo. "Tenemos que seguir con el Festival, y aumentar la seguridad de los dragones"

"Todo saldrá bien, Stoick, estamos contigo" Dijo Gobber, mientras de daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo. "Nada va a salir mal"

**XxXxXxXx**

Hiccup dejó el lápiz sobre le mesa y estiró sus músculos. Ya había sido suficiente trabajo por hoy. El chico empezó a organizar los pergaminos cuando una hoja cayó al suelo. El muchacho se agachó para recogerla y le dio un vistazo. Era el patrón para un vestido.

Hiccup no le dio mucha importancia, dejó la hoja en la mesa y… ¡Un vestido! ¡Oh, Dioses! ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? El Festival de Primavera era la única fecha, a excepción de bodas o funerales, en la que los vikingos cambiaban sus ropas normales, y Hiccup era el encargado de mandar a hacer su traje y el de su padre. Con toda la locura de las semanas pasadas se le había olvidado ir a donde la costurera.

"Toothless, tengo que salir" Dijo Hiccup, mientras se paraba. El chico fue hacia la puerta y se puso su chaleco. "No tardo nada, ¿okay? Si alguien llega, tu sabes, te escondes"

El dragón asintió, pero cuando Hiccup estaba a punto de salir algo lo detuvo. El estómago de su amigo empezó a sonar, fuerte y constantemente. Hambre, otra vez.

El vikingo se obligó a cerrar la puerta y regresar a la cocina. Tenía que alimentar al Night Fury. Con paso rápido el chico se dirigió al pozo de su casa y sacó agua suficiente para preparar una sopa. Pero el tiempo pasaba rápido, el Festival sería en unos pocos días, tenía que hacer el pedido lo más pronto posible. Lo mejor sería dejar el agua calentando, solo sería una visita rápida, el agua estaría lista para cuando regresara. Hiccup tomó el recipiente lleno de líquido y lo puso en el fuego.

"Ahora sí, regreso lo más rápido que pueda" Y con eso cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Pero no regresó tan rápido como él esperaba. El camino a casa de la costurera tomó más tiempo de lo que él creyó. Apenas puso un pie fuera de su casa todos los vikingos de los alrededores se le acercaron. Preguntándole como estaba y festejando su salida de casa. Hiccup quería contestarles a todos con amabilidad, pero era casi imposible. Hablan al mismo tiempo y algunos incluso gritaban, ¡Agh! Vikingos. Afortunadamente solo pocos preguntaron por Toothless, los otros adolescentes de Berk ya habían dado a entender que el Night Fury seguía herido y descansando, y Hiccup, afirmando eso, despejaba en cierto modo algunas dudas.

"Creí que este año no habría pedido, joven Maestro" Dijo la amable señora, al ver al muchacho entrar a su tienda. "Descuida, supuse que tardarías, ya estoy haciendo los trajes"

Hiccup sonrió aliviado y dio las gracias. La costurera nunca había sido muy amable con él, pero tampoco era una grosera. Ahora se comportaba un poco mejor, ¡Gracias, Muerte Verde!

**XxXxXxXx**

Toothless vio como el agua empezaba a salir de la hoya, Hiccup no le dijo que hacer si eso pasaba.

El Night Fury solo sabía una cosa. Las cosas se iban aponer feas si no apagaba el fuego…


	10. Pasos de bebé

**D: **

**Lo sé, lo sé… me estoy tardando años, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, ¡pero la prepa me está matando! Tengo exámenes cada dos semanas, es una tortura. T_T Pero ya vienen las vacaciones, de tres meses, y escribiré como loooocaaaa. No pienso abandonar este fic! XD Bueno, les quiero agradecer mucho por los reviews, ustedes son las que me mantienen escribiendo, de veras, ¡muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo!**

**En fin! Aquí va el capitulo 10, espero les guste. :D**

**XxXxXxXx**

_**Capitulo 10**_

"_**Pasos de bebé"**_

Y todo mejoró desde ese día.

Para alivio de Toothless, Hiccup había llegado a tiempo para apagar el fuego, no era como si el Night Fury le temiera a las llamas o algo parecido, ¡Por amor de Thor! Pero sus manos aun eran difíciles de controlar y si tiraba algo por no medir bien su fuerza, Stoick lo mataría.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Hiccup platicaba animadamente, agradeciendo el contacto que finalmente estaba haciendo con su amigo, y Toothless estaba feliz de escucharlo. Aunque el dragón no quería admitirlo en voz alta, además de que su nueva boca aun no se lo permitía, sí se había arrepentido de alejar a su jinete cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero las cosas eran diferentes, ¿cierto?

Stoick regresó cuando la noche ya había caído, para entonces Hiccup y Toothless ya estaban arriba, el Jefe de Berk subió las escaleras y silenciosamente se asomó por la entreabierta puerta del cuarto de su hijo. El demonio estaba sentado en la cama, mirándose los dedos de los pies y Hiccup estaba en la esquina del cuarto, cerrando las ventanas. El hombre se preguntó si las cosas entre ellos dos se habían calmado un poco, después de todo el ambiente no se sentía nada tenso. Satisfecho con eso, y esperando que las cosas siguieran así, fue a su cuarto y decidió cerrar ese día.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Buenas noches, Tooth" Dijo Hiccup, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Vaya, pronto tendría que pedirle a su padre otra cama para poder dormir bien, su espalda y la prótesis lo iban a consumir tarde o temprano.

El dragón sintió la inconformidad en la expresión del muchacho cuando éste ocupo su lugar en el sillón y quiso hacer el cambio de lugares. Hiccup merecía dormir en su cama. ¿Pero como rayos le iba a decir eso si ni siquiera salían sonidos algo coherentes de su boca?

"Gagh-uh," Intentó murmurar el Night Fury, sintiéndose tan estúpido como cuando no podía caminar. "Ghi-p."

Hiccup, que ya había cerrado los ojos, abrió uno al escuchar los extraños sonidos.

"Gñnia" Intentó nuevamente el dragón.

El vikingo no entendía que pasaba, así que se quedo mirando a su amigo, esperando a que las cosas tomaran sentido.

"Shh-la."

"¿Está todo bien por allá?" Preguntó Hiccup, levantándose un poco.

"Aung-¡NO!" Gritó Toothless, obviamente frustrado. El adolescente dejó que su boca se abriera del asombro y en un segundo, y ya se había quitado la prótesis, estaba en la cama, a lado de Toothless.

"¿Dijiste 'no'?"Preguntó emocionado el vikingo.

"Gnoo." Respondió el dragón, sintiéndose nuevamente un tonto.

"¡Toothless, eso es increíble!" Exclamo el chico, que se sentía más tonto que su amigo. Desde que Toothless se había transformado las cosas habían estado muy delicadas, así que al joven Maestro no se le había pasado por la cabeza que su amigo pudiera hablar, después de todo nunca lo había hecho, la criatura era un dragón. "Empecemos con tu nombre, ¿te parece? Repite después de mi: Tooth-less"

El vikingo hablo despacio, abriendo grande la boca para que la criatura viera como movía los dientes, los labios y la lengua.

Toothless miró detenidamente y empezó a imitar al muchacho. "Ddd-lss."

"Uh, si algo así, inténtalo de nuevo: TOOTH-less"

"Dudd-lesss" Repitió el dragón, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

"Sí, ya casi lo tienes" Le animó Hiccup, esperando que su amigo no se rindiera.

"Tod-lesss" Dijo el dragón. "Tood-lesss, Tooth-less"

Hiccup asintió, "Ahora todo junto"

"Toothlessss"

El vikingo estiró sus brazos y lanzo un pequeño grito de victoria. "¡Sí! ¡Exacto! 'Toothless'"

Toothless se contagió de la alegría de su jinete y repitió su nombre varias veces. Ser humano no era nada placentero, pero al menos ya podía empezar a comunicares directamente con Hiccup y eso era increíble.

"Ahora, empecemos con el resto del abecedario" Dijo animadamente Hiccup, juntado la palma de sus manos. Toothless sintió el bajón de ánimo de inmediato, ¿empezar? ¿Con todo? ¡¿Ahora? Pero el adolescente se veía tan entusiasmado y feliz que el dragón no pudo protestar. Sentándose en una posición cómoda, dejó que Hiccup empezara a enseñarle como pronunciar las letras. Al principio fue algo difícil, eran demasiados sonidos y juntos formaban un escándalo, pero un idioma que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar, mejor apurarse y aprender.

Las horas pasaron y el sol empezaba a asomarse. Hiccup y Toothless seguían despiertos, demasiado concentrados como para poder dormir. El dragón estaba aprendiendo más rápido a hablar que caminar, y eso complacía a Hiccup. Después de unas cuantas frases bien formuladas y varias repeticiones del abecedario, Toothless se sintió lo suficientemente preparado para formular una frase, respirando profundamente y tomando las manos de su jinete, el dragón habló:

"Grracias," Empezó Toothless y con un poco de dificultad agregó: "y perrdóname"

Hiccup dejó que su cabeza ladeara un poco y una sincera sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Algo que estaba roto dentro de él súbitamente se arregló, la carga que sentía por haber cambiado la forma original de su amigo empezó a desvanecerse.

"No hay nada que perdonar" Respondió el vikingo, descansando su frente contra la de su dragón.

**XxXxXxXx**

Astrid acarició las suaves escamas de su Nadder, la separación estaba cerca y temía que algo le pasara a su dragón. Sin embargo todos habían acordado que el plan se respetaría y todos dejarían a sus dragones al otro lado de la isla, incluido el más pequeño de los Terrores.

La chica estaba en su camino a la cueva que le serviría de refugio a su dragón, Skyscale. Ambas iban a pie, puesto que llegar volando sería demasiado rápido y perderían tiempo valioso para estar juntas.

"Y entonces salí por la puerta, estaba furiosa." Dijo Astrid, terminando su relato. La chica había hablado de su pelea con Hiccup millones de veces desde que había pasado. Su pobre Nadder tenía que escuchar pacientemente y luego, con gentileza, acariciar con su enorme cabeza la mejilla de su amiga. "Sé que él trama algo, la última vez que se portó así estaba escondiendo a un NIGHT FURY, ¡Por amor de Odín!"

Skyscale rio un poco, por extraño que pareciera, le gustaba el malhumor de su jinete, ella se veía adorablemente peligrosa cuando se enojaba.

"¿Te parece muy gracioso, uh?" Dijo Astrid, bastante irritada, aunque no estaba hablando muy enserio. "Ah, no lo sé, Skyscale, tal vez exageré un poco. Pero después de todo lo que pasamos, pensé que él iba a decirme las cosas. Después de todo soy su novia, ¿no es así? Las parejas se dicen todo"

El dragón asintió y se acercó más a Astrid, en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor. La guerrera sonrió y puso una mano en la nariz de su leal Nadder.

"Te quiero, Skyscale"

**XxXxXxXx**

Toothless miraba las rápidas manos de Hiccup moverse por la extraña tela. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Él no tenía idea, pero desde que había empezado a hablar, el vikingo usaba cada rato libre que tenía para trabajar en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Pero no solo cosía, el muchacho estaba empeñado en que Toothless aprendiera a hablar lo más pronto posible, así que constantemente le abría una conversación que requería la participación de dos personas y el exasperado dragón _tenía _que contestar. Quisiera o no.

Estaban en medio de una de esas pláticas cuando Stoick abrió la puerta.

"¡Papá!" Gritó Hiccup en sorpresa, en inmediatamente tiró el pedazo de tela lo más lejos posible de él. "¿Pasa algo?"

Stoick cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su hijo, sin dirigirle una mirada al dragón. "Ya casi llega el momento, hijo. El festival de Primavera esa a unos pocos días, nuestra tribu hermana llegará en cualquier momento. Tienes que poner las cosas en orden"

Hiccup dejó caer un poco su cabeza, no era la primera vez que tocaban este tema, pero seguramente esta sería la última, puesto que Stoick se veía demasiado serio.

"Lo sé…" Respondió el adolescente. "Es solo que, papá, no creo que la gente de Berk tome muy bien el cambio de Toothless, la vida con dragones ya es demasiado, algo más y se que explotarán, además Toothless no quiere ser visto en esta forma, yo…"

Stoick puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"Entiendo que es difícil, Hiccup, pero ésta gente es TU tribu, es TU familia, te son tan leales como tu les tienes que ser a ellos. Yo sé que cuando llegue el momento serás un gran líder, ya lo has demostrado, confía en ellos como ellos confían en ti"

Stoick le dio a su hijo una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Hiccup se sintiera cercano a su padre. El chico le regresó el gesto y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias, papá"

"En cuanto a tu dragón y sus sentimientos," Continuó Stoick, con un tono más alivianado. "Más vale que piense las cosas dos veces, ni tú ni él pueden estar encerrados aquí el resto de sus vidas."

Dicho esto, el Jefe salió por la puerta, murmurando para sí mismo.

"Thiene rzón" Dijo Toothless, aún esforzándose por hablar bien. "Ssi es necesario mosstrarrme, parra mejorar lass cosas, lo haré"

El adolescente se dejó caer sobre la cama.

"No lo sé, Toothless. Los otros vikingos empiezan a sospechas de nuestra ausencia y varios me peguntan por ti, pero no siento que vayan a reaccionar muy bien ante tu cambio"

El chicho cerro sus ojos, recordando todas esas veces en las que lo que decía, pensaba o hacia estaba equivocado. Por ser él, la gente lo despreciaba, lo creían raro y poco valioso. ¿Qué tal si al ver los cambios de Toothless y su tranquilidad hacia él, les hacía ver a los vikingos que seguía siendo ese flacucho pescado parlanchín?

Involuntariamente, Hiccup se abrazó a sí mismo. Aunque la gente de Berk ya lo aceptaba y quería, el sentimiento de eterna soledad no lo había abandonado, ¿Cómo rayos lo iba a dejar después de quince años? El constante miedo estaba bien oculto en su interior y, aunque fuera triste, Hiccup se aferraba a ese miedo, puesto que le había acompañado toda su vida.

"¿Hiccup?"

Ante el sonido de alguien llamándolo, Hiccup abrió un ojo. Toothless estaba a pocos centímetros de él, sus narices casi tocándose. Inmediatamente el vikingo se echó para atrás. No muy cómodo con la súbita cercanía. Pero a Toothless esto no pareció molestarle, se subió a la cama y le pregunto a su jinete si todo estaba bien.

Hiccup asintió y le dijo que no se preocupara. El muchacho le preguntó a Toothless acerca de su decisión de mostrarse ante la villa y el dragón dijo que sí, que no le importaba mucho ahora.

"Entonces hablaré con mi padre, para que prepare las cosas, no puedo llegar así nada más y mostrarte, ¿verdad?"

Toothless rio un poco y se preparó para dormir. Hiccup se dirigió al sillón y empezó a quitarse su pierna falsa.

"¿No te ssientes…" Toothless se detuvo para buscar la palabra adecuada. "…Inkomodo?"

Hiccup le dijo que estaba bien, dormir en un sillón era toda una aventura, y no mentía, cada mañana el adolescente contaba nuevos moretones o dolores en músculos que ni sabía que tenía, aunque esos pensamientos se los guardó para sí mismo.

"¿No qjieres regresar a tu ccama?" Preguntó el dragón.

"Descuida, Toothless, la cama no es suficientemente grande para los dos, además, este amigo es muy cómodo. Gracias de todos modos."

El dragón asintió levemente y con un soplido apagó la vela que alumbraba la habitación.

**XxXxXxXx**

Las faltas de ortografía cuando Toothless habla son apropósito xD

El pobre dragón aun no es experto en pronunciación, pero ya mejorará ;D

Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta cómo va? OMG, espero que siii 8D


	11. ¡Maldita sea!

**XxXxXxXx**

**Capítulo 11**

"**¡Maldita sea!"**

"¿Es el último?" Preguntó Stoick, mientras veía a un Nightmare desaparecer con su jinete en las sombras.

"Sí, señor," Dijo uno de los vikingos encargados de la organización. "La comida está preparándose y cada ciudadano en Berk ya preparó su cuarto de huéspedes."

El Jefe asintió complacido. "¿Escondieron el corral de los dragones?"

"Así es, pusimos unas cuantas cajas y limpiamos todo el lugar, no queda rastro de dragones."

"¿Qué me dices de la Arena de Entrenamiento? Necesitamos poner los escudos y las armas otra vez."

"Ya nos encargamos de eso, ayer Gobber y yo acomodamos todo como estaba, agregamos un poco de sangre de oveja para que se viera más real. En resumen…"

"…Estamos listos." Terminó Stoick, sintiendo la ansiedad del encuentro. Este año había sido estresante. Primero la casi muerte de su hijo, después la paz con los dragones y ahora el Festival de Primavera. Se atrevía a decir que era un año más estresante que cuando Valhallarama había muerto, y eso era decir mucho.

"¿Qué tal va todo?" La familiar voz llegó a los oídos de Stoick.

"Gobber," Saludó el pelirrojo firmemente. El herrero era su mejor amigo, pero tenía que verse que no tenía favoritismos. "Muy buen trabajo, con un poco de suerte todo saldrá a la perfección."

"Ah, Stoick, no tienes que preocuparte. Las cosas saldrán de acuerdo al plan," Le aseguró Gobber, en un tono casual y un tanto nervioso. "Oye, desde el accidente de Hiccup, tú sabes, el muchacho y su dragón ya no salen. Muchos de los vikingos se preguntan, yo no, por supuesto, si él estará presente para abrir la ceremonia."

"Más le vale que sí, Gobber."

**XxXxXxXx**

El día había llegado, y todos los habitantes de Berk no podían evitar caer en la ansiedad. Las madres les habían dicho a sus hijos que no hablaran de los dragones con nadie, y los padres habían entrenado a sus adolescentes para parecer recién salidos de batalla.

La comida estaba lista y los adornos preparados. Cada lugar de Berk había sido limpiado de manera perfecta. A ellos no les gustaba mucho ésta, pero los invitados de este año eran exigentes y desgraciadamente tenían que dar una muy buena impresión.

La costurera de Berk había entregado ya todos los vestidos, y cada habitante de la villa salía con sus mejores ropas.

A lo lejos se podían vislumbrar dos adolescentes peleando. Ambos se golpeaban, jalaban del cabello y ponían sobrenombres.

"¡Ruffnut! ¡Tuffnut!" El fuerte grito hizo que los gemelos dejaran su riña. "¿Qué les pasa? ¡Los trajes son nuevos y ya están destruidos! Entren a la casa, ¡inmediatamente!"

"¡Mamá!" Gritaron al unísono mientras la señora los tomaba de las orejas y los empujaba hacía la entrada de su hogar. Pero la mujer paró al ver a Astrid, caminando hacía ella.

"Oh, mamá, me estás avergonzando." Dijo Tuffnut al ver a la guerrera acercarse.

"Astrid, que agradable sorpresa" Dijo dulcemente la mujer, que mantenía quietos a los gemelos con sus fuertes manos. "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Oh, no se preocupe," Respondió Astrid, que luchaba por no reírse ante el ridículo espectáculo. "En realidad estaba buscando a alguien, pero parece que no está aquí."

"Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntar"

Astrid agradeció y se quedó unos momentos más a observar como sus amigos se enrojecían al ser llevados al interior de la casa, jalados de sus orejas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Astrid dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero una gran masa la tiró al suelo.

"¡Snotlout!" Gritó la chica cuando reconoció la despeinada cabellera de su amigo. "Muévete."

El adolescente no tardó en levantarse y le tendió la mano a la rubia. "Ey, lo siento, Astrid."

La disculpa era sincera, pero la coqueta sonrisa hizo que todo se viera falso. "Fue un accidente, en serio."

"Si, si…" Contestó Astrid, limpiándose el polvo de la falda.

Ambos estaban en un incómodo silencio, y aprovechando la oportunidad, Snotlout habló:

"Oye, ya que estás aquí…" Comenzó cuidadosamente el chico. "Tú sabes que el festival da inicio hoy, y el baile es en parejas, ¿Te gus-"

"Ahora no, ¿sí?" Interrumpió Astrid, que sabía a dónde iba la situación.

"Solo quier-"

"Estoy ocupada, hablaremos después" Finalizó la chica, que ya se había dado la vuelta y reanudaba su camino.

Snotlout sintió el color subir a sus mejillas, se sentía avergonzado, ¡Y enojado! ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? Esa Astrid siempre encontraba la forma de evadirlo, ¿y por qué? Oh, él lo sabe: Hiccup.

Nada tenía sentido, ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ese pescado parlanchín? Si no hubiera sido por ese dragón ella jamás le habría prestado atención. Sí, él tenía que admitirlo, montar un Night Fury era algo impresionante, pero Hiccup seguía siendo el mismo vikingo débil y solitario de siempre.

Snotlout empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, demasiado molesto como para fijarse a donde iba. Celosos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza cada cinco minutos ¡Todo era tan injusto!

Sin embargo la noche empezó a caer, y el joven, muy a su pesar, tuvo que parar para dirigirse a su casa. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Stoick en el camino, seguido de varios hombres. Todos hablaban y discutían, seguramente preparando cosas de último minuto. Era la perfecta oportunidad para demostrar que él era capaz de hacer las cosas bien. No como Hiccup, que se había quedado en casa con su lagartija gigante durante todas las preparaciones.

"¡Señor, señor!" Gritó Snotlout. No tardó mucho en llegar a donde su tío, que había parado al escuchar su nombre.

"Oh, Snotlout, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Stoick, un poco apresurado. Todos tenían que llegar a la costa, puesto que los barcos habían sido divisados.

"Señor, solo quiero decirle que no tiene que preocuparse. Cuando dejamos en los dragones en las cuevas me encargué de que estuvieran a salvo. Todos tienen comida y agua, señor. ¡Ah! Y saben que tienen que quedarse ahí hasta que lleguemos. " Concluyó orgulloso el adolescente.

"Muy bien, Snotlout, muchas gracias." Dijo Stoick, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al muchacho.

"No es problema, señor. Si necesita algo más dígamelo, por favor."

"Por ahora no hay nada, gracias, hijo" Respondió el pelirrojo al decepcionado muchacho, con un comando de la mano le indicó a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran. No había caminado mucho cuando un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza. "¡Snotlout!"

El joven sonrió y dio la vuelta. "Dígame, señor."

"De hecho hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. Afuera de mi casa, justo afuera, no tienes que entrar," Enfatizó el hombre, cuidando que nadie entrara a su hogar, donde Hiccup y Toothless se escondían, "Hay una caja llena de pergaminos muy importantes, los olvidé y necesito que me los traigas lo más pronto posible."

La cara del chico brilló y le aseguró a su tío que le llevaría las cosas en un dos por tres. Corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían el guerrero llegó a la gran casa de su primo. Y efectivamente, en la puerta estaban varías cosas, entre ellas se escondía la caja. Con mucho cuidado tomó el paquete y lo puso a un lado, buscaría si no había papeles importantes tirados. Al no ver ninguno Snotlout recogió el encargó y empezó a marcharse, pero una risa llegó a sus oídos.

¿Una risa?

El adolescente levantó la cara, puesto que el sonido venía de arriba. Provenía de la casa de Stoick.

Sería… ¿Hiccup?

La curiosidad fue fuerte, ¿sería prudente subir? ¡Oh, vamos! Claro que sí, se suponía que su primo estaba al borde del suicidio porque su dragón aún no se recuperaba del todo, ¿y ahora estaba riéndose? No, las cosas estaban un poco raras. Además había corrido demasiado rápido, tenía tiempo para echar una mirada y luego irse.

La puerta principal fue abierta, y Snotlout entró lo mas silenciosamente que podía a la casa. La caja aún estaba en sus manos. Cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido el muchacho empezó a subir las escaleras y saltó un escalón que desde hace años emitía un chirrido cuando lo pisabas. Al llegar al piso de arriba empezó a escuchar no solo risas, también frases.

"_Te queda muy bien." _

Esa era la voz de Hiccup, sin duda alguna, ¿a quién rayos le estaba hablando?

"_¡Es genial! Me encanta." _

El corazón de Snotlout dio un vuelco y su cuerpo se congelo. _¿Quién, por el amor de Thor, era ese?_

"_Mi ropa no era lo suficientemente grande para ti, por eso lo hice. Además encaja con la ropa que llevaremos en el festival."_

El adolescente de cabello negro pegó su oreja a la puerta, intentado captar toda la conversación.

"_No puedo creer que tu lo hicieras. Pero bueno, si lograste hacer una montura tu solo no debería sorprenderme que también pudieras hacer esto."_

Una tímida risita escapó de Hiccup y el guerrero pensó que era ridículo. Ridículamente perfecto. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando ahí era increíble como para dejarlo ir. Un chantaje le sirve a cualquiera.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó Snotlout mientras abría la puerta, una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro.

Lo primero que vio fue a Hiccup, sentado en el borde de su cama, tenía los ojos abiertos y el color se había ido de sus mejillas. Parado a su lado estaba otro chico, obviamente más alto que su primo, su cabello era negro y sus ojos grandes tenían un color muy peculiar. Ambos miraban con la boca abierta al inesperado visitante.

"¡Snotlout!" Gritó el jinete poniéndose de pie, pero su pierna falsa le hizo perder el balance. En menos de un segundo el otro chico lo tomó de los hombros y evitó la caída.

"Oh, vaya, ¿Y quién eres tú?" Preguntó el muchacho, entrando a la habitación. El chico tenía que admitir que no esperaba encontrar esa escena. Era un poco vergonzosa, puesto que el extraño no soltó a Hiccup después de ayudarle, seguía con sus manos firmes en el pelirrojo y su mirada se dirigía a él. Era la mirada más hostil que le habían dado y Snotlout se sintió un poco intimidado ¿Quién era ese como para mirarlo así?

"Pregunté algo, Hiccup" Exigió nuevamente Snotlout, en un tono bastante agresivo. "¿Quién es? ¿Tu novio?"

La palidez del rostro del vikingo desapareció, y el color rojo llegó para remplazar la falta de color. "¡Como te atreves!" Gritó Hiccup, que se liberó de los brazos de Toothless y caminó hacia su primo. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nadie te enseñó modales?"

Pero Snotlout lo ignoró, y con un golpe, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, empujó a Hiccup para que se apartara de su camino. Fue una muy mala idea.

Antes de que Snotlout se diera la vuelta para enfrentar al chico más alto unos fuertes brazos lo tiraron al piso. La caja salió volando de sus manos.

"Off" Fue lo único que pudo murmurar, puesto que las rodillas del desconocido le apretaron el estómago, inmovilizándolo.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres, rata asquerosa?" Gritó Toothless, que no perdonaba a nadie que tocara a su humano.

"¡Toothless, espera!" Gritó el vikingo, mientras se ponía de pie. Los pequeños brazos rodearon la cintura del dragón y lo empujaron hacia atrás. "Ya sabes cómo es él, tranquilízate"

La asesina mirada en los ojos de Toothless se quedó fija en el rostro del muchacho caído. Lentamente se levantó y liberó el cuerpo de Snotlout, que tenía una cara de perplejidad constante. ¿Acaso Hiccup dijo… _Toothless_? ¿Toothless el dragón? ¿Toothless el enorme Night Fury?

"Mira, sé que es difícil de explicar, pero por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie." Suplicó Hiccup, intentando calmar las cosas.

El silencio de su primo le indicó que podía continuar. "Verás, la verdad es que todo pasó muy rápido… ¿recuerdas cuando el veneno estaba matando a Toothless?"

Mientras la historia continuaba, Snotlout empezó a levantarse. Sus asustados ojos iban de Hiccup a Toothless y de Toothless a la puerta. ¡Esto era una locura! No podía ser verdad. Pero… tenía que serlo. Involuntariamente los grandes pies del guerrero lo llevaron a la puerta, para entonces el relato había terminado y Hiccup le seguía rogando que no dijera nada, que haría lo que él quisiera. Vaya, lo único que quería _era salir de allí._

Las obvias intensiones de Snotlout empezaron a impacientar a Toothless. Implorando no lograrían nada, tenían que convencerlo por _otros métodos. _Quisiera Hiccup o no.

Antes de que el adolescente alcanzara salir por la puerta, el dragón lo volvió a tumbar.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!" Gritó el chico desde el suelo. No le quedaba otra opción. "Me… me callaré."

Hiccup miró a Toothless y le dio unas palmaditas. Algunas veces la leve violencia podía funcionar.

"¡Ya déjame salir!" Exigió Snotlout mientras se movía frenéticamente. Hiccup asintió y Toothless volvió a levantarse.

Rápidamente Snotlout se puso de pie y les dirigió una última mirada a ambos jóvenes antes de salir corriendo. ¡Al diablo los encargos!

**XxXxX**

**Valhallarama – Mamá de Hiccup.**

**Pues ahí lo tienen. Lo de Snotlout fue nuevo, no tenía planeado que las cosas salieran así, pero bueh… XD**

**¡Y oh mai gosh, Toothless ya puede hablar bien! 8D Eso me hace feliz, lol. Así avanzo más rápido. Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Eso espero. :33**

**¡Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews! Hace poco me llegó uno y me animó para seguir escribiendo, ustedes son mi inspiración. :'D**


	12. Ya teníamos un plan

**Wow :3**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me apuré para poder terminar este capi lo antes posible porque me voy de viaje y no regreso hasta dentro de dos semanas. D: **

**Así que comencemos. Pero antes quiero responderle a una reviewer, que me dejó uno de los comentarios más largos y más bonitos que me han dejado en la vida. :'D**

**1.- Hiccup y Snotlout son primos en los libros, y en la película podemos ver a un hombre parecido a Snotlout siempre al lado de Stoick, así que supuse que ese era su hermano.**

**2.- Sip, tienes razón. Hay un pequeño pedazo en el que come una sopa y un pedazo de pan. En realidad Hiccup estaba muy aturdido en el momento, tenía la preocupación de que Toothless no despertaba y todo ese rollo en su cabeza, por eso no creí que le preocupara mucho el sabor de la sopa. Más adelante las cosas ya se habían calmado un poquito porque su papá ya sabía lo que había pasado y Toothless también estaba al tanto de su situación, así que sus sentidos ya estaban más despiertos. Entonces la comido supo a rayos. xD **

**3.- Claro que sí. :3 Hice unos dibujos de él hace un tiempo, soy un fracaso dibujando hombres, así que el resultado es algo femenino, lol. Te dejo el link: **

**h t t p : / / I 2 8 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / k k 3 1 9 / L o t _ 1 3 _ 2 0 0 8 / P 1 0 3 0 4 1 2 . j p g**

**h t t p : / / I 2 8 3 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m/ a l b u m s / k k 3 1 9 / L ot _ 1 3 _ 2 0 0 8 / P 1 0 3 0 4 1 1 . j p g**

**h t t p : / / I 2 8 3 . p h o to b u c k e t . c o m /a lb u ms/ k k 3 1 9 / L o t _ 1 3_ 2 0 0 8 / P 1 0 3 0 4 1 0 . j p g – Este último tiene alas y orejas, solo ignóralas XDDD**

**4.- WOW. 8D Ese el mejor de todos los puntos, y tienes tooodaa la razón. Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber. Bien, va así: Stoick tiene dos hermanos, Spitelout es el nombre del padre de Snotlout y él se quedó en Berk, ayudando a Stoick con los dragones. Su otro hermano vive en una isla cerca de Berk, y es con quien siempre hace el festival de primavera. Ahora, sobre la madre de Hiccup (que tiene el nombre más complicado del mundo), en realidad no pienso abordar mucha de su historia. Pero quien sabe, si se presenta la oportunidad puede que trabaje en su personaje.**

**5.- Si, el dragón blanco aparecerá de nuevo en la historia. ;D Y sí, también voy a hacer que Toothless se enfrente a una situación parecida a la de Hiccup. Bwahaha, el drama es lo mejor. xP**

**Bueno, eso es todo. ^^ **

**Si alguien tiene una duda, please, díganmela! Lo agradeceré muuucho. :'D **

**Capítulo 12**

"**Ya teníamos un plan"**

Toothless pasó los siguientes minutos intentando controlar a su jinete. Desde que Snotlout se había marchado, Hiccup no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación. Levantaba sus brazos y decía cosas sin sentido, todo el tiempo preguntándose si su primo hablaría o se quedaría callado.

"Pero ya habíamos acordado decirle a todos." Le recordó Toothless, mientras caminaba detrás del vikingo.

"Sí, ya sé," Respondió Hiccup, exasperado. "Pero entiende, si no lo decimos con delicadeza y en el momento indicado las cosas podrían salirse de control."

"Te preocupas demasiado." Declaró el dragón, acercándose al chico de ojos verdes. "Además, si algo pasa, jamás dejaría que te hagan daño."

Hiccup abrió sus ojos ante la frase, pero procuró no sorprenderse demasiado. Toothless siempre había sido un obsesivo compulsivo cuando se trataba de protegerlo. Sin embargo escuchar salir esas palabras de su boca hizo que el muchacho se sintiera in poco inseguro e incómodo.

"Creo que puedo protegerme a mí mismo," Dijo Hiccup. "Ya te había dicho, me preocupas tú. A mí nadie me lastimará."

Toothless se encogió de hombros y se sentó al borde de la cama. Las cosas eran tan diferentes. Por el rabillo del ojo el dragón vio que Hiccup recogía la caja que Snotlout había olvidado. El sonido de papel desdoblándose llegó a los oídos del Night Fury.

"¡Ay, dioses!" Exclamó Hiccup. "¡Si mi papá no tiene esto en cinco minutos la fiesta será un desastre!"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Toothless, mientras bajaba las escaleras, siguiendo a Hiccup. "¿Por qué un pedazo de papel es importante?"

Pero el muchacho ya había salido por la puerta y le gritaba a Toothless desde la distancia.

"¡Quédate en casa!"

**XxXxX**

Snotlout corría hacia la costa, aun no creía lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado. Y lo peor, no podía decírselo a nadie. ¿O sí?

¡NO! No, no, no, no y no. Estaría frito si se lo decía a alguien. No porque le tuviera miedo a ese patético intento de humano o a su cojo jinete. Era porque la gente lo creería un loco, mentiroso, patético y celoso vikingo. Él tenía una reputación que cuidar, si las cosas salían bien aún podía ser jefe de Berk y ganarse a Astrid. Además un secreto de tal magnitud saldría a la luz tarde o temprano, y los únicos perjudicados serían ellos.

Otra duda que asaltaba al adolescente era si Stoick estaría al tanto de todo esto. Si era así ¿Por qué no había hablado con nadie al respecto? ¿Dónde estaba su lealtad?

**XxXxXxXx**

"Allí vienen, Stoick," Gritó un hombre desde lo alto de una pequeña torre. "Estarán aquí en cualquier momento."

El jefe de Berk respiró profundamente y con una señal de su mano le indicó a todos que el evento estaba por comenzar. Cada uno de los vikingos corrió hacia sus puestos, listos para darle la bienvenida a los invitados.

Stoick, Gobber y otros cuantos hombres se dirigieron al muelle, donde el barco principal había parado.

"¡Stoick!" Gritó una ronca voz. "No cambiaste nada."

Stoick levantó la mirada y vio un par de ojos iguales a los suyos. Una sonrisa apareció por su cara al reconocer a su primo, Hootch.

Con un salto potente, el vikingo de cabello castaño bajó del barco a encontrarse con su compañero de infancia.

Desde lejos un joven miraba todo la escena. Sus grandes ojos verdes miraban con atención cada paso de su recién llegado tío. ¿Sería buena idea entregarle a su padre los pergaminos en ese momento?

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" Susurró una voz, y Hiccup dio un brinco del miedo. Al voltearse para ver quién era una ola de enojo y miedo se apoderaron de él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Exigió Hiccup, fulminando a Toothless con la mirada.

El chico de cabello negro sonrió un poco y se acercó a su jinete. "Ya te había dicho, tengo que vigilarte. Te metes en problemas con facilidad."

Hiccup abrió la boca y movió sus brazos, intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Lo único que el adolescente emanaba era la impotente frustración de ver a su mejor amigo tan expuesto.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Pff, ya lo sé! Apesto! ¿Tan poquito? Es que me voy a ir de viaje y quería subir **_**algo.**_

**Regresaré en dos semanas, así que no actualizare en un tiempo. Pero me llegaran millones de ideas en el viaje, así que llegaré lista! Bwahaha!**


	13. Abrázame

**Regresé! Y con un capitulo mas larguito que el anterior. :D**

**Bueno, pues mis vacaciones me ayudaron para pensar en el tema central del fic y todo eso. Ya tengo TODITITO planeado. Bwahaha. Pues bien, antes de seguir voy a responderle a Lectora ^^**

**1.- SIII! Hay un libro, es más, no solo un libro, TODA una colección de "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón" Hasta ahora van 7 y yo solo leí una parte del primero. **

**2.- Dios, que vergonzoso… tienes más razón, de hecho ya lo cambié. Es que escribí ese cacho de fic un día antes de irme de vacaciones y se me pasó por completo. Gracias por hacerlo notar! ^^**

**3.- Jaja XD Digamos que Toothless tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas.**

**4.- Sipi, ese corral es para dragones que vienen y van, nada especial. Hiccup va a verlos para ver si les falta algo o darles comida.**

**5.- Supongo que sí. Después de todo: ¿Qué puede ser más cómodo que tu dragón-mejoramigo-conestomagosuave para dormir? :D**

**Listo, ahora sí. Muchas gracias por todos los bellos reviews. Nunca pensé que les gustaría la historia, cada uno de sus comentarios me lleva directito al cielo! :D**

**Ah, más adelante hay una palabra "ofensiva" dicha por Astrid. No es muy fea ni nada, pero agh, tengo que advertirlo o si no se enojan conmigo. De ahí en fuera nada fuera de lo normal…**

**Capítulo 13**

"**Abrázame"**

"¿Protegerme?" Preguntó Hiccup, "¿Protegerme? ¿Estás loco? Así _nos_ pones más en peligro, reptil inservible."

Toothless rodó sus ojos, los humanos eran criaturas muy nerviosas.

"Nada ha pasado, ¿verdad?" Dijo Toothless con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo, "Así que deja de preocuparte."

El vikingo golpeó su cabeza con las palma de su mano, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. El dragón adoptó la misma pose de su amigo, que consistía en reposar sobre las rodillas. Ambos adolescentes se escondieron detrás de los troncos.

Hiccup no le quitaba la vista a su padre ni a su recién llegado tío. Y Toothless no dejaba de mirar a su jinete. Sintiendo la penetrante mirada, Hiccup se volteó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó secamente.

"Nada."

Hiccup resopló y se puso de pie.

"Tengo que ir a entregar estos" El muchacho señaló los pergaminos, "No voy a tardarme nada, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate aquí."

Toothless levantó ambas cejas pero asintió. Después de todo podía vigilar a Hiccup desde el escondite.

Sus grandes ojos amarillos-verdosos vieron como el pequeño vikingo luchaba contra su prótesis para llegar lo antes posible ante el enorme hombre que era su padre. El instinto del dragón lo obligaba a correr hacia su jinete y ayudarle a ir más rápido, pero había quedado que no se movería de ese lugar. Así que muy a su pesar continuó observando la escena

Hiccup tuvo que dejar pasar a unos cuantos vikingos antes de llegar hasta su padre. Todos estaban ocupados descargando los paquetes de comida y ayudando a las mujeres y niños a bajar de los barcos. El puerto de Berk estaba lleno de gente.

Hiccup dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al pasar toda la conmoción. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para recuperarse, pues Stoick y Hootch dejaron su vívida conversación al verlo llegar.

"¡Hiccup!" Gritó el primo su padre, y empezó a hablar lentamente, "Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo está el futuro jefe de Berk?"

Hiccup fingió una sonrisa, odiaba que lo trataran como a un estúpido, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Así que respondió que estaba de maravilla y se volteó para ver a su padre. El adolescente le dio la caja llena con los papeles necesarios para la llegada de sus invitados. Estaba a punto de irse cuando una fuerte mano lo detuvo.

"¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó Hootch, "¿Después de tantos años no quieres pasar tiempo con tu tío?"

Hiccup se tensó y miró a su tío. No había cambiado en nada. Era tan alto como su padre, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los suyos, pero el cabello era de un negro intenso. Sus musculosos brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices y el enorme cuerpo estaba cubierto por varias pieles, Hiccup reconoció las escamas de un Nadder y una Pesadilla Monstruosa. Los labios del adolescente se retorcieron de disgusto.

"Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos," Dijo el Entrenador de Dragones mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. "Será más tarde, tío."

Pero Hootch no se dio por vencido. Una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca.

"Tonterías, Hiccup, tonterías." El hombre pasó su brazo por los hombros de su sobrino y empezó a caminar hacia los barcos. Stoick siguió discretamente al par, "Necesito tu ayuda, después de todo tienes que apoyar a tu tribu hermana, ¿no es así?"

El adolescente no respondió, estaba más preocupado en saber a dónde se dirigía. Si se tardaba demasiado Toothless iría a buscarlo y, bueno, Hiccup no quería ni pensarlo…

Los tres se detuvieron en el barco más grande de todos los que habían llegado. Algunos vikingos extranjeros estaban haciendo una fila y el muchacho se preguntó por qué.

Un fuerte rugido salió de la nave y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del muchacho. Padre e hijo se miraron, pero Hootch pareció no notarlo.

"Esa es mi sorpresa para después." Comentó Hootch, y puso a Hiccup en la línea. "Solo necesito que ayudes a llevar nuestra parte de las provisiones al Gran Salón, ¿no es mucho problema, verdad?"

Stoick se adelantó: "No, ninguno. Si Hiccup se apresura podrá ir a ocuparse de sus _propias obligaciones, _¿de acuerdo?"

Hiccup entendió la indirecta y se puso en el lugar que le asignaron. Vio como su padre y Hootch se alejaban, retomando la conversación. Poco a poco las cajas empezaron a llegar, y el chico tomó la caja dirigida a él y la pasó al siguiente vikingo. Unos ojos azules lo miraron con un poco de inseguridad.

"¿Astrid?" Hiccup esperó a que la chica pasara el paquete, después llegó la respuesta.

"Ya pasaron varios días, ¿sabes?" Dijo ella, obviamente refiriéndose a la pelea que habían tenido. Una gran bolsa fue pasada a las manos de Hiccup, y éste se la pasó a su novia.

"Lo siento, es que… estaban pasando muchas cosas en el momento, no que-"

"¿No querías qué? ¿Qué me enterara de qué? Hiccup, somos una pareja, un equipo." Interrumpió la chica, pasando sin ningún problema el morral.

"Yo lo sé. Astrid, es solo que, mira, no sé cómo explicarlo." Intentó decir el muchacho, que se sentía vulnerable ante la repentina conversación.

"¿Dónde está la confianza? ¿Cómo podemos llevar la relación más adelante si no podemos confiar el uno al otro?" Siguió la chica, levantando cada vez más la voz.

Hiccup tomó la siguiente caja y volvió a pasarla. ¡Cuantas preguntas!

"Astrid, ¡si confío en ti! Claro que lo hago, pero tienes que entender, hay cosas que, bueno, son… tú entiendes."

El chico intentó desviar la mirada. Pero por alguna razón no podía. ¿Qué tenía que explicarle? ¿Qué su mejor amigo era ahora un humano y todo era culpa de la diosa Valkiria? Ya lo sabían bastantes personas. Primero su padre, después la sanadora y ahora Snotlout.

"¿Yo entiendo? No, Hiccup. La verdad es que no entiendo. Creí que ya te había probado que no me importa que tan alocados sean tus secretos," La joven paró un segundo, dejando que las palabras tomaran efecto, después, en un tono mucho más calmado, añadió: "Yo siempre te voy a apoyar. Quiero que _tú_ entiendas eso."

Hiccup dejó caer sus hombros. Pero nuevamente se tensó al ver a la rubia acercarse lentamente a él. Sus fuertes pero pequeñas manos tomaron delicadamente su rostro y la chica le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

La repentina acción le impidió a Hiccup regresar el gesto. Pero Astrid ya estaba alejándose poco a poco antes de que él pudiera hacer algo.

"¿De acuerdo?" Susurró ella, su pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. El adolescente se sonrojó un poco.

"De acuerdo." Respondió Hiccup, en una voz tan baja como la de ella.

Entonces una sombra captó su atención. Un joven, alto y de grandes ojos, corría persiguiendo a una pequeña niña. El bien parecido adolescente estaba a punto de alcanzarla, una mueca de preocupación se asomaba en sus facciones. El aire escapó de los pulmones de Hiccup_. _

_Toothless._

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Astrid, sintiendo la tensión de su novio.

"Ah-y-yo." Tartamudeó el muchacho, sin quitarle la vista de encima al dragón. "T-tengo que irme."

"¿Irte?, pero aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer." Dijo Astrid. La confusión era obvia en su voz.

"Re-regresaré más tarde." Hiccup tomó las manos de la chica, que aun estaban en su rostro y las alejó. El chico salió de la fila con torpes pasos.

"¿Pe-pero a adónde vas?" Preguntó la guerrera, que súbitamente tenía un gran paquete de papás en sus brazos, impidiéndole seguir al Maestro Dragón.

"Ya te dije, regreso en un momento." Contestó apurado el muchacho.

"¡¿Qué pasó con eso de la confianza?" Gritó una enfurecida Astrid, pero Hiccup ya estaba alejándose a paso veloz, lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírla. "¡Mierda!"

"¡Toothless!"

La voz de Hiccup hizo que el dragón parara en seco. La pequeña que iba adelantándose también dejó de correr.

"¿Qué rayos? ¿En qué estás pensando?" Dijo rápidamente en muchacho, que acababa de alcanzar al par, "Me prometiste que te ibas a esconder."

Toothless inmediatamente se sintió culpable al no cumplir lo dicho. Pero vaya, si que tenía una escusa para esto.

"¡No es mi culpa!" Declaró el Night Fury, "E-estaba donde me dejaste, y-y apareció la niña y me llamo _por mi nombre_." El dragón se señaló a sí mismo.

Hiccup alzó una ceja. ¿Por su nombre? Oh, vamos. Eso era prácticamente imposible, Snotlout debía estar confundido por la verdad de Toothless, obviamente no le diría a una niñita. ¿Su papá? ¿La curandera? No.

"Así se llama, ¿no?" La voz infantil de la pequeña interrumpió la línea de pensamientos de Hiccup. "Él es Toothless, ¿verdad? ¿Estás así porque te enfermaste? ¿Por eso ya no sales?"

Ambos adolescentes hicieron una desagradable mueca al escuchar las inocentes preguntas.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Toothless en un tomo intimidante. Inmediatamente la nena dio pasos hacia atrás y de sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas. El dragón se sintió bastante atrapado, puesto que no esperaba esa reacción.

"No, no, no, no" Dijo Hiccup mientras se inclinaba y la acercaba gentilmente a él, "No llores, mira, sé que es raro… pero esto es…" El vikingo volteó a ver a su amigo, en busca de apoyo, pero el Night Fury tenía la boca abierta, sin creer la situación en la que se habían metido. "Es…. ¡Un juego! Sí, exactamente. Y tú ahora eres parte de él."

La niña abrió sus grandes ojos castaños. "¿Un juego?" Vaya, ella amaba los juegos. ¿Quién no? Eran divertidos y ganar siempre la hacía sentirse orgullosa. Además no era cualquier aventura, no, ¡ella iba a jugar con el Entrenador de Dragones _y_ con Toothless! ¡Seguro era la niña más afortunada en todo Berk!

"Si, exacto. Divertido, ¿uh?" Hiccup sonrió aliviado, "Y si ganas, ¿Qué crees? Te daré tu propio huevo de dragón."

La niña se llevo las manos a la boca. "¿De verdad?" Preguntó emocionada, incapaz de mantener escondida su emoción. Hiccup asintió, dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Lo único que tienes que hacer es no decirle a nadie que Toothless está así."

"¿Por qué?"

Hiccup reprimió una mueca y se obligó a calmarse, "Por que así son las reglas del juego, si no le dices a nadie ganas un Terrible Terror."

"¿Lo puedo llamar Mr. Oveja?"

El chico asintió, y soltó delicadamente a la niña. "¿Lista? El juego comienza ahora."

La pequeña volvió a sonreír e hizo un gesto con su mano, indicando que su boca estaba sellada. Toothless y Hiccup la vieron alejarse felizmente, ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

"Estuvo cerca." Murmuró Toothless, sin mirar a Hiccup agregó, "Los niños son criaturas bastante peculiares."

Pasaron unos segundos. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Entonces Hiccup reaccionó. Estaban en medio del puerto. Con cientos de vikingos pasando por ahí y por allá. ¡Justo delante de ellos! Afortunadamente todos estaban bastante ocupados, por lo tanto nadie prestó atención a la escena que acababa de pasar.

Las delicadas manos de Hiccup tomaron a Toothless por los brazos, y el Night Fury se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto, pero dejó que su jinete lo guiara, alejándolo de la multitud.

El lugar más cercano para esconderse era uno de los viejos corrales de dragones, ahora disfrazado de almacén de armas. Hiccup abrió la puerta y antes de entrar miró hacia atrás, asegurándose que nadie lo había visto.

El lugar estaba oscuro y emitía un olor penetrante, combinación de metal, dragón y sudor. Toothless sintió como Hiccup liberaba sus brazos. "Estuvo cerca."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Toothless, que podía visualizar la silueta de su amigo con la poca luz que entraba de la puerta. Estaba cansado de estar en espacios cerrados.

"No lo sé. Supongo que esperaremos a que se vayan para que podamos salir." Le respondió Hiccup. El chico empezó a caminar hacia adelante. Tal vez había una ventana por allí. El corral en el que ambos se escondían se usaba en noches en las que las nevadas eran insoportables, estaba bien cerrado, para que los dragones pudieran mantener el calor fácilmente. La única entrada era la puerta. Pero estaba la pequeña oportunidad de que hubiera otra salida por detrás. Debido a la escases de luz los pasos de Hiccup era pequeños y lentos. Sus manos estaban ligeramente estiradas para poder sentir si algo se aproximaba. Toothless imitó sus movimientos y empezó a buscar una salida trasera.

Un "¡Gasp!" hizo que se detuviera es seco, el dragón giró la cabeza para ver que había pasado, pero en una fracción de segundo una fuerza lo tiró al suelo. Toothless, afortunadamente, cayó en una esquina vacía, el golpe no había sido muy fuerte. Pero vaya, sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"Ouch." Dijo la masa que aplastaba el cuerpo del Night Fury. Toothless miró hacia abajo e inmediatamente reconoció la pequeña figura de Hiccup.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Cómo te caíste?" Las preguntas salían de la boca del dragón rápidamente.

"Si, no me pasó nada," Respondió Hiccup. Lentamente el muchacho intentó levantarse, pero su pierna falsa seguía atorada en el piso de madera que le había hecho caer. Toothless observó la extraña pose en la que habían terminado y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado varias semanas desde que ambos se habían tocado por última vez, antes de que la locura pasara, antes de que se convirtiera en humano. Si es verdad, había palmadas en la espalda, algo de ayuda para levantarse y cuando apenas empezaba a hablar había descansado su frente contra la de Hiccup. Pero era todo. El vikingo ya no se dormía en la seguridad de su abrazo, ni se subía a su espalda para relajarse, ya no se bañaban juntos y jugaban por horas en el agua.

Toothless sintió una increíble necesidad de sentir el cariño de su jinete otra vez, así que se hizo un poco hacia adelante, para que así quedara sentado, Hiccup también tuvo que acomodarse, ya que estaba recargado en el estómago de su amigo. Entonces unos poderosos brazos lo abrazaron por la cintura. El vikingo no se había percatado mucho de lo que pasaba, bastante ocupado pensando en cómo liberar su pierna, hasta que su rostro subió hasta la altura del cuello de Toothless, descansando en su hombro, y el abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

Hiccup sintió un poco de calor subir a sus mejillas, pero el adolescente no sabía que decir o hacer. El intoxicarte aroma de Toothless llegó a la nariz del muchacho, ¿desde cuándo su dragón olía tan bien? La cabeza del Night Fury descansó suavemente sobre la suya. Un involuntario suspiró escapó del pecho del chico más joven. Esto no se sentía mal, al contrario, era muy relajante. Además, ¿no era por lo que había esperado varias semanas? ¿La aprobación? ¿El saber que Toothless no lo odiaba por haberle arrebatado su preciada forma original? No era nada malo, eran solo dos mejores amigos comunicándose, en su muy particular manera, que se querían y se aceptaban.

Los pequeños brazos del vikingo regresaron el abrazo, todo podía volver a la normalidad, por así decirlo. Una vez que la villa supiera que Toothless era un humano y era inofensivo éste ya no tendría que esconderse. Podrían salir y divertirse con los demás, reír, jugar. La única diferencia sería que su dragón ahora un humano.

Toothless sonrió al sentir como su jinete no rechazaba el contacto. Solo había algo que no estaba bien. Un constante y molesto 'tap-tap'.

¿Qué rayos era eso?

El Night Fury levantó un poco la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, donde proveía el sonido, que cada vez era más fuerte. Pero Hiccup no parecía notarlo en absoluto. Entonces unos murmullos se le unieron al constante golpe. Eran… ¿voces?

Ambos adolescentes rompieron el abrazo al ver como la puerta se habría. Dos personas entraron. Afortunadamente Hiccup y Toothless estaban en un rincón bastante alejado, así que las sombras los cubrían bastante bien.

"De verdad, no fue un sueño." Dijo una voz familiar. "¡Yo lo vi! Estaba usando un traje negro y HABLABA."

"Hermano, relájate. Seguro estabas algo confundido," Le respondió otro, también su tonalidad era bastante familiar. "Apuesto a que bebiste más de lo normal."

_Ay, dioses. _Pensó Hiccup, reconociendo a los muchachos.

Snotlout le dio un golpe a Tuffnut. "CLARO QUE NO. Te digo que es cierto. Toothless es hu-ma-no"

Un curioso sonido salió de la garganta del mencionado. Hiccup supuso que era versión humana de un gruñido.

"Lo voy a-" Toothless fue interrumpido cuando su jinete puso la mano en su boca.

"Ssh, nos van a encontrar." Susurró el joven.

Los intrusos tomaron unas cuantas cajas, Snotlout insistía con el tema, pero Tuffnut no parecía prestarle mayor atención. Cuando los dos jóvenes salieron por la puerta, dejando el cuarto en completa oscuridad, Hiccup intentó levantarse desesperantemente, pero su pierna falsa no cedía. Y el hecho de que su primo había revelado el secreto no lo ayudaba en nada ¡Ese traidor!

Toothless se levantó lentamente y caminó unos pasos para llegar al piso de madera que mantenía presa la prótesis de Hiccup. Con un jalón delicado pero con fuerza logró liberar a su jinete. El Entrenador de Dragones se levantó y sacudió un poco su pierna. "Gracias."

"No hay problema." Contestó Toothless sonriendo, aunque bien sabía que Hiccup no podía verle el rostro, "¿Ya podemos irnos? Muero por arrancarle la cabeza a ese idiota"

El vikingo tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo, no era la primera vez que Snotlout le traicionaba o le jugaba alguna treta, pero las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde que él y Toothless habían matado a la Reina Dragón. Además no había que preocuparse tanto, su primo no tenía pruebas de que su dragón ahora era humano, ambos estaban bien escondidos, y así como Tuffnut no había confiado en el juicio de su mejor amigo, menos lo haría otra gente, en especial la tribu de Hootch.

Así que la respuesta de Hiccup fue que aun debía haber personas afuera y tendrían que quedarse un rato más. Después de todo el caos siempre sucedía el primer día del festival. Los pergaminos tenían datos acerca de las casas en las que los invitados se quedarían. Algunos solo aceptaban madres e hijos, otros ancianos, algunos a toda una familia. Tenían que llevar sus pertenencias a la casa del anfitrión y llevar los obsequios o los objetos del intercambio al Gran Salón. Además de registrarse y poner todo en orden debían mostrar sus respetos al Jefe de Berk y, para desgracia de Hiccup, a su hijo. Lo único que el chico había recibido en los últimos 15 años de su vida eran miradas de desprecio, burla y uno que otro "que vergüenza de heredero" por parte de los recién llegados. Todo ese trato era cuando el sol iba a ponerse, así que aun tenían tiempo para salir y dejar a Toothless en casa.

El dragón dio un quejido y se dejó caer. Esperar, lugar cerrado, oscuro. No, definitivamente no era su idea de diversión. Hiccup tampoco parecía entusiasmado con la idea, pero no dijo nada y buscó asiento a lado de su amigo.

**Pffff. VEO EL ROMANCE EN EL HORIZONTEEEE 8DDD **


	14. Lo mejor para ambos

**OMG! Actualice rápido, ¿no? Supongo que estaba inspirada :3 **

**Bueno, como siempre quiero dar las gracias por los reviews, no tienen idea de cómo me emociono cuando los veo en mi bandeja de entrada. Les juro que sin ustedes no podría continuar esta historia. ¡Las quiero muuuchooo, muchas graciaaaaaaas! Merecen toda una jarra de chocolates! 8'D**

**Pues aquí les dejo el capitulo 14. Ojalá les guste. ^^**

**Capitulo 14**

"_**Lo mejor para ambos"**_

Después de unas horas, Hiccup y Toothless salieron del establo sin tener ningún problema. Al llegar a la casa de Stoick, el dragón le aseguró a su jinete que no saldría hasta que llegara por él y le pidió de favor que no se tardara mucho.

"Haré lo posible para zafarme."

Pero al parecer Hiccup no podría regresar del Festival como lo planeado. Debido a la enorme cantidad de gente que había llegado de la tribu de Hootch, la celebración se había atrasado unas cuantas horas. El Entrenador de Dragones estaba sentado al lado de Stoick, y miraba con impaciencia como la gente de Berk y los invitados se acomodaban lentamente en los lugares asignados. Hootch se sentaba a la derecha de su primo. Afortunadamente el Gran Salón era lo suficientemente espacioso para darle refugio a todos.

Como cualquier Festival de Primavera la fiesta empezó con un breve discurso por parte de Stoick y una bienvenida por parte de Hiccup. Se repartieron la comida y la bebida. Las bromas, la música y el baile no tardaron en seguir.

Hiccup vio desde lo alto de su silla a Ruffnut y a Astrid, riéndose y comiendo. Snotlout y Tuffnut se acercaban a las jovencitas del clan hermano. Por último estaba Fishlegs, que simplemente leía los panfletos extranjeros.

El joven vikingo le dio una mordida al enorme pedazo de pollo que tenía enfrente. Sabía muy bien. Debería llevarle algo a Toothless, seguro le gustaría. Pero su padre no daba señales de dejar que se fuera.

Los minutos pasaron, y luego éstos se convirtieron en horas. El aroma de alcohol reinaba el lugar. Algunas madres ya se habían retirado con sus hijos de la fiesta, seguidos por los ancianos. Stoick y Gobber reían de un mal chiste y Hiccup tomó esa como la oportunidad para salir desapercibido. El chico salió por la parte de atrás del edificio y se dirigió a casa.

Toothless miraba su reflejo en uno de los escudos más cuidados de la casa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero nunca había tenido la privacidad suficiente para observar todos los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido.

Su pálida mano se posó en el cabello negro como la noche. Después bajó hasta sus ojos, su pequeña y respingada nariz, la carnosa boca. Qué extraña cara tenían los humanos.

El dragón estiró sus brazos y sonrió débilmente. Le había costado darse cuenta que su fuerza de dragón no se había ido como él pensaba. Cuando el cuerpo que consideraba débil e inservible había tirado a Snotlout al suelo con muchísima facilidad, el Night Fury se sintió mucho más confiado en sí mismo y le quitó un peso de encima, ya que si algo pasaba podía proteger a Hiccup como en los viejos tiempos.

Concentrándose nuevamente en su figura, Toothless deslizó ambas manos por el marcado abdomen. Por cada segundo que pasaba los dedos del dragón iban peligrosamente más abajo, y-

"Estoy en casa."

Toothless dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a Hiccup entrar por la puerta principal. En sus manos tenía una bolsa.

"¡Hiccup!" El dragón se alejó del escudo y corrió a darle la bienvenida a su jinete. "¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Te ex-"

El vikingo miró irritado a su amigo y lo interrumpió. "Agh, y me hubiera tardado más de no ser por las malas bromas de mi padre."

Ambos jóvenes caminaron a la cocina. Hiccup no paraba de hablar, contándole a su dragón cada detalle del primer día de la fiesta. Toothless escuchaba pacientemente, sus ojos no abandonaban la pequeña figura del pelirrojo, que iba de aquí para allá tomando platos y poniéndolos enfrente de él. De vez en cuando paraba su plática para preguntarle a su amigo qué tipo de bebida quería o si la comida que había traído estaba fría y quería que la calentara. El Night Fury solo le respondía que las cosas estaban bien.

"Entonces…" Continuó Hiccup, "Mañana es el gran día. ¿Estás seguro que quieres salir?"

Toothless asintió levemente. La idea de que los otros dragones lo vieran así lo asustaba un poco, pero estar todo el día encerrado en la casa lo asustaba más que enfrentarse a sus amigos.

"¿Estas completamente seguro?" Reiteró el vikingo.

"Si, es solo que-" Empezó el Night Fury, "Estoy un poco nervioso."

Los ojos de Hiccup se tornaron tristes, el joven se sentó a lado de su dragón. "Lo siento. Nada de esto estaría pasando si no hubieras cambiado de forma."

Hiccup bajo la mirada. La transformación de Toothless si había sido un cambio emocional muy fuerte para los dos, pero el chico hubiera preferido morir y jamás llegar a las puertas de Valhala antes que dejar que su dragón pereciera.

Y fue cuando Toothless vio por primera vez la enorme carga que llevaba Hiccup en sus hombros. El pelirrojo se sentía culpable y triste por lo que le había pasado. Claro, los dos entendían que el cambio era necesario, pero eso no hacía que su jinete se sintiera mejor. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que las cosas ente ellos tenían que ser como antes?

"Los pulgares lo valen, ¿sabes?" Intentó Toothless.

Y funcionó. Hiccup levantó la vista inmediatamente, una de sus cejas levantada. "¿Qué?"

"Pulgares. ¿Quién diría que son tan efectivos?" Continuó el dragón, con una despreocupada sonrisa.

El vikingo tenía ligeramente la boca abierta, pero después de unos segundos él también empezó a sonreír. Toothless dejó que sus hombros se relajaran y miró con cariño al chico que estaba enfrente de él.

Hiccup retorció un poco sus dedos, parecía debatirse con algo. Entonces sus pequeños brazos se ensancharon en el cuello del Night Fury. "Gracias, Toothless." Dijo el vikingo. Después de una pausa agregó: "Ehm… sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?"*

El estómago de Toothless se comprimió al oír esas palabras. No era la primera vez que Hiccup se las decía, entonces ¿Por qué esta vez causaron tal reacción? ¿Por qué se oían diferentes?

El dragón balbuceó un poco antes de contestar: "Yo… también te amo."

Ambos se separaron poco después. Hiccup se levantó casualmente, parecía satisfecho y más ligero. Pero Toothless seguía sentado en su silla, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Al adolescente más joven empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero por más que quería, Toothless no podía prestar mucha atención. Estaba más ocupado con la nueva sensación que empezaba a formarse en la base de su estomago. Se sentía como varias cosas volando…

"¿Vienes o no?" Preguntó el vikingo, que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Uh? Ah, sí, sí" Dijo Toothless.

El resto de la noche siguió siendo muy surreal para el pobre Night Fury. Hiccup había hecho lo de siempre: cambiarse, preparar las cobijas para su sillón y quitarse la prótesis. Pero esta vez parecía que el sueño no alcanzaba los ojos del vikingo, que se encontraba dibujando en su cama.

Toothless miraba cada movimiento que el adolescente hacía, no sabía ni por qué, pero todo en el parecía _hipnotizante. _La forma en la que caminaba, el modo en el que reía o hablaba. Los pequeños gestos que caracterizaban al muchacho hacían que el dragón se derritiera. ¿POR QUE?

La melodiosa voz empezó a apagarse, y Toothless tuvo que salir de su recién descubierto mundo de fantasía para ver que ocurría. Hiccup estaba acostado en posición fetal, en su mano estaba el semiabierto cuaderno de dibujos. El joven de cabello negro tomo el diario y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesa, al igual que el lápiz. Con mucho cuidado levantó a su jinete solo para liberar las sabanas que su cuerpo aplastaba y taparlo con ellas. El chico se veía cómodo y tranquilo. Seguramente extrañaba su cama, aunque no quisiera decirlo.

Toothless se puso de rodillas al borde de la cama, su cabeza descansaba en sus brazos. Qué curioso, el dragón jamás había notado que bien se veía Hiccup cuando dormía. Su cabello caía gentilmente sobre sus grandes ojos, y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. El lento respirar del Entrenador de Dragones era apenas audible en la silenciosa noche. Un involuntario suspiro salió de la boca del Night Fury.

Pero la perfección del momento _tenía_ que ser arruinada.

"Espera aquí, Hootch." Dijo la muy familiar voz de Stoick. "Tengo que, uh, ya sabes."

El Jefe de Berk entró a la casa y Toothless oyó sus pasos acercarse cada vez más. La puerta de la habitación de Hiccup se abrió de golpe. El dragón hizo una seña con la mano para que no hiciera ruido.

"Demonio," Comenzó Stoick, hablando lentamente. "Quédate aquí, no salgas."

Toothless arqueó las cejas. "Entiendo perfectamente, Stoick. No hay necesidad de hablar así"

"Ya sé." Dijo irritado el vikingo, "Solo no quiero que Hootch oiga."

"¿Ya puedo entrar?" Dijo fuertemente el mencionado. Stoick dio la vuelta, le hizo una seña al dragón y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El hombre esperaba que el lagarto gigante no hiciera un alboroto mientras Hootch se quedaba como huésped en la casa. Lo último que necesitaba eran preguntas constantes acerca de quién era el chico.

"Ya, lo siento, primo. Últimamente hay ruidos en la casa y, bueno, quería asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie" Dijo vagamente Stoick.

Los dos guerreros entraron a la sala principal, ahí había una pequeña puerta. "Aquí es tu habitación, espero te sea cómoda."

El cuarto consistía de una cama bastante amplia, un pequeño armario y varias ventanas pequeñas.

"Es perfecto, gracias Stoick." Contestó el hombre de cabello negro. "Mañana será un gran día, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes. Sé que la amaran."

Stoick cambió incómodamente de posición. Nunca había estado relajado ante las sorpresas. "La… la espero con ansias."

Hiccup abrazó su almohada ligeramente. ¿Desde cuándo el viejo mueble era tan cómodo? No tenía idea, pero una cosa era segura, aun no quería despertar. ¡No había dormido tan bien en días!

Pero un fuerte 'Poom' lo obligó a salir de las cálidas sábanas. "¿Qué?"

Sus ojos se tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Pronto el joven se dio cuenta que veía todo al revés. En lugar de ver su pared y la cama en donde dormía Toothless ahora veía la ventana y el sillón.

¿El sillón?

Hiccup sintió el suave colchón debajo de su cuerpo. Si, definitivamente estaba en su cama. Entonces ¿Dónde estaba Toothless? Una mancha negra se asomó por el borde de la cama, seguido por unos cansados ojos verdes.

"¿Toothless?" Preguntó Hiccup, "¿Qué haces allá abajo?"

El Night Fury se levantó lentamente, sus fuertes brazos escalando la cama. Finalmente el dragón se desplomó a lado de Hiccup. "Esa cosa donde duermes," Empezó, "Es lo más incómodo que existe en el mundo."

Hiccup soltó una carcajada. "¡Oh, Toothless! Me hubieras despertado. El sillón no es tan malo."

"Ni lo menciones." Dijo el adolescente. "Solo necesito un baño."

El vikingo se puso su prótesis y, seguido por su dragón, bajó las escaleras. Ser el hijo del Jefe traía muchas ventajas. Una de ellas era tener su baño privado. Los ciudadanos tenían que ir a un gran cuarto en el que corría agua caliente y si no había lugar tenían que aguantarse y caminar una considerable distancia para llegar a un lago, donde el precioso líquido siempre estaba frío.

Toothless extrañaba mucho su forma original, pero admitía que la piel del humano era mucho más deliciosa que la de un dragón. Las poderosas escamas negras no le permitían al Night Fury sentir del todo lo suave que podía ser el agua. Por lo tanto la hora del baño se había convertido en el mejor momento del día. Por lo tanto, cuando el joven salió limpio y relajado, su humor había subido a los cielos.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente, por así decirlo. Después del baño, Toothless se había escondido toda la mañana en el cuarto de Hiccup, ya que éste había estado ocupado hablando con Stoick y su tío Hootch acerca de la celebración y como seguir con ella.

Finalmente llego la tarde, que era la hora en la que la fiesta empezaba de nuevo. Todos los ciudadanos salieron de sus casas, listos para empezar la fiesta. La tribu hermana estaba especialmente emocionada, pero nadie se preguntó por qué.

Toothless miraba todo desde el balcón de su jinete con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Iba a salir! ¡Salir sin esconderse por primera vez desde semanas! Sin perder más tiempo, el Night Fury salió del cuarto que le había dado refugio todos esos días y también de la casa. Hiccup detrás de él todo el tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?" Preguntó tentativamente Hiccup.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo Toothless, sin quitarle la vista al mar.

"Bueno, un festival no es solo comida y fiesta. Las familias de Berk salen a mostrar sus talentos y los invitados traen animales u objetos para intercambiar o comprar. Es toda una locura."

Y así fue. Apenas Hiccup y Toothless pisaron el centro de Berk las risas, las palmadas de espalda y los ofrecimientos de ropa y comida llenaron las orejas de los héroes de Berk. El dragón estaba feliz de ver a todos sus conocidos, él sabía que no debía hablarles, puesto que ninguno de ellos sabía la verdad, pero aún así le encantó ver que cada uno de sus amigos sonreía e iba de aquí para allá.

Hiccup llevó a Toothless a los puestos de los extranjeros, donde había cosas que el dragón seguramente no conocía. Efectivamente, joyas grandes y pequeñas adornaban los puestos. Había animales muy coloridos encerrados en jaulas brillantes y todos emitían sonidos diferentes. Muchas mujeres peleaban por obtener ciertos tipos de tela. La comida era aún más extraña, ya que las frutas eran dulces y muy grandes. El vikingo compró varias de ellas, todas diferentes, y las compartió con el Night Fury, que terminó por admitir que eran más deliciosas que ciertos tipos de pescado.

Una punzada de celos sorprendió al Entrenador de Dragones cuando vio a Toothless rodeado de varias chicas, tanto de Berk como de la otra tribu. El chico estuvo en menos de diez segundos a lado del dragón y lo alejó de la multitud, alegando que tenía que enseñarle algo. Hiccup no pudo evitar pensar que era ridículo alejar a su amigo de la atención, pero era _su _turno para disfrutar al joven ahora que ambos podían salir y divertirse sin esconderse.

Cuando la noche llegó se encendió una fogata en el espacio especialmente preparado para el momento. Todos los habitantes del lugar se reunieron alrededor del fuego. Hiccup y Toothless ocuparon un lugar un tanto alejado, Stoick sabía que el demonio había salido, pero no estaba complacido con el hecho de que su hijo aun no le había dicho a nadie la verdad de su dragón, así que ellos no querían miradas nerviosas o amenazadoras.

"Hemos traído un regalo para todos ustedes," Empezó Hootch, levantándose de su enorme silla de madera, "Se que solo llevamos dos días de disfrutar su hermosa hospitalidad, pero queremos darles algo para agradecerles. En nuestro hogar es un platillo exquisito y además… es divertido de matar." El hombre chasqueó los dedos, y diez hombres, cinco de cada lado, entraron a la zona cargando una enorme caja. La música cesó y se pudieron escuchar los dolorosos rugidos que venían de la prisión.

Los habitantes de Berk se miraron horrorizados, pero los invitados sonreían con malicia y desdén. La enorme puerta que mantenía encerrada a la bestia se abrió y salió un dragón bastante grande, del tamaño de una Pesadilla pero un poco más gorda. Era de color verde y en sus ojos se reflejaba la ira y el miedo. Las poderosas cadenas lo ataban al suelo.

Instintivamente Hiccup se levantó para calmar a la criatura, pero Toothless lo tomó por la cintura antes de que pudiera dar un paso más. El adolescente se obligó a tomar asiento, sus profundos ojos verdes miraban cada movimiento que el dragón hacía, el enojo era obvia en su rostro.

"¡Traigan las armas!"Gritó contento Hootch. Un grito de aprobación salió de las bocas de sus súbitos, que en minutos regresaron con toda clase de herramientas. "¿Y bien Stoick? ¿Te gusta mi sorpresa?"

Al igual que su hijo, Stoick no estaba muy complacido con el espectáculo que se efectuaba en su presencia. Aunque le había costado adaptarse a los dragones al final los había llegado a considerar de su familia, y no le hacía nada de gracia tener que matar a la pobre criatura.

"No sé si matarlo enfrente de todos sea lo apropiado." Dijo el Jefe con voz firme.

"¿De qué hablas? Es el manjar más delicioso que puedo ofrecerte." Le respondió Hootch, intentando mantener la sonrisa. ¡Este era un gran regalo! ¿Qué asesino de bestias no lo querría?

"No lo dudo, primo, pero tengo niños presentes." Intentó justificar el pelirrojo.

"Tonterías, Stoick, tonterías." Rio el hombre de cabello oscuro. Se dirigió a uno de sus hombres y tomó un hacha. "¡Por nuestra unión!"

Y con el grito le dio un fuerte golpe al dragón, que emitió un grito desgarrador. "¡Vengan a la diversión hermanos!" Gritaban los otros vikingos, invitando a los ciudadanos de Berk. Pero éstos veían con horros la escena.

Stoick miró a su gente, y con una mirada les transmitió un poco de seguridad. Ellos sabían qué hacer, tenían que actuar con naturalidad, pasara lo que pasara. Así que algunos empezaron a animar a los asesinos, aunque en el fondo estuvieran muertos del asco.

Hiccup estaba boquiabierto. El pobre dragón se movía frenéticamente, haciendo lo posible por liberarse de cualquier modo. Cuando la criatura lanzó fuego en un último y desesperado intento, Toothless tuvo que alejar a Hiccup del lugar, puesto que él también no podía ver lo que estaba pasando. Ambos estaban indignados y heridos.

"Lo siento." Dijo el Night Fury, ambos estaban lejos de la 'fiesta', donde no podían oír nada más que el sonido del mar.

"No lo sientas," Contestó Hiccup, "Tu no ordenaste nada de esto."

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Un día perfecto, arruinado al final.

"¿Quieres ir a casa?" Preguntó Toothless, acercándose a su humano.

"¡No!" Dijo instantáneamente Hiccup, "Tooth, esperaste mucho para esto. Aun faltan cosas por ver y se qu-"

El dragón puso sus firmes manos en los hombros del joven. "Hiccup, yo tampoco estoy cómodo con esto," El vikingo se permitió relajarse un poco y Toothless sonrió débilmente, "Y creo que lo mejor, para los dos, es ir a descansar."

El hombre más joven asintió un poco y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, seguido por su mejor amigo. En estos momentos no quería nada más que ir a dormir y olvidarse, aunque sabía que no podría, de las cosas que habían pasado esa noche.

Así que cuando ambos llegaron a casa no prendieron el fuego ni preparan la cena. Subieron al cuarto del Maestro de Dragones y se tumbaron en la suave cama. Cuando Hiccup daba señales de levantarse e irse al sillón, Toothless lo sostuvo fuerte en sus brazos. El vikingo se volteó para preguntar si algo andaba mal, pero su dragón solo lo mantenía atrapado en su abrazo.

"Quédate conmigo." Dijo el Night Fury, que quería disfrutar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su jinete. Esta noche era especialmente fría.

Y aunque Hiccup sabía que compartir la cama con otro chico era algo mal visto, y ciertamente se sentía un tanto extraño, lo único que él hizo fue acurrucarse más en los brazos de su dragón, y aunque el vikingo pensó que su noche estaría colmada de pesadillas, lo cierto es que sus sueños fueron los más tranquilos y serenos que había experimentado en varios días.

**XxX**

**Dah! 8DDD El final fue un tanto dramático, ¿no? Bueno, no importa… ya vendrá el fluff. No, miento, falta más drama, luego SI vendrá el **_**ggromance.**_

**Pues quiero desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad! Ojalá se diviertan mucho y reciban varios regalos. Ya me contarán que tal se la pasaron!**

**¡Felicidades!**


	15. No soy lo que fui

**¡Feliz año nuevo a toodaaasss!**

**Aah, 2011, en un año más morimos todos. XD LOL**

**Bueno, aquí traigo el capitulo 15! WOW! Jamás había llegado tan lejos en un fic, usualmente los votaba a los 5 ó 6 capitulos, pero este definitivamente lo terminaré. Y como sigo obsesionada con esta parejita ya estoy planeando mi siguiente fic de ellos. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Bueno, ODIO ESTE CAPITULO. D:**

**Por más que lo leía y escribía y cambiaba y borraba y etc, lo odio. En fin, ya casi termina este fiiccc! WIIIII!**

**Nah, estoy mintiendo…. Faltan como 6 capitulos largos, o 10 capitulos cortos. Ustedes díganme como lo quieren. **

**Ahora, como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, y MÁS a los que me dejan un review! AMO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN, me hacen saltar como una niña pequeña!**

**En fin, aquí dejo el capi! Ojalá**

**Capitulo 15**

"**Ya no soy lo que fui." **

"¿Crees que el momento sería más romántico si agrego unos ligeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana para despertarlos?" Preguntó Loki, mirando con orgullo a Hiccup y a Toothless, que seguían dormidos, ajenos de lo que pasaba en el mundo. La noche estaba a punto de terminar.

"Ay, por favor." Chilló Valkiria, que también veía a los humanos a través de la fuente. "No seas ridículo."

El dios lanzó una carcajada. "Tienes que admitir que esto es fantástico, ¿no? Quiero decir, no esperaba que el dragón se enamorara de su jinete, ¡es increíble!"

La elegante diosa se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la frente cuando vio al Night Fury acercar inconscientemente el cuerpo del vikingo hacia él. "Esto no es diversión. Lo único que crearás es una pareja de fenómenos. ¿Hombre y hombre? Asqueroso."

Pero Loki parecía no prestarle atención a su hija, la imagen que le mostraba su fuente era mucho más interesante. "Me pregunto si él se enamorará también…."

"Pero si ese ama la rubia. Está loco por ella. ¿Para qué irse con un… bueno, un dragón?"

"Oh, no, no." Dijo Loki, sin quitarle la vista al par, "El querer y el amar son cosas muy diferentes en el corazón del mortal. Verás, es difícil de explicar; cuando tu quieres a alguien le das cosas y dices palabras bonitas, simples letras que pondrán satisfecho a tu pareja. Cuando amas a alguien estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su felicidad, incluso si eso significa quitarte la vida."

"Exageran un poco, ¿no?" Valkiria tomó un mechón de su cabello y empezó a jugar con él, aburriéndose de ver a los héroes de Berk.

"Si, podría decirse. Pero así son las cosas. Hay demasiadas clases de amor, y los humanos suelen buscar con fervor el amor de pareja. Parece ser el que más los llena."

"Y para eso tiene a la guerrera. Ya encontró su amor de pareja, ¿Por qué cambiarla?"

"Porque tiene a su lado, literalmente, a la persona que más le entiende y le acepta como es. No solo tiene a alguien que lo escucha, si no a alguien que le dará lo que necesite. Mucha gente muere sin haber conocido a esa persona. La rubia no puede darle todo eso a Hiccup, aunque ella quisiera y se esforzara."

"O sea que sufren porque quieren hacerlo. Si ese amor es casi imposible de encontrar mejor ir en pos de otra clase de amor."

"Sí, si… Los humanos son bastante masoquistas." Asintió Loki, "¡Y es por eso que esto es tan divertido jugar con ellos!"

Valkiria rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación, cansada de las locuras de su padre. Si este jueguito iba a seguir así entonces era hora de agregarle un poco de sazón a la situación. Con una sacudida de su mano, la hermosa mujer se trasladó a la solitaria isla de Berk. Acababa de amanecer y los invitados ya estaban afuera, preparándose para el día. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una especie de arma y Valkiria agradeció que todos fueran unos brutos violentos.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes, la diosa entró silenciosamente en la mente de varios hombres de la tribu de Hootch; y, usando el truco de su padre, les creo la necesidad de ir a cazar.

Todos se dirigieron a las afueras de la villa, donde el bosque comenzaba. Valkiria iba a su lado, invisible para ellos, y los conducía, con su magia, hacia el escondite de los dragones.

**XxXxX**

"¡No lo consiento, Hootch!" Gritó Stoick.

El Gran Salón estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de las dos enormes figuras que adornaban el cuarto.

"Yo no lo entiendo, Stoick." Fue la respuesta del hombre.

"Es una celebración. Un tributo a la vida. ¡No una carniza!" El Jefe de Berk sacudió la cabeza. Hacer esto sin delatar la nueva naturaleza de su pueblo era muy difícil. "Planeo este festival cada año, primo. Matar a un dragón de esa forma, aunque sea nuestro más odiado enemigo, no nos brinda ninguna clase de honor."

"¡Pero son las bestias que acaban con nuestros hogares, con nuestras familias!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" Contestó el pelirrojo. "¡Nos olvidamos de las tragedias con esto, Hootch! Por un corto momento de nuestras vidas no pensamos en los dragones; solo nos dedicamos a disfrutarnos los unos a los otros. Es bastante simple, si no lo entiendes, entonces no hay lugar para ti aquí."

El silencio llenó la sala. Ambos hombres se miraban desafiantemente. Ninguno sabía que responder, hasta que…

"Muy bien. Si así lo pones." Dijo Hootch, asintiendo levemente. "Si me lo permites, mi gente y yo aun estamos cansados por el viaje, partiremos mañana."

Stoick suspiró pesadamente, "No, Hootch, no quería decir eso, es que…"

"Fuiste muy claro, primo." El frio tono que usó el hombre de cabello dejó en definitivo que la conversación había terminado. Éste salió por la enorme puerta y su figura se perdió en la distancia.

El guerrero se dejó caer en una silla. Esto no estaba planeado. No solo porque la relación con una tribu se rompería, si no porque no podrían intercambiar víveres que les serían útiles el resto del año. ¡Pero después de todo ellos eran vikingos! Apenas su primo se fuera ellos podían partir a otras tierras amigas y hacer tratos más ricos. Nada estaba perdido, hasta los dragones podían regresar más pronto de lo que se esperaba.

Una sonrisa se formó en el viejo rostro, pero un grito de terror interrumpió su recién formado plan y el alivio que éste traía. Con pasos rápidos, el hombre salió del Gran Salón y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Varios hombres de la tribu de su primo entraban a la aldea, todos se veían eufóricos. En sus espaldas habían partes de…

Stoick llevó su mano a la boca en un intento por no vomitar. Esa escena la había visto pasar millones de veces en su propia aldea y jamás le había disgustado, pero ahora, con todos los cambios que habían ocurrido, las imágenes que pasaban frente a él eran repugnantes.

Cuerpos de dragones, obviamente muertos, yacían en el centro de Berk. Alas, patas y cabezas eran clasificados y empezaban a repartirse entre los cazadores.

No eran bestias pasajeras, eran los dragones de varios jinetes. Los jóvenes que tenían a su propio escamoso amigo no tardaron en reconocer a sus propios alados reptiles. ¿Cómo no saber cuáles eran después de haber formado un vínculo tan especial?

"¡¿Qué es todo esto?" Gritó Stoick, dirigiéndose a los cazadores, que seguían saliendo del bosque con más presas en sus espaldas. Para el alivio de los jinetes había unos cuantos lagartos gigantes que seguían vivos, y estaban atados de las patas y las alas.

"¿No es maravilloso?" Dijo uno de los hombres, "Salimos y nos encontramos una cueva llena con las estúpidas criaturas, casi ni dieron pelea. Haha, parecían algo lentos."

El Jefe de Berk hizo una mueca y, sin un segundo pensamiento, golpeó al cazador con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Y esa pareció ser la señal, puesto que los enfurecidos habitantes de la isla sacaron sus armas y se lanzaron contra los visitantes, dispuestos a vengar a sus nuevos familiares.

Astrid, junto con más adolescentes, había corrido hacia los dragones capturados, en busca de su propio dragón. Su corazón casi se detiene cuando reconoció a su Nadder, luchando contra el bozal que le habían puesto.

"¡Skyscale!"Gritó aliviada la chica, que no tardó en desatar a su amiga. "Gracias a Odín que estas bien."

La escamosa bestia acarició con su enorme cabeza a su jinete y le apresuró para que ésta se subiera en su espalda, la rubia no tardó en obedecer. Al despegar, Astrid se enfocó en buscar a sus amigos y ayudarlos. Pero Hiccup no estaba por ninguna parte, en su lugar estaba Snotlout, que corría hacia un Pesadilla Monstruosa, seguramente su Fireworm.

Un guerrero de Hootch sacó su espada, y se dirigía al muchacho y su dragón. La joven levantó su hacha y le dio la orden a Skyscale para que bajara en picada, lista para acabar con el enemigo.

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" Preguntó Toothless, levantándose ligeramente del tibio pasto.

Hiccup, que estaba recargado en un árbol, siguió dibujando. "Yo no escuché nada."

El Night Fury se paró y miró a sus alrededores; la "cueva" en la que se reunían, desde que se habían conocido, era lo único que los rodeaba. Los ojos de Toothless estaban entrecerrados, al perecer intentaba descifrar algo. "Juraría que escuché un grito."

"Pero claro que sí. Suelen haber muchos de esos entre vikingos, ¿sabías?" Dijo sarcásticamente el adolescente.

"No, no lo entiendes. Tengo un mal presentimiento."

Hiccup dejó su cuaderno y fue hacia su amigo. No le agradaba abandonar la maravillosa mañana que había tenido, pero si Toothless insistía en algo era mejor no ignorarlo. Dragón o no, el muchacho parecía tener un sexto sentido bastante desarrollado.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer al respecto?" Preguntó Hiccup.

"Ir y ver que es." Contestó el Night Fury, "Obviamente."

Así que ambos dejaron su lugar especial para ir a ver qué ocurría.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la villa cuando el sonido de metal chocando y varios ecos de guerra se hicieron audibles para los humanos oídos de Hiccup.

"¿Pero qué-?"

Lo primero que vio el muchacho fue a varias mujeres y sus hijos entrar a la seguridad de las casas. El joven no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar el porqué de la situación, ya que los brazos del dragón lo jalaron hacia atrás, protegiéndolo de un golpe de espada.

"¡Hiccup! ¿Estás bien?"

"Y-yo… ah, sí." Balbuceó el muchacho, que aun no asimilaba bien la situación. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaban atacando la aldea?

Por el contrario, Toothless empezaba a sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. Era una sensación que su nuevo cuerpo jamás había registrado, y ¡vaya!, era mucho más excitante que cuando era un dragón. El Night Fury adoptó una posición de ataque, listo para lanzarse al campo de batalla. Obviamente estaban dañando su hogar y defenderlo era lo más importante en el momento. Pero otra sensación se apoderó de él. ¿Qué era? No era algo desconocido, pero tampoco frecuente. Los brillantes ojos del dragón se posaron inconscientemente a su jinete, que veía todo con horror, y comprendió de qué trataba.

Toothless tenía miedo. Ya no era la poderosa bestia que hacía correr a todos del miedo. Era un humano. Era una criatura sin alas y sin poderosas escamas que ayudaban a proteger su cuerpo. Ya no tenía un abrasador aliento de fuego que rostizaba a los enemigos y no poseía el penetrante rugido. Y lo peor de todo: Hiccup tampoco. Si él tenía que cuidarse con mucho cuidado de las armas de filo, entonces tenía que estar el doble de atento para poder proteger al vikingo.

"Tengo que encontrar a papá." Dijo Hiccup, aun sin quitarle la mirada a la batalla. "Necesito saber que ocurre."

Toothless tomó la cintura del muchacho, evitando que saliera corriendo. "¿Estás loco? ¡Se están matando! Nadie va a dudar en clavarte un hacha en la espalda."

"¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me esconda como un niño asustado?" Preguntó indignado Hiccup. "Soy un vikingo y voy a luchar por mi gente."

El Night Fury había previsto esto, pero insistió. "Eres un vikingo_ inteligente. _Y lo más sabio que puedes hacer ahora es ir a tu casa y protegerte."

El adolescente tenía la boca abierta ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo?

"Lo siento, pero sería un fracaso de _ser humano_ si no peleo a lado de los que me necesitan."

Toothless apretó los dientes y sus manos, que aun se posaban en la cintura del jinete_. Él también lo necesitaba._ Si algo le pasaba al pelirrojo, él moriría. Pero el dragón conocía muy bien al joven, y si éste estaba decidido a hacer algo, nada lo detendría. Además, Hiccup no era una oveja perdida, el chico había resultado ser muy hábil con el arco y flecha. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si lo había derribado a él, un fuerte Night Fury, en medio de la noche?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, que parecieron horas para ambos, Toothless soltó a Hiccup. Los dos sonrieron débilmente y el más joven se adentró en su villa. El dragón tampoco perdió tiempo y corrió detrás del vikingo.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando un hombre se acercó al par, pero su grande y ensangrentada espada se dirigió a la cabeza de Toothless. El Night Fury no tuvo problemas para esquivar el golpe. Su instinto se apoderó de él y en un segundo tenía al atacante en el suelo, su boca se dirigía al cuello del enemigo. ¿Pero como cortarle la respiración sin sus filosos colmillos? El dragón maldijo su falta de armas naturales y con un movimiento de sus manos golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del humano contra el suelo.

Toothless no tuvo mucho tiempo para asegurarse de que el tipo estaba muerto, o al menos inconsciente, porque varios vikingos se acercaban a él, listos para continuar con la pelea.

El dragón se levantó y sonrió sínicamente, listo para contraatacar. Tal vez no tenía su figura original, pero _aun_ era el hijo del trueno y la muerte misma.

**Xxxx**

…**.**

**Creo que es muy corto… D: Y algo basura.**


	16. La verguenza de Valhalla

**BUAAAAA. QUIERO LLORAR DE LA FELICIDAD! 8D Gracias por los reviews, de veras. LOS AMOO! 8D **

**Bueno, aquí va el capitulo 16. OMG! 16? Yo cumplo 16 años este sabado! Y bueno, es deprimente porque tengo esa edad y JAMÁS he tenido novio; mucho menos me han dado un beso en la boca. Así que cuando llegue el romance en esta historia perdónenme si escribo una tontería. Y hablando de eso… tengo que hacer una pregunta algo seria. ¿Quieren que escriba una escena de sexo entre Hiccup y Tooth? D: Oh mai, todos los fics toothcup que he leído tienen una escena de estas, y bueno, seamos honestos, ¿a quién no le gustan? Pero me gustaría preguntar antes por respeto a ustedes y porque si me dicen que sí, entonces tengo que pensar cómo hacerla. **

**Okay, creo que eso es todo. Ya no las aburriré! Ah, otra advertencia. Las escenas de acción que escribo son basura, así decidí escribir desde la perspectiva de alguien más, la primera parte del fic la he titulado: "Mátenme si apesta" DX **

_**AH, SISISI. Y RECUERDEN: LOS DIOSES SON INVISIBLES PARA LOS HUMANOS. **__**:P Osea que nadie puede ver a Valkiria. XD **_

**Capitulo 16**

"**La vergüenza de Valhalla"**

Valkiria no había tenido tanta diversión en años. La elegante diosa volaba de aquí para allá, disfrutando de la violenta vista. Pero lo más _delicioso_ de todo era ver a los guerreros de Berk luchar desesperados contra vikingos invencibles.

Si. Invencibles.

Valkiria no estaba en el campo de batalla solo para contemplar su obra, si no para darle una enorme ventaja a los hombres de Hootch. Cada que un soldado enemigo iba a caer, la diosa estaba en un instante a su lado, dándole nuevas fuerzas para acabar con el contrincante.

Sí. Era una pelea injusta. ¿Pero que no la vida era así?

Lo único que ensombrecía la mañana de la hermosa mujer era el nefasto dragón. El Night Fury no dudaba en matar a quien ésta le pusiera enfrente. Era un tanto desesperante porque la diosa no podía darle fuerzas a algo que estaba muerto, y la asquerosa bestia se acercaba cada vez más a Hootch. Sí el líder moría, sus guerreros se retirarían. Y eso No. Podía. Pasar.

Valkiria miró sus alrededores, ¿Dónde estaba el flacucho vikingo? Nunca estaban los tontos cuando los necesitabas. Y entonces la diosa lo vio. Allí estaba, tan pequeño como siempre. Al parecer Hiccup había logrado llegar al centro de la villa sin que nadie lo lastimara.

El chico corría con un poco de dificultad, pero definitivamente se dirigía a algo. La mujer se acercó para ver que era y sonrió satisfecha al ver que su destino era la rubia. Su padre seguramente se retorcía del enojo en este momento.

El se veía un poco desesperado, ya que movía la boca rápidamente y agitaba sus brazos. La guerrera estaba montada en su Nadder y parecía igual de confundida que él, pero al final logró que el pelirrojo también se subiera al dragón de escamas azules.

"¿Dónde está Toothless?" Preguntó Astrid, "Este conflicto ya estaría terminando si ambos se hubieran unido a la pelea."

"Ya te lo dije, sigue en casa. No lo voy a sacar a que se mate, ¿sabes?" Respondió Hiccup, que se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Cuánto tiempo más durarían las mentiras?

"Es un Night Fury. Apenas los vikingos lo vean temblarán del miedo."

Ambos adolescentes rodeaban el cielo de Berk. Astrid tenía la ensangrentada hacha fuertemente apretada contra su cuerpo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La joven miraba atentamente el suelo, en busca de su siguiente blanco. Hiccup tenía un poco más de problemas, no solo tenía que encontrar a su padre, ahora también tenía que hallar a Toothless. El dragón se había quedado atrás y el Entrenador de Dragones no podía estar tranquilo pensando en las cosas horribles que los vikingos podían hacerle.

"¡Ahí!" Gritó Astrid, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven. La chica señalaba a un grupo de hombres, que parecían repartirse la parte de lucha y planeación. Con un golpecito en el costado la guerrera le indicó a su Nadder que aterrizara.

Stoick tenía su inseparable martillo en la mano derecha, y su escudo en la izquierda. Las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente y el pesado respirar hacían que tuviera un aspecto bastante intimidante. Un enemigo se acercó a él, liberando un grito de guerra, solo para ser golpeado fuertemente en la quijada con la pesada arma del jefe.

"¡Papá!" Gritó Hiccup, bajándose lo más rápido que podía de Skyscale. "Papá, ¿do-donde está Hootch?"

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo, Stoick dio media vuelta y corrió hacia él. "¡Hiccup! ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando como locos."

El pelirrojo resistió la tentación de rodar los ojos, "Tenemos que hablar con mi tío." Insistió Hiccup, mirando inconscientemente sus alrededores, pero el chico no pudo desviar la mirada cuando los ojos de su padre se tornaron oscuros y fríos.

"¿Y razonar con esa rata? Jamás." Fueron las palabras de Stoick, que volteó a ver a sus hombres. "Spitelout, Gobber. Dirijan a los hombres hacia el sur de isla, necesitaremos tantas armas como podamos. Hiccup, Astrid, vayan con ellos."

Los mencionados asintieron, no estaban muy emocionados por contradecir a su líder ahora, y corrieron hacia la dirección mencionada, llamando a tantos colegas como podían.

Sin embargo, el necio adolescente se quedó con su padre, seguido de Astrid y su Nadder. "Papá, por favor. Podríamos arreglar todo esto, nada de lo que pasa es necesario."

Pero Stoick no escuchó las palabras de su hijo, consumido en una inexplicable ira. El hombre, muy dentro de sí, esperaba que algo así pasara con el Festival. Pero aun así eso no quería decir que no le molestara. Lo único que su mente procesaba era acabar con el líder de los bárbaros que estaban atacando a todo su pueblo.

Astrid tampoco se veía muy complacida. Al igual que el Jefe de Berk, ella quería exterminar a todos los insectos que habían invadido su hogar. Pero su moral le decía que tenía que respetar la decisión que tomara Hiccup. Así que cada vez que alguien se aceraba para herirla a ella o a su Nadder, la chica usaba su increíble agilidad con el hacha para lastimar partes que incapacitaran al guerrero.

Después de unos minutos, Hiccup se vio en la necesidad de conseguir algo para defenderse. Su padre y su novia eran los que mantenían alejados a los vikingos. Eso _sí que era_ vergonzoso. El chico buscó por los suelos algo que le fuera de utilidad, pero todo lo que veía eran espadas o hachas. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que uno de los hombres que su padre había derribado resultaba tener como arma un arco, y en su espalda descansaban varias flechas.

El vikingo no dudó en correr hacia el caído y apropiarse de sus cosas. Si, el arma no estaba hecha para el tamaño de Hiccup, pero serviría.

Mientras tanto Toothless sonreía satisfecho. Ser humano no era _tan _terrible. Después de todo seguía teniendo una fuerza superior y unos reflejos insuperables. Si pudiera lanzar fuego no notaría que su forma era diferente. Lo único que sus enemigos le habían ocasionado eran pequeños rasguños aquí y por allá, pero nada grave. Pero lo que más complacía al Night Fury era usar su mirada. Oh si, nada como penetrar a los contrincantes con sus intoxicantes ojos amarillos.

El poderoso dragón estaba a punto de buscar a Hiccup cuando vio una robusta figura a lo lejos. Su andar era pesado, pero sus poderosos músculos se movían con agilidad para atacar a cualquiera que se acercara a él. Toothless frunció el ceño. No le agradaba nada ver como los guerreros de Berk eran vencidos tan fácilmente por un sujeto como ese.

El Night Fury usó sus fuertes y largas piernas para llegar hasta su próxima víctima. Toothless quería tener el placer de acabar con el hombre. Sin duda se quedó sorprendido cuando el humano evadió uno de sus golpes. ¿Cómo era eso posible? La mayoría no había logrado esquivar ninguno de sus ataques. Pero eso no intimidó al dragón. Había derrotado bichos mucho más grandes que este. _Literalmente._

"¿Con quién crees que estas peleando, muchacho?" Gritó el hombre de cabello negro, una arrogante sonrisa deformando sus facciones. Toothless tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, el dragón enseño los dientes y emitió un gruñido bastante profundo.

Hootch mantuvo la sonrisa y levantó su espada. El individuo lanzó el clásico grito de guerra y corrió hacia Toothless, que anticipó la acción y eludió la embestida. Aprovechando que el enemigo estaba de espaldas hacia él, el Night Fury tomó al hombre por la oscura cabellera, jalándolo hacia atrás y usando su rodilla para golpearle en la espalda.

La arremetida surtió efecto por unos segundos, ya que Hootch perdió su balance y cayó de rodillas.

Toothless tomó la espada del hombre, pero antes de que pudiera enterrarla en el pecho del enemigo, éste golpeó al dragón en el costado. El Night Fury tosió al sentir como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Hootch tomó al aun noqueado dragón y lo embistió contra la pared de una casa cercana, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con la venganza.

El hombre se aseguró de que su oponente escuchara su seca risa antes de arrebatarle la fría hoja y apuntarla a su cuello. Hootch presionó fuertemente su rodilla contra la pierna del Night Fury, haciendo que éste emitiera un grito de dolor.

Toothless intentó zafarse del asesino abrazo de Hootch, pero sus enormes brazos lo mantenían presionado contra la astillada pared de madera. Sus ojos vieron como el filo de la espada estaba siendo dirigido rápidamente a su desnuda nuca y estos se cerraron por instinto.

Pero el golpe no llegó. En lugar de eso se escuchó el sonido de metal chocando contra metal, seguido por un desgarrarte grito de Hootch.

Toothless miró sorprendido como una larga y afilada flecha atravesaba el brazo del sujeto. La espada que iba a ser usada en su contra estaba inmóvil en el ensangrentado suelo. Una sensación de alivio se apoderó del dragón al ver como éste le quitaba toda su atención para concentrarse en su herido brazo.

El Night Fury giró la cabeza en la dirección de donde la flecha había venido y no se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Hiccup, aun en su posición de arquero y con la segunda saeta lista, a unos metros de distancia.

Stoick, por su parte, se acercaba corriendo hacia su primo. El hombre tenía lista su arma y lanzó un grito de guerra cuando embistió a su lejano familiar, dejándolo fuera del alcance de su hijo y del 'demonio'.

Una vez que Hiccup se aseguró que su padre tenía el control de la situación corrió hacia su dragón. "¡Toothless!" Gritó el muchacho, sin importarle si alguien escuchaba o no. "Toothless, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?"

El vikingo estaba de rodillas en frente del Night Fury y con sus agiles manos buscaba alguna lesión. Toothless dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, dejando salir el estrés a través de este. "¿Sabes algo?" Comentó el dragón, recargándose en la pared de madera y sonriendo un poco. "Jamás te dije _cuanto me gusta_ tu puntería."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que una cansada risa salió de sus bocas.

El adolescente más joven le tendió una mano a su amigo, ayudándole a pararse. No hubo mucho tiempo para preguntas porque la pelea seguía efectuándose a su alrededor.

Stoick y Hootch eran el centro de atención. Los líderes de ambos clanes luchaban fervientemente. El hombre de cabellera negra había superado su shock y lograba esquivar todos los golpes que su primo le lanzaba. Sin embargo, sin un arma como el martillo que ahora le atacaba, el no podría hacer mucho.

Al parecer no era el único que pensaba eso, porque varios de sus guerreros intentaban acercarse para brindarle un objeto que pudiera servirle a su jefe, solo para ser embestidos por los dragones que aun quedaban en la isla.

Astrid había montado a su Nadder momentos antes y no dejaba de lanzar púas venenosas de la cola de Skyscale hacia los vikingos enemigos. Ella no era la única que utilizaba la ventaja de tener un dragón; Snotlout estaba a un lado de su Nightmare y había dejado que ésta se prendiera fuego, intimidando a quien intentara acercarse a ella o a su jinete.

Pero por más que los hombres de Berk se esforzaban por expulsar a sus enemigos no lograban vencerlos. Varios vikingos estaban exhaustos, cada vez que golpeaban sentían una dolorosa llama en sus hombros y sus cansados brazos.

Hootch miró sus alrededores en busca de alguna ventaja. Sus pequeños y fríos ojos se enfocaron en el hijo de su oponente. Hiccup estaba cerca de varios hombres y parecía darles instrucciones. ¿Cómo una cosita de niño iba a mandarles a varones más grandes y fuertes que él? Honestamente no le interesaba, lo que sí ocupaba toda su atención era la forma de matar al muchacho. Si el destruía al único heredero de Berk, Stoick quedaría hecho trizas y no podría continuar con la pelea.

Otro grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su primo iba a su dirección nuevamente, su ensangrentado y usado martillo directo a él. Era el momento.

Hootch evadió el ataque y tomó al hombre por el brazo, su boca emitió una burlona risa, ya que golpeó a su primo en la espalda, justo como el adolescente de ojos amarillos había hecho con él y lo tiró al suelo. Stoick soltó inconscientemente su martillo, que fue tomado por el enemigo y con un movimiento preciso y rápido fue lanzado hacia su víctima.

Hubiera sido el ataque perfecto. Hubiera matado a Hiccup al llegar a su pecho y la batalla terminaría, dejando en claro quiénes eran los ganadores. Pero Hootch no contaba con los reflejos de alguien bastante protector con su sobrino.

Toothless se había puesto entre su jinete y el arma, sus humanos brazos habían apartado a Hiccup del inminente ataque. El Night Fury había logrado agacharse a tiempo para que el martillo no les pegara a ambos, y éste había embestido una muralla rocosa. El objeto había caído al suelo, resonando entre todas las voces y los chillidos de guerra.

El dragón se levantó inmediatamente y tomó el instrumento que tenía como blanco a su mejor amigo. Toothless miró con rabia a Hootch y levantó el arma, apuntando hacia su enemigo. Después de todo los Night Fury _nunca fallan._

Y así era. El martillo estaba perfectamente dirigido hacia el que había iniciado todo este desastre.

"¡NO!" Gritó Valkiria, al ver como la veloz acción era efectuada. Ese estúpido dragón no arruinaría su momento, simplemente no lo haría. No cuando la diosa había logrado destruir una alianza vital para la supervivencia de los vikingos. No cuando faltaban muchas almas más por coleccionar. No cuando aun podía destruir la relación del humano y el dragón que su padre, Loki, se empeñaba en hacer evolucionar.

La bellísima mujer se transportó inmediatamente detrás de Hootch, sus largas y grises manos penetraron con extrema facilidad, y sin causar ningún dolor, la piel de los brazos del hombre. Con el control de las extremidades, Valkiria hizo uso de su fuerza y paró con un firme movimiento el ataque. Pero la diosa estaba furiosa, iba a acabar con todos los que se interpusieran en sus planes, así que tomó total control del cuerpo de Hootch, metiendo su delgada figura dentro de éste.

Valkiria no tardó en acostumbrarse a las proporciones del hombre, con pasos pesados la diosa se acercó a Toothless, que no retrocedió en absoluto.

La diosa torció la boca, reflejada en el rostro de Hootch, y se abalanzó al Night Fury. Para Toothless no era la primera vez que pasaba, esta vez estaba listo. Pero el peso del vikingo parecía ser más ligero, por que el dragón no pudo esquivar el golpe. ¿Qué era un humano en contra de la Diosa de las Almas? La peligrosa dama deslizó los sucios y gordos dedos de Hootch hacia la garganta del Night Fury y apretó con fuerza.

Una desesperada mueca se asomó en las facciones de Toothless. El chico intentaba usar sus piernas para liberarse, pero las técnicas que usaba súbitamente eran inservibles.

Hiccup tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Cuántas veces en el día la vida de su mejor amigo iba a estar en peligro? El joven herrero se llevó las manos a la espalda, pero las benditas flechas se habían agotado. ¿Qué más le quedaba hacer? Pero claro, la cosa más humillante y castigada en el código vikingo.

El Entrenador de Dragones dejó caer su arco y corrió hacia Toothless. Lo único que su mente le decía era rogarle a su tío, que perdonara la vida de su dragón, suplicar que lo dejara ir. Pero al llegar a donde Hootch, el joven embistió al hombre, no causando mucho daño, pero si llamando su atención. La diosa aflojó inconscientemente sus manos para ver qué rayos la había distraído.

Y allí estaba. Justo enfrente de ella, a pocos centímetros de su cara, estaba Hiccup. El chico se veía desesperado y sus pequeñas manos tocaban el rostro de su dragón.

"N-no…" Tartamudeo el vikingo, los nervios comiéndole el estómago. "Tú no lo quieres a él, me quieres a mí."

Valkiria observó con detalle el rostro del muchacho. Sus grandes ojos verdes penetraban sus oscuros ojos rojos y sus delgados labios temblaban del miedo. El cabello castaño-rojizo caía con delicadeza por su frente y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas debido al cansancio.

_Ta-da._

Eso era todo lo que la diosa necesitaba oír. El hijo de Stoick valía mil veces más que el Night Fury. Valkiria soltó el cuello de Toothless y le dio una fuerte bofetada al adolescente que se encontraba a su lado.

Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a ser golpeado por Snotlout o Tuffnut, así que la sorpresa de la agresión se le pasó rápidamente, lo que él no se esperaba era la terrible sensación de calor que recorrió todo el lado derecho de su cara y bajó hasta sus pies. Ni siquiera el dolor de su prótesis había sido tan terrible.

El chico se llevó una mano a la mejilla y retrocedió un poco. No le importaba dar su vida por Toothless, pero tampoco se le hacía una idea muy placentera.

Valkiria vio al indefenso muchacho y luego miró al cielo, una retante sonrisa asomada en sus labios, como si desafiara a su padre a bajar de los aposentos de Odín para que pudiera proteger a sus conejillos de indias.

Pero los momentos nunca pueden ser tan perfectos, ni siquiera para los dioses. Stoick se había recuperado del golpe desde hacía unos minutos, pero no había reaccionado hasta que vio a su único hijo acorralado y golpeado. ¿Y para qué? Para salvar la vida de su mascota.

Pero el hombre no iba a arriesgar la preciada vida de su Hiccup, su debilidad más grande.

El Jefe de Berk estaba a lado de Hootch en cuestión de segundos, y ni siquiera había detenido sus pasos para golpear al vikingo con su gran puño.

"Tú, asquerosa y podrida rata, no pongas ni un maldito dedo sobre mi hijo." Gritó Stoick, poniéndose enfrente de Hiccup. "Acabemos con esto."

"Tú lo has dicho." Contestó la diosa, sintiéndose más ofendida que nunca. El primer golpe fue esquivado por Valkiria, pero el segundo llegó casi al mismo tiempo y la alcanzó a la mitad del estómago. Okay, la mujer había subestimado al padre del muchacho. Pero no sucedería de nuevo.

Valkiria esperó a que Stoick atacara de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo lo tomó por el cuello y lo estrelló contra uno de los pilares de un corral. La diosa tomó el arma más cercana, que era un hacha bastante pesada, y apuntó al pecho del hombre. Antes de que ella pudiera dar el golpe de gracia una oleada de sentimientos golpeó su mente.

Eran… ¿Piedad? ¿Fidelidad? ¿Amor?

La diosa hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no tardó en identificar la razón del porque se sentía así. Después de todo ella estaba _dentro _de Hootch, no solo físicamente, también mentalmente. Y el tipo quería a su primo, no deseaba su muerte ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera después de descubrir el mas grandes secreto de Berk.

Valkiria ignoró todo esto y se preparó para golpear, pero su brazo no respondía. Una y otra vez la mujer hizo el intento de acabar con Stoick y cada vez que trataba algo la detenía.

La diosa gritó llena de frustración. ¡Ella era más poderosa que Hootch! Si quería matar a alguien simplemente lo hacía.

Pero no podía.

_Acabaré con esto más tarde. _Pensó Valkiria, dejando el arma a un lado y poniendo su pie en la garganta de Stoick.

"Lárgate." Dijo la mujer, sintiéndose como una tonta. "Lárgate, te dejaré vivir a ti y a tu tribu. Si regresas acabaré con todos ustedes."

Stoick frunció el ceño, no era el único que se sentía ofendido. "¿Y ser la vergüenza de Valhalla? No, mis hombres y yo preferimos morir en batalla."

Hiccup sintió como si lo hubieran arrojado al helado mar. ¿Iba a ver a su padre morir frente a sus ojos?

Valkiria resopló y escupió a unos centímetros de la cara de Stoick. Si por ella fuera los mandaba a las puertas del quinto infierno, pero no podía explicarles a sus enemigos que simplemente _no podía hacerlo._

La elegante diosa obligó al cuerpo de Hootch a alejarse de su primo. "Si sigues aquí para mañana me aseguraré de que tu pueblo jamás alcance su invitación a la mesa de los dioses."

Los segundos pasaron, y un grito de victoria rompió el silencio. "¡Ganamos!"

Los hombres de Hootch no bajaron la guardia, pero se permitieron sonreír y dar miradas de desprecio a sus caídos oponentes.


	17. Instintos

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 17! Perdónenme por la espera, pero pasó una desgracia! D: Me regalaron un cachorro y éste tiró agua por toda mi computadora, afortunadamente no le pasó nada, pero algunos archivos se me borraron, incluidos los capítulos TERMINADOS de este fic DDD: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Y ya tenía tantas ideas escritas y todo T_T**

**Ooh oh! Y no hay pastel de cumpleaños para ustedes, tendré algo mucho mejor! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH **

**Capitulo 17**

_**Instintos**_

Stoick no podía y no quería creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Su gente, hombres y mujeres con quienes había convivido toda su vida, corrían asustados al muelle.

Las esposas y hermanas mantenían a sus hijos juntos, y los esposos ayudaban a subir a los barcos las provisiones que necesitarían para el viaje. Pese a que habían perdido la batalla, todos trabajaban juntos, sin quejarse.

El Jefe de Berk sintió como su estómago se comprimía. Ninguno se había acercado a reclamarle o a intentar quitarle su puesto. Y lo único que el hombre quería era que dejaran a un lado la lealtad y lo tiraran al mar. ¿Cómo no querría eso, si habían perdido la batalla más importante de sus vidas? No solo tenían que marcharse, ¡tampoco podrían darle un funeral justo a los caídos en batalla! Las familias temblaban de miedo al pensar que sus padres, hermanos, hijos, no irían a Valhalla, al banquete de los dioses. Pero no había opción, cuando habían intentado negociar con los guerreros de Hootch, éstos los habían echado, argumentando que su líder estaba ocupado y por eso no podían autorizar ninguna clase de entierro justo. ¡Qué injusticia!

Pero no, no ese sería la última decepción que tendrían los que le brindaban miradas de apoyo y le ofrecían el sudor de su frente. Si ellos confiaban en él, entonces él tendría regresarles esa misma confianza y seguridad. Berk se lo merecía.

**Xxx**

Valkiria, aun en posesión del cuerpo de Hootch, se alejó de la multitud de gente, adentrándose en el bosque. El olor a vegetación llegó a su delicada nariz.

La mujer se abrió paso entre arboles y rocas, mirando casualmente a los lados, para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. Una que otra vez se podía escuchar el sonido de pájaros o ardillas, saltando entre los altos pinos.

Sus ojos rojos visualizaron un pequeño y tieso lago. La diosa dio unos pasos hacia él y con un movimiento de sus manos liberó a su marioneta.

La figura de Hootch cayó fuertemente al piso, levantando un poco de polvo cuando éste toco la tierra. Sin embargo, el hombre no despertó. Y Valkiria no podía culparlo por eso, después de todo no es nada fácil aguantar la energía de una diosa.

Para liberarse de problemas, el ser, usando el viejo truquito de su padre, le creó a su olvidado títere el recuerdo de cómo había ganado la batalla y para liberar el estrés, había venido aquí a descansar.

"Buen perrito." Dijo Valkiria, dándole toscas palmadas en la cara a Hootch, que aun tenía los ojos cerrados. "Gracias a ti he logrado entrar al juego de mi padre. ¿A que ha sido divertido? ¡Yo no me la pasaba tan bien desde hace milenios! La última vez que tenía la opción de reírme un poco, un chico me clavó rocas en el cuello… y su dragón se encargó de dejarme ciega."

La mujer hizo una pausa, recordando como su padre le había pedido ir a confrontar, pero no matar, a un niño y su mascota. Valkiria había tomado su forma más hermosa. Un dragón tan blanco como la nieve.

"¡Por supuesto que eso no me detuvo!" Continúo la diosa con un tono más alegre. "A fin de cuentas ellos son mortales, y yo soy una diosa. Desgraciadamente tuve que marcharme antes de poder hacer lo que yo quería…"

Valkiria suspiró. Eso había sido hace meses, y Loki aun seguía obsesionado con las almas del Night Fury y su vikingo. "En fin, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

La dama se levantó con increíble gracia y desapareció en una nube de humo. Definitivamente había muchas cosas que ella tenía que hacer.

**Xxx**

"De acuerdo, repíteme una vez más lo que vamos a hacer."

Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco, esta era la quinta vez que Toothless le pedía repetir el plan. El muchacho, que se escondía detrás de unas cajas en el muelle junto con su Night Fury, quitó la vista del mundo de gente y se dirigió a su poderosa bestia.

"Agh… De acuerdo, ¡Pero es la última vez!" Dijo el exasperado adolescente. El dragón asintió vigorosamente e intentó hacer su característica sonrisa, sin embargo el encantador efecto no era el mismo. Hiccup torció la boca y empujó juguetonamente a su amigo. "Muy bien, nos quedaremos aquí esperando a que suban las familias a sus barcos correspondientes. Después los vikingos de más clase subirán a otro, en donde va mi padre. ¿Hasta ahí todo bien?"

El dragón asintió de nuevo. "Okay, cuando los vikingos importantes empiecen a subir, tú y yo nos colamos entre ellos y entramos rápidamente a mi cabina. Fácil. Solo no levantes la cabeza y todo saldrá bien."

"¿No sería más fácil si entramos primero que ellos?" Sugirió Toothless.

"Nope, si entramos antes nos verán subiendo al navío. Y si entramos por una ventana tendríamos que meternos al mar, escalar la resbaladiza madera, y, si no te importa, quedarnos empapados el resto del viaje." Contestó Hiccup con una voz casual e inocente.

El dragón le echó un vistazo a la cristalina y fría agua de Berk. Como Furia Nocturna a él no le molestaba tanto la helada temperatura de su hogar, pero como humano…

"Muy bien, ya entendí."

Hiccup sonrió triunfante y volvió a enfocarse en todas las personas que subían al transporte marino. Aunque la atmosfera era bastante pesada, como no iba a serlo después de perder una gran batalla, Toothless no pudo evitar sentirse extraño de nuevo. Nuevamente el y su jinete estaban solos, con el sonido del mar como música de fondo. La culpabilidad lo absorbía, puesto que él sabía que no era el momento para entrar en su mundo de fantasía. ¡Pero era imposible escapar de estos maravillosos sentimientos!

Lo que más molestaba al dragón era que ninguno de sus sueños tenía una pisca de correcto. El Night Fury se encontraba deseando tener fuego otra vez para dejar escapar su enojo con un buen tiro de éste. Con un resignado suspiro, Toothless se sentó en una posición más cómoda, procurando no mirar a Hiccup. El poderoso dragón hizo una mueca. Definitivamente estaba fallando en eso. Los grandes ojos verdes se posaron en la vigilante figura del vikingo, su suave y largo cuello, su pequeño torso, las delicadas pero diestras manos…

La mirada del dragón empezó a bajar y a bajar, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo algo que _se suponía que no tenía que ver,_ Toothless tragó saliva y giró su cabeza violentamente, sintiendo como si todo su ser estuviera en llamas. Algo malo le estaba pasando, ¡algo asquerosamente malo!

El Night Fury respiró profundamente, los intentos por calmarse eran un fracaso. Decidiendo que era suficiente viró su cuerpo con mucha lentitud. El recién humano estiró un brazo, en dirección al joven que tenía enfrente. La necesidad de tocar a su jinete era demasiada. Los largos dedos estaban a centímetros del chico.

"¡Hiccup!"

Una fuerza jaló la túnica de Toothless hacía atrás, tomándolo por sorpresa y alejándolo del vikingo. El filo de una enorme hacha descansó a milímetros de su garganta, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

Hiccup sintió como su sangre se tornaba fría cuando reconoció a Astrid, tan femeninamente peligrosa como siempre.

"Creíste que podrías capturar al hijo del Jefe de Berk, ¿no es así?" Preguntó la guerrera con ese tono tan amenazante. "La presa perfecta, lo que necesitas para acabar con lo que queda de nosotros."

Toothless frunció el ceño, sintiéndose como un completo idiota. No podía atacarla, ya que era la novia de _su _Hiccup, y él sabía que el Vikingo no estaría contento si lastimaba a la chica. Astrid acercó su arma a la piel del enemigo. "No hablas, ¿uh? Bueno, al menos no lo harás después de que corte tu sucio cuello traidor."

No era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Una vez, hace meses, cuando la gente lo creía un asesino de dragones, Astrid había descubierto su secreto más preciado y justo como lo hacía ahora, lo había amenazado con un hacha.

"¡No, espera!" Gritó el muchacho, levantándose y corriendo hacia la chica. Ella no estaba lejos, por supuesto que la detendría.

Pero claro, la guerrera no esperaba la reacción del pelirrojo y el instinto de supervivencia se apoderó el Night Fury. Apenas Astrid se distrajo para preguntarle a Hiccup que que rayos le ocurría, Toothless le dio un ligero golpe a la chica en las costillas, haciéndola resbalar de la húmeda madera del muelle y llevando su cuerpo a las fría y agitabas aguas de Berk.


	18. Procura ser sincero contigo mismo

**DIOS DE MI VIDA! 8DD CASI 100 REVIEWS! NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESTOY QUE ME MUERO! 8D Jamás había tenido 100 comentarios en una historia! LAS AMO CON TODA MI ALMA Y CORAZÓN!**

**En fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo 18. Espero que les guste y FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN! Aquí está el regalito que les había prometido. Mwahahahahaha! No es mucho romance, pero es un gran paso para esta historia :'D**

**Capitulo 18**

"_**Procura ser honesto contigo mismo"**_

Hiccup miró como su novia caía al frio mar. El sonido de su cuerpo chocando con la turbia superficie no fue ignorado por los ciudadanos de Berk, que empezaron a acercarse a los adolescentes.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza hacia su dragón, tenía la los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. "¡Toothless! ¿Qué rayos?" Reprimió irritado el joven.

El Night Fury torció la boca. Sí, lo cierto era que el no pretendía tirarla al agua a propósito, pero eso no significaba que no se iba a arrepentir por hacerlo. Algunas veces esa rubia lo sacaba de quicio. La acusadora mirada de su jinete lo convenció de al menos intentar ayudar a la guerrera.

Ambos hombres dieron la vuelta y se arrodillaron, listos para sumergirse y sacar a Astrid de la liquida prisión, pero al parecer estaban subestimando a la chica. En unos pocos segundos su delgada figura salió del agua, su pecho subía y bajaba, intentando recuperar el aliento que le habían arrebatado hace unos momentos.

Sus fuertes brazos la llevaron a la orilla del muelle, donde Hiccup y Toothless la miraban sorprendidos. Las manos de Astrid se aferraron a la húmeda madera, y su rostro descansó está. El Night Fury, muy a su pesar, estiró su cuerpo para ayudarla a subir. Pero las cosas no serían así de fáciles.

Apenas Toothless había tocado a Astrid, ésta reaccionó y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo arrastró al agua con ella. Los reflejos de Hiccup fueron más rápidos, ya que alcanzó a tomar la túnica de su amigo, pero su potencia no era tan fuerte y fue empujado junto con él.

La pesada agua movía se cuerpo de un lado a otro, y tener la prótesis no lo ayudaba en nada, ya que la carga de metal solo lo hacía más lento y lo hundía. El suministro de aire se acababa, necesitaba desatarla de su cuerpo para poder ir a la superficie. Usando sus últimos segundos, Hiccup tocó la base de su pierna herida y los pequeños seguros que tenía para sujetar su extremidad falsa. Con unos cuantos _twitchs _ésta cedió y se separó del cuerpo del muchacho. Pero no podía dejar que se fuera al fondo, ¡No había tiempo para construir una nueva!

Justo cuando el vikingo iba intentar salir del agua con la pierna en su mano, algo lo tomó de los brazos y empezó a subirlo. El chico agradeció que el frió mar no le permitiera sonrojarse, ya que estaba siendo salvado _nuevamente,_ por su sobreprotector dragón. No era que no agradeciera la ayuda, pero él era capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo. Al parecer el Night Fury no tenía la misma opinión.

"¿Estas…cough… bien?" Preguntó Toothless, una vez que ambos tenían la cabeza lo suficientemente alta para respirar.

"¡No respondas eso!" Dijo Astrid, que estaba a su lado sin creer lo que estaba pasando. "Yo hago las preguntas aquí."

"¡Astrid! ¡Hiccup! ¿Están bien?" Las voces de los adultos empezaron a oírse cada vez más cerca. "¡Ayúdenlos a salir!"

Hiccup y Toothless voltearon a verse, ambos con la desesperación en la mirada. "¡No hay tiempo, ayúdame a esconderlo!"

Astrid levantó una ceja, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. "De ninguna manera. Tengo que saber que pasa."

Hiccup miró hacia el cielo, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia. Astrid no haría nada hasta que él le diera una respuesta satisfactoria. "¡Está bien, está bien!" Gritó enfurecido. "Él es Toothless, y nadie debe saberlo. No aún. Te explicaré todo una vez que él esté seguro."

Astrid retrocedió un poco, pensando que era una broma de mal gusto. Pero los pasos de los vikingos estaban a unos segundos y su novio parecía estar al borde de un ataque nervioso. La chica se maldijo a sí misma antes de contestar.

"D-de acuerdo."

Hiccup sonrió un poco, pero no dijo nada más. El chico miró a su alrededor, y lo primero que atrapó su atención, a parte de los locos adultos, era un bote relativamente pequeño.

"Allí." Señaló el joven. "Detrás del barco. ¿Puedes nadas hacía allá?"

Toothless bufó y miró a su jinete como si la pregunta fuera bastante estúpida. "Claro que puedo hacerlo."

"Entonces lleva tu-" Empezó a responder Hiccup, que no necesitaba que la vanidad de su dragón en esos momentos, pero fue interrumpido cuando Astrid lo tomó por detrás y lo jaló hacía ella.

"Ahí vienen…" Susurró en el oído del chico. "¡Aquí estamos!" Gritó la joven, levantando una mano para atraer a los hombres.

El Night Fury le dio una última mirada al joven y se sumergió. Hiccup vio el cuerpo del dragón bajó el agua, nadando con extrema elegancia, hasta desaparecer en las sombras.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntaron unos vikingos una vez que llegaron a los mojados adolescentes. Astrid estiró el brazo para que la sacaran de la loca marea. "Uno no se cae así como así. ¿Se lastimaron?"

La rubia se levantó torpemente, la sensación de ropa mojada en su piel haciéndola sentir incómoda, y miró a Hiccup. El chico estaba sentado en el borde del muelle y la miraba, sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, como si esperara una traición inmediata.

La guerrera tomó aire. Ella era una mujer segura, fuerte y decidida. Pero lo más importante, ella _sabía _guardar un secreto. "Mi-mi hacha."

Silencio.

"Venía a-a subirme a los botes, y me tropecé…" Continúo la joven. "El hacha cayó al mar. Pensé… pensé que podía recuperarla, es mi favorita. Siempre he sido buena nadando."

Hiccup contuvo la respiración. Parecía que su garganta estaba siendo atacada por millones de agujas.

"La iba a alcanzar y-" Astrid bajó la cabeza, una frase más la, no, _los_ sacaría del apuro. "Y no me di cuenta de que estaba sumergiéndome demasiado. Hiccup, él, intentó sacarme, pero la corriente era poderosa."

La chica subió la mirada, mostrando confianza.

Los vikingos se miraron los unos a los otros. Algunos negaban con la cabeza y se alejaron lentamente, parecían decepcionados.

"No es momento para jugar," Reprochó un hombre de barba castaña. "No lo es."

Astrid frunció el seño. "Lo siento." Y allí estaba ella, disculpándose por algo que no había hecho.

**XxX**

Toothless se asomó por el borde del barco, su cuerpo estaba totalmente sumergido en el agua, a excepción de su cabeza. Sus grandes y perfectos ojos se enfocaron en Astrid y Hiccup, que eran interrogados por otros vikingos. Después de algunas preguntas éstos se fueron, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

El Night Fury permitió que la marea lo moviera por unos segundos y observó como su jinete se ponía la prótesis de nuevo, después, lentamente, se ponía en pie. Cada paso que daba parecía planeado.

El cuerpo del muchacho se movía con un poco de dificultad y el recién humano sintió _nuevamente_ ese deseo de correr y ayudarlo. Pero no era solo eso.

No, el dragón de escamas negras también deseaba sentir la piel del chico contra la suya, deseaba grabar en su memoria la delicada fragancia del adolescente o como los ojos verdes del vikingo le daban esa mirada tan especial, que solo era para él y nadie más. Toothless sintió un cosquilleo bajar por su espalda al imaginarse la voz de Hiccup gimiendo sensualmente su nombre…

El Night Fury cerró sus ojos de golpe. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Mejor aún, ¿Por qué había pasado? El no debería tener estos sentimientos, no debería ni siquiera considerarlos. ¿Entonces porque, cada vez que Hiccup lo tocaba un poco o le ponía su atención, él quería más?

Toothless abrió sus ojos un poco y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. La realidad pegándole, ¿o recibiéndolo?, como millones de cuchillos en el corazón.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Se había… enamorado de Hiccup?

El dragón estiró sus brazos y se sujetó fuertemente al bote, como si necesitara apoyo ante esta nueva perspectiva.

Sí, sí se había perdido en el muchacho, mucho más de lo que él había pensado. Lo que Toothless no esperaba era esa repentina sensación de alivio. ¿No se suponía que se tenía que sentir como el ser más repugnante y enfermo del planeta?

Pero no era así, al contrario. Una vez que el Night Fury había admitido para sí mismo que amaba con pasión y locura a su jinete fue cuando toda la confusión y el estrés desaparecieron. Allí estaba la explicación para todos los sueños extraños que había tenido últimamente.

Y además se había enamorado de la persona más increíble del planeta. Un chico leal, inteligente y que lo entendía a la perfección.

Toothless sonrió y suavizó la mirada. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que sentirse así?

**XxX**

Astrid había seguido a Hiccup una vez que todos los adultos los habían dejado en paz. El pelirrojo había entrado al barco más grande, en donde su padre y otros pocos vikingos privilegiados irían a bordo, y se encerró el que presumía ser su propio y pequeño camarote.

"¿Y bien?" Exigió la chica una vez que ambos se aseguraron de que nadie los oía. "Me debes una explicación."

"Espera, primero hay que sacar a Toothless del agua." Respondió Hiccup apresuradamente, después de todo su dragón ya no poseía esas cálidas y duras escamas para protegerse de la brutal naturaleza.

La guerrera dejó caer los hombros, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Pero de todos modos buscó entre el montón de cosas algo para ayudar a subir a Toothless al barco. Mientras tanto, Hiccup se asomaba por la tallada ventana de madera. No tardó mucho en encontrar al Night Fury, que empezaba temblar de tanto permanecer debajo del agua.

"Pss… Toothless." Dijo el muchacho lo suficientemente fuerte para que el mencionado escuchara. "Toothless, aquí arriba."

El dragón subió la mirada y a unos cuantos metros adelante y arriba de él se encontraba Hiccup. El chico le sonrió un poco y le indicó que se acercara. Toothless se separó de la madera del pequeño bote y nadó hacia la nave más grande. Unos vikingos pasaron delante de él, y el Night Fury se sumergió nuevamente, evitando que vieran su oscura cabellera.

"¿Esto servirá?" Preguntó Astrid, sacando un trozo de madera que estaba tirado en un rincón. "Creo que es suficientemente largo."

Hiccup lo tomó y analizó la superficie. Estaba algo astillado, pero con un trozo de tela Toothless no tendría problemas. "Es perfecto."

El adolescente arrancó un pedazo de lienzo de las sábanas que se encontraban allí y lo enredó en la esquina del palo. Una vez más se acercó a la ventana y bajó con cuidado el soporte.

"Sujétate a eso." Ordenó el vikingo, que no podía esperar a quitarse su ropa mojada.

El dragón se aferró al astillado ofrecimiento y usó sus pies para hacer más fácil la subida al barco. Astrid se había unido a Hiccup y le ayudaba a jalar al otro hombre, que ni como humano se había hecho más ligero.

"No hay tiempo." Dijo Astrid súbitamente. "Los otros vikingos están terminando de abordar, hay que subirlo ahora."

Y efectivamente, justo antes de que Toothless colapsara en el suelo se dio la orden de partir. Los tres humanos respiraban un poco agitados y temblaban de pies a cabeza. Hiccup se recargó en la seca pared y miró todas las colchas gruesas una sobre la otra. Aunque no quería moverse, el joven se estiró lo suficiente para tomar una y se la tendió a su Night Fury.

Astrid tomó aire e ignoró el hecho de que su novio prefería darle la manta al dragón antes que a ella. No tenía caso preocuparse por tonterías, así que silenciosamente aceptó ser la segunda en turno cuando el chico le dio su propia sábana.

"Me de-" Empezó de nuevo la guerrera mientras se envolvía con el caliente pedazo de tela.

"Si, lo sé. Te debo una explicación." Interrumpió Hiccup.

Astrid asintió y esperó pacientemente una respuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el pelirrojo empezara a hablar. Era sencillo, esta vez no tenía que suplicarle a su padre que no matara a nadie ni tenía que amenazar a un primo para que guardara silencio. Solo era una chica que había demostrado ser leal y que era su mejor amiga.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Preguntó Astrid cuando Hiccup terminó el relato. "Yo lo hubiera entendido."

"Es que todo era bastante confuso y Toothless tardó un tiempo en decidirse si quería que la aldea lo viera así." Explicó el vikingo. "Los demás no reaccionarán como tú, ¿sabes?"

La rubia levantó las cejas, como si no le diera importancia al último comentario. "¿Puedo?" Pidió permiso la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el Night Fury y estirando un brazo.

Toothless miró con desconfianza a la mujer delante de él. Después de todo ella y él solo se llevaban bien porque Hiccup era importante para los dos. No tenía ninguna obligación con la chica. Así que la miró como la primera vez que la conoció y le gruño, enseñándole una hilera de humanos pero filosos dientes.

"¡Toothless!" Le reprimió Hiccup. "¿Cuál es tu problema? A estas alturas deberías saber que Astrid está de nuestro lado."

La joven retiró la mano. "Claro." Dijo tranquilamente, y ambos hombres se preguntaron si se refería lo que su novio había dicho o al rechazo del dragón. "¿Y-y como se lo dirás a los demás?"

"Aun no lo sé. Lo iba a hacer después del Festival de Primavera, pero con todo lo que ha pasado no parece ser el mejor momento."

"Pero se van a preguntar por él, ¿sabes?" Continuó Astrid. "Ya hay rumores de que algo extraño le pasó a Toothless. Después de todo te ofreciste por un extraño… y jamás vimos al poderoso hijo de la muerte y el trueno en acción."

"¡Claro que sí!" La contradijo Toothless. "Estuve peleando todo el tiempo. Pero todos los humanos son demasiado ciegos como para ver lo que hay detrás de las apariencias."

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" Preguntó la guerrera hostilmente.

"Okay, no creo que sea el momento de pelear." Interrumpió Hiccup por última vez. "Astrid, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, o si no atraparás un resfriado y estarás muy incómoda todo el viaje."

La rubia torció la boca, pero no dijo más. Hiccup tenía razón, después de todo. Los tres se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta de madera, la abrieron lentamente y se alegraron al ver que nadie estaba afuera.

Antes de irse, Astrid dio la vuelta y le dio un certero pero ligero puñetazo al brazo del vikingo.

"¡Ouch! Eso no era necesario." Dijo el adolescente, tomando su brazo y dándole un pequeño masaje.

"Eso es porque cuando tu dragón me tiró al agua dejé caer mi hacha. Y era la mejor que tenía"

Toothless se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado, sabiendo lo que venía después. Y efectivamente, la guerrera acercó sus labios a los de Hiccup y le dio un tierno beso. "Y eso, es por preocuparte por tu mejor amigo."

Astrid sonrió débilmente y salió del cuarto, dejando atrás a un relajado Hiccup y a un herido y celoso Toothless.

**XxX**

**Lo see! Toothless ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente! YAY! Ahora el solo tiene que empezar a coquetear y enamorar a Hiccup. Pan comido, ¿Quién no cae por ese bombón de hombre? GRRR XD**

**No quiero hacer a Astrid la mala de la historia, porque aunque ella no me cae muy bien se que no actuaría como una bitch desgraciada. La mayoría de las historias de Hiccup/Toothless la convierten en una chava interesada y mala. No quiero que eso pase en mi fic, pero tampoco se comportará como un pan de Dios, eso sí.**

**Fue divertido escribir desde su perspectiva, ojalá si se haya quedado en personaje.^^U**

**Si tienen dudas o sugerencias díganmelas, con gusto responderé! Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos pronto! :3**


	19. Héroes

**Dfghjkhgfdsadfhj! D: me tardé otra eternidad! Lo siento mucho! **

**WAAA! PFFF! NO CREI QUE NADIE ME DIERA IDEAS Y TODAS USTEDES ME MANDARON MENSAJES Y ME DEJARON REVIEWS! Me siento tan halagada que quiero darme un tiro, pero si hago eso no podré poner sus brillantes pensamientos en esta pantalla, así que no lo haré. Haha XD**

**Bueno, aun no tengo ganadora, lo anunciaré en el próximo capítulo, pero quiero agradecerle a TODAS! Si tan vieran la clase de escenarios que se presentaban en mi cabeza cuando leía lo que me dejaron :'D MUCHAS GRACIAS! –Abrazo-**

**Bien, espero que disfruten este capi! ****Y subiré el siguiente capi más temprano, lo prometo!**

**Capitulo 19**

"_**Héroes."**_

Toothless mantuvo sus grandes ojos en la figura de Hiccup. El chico caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación y hablaba para sí mismo. Algunas veces paraba y se recargaba en la pared, solo para desesperarse y continuar con sus pensamientos.

El Night Fury sabía que su humano intentaba encontrar una forma para que los demás vikingos no supieran de su existencia como un hombre y no un dragón. ¿Qué no habían acordado decírselo a los demás de una vez por todas?

"Con Snotlout ya era suficiente, ahora Astrid…" Alcanzó oír Toothless, justo como si Hiccup le hubiera leído la mente.

El dragón se cansó de estar en una misma posición, así que se dirigió a la ventana y sacó su cabeza, para ver si había algo interesante.

"Hiccup."

El vikingo dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y volteó a ver a su amigo. El Night Fury le indicó que se acercara y así lo hizo el adolescente. Después de todo no había nada más que él pudiera hacer por el momento.

Su corazón se comprimió cuando vio las casas de Berk hacerse cada vez más pequeñas. Los arboles empezaron a convertirse en manchas de color verde y las montañas dejaron de ser tan enormes. La tristeza inundó su mente. Su hogar estaba en manos de unos locos asesinos y el no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Seguía siendo el mismo inservible chico de siempre.

"Lo siento." Dijo Toothless con suavidad, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo.

A Hiccup le sorprendió la pregunta, así que luchó por alejar su mirada de la isla para encontrarse con la del dragón. "¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Si hubiera tenido mi forma original hubiera podido acabar con todos y nada de esto estaría pasando." Una sonrisa vacía se asomó en su cansado rostro.

Hiccup sacudió su cabeza. "No digas tonterías." Ahora no era tiempo para deprimirse. "En primer lugar, _nada _de lo que está pasando es tu culpa, y el hubiera no existe. No tiene caso que te preocupes."

Toothless asintió, después de todo el joven estaba en lo correcto. Pero aún así el dragón no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Hiccup lo necesitaba y el no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

El vikingo bajó la mirada y vio las secas manchas de sangre en la túnica del muchacho de cabello negro. El chico se golpeó la frente. "Ah, será mejor que te quites eso."

El Night Fury también se fijó en su ropa y frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado completamente de todas las cortaduras, así que no sentía dolor, sin embargo una repentina sensación de suciedad lo había alcanzado. Como dragón no le hubiera molestado estar cubierto de sangre…

"Aun no me tra-"

Alguien tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo. Ambos hombres se miraron y Hiccup preguntó que quien era.

"Traigo tus cosas." Fue la única respuesta.

Toothless se apresuró y corrió a lado del adolescente, para que cuando se abriera la puerta ésta lo ocultara. Una vez que ambos estuvieron seguros de que nada pasaría, Hiccup abrió la puerta.

Un tipo enorme tenía en sus brazos dos cajas, ambas tenían un tamaño razonable. "Er, hola. Tu padre me pidió que te diera esto." Fue poco que dijo el extraño.

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que el visitante intentaba ver que había dentro de su habitación. El joven dio las gracias, pero el hombre no daba señales de irse. "¿Algo más?" Preguntó el muchacho.

El vikingo mayor negó lentamente, aun levantando la cabeza para ver dentro del cuarto. "¿Quieres… quieres que las lleve dentro?"

"No." Respondió Hiccup rápidamente, arrebatándole las cajas de las manos. "Yo puedo solo."

Admitiendo la derrota, el hombre dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hiccup pudo escuchar que el tipo decía en voz baja. _"Juraría que oí a alguien más…"_

El adolescente tragó saliva. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso con su volumen de voz en este barco.

**xXx**

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Toothless una vez que se habían asegurado que no había nadie del otro lado de la puerta.

"Dijo que eran mis cosas." Respondió Hiccup, poniendo los paquetes en la pequeña cama de su camerino.

Ambos abrieron cada uno una caja. La primera estaba infestada de ropa y la segunda tenía los diarios que Hiccup usaba para dibujar, junto con otros objetos de importancia. El vikingo se hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a su padre por tomarse la molestia de traer lo que necesitaba.

"Muy bien. Iré por un poco de agua para limpiarte esas heridas. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo una vez que ambos habían inspeccionado los recién traídos paquetes.

"No solo para las mías." Agregó Toothless, subiendo su brazo y posando delicadamente la mano en la mejilla del muchacho.

Hiccup levantó una ceja, sin saber a lo que el dragón se refería, pero entonces lo recordó. Esa era la mejilla en la que Hootch lo había golpeado. El vikingo no se había dado cuenta de que había sangrado hasta que sintió el terrible ardor de la aguada salada una vez que había sido arrastrado junto con Toothless al mar.

Hiccup sonrió un poco y salió del cuarto.

**XxX**

Durante su ida a la pequeña bodega de hierbas, Hiccup procuró no ser visto por nadie. No quería ver las tristes miradas de los vikingos o dar explicaciones de donde estaba su Night Fury.

El vikingo agradeció a los dioses, ya que nadie se le apareció ni nada por estilo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Justo cuando el chico iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto en donde estaban las hierbas que necesitaba, unas voces llamaron su atención.

El adolescente detuvo sus movimientos para identificar el origen del pequeño alboroto. Al parecer venían de la recamara que estaba al lado. Con todo el silencio que pudo, Hiccup posó su oreja en la puerta. No se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de su padre. Pasó poco tiempo para que llegara a la conclusión de que Gobber y Spitelout también estaba dentro. Si ese era el caso seguramente estaban hablando de algo importante.

El muchacho se inclinó más a la puerta, la curiosidad siendo más grande que él. Estaba tan concentrado en lograr captar más palabras que no se dio cuenta de que su peso era bastante, así que en un mal movimiento del barco, Hiccup se recargó demasiado contra la vieja madera, haciendo que la puerta se abriera fácilmente y revelándolo ante los vikingos.

Hiccup sintió que lo echaban al helado mar, ya que tenía las miradas de su padre y los otros adultos fijamente en él.

_Ah, ¡diablos!_

"Hiccup." Dijo Stoick firmemente. "Que oportuno."

El adolescente se irguió lo más que pudo, intentando lucir seguro… o por lo menos no tan tonto. El pelirrojo tomó aire e hizo lo que pudo para calmarse.

"Uh, ¿de verdad?" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al muchacho.

"Sí, verás…" Empezó el padre del chico. Al parecer el hombre no sabía cómo expresarse, ya que miraba a diferentes lados cada determinado tiempo. "Los dragones. No sabemos qué hacer con ellos."

A Hiccup le sorprendió la pregunta, ya que no esperaba algo parecido. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Están haciendo que vayamos más lento."

"Eso es ridículo, lo único que han hecho es darnos más ayuda." Protestó el muchacho. Cuando se trataba de dragones él siempre se ponía a la defensiva, ya que sentía que lo atacaban a él mismo.

"Hijo, están volando a una velocidad inaceptable. A este paso las provisiones se terminarán antes de llegar a una isla." Contestó firmemente el hombre.

Hiccup no pudo evitar reírse sarcásticamente. "Pero claro, papá. Por que cuando pierdes a la persona en quien más confías _tienes_ que sentirte vivo y feliz, ¿no es así?"

Stoick entrecerró los ojos e hizo lo posible por no abofetear a su hijo. Pese a que la insolencia del chico era algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no podía perder el control ahora. El Jefe de Berk cerró los puños, listo para confrontar al niño de la forma más tranquila posible.

"Hablando de eso." Dijo Spitelout, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que su hermano pudiera pedir. "¿Por qué estás tú tan tranquilo?"

Hiccup torció la boca, sabía a lo que su tío se refería, pero no sabía que responderle. "¿Disculpa?"

"Si, no he visto a tu Night Fury desde el accidente, y de eso van meses. ¿Dónde está? ¿Muerto?"

El adolescente le lanzó una rápida mirada a su padre, que pareció olvidar el pequeño insulto y asintió lentamente. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué era el momento de decir la verdad?

Pero la imagen de Toothless apareció en la mente de Hiccup. El chico de cabello negro como la noche estaba sentado en la cama de su recamara, sus largas piernas estaban cruzadas y al parecer el joven solo estaba relajándose, ya que su posición estaba totalmente relajada. Una confiada sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Y regresó, el mismo miedo que sintió cuando su dragón se despertó en su nueva forma humana junto con la necesidad de protegerlo.

"Se fue." Fue lo primero que dijo el Entrenador de Dragones.

Stoick negó con la cabeza y clavó su mirada en un punto invisible. Gobber y Spitelout se miraron extrañados, esperando cualquier otra respuesta menos esa.

"¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó incrédulo el hermano del líder.

"No… no lo sé." Contestó Hiccup, intentando mentir de la mejor manera. Toothless no se había ido, ni siquiera su figura de dragón había desaparecido, el se había prometido regresarlo a su forma original. Pasara lo que pasara. "Pero volverá."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó con cautela Gobber. Su aprendiz parecía muy tranquilo al aceptar la partida de su dragón, y eso no era para nada normal.

"Sí." Dijo el chico. "Hay que darle tiempo, es todo."

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio un momento. ¿Por qué el chico no se estaba volviendo loco? ¿No se suponía que los dos eran inseparables?

"La villa no debe saberlo." Anunció asustado Spitelout, mirando con firmeza a su hermano y a Gobber. "Estarán devastados al saber que el Night Fury se fue."

"Eso ya no importa." Respondió Gobber. "Todos saben que algo anda mal."

Hiccup imitó a su padre y entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Algo andaba mal? ¡Pero claro que algo andaba mal! Ellos SABIAN que algo no iba bien. Eso _estaba_ mal.

"Muchacho." Se dirigió el herrero a su estudiante al notar la expresión de éste. "Es difícil que tu héroe no esté ahí para defenderte. ¿Sabes?"

Hiccup tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos. La responsabilidad de ser el salvador de los dragones _y _los vikingos cayendo en sus brazos por primera vez.

"No entiendo." Dijo débilmente el joven, aunque sabía a la perfección de lo Gobber estaba hablando.

El rubio sonrió tristemente y se alejó. Hiccup siguió sus movimientos y luego volteó a ver a su padre.

"Hasta el dragón más débil puede nadar grandes distancias." Murmuró el chico, intentado remediar de cualquier forma la tención acumulada en el cuarto.

Stoick subió la mirada. "¿Qué?"

"El agua. No podrán lanzar fuego, pero descansarán sus alas." Repitió el pelirrojo. "Es más, si sus jinetes los acompañan nadarán con más fervor."

Spitelout respiró profundamente. "¿Te refieres a que ellos naden también?"

"No, ellos se montarán en su dragón como siempre, solo que en lugar de volar, nadarán."

"Avisa a los demás." Ordenó Stoick a su hermano. "Esperemos que podamos ir más rápido ahora."

Hiccup se mantuvo quieto cuando su tío pasó a lado de él y salía por la puerta, que no había dejado de moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Entonces Gobber y Stoick se voltearon y empezaron a hablar de lugares a los cuales ir y si de pedir o no pedir ayuda. Hiccup tomó esto como la señal para irse. Antes de que el chico pudiera salir por la puerta escuchó a su padre decirle "gracias."

**XxX**

Hiccup rio genuinamente al encontrar a su mejor amigo tirado en la cama, con su cabeza ente los brazos. Al parecer estar en barcos no era la especialidad de la bestia.

"¿Quién diría que te mareas fácilmente?"

El dragón levantó la mirada y miró a su amigo lo más intimidante que pudo, fallando en el intento y solo divirtiendo más al vikingo. "No es tan malo, se te pasará. Lo prometo. Tal vez en un día o dos."

El Night Fury se sentía demasiado asqueado como para contestar, así que gruño débilmente y volvió a recostarse. Sin embargo tampoco podía quejarse, a pesar de la terrible situación en la que se encontraba había algo que iluminaba su momento de oscuridad.

Estaba recibiendo los preciosos rayos de sol _mientras_ la persona que más amaba le curaba las heridas. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

Una soñadora y tonta sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Darse cuenta que amaba a Hiccup había sido completamente liberador, y aunque ahora sentía la necesidad de que su jinete le correspondiera ya no luchaba con sentirse sucio o ser un traidor.

El dragón suspiró feliz cuando sintió las manos del adolescente en su desnuda espalda, algunas veces le ardía cuando éste ponía una extraña mezcla de hierbas sobre la herida a tratar, pero Hiccup siempre procuraba echar un poco de aire a la cortada para aminorar el dolor.

El cuidado que su humano imponía en la tarea empezaba a volverlo loco. El terrible impulso de pararse y hacer… bueno, ¿Qué hacían los humanos para demostrarse amor en primer lugar?

El Night Fury se golpeó mentalmente. Si las cosas iban a salir bien entre ellos dos tenía que hacer todo paso por paso y de forma adecuada.

_Le mostraré lo que un Night Fury en verdad es. _Decidió confiado el muchacho.

**XxX**

**Bwahahaha! NIGHT FURY POWAAH! XD **


	20. Amenazas mortales

**HAI THERE! 8D**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron un review *abrazo* Como siempre digo, me dejan comentarios tan hermosos que me hacen gritar como una niñita en navidad. LOL**

**Bueno, recuerden que les dije que hoy anunciaría a la ganadora. *Musica de suspenso* **

**PERO NO PUEDO ! Dios mío, todas las ideas que me han dado me sirven demasiado, y combinarlas las hace todavía más perfectas. Así que sigo torturándome a mi misma para elegir a una ganadora. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. D:**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero ya empecé exámenes y las evaluaciones están durísimas. Intentaré subir el siguiente capitulo en cuento pueda.**

**Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que agregar. ¡Gracias de nuevo y disfruten el capitulo!**

**Capitulo 20**

"_**Amenazas mortales"**_

Valkiria estaba elegantemente sentada en la orilla de la fuente. Su mano se movía lentamente en su barbilla mientras miraba las imágenes que se presentaban en las mágicas aguas.

"¿Qué sería bueno? Podría mandar a Hootch y a una buena parte de sus hombres a perseguir a los vikingos. O crear una poderosa tormenta que los deje perdidos, o-"

"Hola, Valkiria."

Una sombría voz interrumpió a la mujer. La diosa sintió que el corazón le iba a salir por la boca, pero mantuvo la calma lo mejor que pudo y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de girarse. "Que tal, padre. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Loki se paseó por el cuarto, observando el perfecto detallado de las paredes. "No finjas, hija. Sabes muy bien la razón de la que esté aquí."

Valkiria puso su más inocente cara y se alejó de la fuente, dirigiéndose al oscuro dios. "¿De qué hablas? No recuerdo haber hecho nada."

Pero ante el acusador silencio de su padre, la dama decidió que era inútil fingir demencia. "Solo entré en tu juego, ¿no era lo que querías? ¿Qué me divirtiera? Bueno, ahora me divierto." Para enfatizar sus palabras, Valkiria rió exageradamente.

"Claro, te diviertes matando a mis humanos y distrayéndolos de mi propósito. Te exijo que saques a los enemigos de Berk y regreses todo a la normalidad."

"Pues te vas a llevar una decepción, porque no pienso cambiar nada." Contestó irritada Valkiria. "Tú me metiste en esto en primer lugar. Gracias a tus estúpidos e infantiles juegos ahora tengo esto." Con movimientos rápidos, la dama quitó la delgada ropa que cubría su cuello y pecho, dejando ver pequeñas heridas por toda la zona. "Ese maldito humano me causó estas, están a punto de desvanecerse, no gracias a ti. Pero el dragón…"

Valkiria se puso de espaldas, revelando la marca de unas garras que había deformado su bella espalda. "Esa bestia me ha causado un sinfín de dolor, y las marcas jamás se irán. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? ¡He sido humillada! Un dragón me dejó marcada. Un animal inferior, repugnante y estúpido me ha tocado. Si los demás se enteraran… no quiero ni pensar en las burlas que recibiría."

Loki respiró profundamente, tratando de ignorar el berrinche de su hija. "Todo lo regresarás a la normalidad. Y es mi última palabra."

Valkiria sintió como una ira repentina corría por sus venas. Su padre nuevamente prestándole nada de importancia a lo que ella decía, haciendo todo menos. De la forma más intimidante que pudo, la dama se trasladó en segundos a donde estaba el dios. Su cara a centímetros de la de él. "Oblígame."

Loki levantó una ceja. "Cuidado, Valkiria. No olvides que soy tu padre."

La mujer abrió sus ojos en entendimiento. "Oh, ya veo como son las cosas. ¿Me estas…uh, amenazando?"

"No lo hagas." Respondió tranquilamente el oscuro dios.

Valkiria torció su boca, como si un olor desagradable llenara el ambiente. "¡Puede que seas mi padre, pero _tú_ no olvides quien soy yo! Soy una diosa, la diosa de la muerte y _voy a ganar esto_."

Loki cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. La mujer salió indignada de la sala y cerró las enormes puertas tras de ella. Apenas estuvo fuera del alcance del ser que había iniciado todo y segura en sus aposentos, se dejó caer y sintió un intenso y mortal dolor correr por todo su cuerpo. Valkiria bajó la mirada, y vio como en su desnudo hombro se dibujaba una cruz, sangre preciosa y pura saliendo de ésta.

Sus ojos se abrieron en terror, pero no en sorpresa. Estaba condenada.

La diosa esperó a que el dolor se desvaneciera lentamente, como si éste disfrutara de hacerle sentir pena, y una vez que desapareció examinó su situación.

Los delgados dedos de la mujer intentaron tocar la herida, pero se detuvieron antes de hacerlo. Valkiria estaba segura de que le dolería nuevamente. Una parte de ella quiso hundirse en miedo, pero la poderosa diosa sabía que eso no la ayudaría en nada. Tenía que cumplir lo que había dicho, o de lo contrario moriría.

La marca que reposaba en su hombro era una condena para ella o para el dios a quien había retado. Y es que retar a otro dios está prohibido y no se perdona fácilmente. El que inicia la lucha cargará el sello, en este caso una cruz, que determinará quién gana la pelea, es decir, quien seguirá viviendo eternamente y quien morirá. Al retar a Loki y jurar que ganaría el juego que había empezado se había marcado a ella misma para siempre.

Estaba claro lo que ella tenía que hacer. Si iba a triunfar debía separar y destruir al vikingo y a su dragón. De lo contrario ella sería destruida.

"Que suerte que hablamos de humanos… criaturas tan débiles y fragiles de corazón."

**XxX**

Hiccup había cumplido su promesa. Una buena noche de sueño había sido suficiente para que el Night Fury se sintiera como nuevo. Claro, las salidas nocturnas también habían ayudado.

Toothless suspiró y cerró sus ojos al recordar cómo cada noche, Hiccup y el esperaban a que los vikingos estuvieran dormidos para escabullirse de su pequeño camarote e ir a cubierta y respirar aire fresco. Al dragón le gustaba imaginarse que era su "momento romántico" y aunque él sabía que era estúpido inventarse cosas, le daba la sensación de que con cada noche que pasaba se acercaba emocionalmente más a su humano.

Al parecer no todo estaba en su imaginación. El pelirrojo también esperaba todo el día a que llegaran esas horas, ya que era el momento en el que su amigo podía salir con libertad de las cuatro paredes que lo aprisionaban todo el día. La primera noche que salieron, a aparte de estar alertas y nerviosos por si alguien venía, Hiccup se quedó mirando asombrado a su dragón, ya que aun en forma humana podía camuflarse a la perfección con la oscuridad del cielo. Toothless estaba mirando al horizonte, lo único que se oía eran las olas del mar, y este era tan limpio y transparente que las brillantes estrellas se reflejaban en el. Hiccup sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones cuando el Night Fury volteó a mirarlo, y sus ojos grandes y profundos como pozos se posaron en él. El adolescente observó la perfecta figura del dragón por varios minutos, quieta pero no tiesa, hasta que Toothless le sonrió y le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

Hiccup se encargó de golpearse a si mismo mentalmente varias veces de la vergüenza. Sí, claro, cuando Toothless era un dragón él pensaba que éste era la criatura más magnifica en la faz de la tierra; y cuando se transformó en humano el Entrenador de Dragones nunca notó que en realidad su Night Fury era bastante… guapo. Hasta ahora.

Las mejillas del muchacho se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Estaba empezando a tener pensamientos extraños _y_ peligrosos. Mejor dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Por otra parte, no era como si pudiera pensar todo el tiempo en cosas extrañas. Por la mañana tenía que estar vigilando constantemente a los dragones que habían sobrevivido al ataque.

Algunos ya estaban lo suficientemente fuertes para volar, e incluso podían cargar paquetes llenos de comida o ropa. Esto aligeraba la carga de los barcos, y así podían ir más rápido. Pero las cosas no podían ir tan bien.

Debido a la repentina huida de Berk, muchos vikingos y dragones no habían sido tratados propiamente, y algunos habían muerto en el viaje.

Fishlegs había sido uno de los que aun tenía a su dragón después de la batalla, pero las heridas de la bestia fueron demasiadas, y murió en el agua. El vikingo estaba destrozado y no quería ni comer, ni leer. No estaba solo, claro. Hiccup se enteró que Ruffnut y Tuffnut tampoco habían sido afortunados, su Zippleback había sido degollado con los otros dragones. A sus padres les costó subirlos a la nave, ya que no querían dejar el cadáver atrás.

Aunque pensarlo era algo terrible, Hiccup sabía que la relación que él y Toothless tenían era la más especial de todas. Los demás podían perder a su dragón, pero siempre podían encontrar a otro que los ayudara a salir de la pena y se convirtiera en su nuevo amigo.

La extraña sensación de soledad y tristeza que se apropiaba del barco era un peso en el hombro del joven vikingo. Una parte de él se culpaba a sí mismo; debía haber estado más atento y participativo con los dragones y su escondite antes de que llegara Hootch, pero estaba más preocupado por mantener a Toothless a salvo. Allí era donde entraba la otra parte de su cerebro, que le decía que eso no importaba, que ningún otro dragón ni ninguna otra persona eran más importantes que su Night Fury. ¿Cómo iba alguien a serlo? El enorme reptil había sido su primer amigo en la vida, el único que lo siempre lo escuchaba y lo apoyaba con sus proyectos. El único que lo hacía sentir contento, relajado y cómodo. Ni siquiera se sentía del todo libre con Astrid.

Hiccup bajó la mirada y continuó con su razonamiento. Ella había demostrado ser una leal y excelente amiga. Cuando empezaron a salir las cosas eran como un sueño hecho realidad. No solo estaba con la guerrera más bonita y honrada, si no que tenía la aprobación de la villa y de su padre. Su vida jamás había sido mejor.

Pero las cosas no podían ser tan bellísimas como Hiccup hubiera querido que fueran. Justo antes de que Toothless se transformara en humano, su relación con la rubia había empezado a ser monótona.

Hacían las mismas cosas una y otra vez, y el pelirrojo empezaba a aburrirse de la rutina. Sí, claro, Astrid seguía siendo hermosa y divertida, pero había _algo _que le faltaba. Además, viejas costumbres no eran fáciles de quitar. En las tardes la rubia iría a entrenar, y cuando su mano tocaba un hacha no había forma de pararla. Algunas veces Hiccup se aburría de verla realizar las mismas piruetas y tomaba esta como la oportunidad para intentar enseñarle algo a su novia, algo en el que los dos ocuparan su tiempo. Pero la paciencia y el interés por aprender era algo que los vikingos no poseían.

El Entrenador de Dragones solía ignorar la falta de interés de la guerrera, le intentaría dar un beso, pero ella siempre golpearía primero, diciéndole que se lo merecía por irse antes de tiempo, y luego besarlo y continuar con un "y eso es por estar conmigo toda la tarde".

Hiccup se arrepintió de pensar en cómo la felicidad aumentaba cuando salía de la zona de combate, y veía a su mejor amigo afuera, esperándolo pacientemente. Y entonces la autentica diversión llegaba. El día verdaderamente comenzaba cuando la noche invadía al mundo y ambos desaparecían en la oscuridad del cielo, que les pertenecía a ellos y a nadie más.

El adolescente se movió en su silla, dándose cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían regresado a Toothless y que no se querían mover de allí.

"Hijo, ¿tú qué opinas?"

Hiccup suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Ahora que estaba en esto, Toothless se estaba comportando bastante extraño últimamente.

"¿Hiccup? Te hice una pregunta."

El joven vikingo rio un poco cuando recordó como el dragón se había pasado todo un día dando círculos alrededor de él. Al principio fue algo extraño, pero cuando la cara del hombre se contrajo en frustración, Hiccup no pudo evitar carcajearse, preguntándose si el Night Fury esperaba una reacción de su parte o algo parecido.

"¡Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, respóndeme ahora!"

El mencionado dio un salto en su asiento. De pronto todas sus confusas emociones desaparecieron, y sus alrededores prevalecieron. Estaba en el mismo cuarto en donde había dando consejo a su padre por primera vez, y ahora también habían solicitado su presencia.

"Eh, ¿Qué?" Preguntó alarmado el muchacho, temiendo lucir infantil y poco apto para la responsabilidad asignada.

"Te pregunté…" Empezó Stoick. "por tu opinión."

Hiccup tragó saliva y miró nerviosamente a los hombres que lo acompañaban. "Este… ¿podrían repetir lo que dijeron?"

Stoick suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pero levantó la mirada y habló. "Spitelout quiere que nos recuperemos en la isla más cercana, pero Gobber difiere. El quiere que vayamos a una aldea hermana."

El adolescente asintió, esperando a que su padre continuara. "El problema aquí son los dragones. No sabemos dónde encajan en este plan."

"Yo quiero ir a una isla habitada porque lo necesitamos." Interrumpió Gobber. "Yo podría hacer armas para pelear por Berk, y estaríamos durmiendo en camas y comiendo carne de verdad. Socializaríamos y recibiríamos apoyo moral."

"Imposible." Continuó Spitelout. "No podemos simplemente llegar con todas las bestias. Lo más probable es que nos acusen de traición nuevamente y no tenemos la fuerza para pelear por nuestras vidas."

"De hecho no está tan mal." Dijo Hiccup examinando el mapa que estaba en la mesa. "La isla más cercana y habitada es la de Ragnok. Si no me equivoco tenemos una alianza muy vieja con ellos, ¿no es así?"

Los tres vikingos asintieron.

"La isla no está completamente habitada. Llevemos a los dragones a la parte salvaje, y que un grupo numeroso de vikingos se queden con ellos para vigilarlos y cuidarlos. Si llega casi toda nuestra villa se levantarán sospechas."

Stoick asintió, pero Spitelout no se veía muy contento.

"Podemos tomar comida y agua de la aldea de Ragnok y llevarla a quienes se quedan con nuestros dragones cada noche. Llegará un momento en que todos nosotros estemos descansados y fuertes para regresar a Berk y podamos pelear por nuestro hogar."

Su metida de pata fue olvidada, y Hiccup sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando su padre le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo: "Bien hecho, hijo."

**XxX**

**Bwahaha! KYAAA! Hiccup empieza a tener pensamientos **_**peligrosos. **_**Y sí, que Toothless le diera caminara alrededor de él en círculos es un "cortejo" que hacen los dragones. LOL Obviamente Toothless no sabe que esto no significa nada para humanos. Ah, ya veremos más tonterías realizadas por el dragón en el siguiente capítulo. OHOHOHOHO**

**Bien, ¿dudas? ¿Sugerencias? :D Todas son bienvenidas, hehe. **

**Muchas gracias, y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. *sale volando***


	21. Date la vuelta

**Hola! Pues aquí tienen el capitulo 21, wo! :D Y como lo prometí ahora anunciaré a la ganadora. Y ES….**

***tambores***

**¡Duo V.P.V.M!**

**Si, tu idea me gustó muchísimo apenas la leí, y bueno, la pondré en práctica apenas llegue el momento, que será muy pronto YA QUE ME URGE TERMINAR ESTE FIC! D:**

**Duo, mándame un MP para que me digas que quieres que te dibuje y también me digas una escenita que quieras en el fic. ^^ ¡Felicidades y muchas gracias!**

**También quiero agradecerles a ustedes chicas, aunque no hayan ganado me gustaron las ideas de todas y estoy muy contenta de que hayan participado. Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas! –Abrazo-**

**Lo más probable es que no llegue a los treinta capítulos o se termine al llegar a ese número. Así que iré haciendo que las cosas vayan más rápido. Ojalá no les moleste D:**

**Capitulo 21**

"**Date la vuelta"**

Toothless caminó hacia la ventana del camarote de Hiccup. El dragón observó como el sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Era el momento que había esperado toda la noche, no había dormido para hacer esto bien.

El Night Fury se acercó a la cama del vikingo y se aseguró por la millonésima vez que estuviera dormido, al confirmar que así era tomó aire y se sacudió los nervios. Las cosas iban a salir a la perfección, o al menos eso esperaba.

Toothless estiró sus brazos y dio un silencioso pero potente salto. Sus manos tocaron uno de los pilares de madera que sostenía el techo del cuarto de su precioso humano y con fuerza se aferró a este. El joven de cabello negro sonrió orgulloso, el primer paso iba bastante bien. Las cosas no eran tan difíciles como pensaba.

El dragón sintió el fuego en sus brazos cuando impulsó todo su cuerpo hacia arriba, no era una tarea particularmente difícil, pero el punto de todo esto era no despertar a Hiccup, el sonido de la vieja madera hizo un pequeño _crack_ cuando la figura de Toothless estuvo totalmente recargada en el cimiento.

Una segunda mirada a la ventana le indicó al dragón que tenía poco tiempo para realizar su tarea. Toothless miró hacia abajo y dejó su cuerpo caer, lo que le impidió tocar la cama del vikingo fueron sus piernas, que lo dejaron colgando.

El sol estaba a punto de salir…

"¡OAH!" Gritó el Night Fury. El pedazo de madera no pudo aguantar su peso y con un fuerte sonido se partió un poco, haciendo que el dragón cayera unos cuantos centímetros más.

El retumbar de la estructura fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hiccup se despertara, así que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se impulsó hacia adelante con rapidez. "¿Qué pa-?"

El Entrenador de Dragones se congeló cuando unos enormes ojos tóxicos se toparon inesperadamente con los suyos. El rostro de Toothless, que se encontraba bocabajo, estaba a menos de un centímetro de distancia del suyo, sus narices prácticamente estaban una contra la otra.

El muchacho sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Pero en lugar de que su dragón se quitara o intentara explicarse, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran una contra la otra. ¡¿Qué significaba eso?

Toothless sonrió satisfecho. ¡LO HABÍA CONSEGUIDO! Finalmente uno de sus rituales había salido bien, finalmente podría hacer las cosas decentemente de ahora en adelante, finalmente Hiccup entendería como se sentía hacia él, finalme-

"¡Toothless, apártate!" Gritó su humano, alejando el cuerpo de su dragón con las manos. "¿En que estabas pensando?"

Una decepcionada mirada apareció en el rostro del Night Fury, tenía tanto contraste con la felicidad de hace unos momentos que Hiccup dejó de gritar y se preguntó si había hecho algo mal.

"¿Toothless?"

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para que éste respondiera, el sonido de pasos se acercó rápidamente a la habitación de Hiccup. Toothless se dejó caer en la cama de su jinete con relativa facilidad y se apresuró a esconderse detrás de la puerta. Ésta se abrió justo después de que ambos jóvenes hubieran recobrado el aliento.

Stoick y otros cuantos vikingos entraron al cuarto del heredero de Berk. Todos tenían caras de preocupación. "¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Uh…" Hiccup miró hacia arriba y vio el destruido pilar de madera. Con un rápido movimiento lo señaló y se quedó quieto, sus ojos se toparon accidentalmente con los de Toothless, que se escondía con cuidado y el sonrojo regresó a sus mejillas.

"¿Fue eso?" Dijo Gobber, acercándose e ignorando el extraño comportamiento de su aprendiz. "Que extraño… esta habitación es de las más seguras."

"Necesita cierta presión para caerse de ese modo…" Comentó otro hombre, caminando en la misma dirección d Gobber.

Hiccup se apresuró a ponerse la pierna falsa y salió de la cama. Los vikingos estaban en un lugar en el que fácilmente podían ver a Toothless. Solo tenían que darse la vuelta y ver a un extraño ocultándose de ellos, así que el pelirrojo se posicionó justo delante de la puerta, donde nadie notaría a un chico guapo de cabello negro como la noche.

"Al parecer fue mala suerte." Dijo Stoick, adentrándose en las profundidades de la habitación de su hijo. "Ya no importa, llegaremos pronto a la isla y lo repararemos."

Varios hombres asintieron y salieron por órdenes de su jefe, los únicos que quedaron en el lugar fueron éste, Hiccup y Toothless.

El dragón salió de su escondite cuando se dio cuenta de que el peligro había pasado, al menos por ahora. Su jinete parecía tenso, así que inconscientemente su posición también cambió, listo para lo que viniera. Pero lo único que parecía amenazarlos ahora era el gran hombre parado al borde de la cama.

"Sé que ustedes tuvieron que ver en esto." Dijo Stoick con voz calmada pero firme al mismo tiempo. "No puedo tolerar más jueguitos de tu parte, Hiccup. Si quieres que tú y tu bestia puedan estar en paz, entonces tienes que decir la verdad."

"Pero, pap-"

"Sin peros. Esta es la última vez que te cubro. Tienes que ser un líder, Hiccup."

Y con esa última frase salió del cuarto. El Entrenador de dragones miró la fría puerta en silencio. La presión de decir la verdad crecía cada día más y él se preguntaba si en cualquier momento solo gritaría a los cuatro vientos quien era en realidad su dragón. El muchacho apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos. No podría… ni siquiera con el permiso de Toothless. Si decía que el Night Fury era un humano lo más probable era que lo mataran, y si eso pasaba entonces ya no había razón para vivir.

"¿En que estabas pensando?" Gritó de repente Hiccup. No era justo enojarse con su amigo, pero de un modo u otro lo hacía sentir más libre. "¿Estabas jugando? ¿Uh? Querías que te descubrieran, ¿no es así?"

Toothless dio un paso hacia atrás, no entendía que estaba pasando. Sí, había cometido un error pero esas no eran sus intenciones. "Yo solo-"

"¿Solo qué? ¿Solo querías lucirte?" Contestó el vikingo, acercándose más al dragón. "Solo querías jugar, ¿verdad? No te importan los demás ni como tus acciones afectan las cosas."

El Night Fury miró el piso. En otras circunstancias le habría gritado a Hiccup de regreso, pero algo se lo impedía. Una masa de pensamientos se apoderaba poco a poco de su mente, desapareciendo el instinto de dragón y remplazándolo con el humano. Y como consecuencia reaccionaba de manera diferente a varias situaciones.

"Yo solo…" Comenzó de nuevo Toothless. "Yo solo quería estar contigo."

Hiccup dejó de reprimirle y se quedó mudo. Vaya… eso cambiaba las cosas. ¿A qué se refería con "solo quiero estar contigo"? Después de todo siempre estaban juntos. Día y noche.

Toothless se sonrojó un poco. ¿Entendería Hiccup lo que le intentaba decir? Tal vez tenía que ser más directo. Pero si las cosas avanzaban como él quería, entonces el futuro podría ser hermoso o una terrible pesadilla. Hiccup no le respondería el sentimiento. ¿Cómo lo haría si ni siquiera había respondido a su cortejo?

Cuando quiso compartir de su comida, Hiccup había dicho que cerrara la boca ya que era asqueroso. Cuando bailó alrededor del chico tampoco logró que su jinete acompañara sus pasos, y cuando se paseo una noche entera por la cubierta con el torso descubierto intentando presumir su figura el vikingo solo se había sonrojado y no le prestó atención el resto del día.

¡Todo era en vano!

El dragón gimió patéticamente y se golpeó una y otra vez en la cabeza contra la pared del camarote.

"Ey, Tooth. No hagas eso, detente." Dijo suavemente Hiccup, arrepintiéndose de haberle gritado a su amigo. Pero Toothless parecía estar sordo de repente, o eso fue lo que pensó el vikingo, ya que el dragón hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su maestro y continuó azotando lentamente su rostro avergonzado contra la madera.

Hiccup levantó una ceja. Ese comportamiento era una tontería, si el Night Fury quería hacerse el mártir entonces el no participaría en su juego. Estaba a punto de mandarlo a la goma cuando un grito interrumpió su acción.

"¡Tierra a la vista!"

Ambos hombres dejaron lo que hicieron para subir el rostro en la dirección del grito. Hiccup y Toothless cruzaron miradas, y una pequeña, divertida y silenciosa competencia se declaró entre los dos. Con una sonrisa en la boca de ambos, el adolescente y el dragón corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la ventana.

Sorpresivamente ganó Hiccup, aun con su pierna falsa derrotó limpiamente al Night Fury. El chico no había perdido su agilidad para nada. Pero los dragones no tienen el mismo sentido del honor que los humanos, y con un suave pero firme movimiento apartó a su enamorado del hoyo en la pared.

"Oye, eso no es justo." Dijo juguetonamente el pelirrojo. Toothless se rió y mostró su perfecta dentadura. El guiño en el rostro del dragón dejó inesperadamente sin aliento a Hiccup. El adolescente se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar, por la millonésima vez, que su dragón era terriblemente guapo. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos sucios tenía?

El tradicional sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho apareció y su boca se quedó muda. De repente no sabía que tenía que decir, así que una risita nerviosa (y para su vergüenza) algo femenina escapó de sus labios. El adolescente se golpeó mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer, pero entonces recordó que estaba enfrente de su mejor amigo, y no solo eso, UN DRAGÓN.

Toothless no sabría para nada que su extraño comportamiento era precisamente eso: extraño. Solo se preguntaría si su jinete estaba bien, y el respondería que sí, dejando el asunto en la basura y olvidándose de este completamente.

"¿Estás bien?"

Hiccup sonrió instantáneamente. Sí. Justo como lo había predicho. "Si, solo pensaba en algo." _Demonios._

"¿En qué pensabas?" Preguntó Toothless.

El muchacho también tenía que haber predicho esa, pero no lo hizo. Así que miró de lado a lado y dijo que eran tonterías.

"Nada de lo que tu digas o hagas son tonterías para mí." Dijo el Night Fury con una cara semi-seria y una mirada penetrante. "Eres lo más importante que hay en este mundo."

Y aquí vamos otra vez. Hiccup sintió nuevamente la dura patada en el estómago que le robaba el aliento y también se agregó una nueva sensación: La de una cálida y gentil mano apretando cuidadosa y sensualmente su corazón.

Los ojos verde bosque del adolescente bajaron su atención a sus pies, como si fueran la cosa más interesante del momento. "Gra-gracias."

Toothless miró cariñosamente a su humano, pero antes de que le dijera otra tierna verdad, algo captó su desarrollada visión.

_La isla._

El dragón abrió sus ojos sorprendido, se había olvidado completamente de ella, y al parecer Hiccup también, porque subió la mirada rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana.

_Los dragones. _Pensó el pelirrojo y corrió a la puerta. "Enseguida vengo, tengo que checar unas cosas."

Antes de irse, Hiccup tuvo la necesidad de girarse y hacer una locura. ¿Qué locura? Solo Thor lo sabía, ya que ni el mismo pudo explicarse la extraña sensación que se formó en la punta de sus labios.

**XxX**

"Debajo del agua y a la costa que viene." Dijo con firmeza el Entrenador de Dragones. Al parecer esta isla era enorme, así que ningún vikingo hermano había visto, por fortuna, a los reptiles enormes.

Hiccup había subido a cubierta y daba rápidas pero claras indicaciones a los jinetes. Algunos dragones, que se habían quedado sin maestros, iban por debajo del agua, y los que aún conservaban a sus humanos volaban con buena velocidad a donde les indicaban.

No era una tarea pesada, ya que Hiccup se había vuelto alguien respetado y admirado desde el accidente con la Reina Dragón, y todos confiaban en sus instrucciones.

Gobber y Stoick también eran de mucho apoyo, ya que organizaban a los dragones y a sus jinetes para que no hicieran un caos y esperaran pacientemente su turno para recibir la información que necesitaban.

Hiccup miró como el Fireworm y Snotlout partían a la costa, no sin antes recibir una sospechosa y acusadora mirada de su primo. El sabía lo que nadie debía saber, y en cualquier momento podría gritarlo a medio mundo. Lo curioso es que no lo había hecho hasta ahora. ¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo ignoró la pregunta y continuó con su tarea. No importaba cuantas veces en los últimos meses había ayudado a los vikingos con sus nuevos amigos alados, aún se sentía algo incomodo y cohibido cuando empezaba a dar órdenes a todos. No lo hacía de un modo tirano, pero tampoco se arrodillaba y les pedía de favor que hicieran algo que él decía. En una ocasión escuchó que su padre decía que él tenía madera de líder. Eso le subió el ánimo y la autoestima, en menos de una semana todos seguían a Hiccup a todas partes.

"Y ahora solo tenemos que esperar que todo salga bien." Dijo el muchacho cuando el último dragón partió.

"Así irá, amiguito." Dijo Gobber, dándole una palmada a su aprendiz.

**XxX**

Loki miró la fuente de Odín y sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del adolescente. Ahora él se estaba enamorando.

El dragón tampoco parecía menos interesando en su humano, al contrario, Loki había notado el extraño comportamiento de apareamiento presentarse en más de una ocasión en el camarote del vikingo.

Era un verdadero espectáculo, pero había algo que inquietaba al dios, y él sabía que era.

"No juegues más, Valkiria."

**XxX**

Astrid estuvo esperando un buen rato en tierra firme.

Los vikingos de Berk llegaron sin problema a la zona civilizada de la isla cuando los rayos del sol estaban en su punto. El hermano de Stoick los había recibido con sorpresa, pero con amabilidad. No hizo preguntas innecesarias, y el Jefe de Berk agradeció con la mirada al ser que compartía su sangre.

La tribu hermana proporcionó refugio y alimento a los recién llegados. Todos los berkianos estuvieron de acuerdo en trabajar para ganarse lo de cada día. Desde ayudar con el aseo de la casa, hasta seguir viajando para hacer tratos con otras aldeas.

Y Astrid siguió esperando.

Esperó y esperó, hasta que la luna apareció tímidamente en el horizonte. Fue entonces cuando captó una sombra, algo que seguramente no habría visto de no ser porque tenía la vista fija en la ventana de la habitación de Hiccup. La sombra se movió con rapidez y un pequeño '_splash' _rompió el silencio.

Astrid miró el muelle en busca de gente no deseada, y al no encontrar a nadie se apresuró a encontrarse con su novio y su dragón.

La chica miró asombrada la agilidad con la que Toothless nadaba, no solo luchaba contra las olas, también tenía a Hiccup en brazos, que nadaba lo más rápido que podía.

"¡Toothless! Por aquí." Susurró Astrid. Una risa quería salir de su boca, pero la contuvo. Cuando había hablado, instantáneamente ambos muchachos se habían congelado por miedo a ser descubiertos. Hiccup subió su rostro y una expresión de alivio se asomó en este.

"Astrid." Dijo el muchacho, y la guerrera pensó que la forma en la que Hiccup decía su nombre había cambiado un poco. Solo un poco. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué parece?" Preguntó sarcásticamente la rubia. "Ayudándolos, ¿no lo crees?"

"Pues ahora no lo estás haciendo mucho." Contestó secamente Toothless sin remordimiento alguno.

Astrid retrocedió un poco, el comentario la había herido profundamente, pero no se dejaría derrotar. "¿Y quien dice que te iba ayudar a ti? Me refería a Hiccup." La chica estiró el brazo y esperó a que el adolescente la tomara. Hiccup tardó unos segundos en estirar también la suya y aceptar el pequeño socorro.

Salir del agua fue doloroso. Al ser primavera el mar había mantenido una temperatura agradable, ahora en viento de la noche golpeaba su piel. Toothless trepó con facilidad la madera y acercó a Hiccup a su cuerpo.

"¿Qué-?" Preguntó Hiccup, un poco tomado con la guardia baja.

"Tienes frio, ¿no?"

"Si, pero no-" Intentó el adolescente para ser interrumpido por su dragón.

"Entonces no tienes que replicar nada."

Astrid miró la escena con la boca abierta. Hiccup parecía querer zafarse del protector abrazo de Toothless, su cara estaba visiblemente roja a pesar de la noche, pero el Night Fury lo mantenía firmemente a lado suyo y por un momento, Astrid creyó ver que la bestia le lanzaba una sucia mirada.

"Gracias por esperar." Dijo súbitamente Hiccup. Astrid reaccionó y dijo que no era nada. Los tres avanzaban silenciosamente, había sido un día ocupado y todos estaban felices de poder descansar, así que la aldea estaba prácticamente muerta para el mundo.

La guerrera les explicó como había transcurrido el día desde que habían llegado a la isla de su tío. El tío _bueno._

Finalmente pararon en una casa relativamente más grande que las demás.

"Aquí duerme tu padre, supongo que te est-" Astrid fue interrumpida. ¿Cuántas veces iban a interrumpirles esta noche?

"Hiccup, ¿a qué hora esperabas salir de la maldita nave?" Dijo la voz de Stoick, que acababa de abrir la puerta de la casa y miraba con reproche a su hijo. "¿Y porque estas mojado?"

Hiccup agradeció a Astrid por todo y entró a la casa, con Toothless aun muy pegado a él.

"Tuvimos que esperar a que anocheciera para sacar a Tooth." Respondió el pelirrojo. "Estamos mojados porque… bueno, caímos al mar."

Stoick estaba acostumbrado a estas rarezas. Sacudió su mano y subió las escaleras. Antes de desaparecer en el cuarto superior habló, y su voz parecía cansada y triste. "Tu cuarto está arriba a la izquierda, la casa es la segunda de mi hermano, nos quedaremos aquí."

El hombre reanudó sus pasos y el silencio reinó en la casa. Hiccup suspiró con lentitud. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su padre estaba empezando a decepcionarse de nuevo con él. Por no poder decir la verdad.

El también se sintió mal. Mal porque no era capaz de enorgullecer a su padre, otra vez. Mal porque estaba fallándole a la aldea, otra vez. Mal porque empezaba a tener ideas extrañas y aun así, Astrid seguía sonriéndole.

"Supongo que hay que subir." Dijo Toothless, dándole un fin al sepulcral vacio y su voz fue totalmente opuesta a la de su padre. "Vamos, Hiccup."

Hiccup abrió sus ojos lentamente y la idea, aunque simple, le pareció la mejor de todas.

Ambos subieron con pasos ligeros. La puerta de la izquierda resultó ser bastante grande y por la madera que se uso para hacerla también vieja.

Dentro de la nueva habitación, que constaba de una cama, dos mesitas pequeñas a lado de una gran ventana y un mueble, reinaba un ambiente tranquilo. Hiccup se apresuró y corrió al mueble, abrió un cajón y se alegró al encontrar ropa calientita y seca lista para usarse.

El muchacho tomó lo primero que sus manos alcanzaron y se lo lanzó a Toothless. Después tomo algo para él y se dio la vuelta.

Mala idea.

Delante de él un muy bien dotado Toothless se estaba desvistiendo.

"¡Toothless!" Gritó Hiccup, su cara volviendo al ahora más común estado rojo. "Ten pudor, por favor."

El dragón rio un poco y terminó por quitarse los pantalones. Hiccup bufó exasperado y se dio la media vuelta al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, después de un tiempo razonable los abrió y comprobó que su amigo ya estaba del todo vestido.

"Ahora tu voltéate, y ni se te ocurra mirar." Advirtió Hiccup. Toothless asintió y se tapó la cara con las manos, dándole la espalda a su jinete.

Hiccup se desnudó y volvió a sonrojarse. Prácticamente estaba desnudo en la misma habitación en donde estaba Toothless.

Todo el rato en el que Hiccup se tardó en vestirse, el Night Fury tuvo la necesidad de voltearse y clamar al chico como suyo.

Pero eso no estaba bien.

Hiccup era Hiccup, no un pedazo de carne al que le puedes hacer lo que quisieras. Así que mantuvo su promesa y no miró hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, en las profundidades de la mente del pelirrojo, éste deseo débilmente que su dragón se volteara y le mirara…

**xXx**

**Bwahahahahahahahha, SOY MALA, MALA, MALA!**

**Bueno, lamento la maldita tardanza, se que no tengo que justificarme, pero bah:**

**Tuve exámenes, me enfermé, me fui de vacaciones y la neta del planeta: TUVE UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITOR.**

**En fin, NO LO OLVIDES DUO! MANDAME UN MP Y DIME QUE QUIERESSSSSS.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer, me han llegado reviews muy bonitos y me animan para darle duro con esta historia.**

**Muchos han agregado este fic a sus alertas y eso me halaga mucho, pero sería mas hermoso si se dieran un minuto para dejar un comentario en el fic. Esos me ponen siempre bien contenta! :D**

**Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos!**


	22. Mirando a través de tus ojos

**TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA EL EXAMEN DE QUIMICA, PERO TOOTHLESS Y HICCUP SON MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE ESO!**

**LOL**

**Bueno, amiga mias! Nos acercamos al final de esta historia… bwahaha. Nah, para que les miento, faltan como 6 o 7 capitulos. XD Son las 12:29 pm y tengo que ir a dormir, así que les dejo este nuevo capi para el fin de semana y FGVHBDSDVFBG! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Mas de 100! ¿pueden creerlo? YO NO! 8D**

**ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE **

**Capitulo 22**

"_**Mirando a través de tus ojos"**_

El sonido de las olas asaltó los oídos del muchacho. Hiccup sintió la cálida piel de Toothless acariciando la suya, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero y antes de que el Entrenador de Dragones pudiera pensar dos veces lo que iba a hacer, capturó los labios de su mejor amigo contra los suyos. Una acción totalmente inesperada.

Un gemido escapo de los labios de ambos, y el vikingo sintió como el Night Fury subía sus manos a su pelirrojo cabello y lo acariciaba lentamente. Y entonces la cadera de Toothless rozó contra la suya…

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de golpe y el cambio de escenario lo mareo un poco. No estaba en el océano con un cursi atardecer de fondo. Estaba en la recamara que su tío, el bueno (Tenía que repetirse constantemente que él no era como Hootch) le había asignado. Por un momento, el joven de ojos verdes se quedó el techo del pequeño cuarto, intentando calmar su respiración de la manera más silenciosa posible. Una vez que las cosas retomaron un poco de calma, Hiccup descubrió la razón de tan… extraño sueño.

Toothless, que había tomado el hábito de dormir en la misma cama que él, tenía su rodilla muy pegada a la entrepierna de su jinete. Hiccup hizo una mueca y cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su dragón, pero esto solo sirvió para que el Night Fury pusiera sus brazos alrededor de él y lo sujetara con aire protector.

A pesar de que acababa de despertar de un sueño muy vergonzoso, Hiccup no podo evitar sonreír ante el abrazo de Toothless. Le recordó a las veces en las que el alto muchacho aun era un dragón y ambos dormían en el piso, con dos enormes alas protegiéndolos del frio de la noche.

El vikingo cerró sus ojos fuertemente y tensó su cuerpo. Extrañaba esa época no tan lejana…

Toothless, al sentir la repentina tensión en Hiccup, inconscientemente apretó su figura contra la de él y lanzó un contento suspiro.

El Entrenador de Dragones se dejó querer y relajó sus músculos. Muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos meses y solo unas cuantas veces se había preguntado si Toothless extrañaba volar. Era obvio que sí, después de todo estaba en su naturaleza volar, pero jamás se había quejado en frente de él.

Hiccup, a diferencia de su Night Fury, suspiró de irritación. No solo por la falta de libertad de Toothless, si no porque los pensamientos _peligrosos _ahora se manifestaban en sus sueños y el no hacía nada para detenerlos. El adolescente, aun sujeto por Toothless, se giró para estar cara a cara con él. Sus narices se rozaron y Hiccup sintió como sus mejillas adquirían calor de nuevo.

"No importa lo que pase, encontraré la forma de que regreses a la normalidad."

Antes de que Hiccup fuera derrotado por el sueño, un último pensamiento rondó por su mente: ¿De verdad quería que Toothless volviera a ser un dragón?

**x****xX**

La mañana siguiente, Hiccup puso en "el cajón de los pensamientos _que nunca pasaron_" su sueño y decidió poner en marcha su promesa. Tal vez no podía regresarlo, al menos por ahora, a su forma original. Pero sí podía brindarle algo que era suyo por derecho.

"Saldrás de aquí." Dijo Hiccup, justo cuando Toothless abrió los ojos

El Night Fury al principio no había entendido a que se refería su humano. Después de unos segundos, Hiccup le confesó que se sentía culpable por mantenerlo siempre encerrado por miedo a que los descubrieran. Toothless le dijo que no se preocupara, pero el pelirrojo insistió.

"Quiero que salgas y puedas ir a donde quieras." Finalizó Hiccup. Y aunque la perspectiva de salir, respirar aire fresco y moverse con libertad había entusiasmado como nunca a Toothless, el también tenía que confesar algo.

Tenía miedo. Si, el poderoso dragón Night Fury estaba aterrado ante la perspectiva de salir al mundo. Era verdad, hace una semana había estado por todo Berk en su nueva figura, pero Hiccup siempre había estado a su lado y ¡por los dioses! No era como si saliera a una isla desconocida, Berk se había transformado en su nuevo hogar y conocía cada rincón del lugar.

Esta isla era diferente, era alienígena y llena de gente que él jamás había visto vida. Y él no estaba en condición para aventurarse en territorio ajeno. En esta zona, Hiccup no podría estar a su lado todo el tiempo, puesto que se vería sospechoso.

Pero el Entrenador de Dragones le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Los de Berk pensarían que él era un adolescente de la isla hermana, y los de la isla hermana pensarían que el muchacho de ojos verde intoxicante era alguien de Berk.

Hiccup lo miró con confianza y nuevamente le dijo que nada malo pasaría. Y fue cuando Toothless tuvo _ese_ impulso, la urgencia de acercarse a su humano y hacer… y ahí las cosas se ponían en blanco. ¿Y hacer que?

El dragón aun tenía la duda cuando Hiccup se levantó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Le hizo una señal a su amigo para que saliera, y eso fue lo que Toothless hizo.

Salió.

**x****xX**

A partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron bastante.

Toothless estaba tan eufórico por poder ir a donde él quisiera, que corrió por todos los alrededores de la nueva isla. Al principio no le importó que la gente lo viera, pero entonces recordó que el lugar en donde estaba no era su hogar, y las personas que habitaban aquí no eran de confianza. Así que se tranquilizó y caminó tranquilamente por la villa. Los olores, los sonidos, la interacción que tenía el mercado de su hogar temporal eran muy diferentes a los de Berk.

El Night Fury pensó que tal vez debería regresar a la casa que le habían asignado. Ya que la vista le causaba nostalgia.

Entonces los vio.

Una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que Toothless consideró que no eran tan bonitos como los de su jinete, le sonreía a un joven que pasó un brazo por sus hombros y besó su oreja.

La chica rió tímidamente y el dragón pudo ver como un visible color rojo subía a sus mejillas. El muchacho parecía orgulloso y satisfecho consigo mismo, así que procedió a besarla en los labios.

Y el veinte le cayó al Toothless. ¡Por supuesto! Los humanos tenían sus propios rituales de cortejo. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Lo único que tenía que hacer para ganarse el corazón de Hiccup, era seguir las reglas de este nuevo mundo.

El dragón casi salto de la alegría al pensar en su descubrimiento, pero apenas se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su Hiccup, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.

Fue entonces cuando el Night Fury supo cómo aprovechar su primer día fuera. Con nuevos ánimos, Toothless recorrió el pueblo entero y prestó especial atención a las parejas que encontraba, desde adolescentes hasta adultos. El muchacho sintió la necesidad de darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por haber sido tan estúpido, había hecho todo mal.

**x****xX**

Toothless no era el único que parecía haber cambiado en cuestión de horas.

Hiccup había visto salir a su dragón por la puerta principal de la casa. Se debatió si debía o no seguirlo, y la idea de acompañarlo todo era tentadora. Pero cuando iba a dar un paso en dirección del adolescente, una gran mano lo detuvo. El pelirrojo se sobresalto al reconocer la voz de su padre.

"No tan rápido, jovencito." Dijo Stoick. Hiccup se calmó al notar que su noto era alegre. "Necesitamos ver unas cosas Gobber, Spitelout y yo. ¿Quieres venir?"

El Entrenador de Dragones pensó en decirle que no, que más tarde. Sin embargo decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo él era el hijo del jefe. Aunque aun le faltaban unos cuantos años para asumir el liderazgo, Hiccup sabía que necesitaba prepararse para el gran día. Así que le dio una última mirada a Toothless, que empezaba a desaparecer en la distancia, y siguió a su padre al interior del bosque.

Después de caminar por un buen rato, Hiccup y Stoick llegaron a la costa en donde el resto de la villa de Berk y sus dragones se escondían.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del muchacho al ver como su gente se había adaptado tan bien en tan solo dos días.

Habían construido pequeñas y sencillas chozas. No estaban perfectamente proporcionadas, claro, pero los vikingos habían demostrado su capacidad de adaptación.

De entre los árboles varios Berkianos entraban a la pequeña playa. Todos ellos tenían pequeñas cajas en sus manos, y estas estaban llenas de comida o ropa. Las provisiones eran las que habían traído del barco _y_ las que se habían robado de Unnir, la isla hermana.

Hiccup siguió a su padre hasta la parte más lejana de la costa, donde Gobber y Spitelout los estaban esperando. Por un pequeño momento el pelirrojo pensó que la mirada que el rubio le lanzaba era sospechosa. Pero entonces, Gobber dirigió sus ojos a los de Stoick y le reclamó la tardanza.

Y eso fue lo último que Hiccup entendió, porque cuando los cuatro se sentaron en los caídos y solitarios troncos que reposaban en la arena, los pensamientos del Entrenador de Dragones se dispersaron.

Al principio logró captar algunas frases que los tres hombres decían.

"No sé si decirle a mi hermano de los dragones…"

"¿Qué haremos si descubren que les estamos robando…?"

"Deberíamos mantenernos en forma por si regresamos a batalla."

"… ¿Buscar nuevas especies? ¿Y si Hiccup no puede domarlos?"

Hiccup despertó de su distracción a la mención de su nombre y frunció el ceño. Si, el definitivamente no era un dios, pero la verdad era que los dragones eran más civilizados que los vikingos. No se necesitaba "domarlos".

El chico tomo una bocanada de aire y decidió no reclamar, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de pelear en esos momentos, así que el muchacho pestañeo y se propuso poner más atención. Pero cuando Gobber se rascó ligeramente la nariz, la usualmente centrada mente del muchacho voló de nuevo.

Y lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue Toothless. El joven rió al recordar hábitos que su dragón había conservado a pesar de haber cambiado de forma. Uno de esos era el mover la nariz.

Cuando Toothless era un Night Fury, este solía mover la nariz de un lado a otro cuando tenía curiosidad o algo le irritaba. Unos días antes del ataque de Hootch, Hiccup había atrapado al dragón moviendo su nariz de la misma forma mientras intentaba leer un libro que el adolescente mantenía en su casa. Hiccup se sonrojó y se dio una discreta cachetada al pensar que su Night Fury se veía adorable cuando hacía eso.

El pelirrojo suspiró, pero esta vez era un suspiro lleno de frustración, ya que de la felicidad pasó a la confusión en solo unos segundos.

Los últimos días varios pensamientos _peligrosos_ habían asaltado su mente. Y mientras más pensaba en ellos, más se encontraba si mismo con un dolor en el pecho que en lugar de ser agonizante, era _maravilloso._

Al adolescente le asustaba pensar en Toothless, ya que cada vez que se imaginaba sus ojos verde intoxicante o su cabello negro rebelde, la presión en su estomago se hacía demasiada y el chico tenía que sacar toda la energía que de repente contenía su cuerpo. Era entonces cuando sus ojos se posaban en el cielo y _por la enésima vez en el día _lanzaba un suspiro soñador al aire.

El vikingo se mordió el labio al considerar la posibilidad de que algo estuviera pasando ente él y manera de ver la relación que tenía con Toothless.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Este no era el momento para ponerse a considerar cambios de humor o cosas por el estilo. Su prioridad era, al menos por ahora, ayudarle a su padre con los problemas que estaban enfrentando.

**x****xX**

Toothless caminaba de regreso a su nueva casa. La emoción que sentía por atravesar la puerta de madera y ver a Hiccup casi lo comía vivo.

El dragón no podía creer que se pudiera aprender tanto de un humano, que no fuera Hiccup, en un día. No solo había observado a gente en su cortejo, también había muchachos, que al atraparlo espiando gente, se habían acercado y le habían dado consejos para "su chica".

Toothless estaba abrumado con tanta información. ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Así que cuando la noche derrotó al día, el dragón se dispuso a dirigirse a casa y poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido.

Al llegar a la habitación en la que ambos dormían, su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la figura del adolescente sobre la cama. El pelirrojo estaba acostado bocabajo y tenía uno de sus muchos diarios para dibujar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió e hizo un ligero 'crack', Hiccup subió la mirada y al notar quien era, sus orejas adquirieron el color del fuego y bajó la cabeza. Si tan solo Toothless supiera lo que él estaba pensando unas horas atrás… no, mejor que esto se quedara entre él y su cochina mente.

"Ho-hola." Dijo el vikingo mientras intentaba dibujar algo decente para distraerse. El Entrenador de dragones vio de reojo como su dragón se ponía de rodillas en frente de él y posaba su cabeza entre sus brazos, que descansaban en el borde de la cama.

"¿Qué dibujas?" Pregunto el Night Fury con curiosidad.

Hiccup rápidamente le mostró el cuaderno, revelando una imagen de su tío, hermano de Stoick. Amminos era su nombre, y hasta ahora no mostraba señales de sospechar de la situación actual de Berk.

"Oh, ¿es el hombre que recibió nuestros barcos?"

"Si, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Supongo que debe estar ocupado con mi padre." Comentó distraídamente el pelirrojo sin quitar la mirada de la sabana.

Al notar que Toothless no respondía, Hiccup posó sus ojos en su dragón y su estomago se contrajo en esa forma tan desagradablemente hermosa. El Night Fury le devolvía la mirada.

Los ojos del dragón eran grandes y estaban llenos de emociones que le parecieron increíblemente familiares, pero extrañas al mismo tiempo. Entonces el dragón volvió a regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas. Hiccup parpadeo una vez antes de regresarle una propia y un confortable silencio llenó la habitación.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Hiccup sonrió aun más y miró más de cerca el rostro de su Night Fury, que también hacia lo mismo.

"Tus ojos son los más bonitos que he visto." Dijo de repente Toothless.

Y fue así como el agradable ambiente se volvió tenso. "¡¿Qué?" Gritó Hiccup mientras se separaba súbitamente de su dragón.

Toothless se levantó también y repitió lo que había dicho antes.

"To-Tooth, eso no se le dice a un hombre." Hiccup estaba sorprendido y se sentía algo humillado. El no tenía ojos bonitos. Se suponía que debían ser penetrantes o misteriosos, pero _no_ _bonitos._

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Toothless con genuina curiosidad.

"Eso es algo que los hombres le dicen a las _mujeres _cuando, tu sabes, intentan llevar una relación con ellas."

_Exacto. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero una relación contigo. _Pensó el Night Fury con tristeza. Pero las palabras de un muchacho de la nueva isla resonaron en su cabeza: _"Nunca seas demasiado directo"_

Después de unos momentos incómodos, el dragón volvió a hablar. "Pero en verdad pienso eso, creo que eres la persona más maravillosa con la que el destino me ha llevado." Dijo Toothless con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. "Bueno, creo que el termino correcto es: la persona más maravillosa que cambió mi destino al bajarme de las nubes, y que luego me regreso a ellas con el sentimiento más hermoso que puede haber en este mundo."

La palabra _amor _estuvo en la punta de la lengua del dragón, pero antes de que pudiera salir de su boca, Hiccup se acercó y tomó su mano. Ambos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, y no se separaron el uno del otro.

Los segundos pasaron, y finalmente Hiccup dio un paso hacia Toothless y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del Night Fury. "Gracias"

**x****xX**

Astrid tenía la ligera sospecha de que Hiccup la estaba evitando. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Últimamente el muchacho se la pasaba por todo el pueblo en las mañanas, y ella se había dado cuenta de que Toothless estaba con él.

Justo cuando ella se iba a acercar para saludar, Hiccup y su escamoso amigo desaparecían en la multitud, y ella no podía pasarse toda la tarde buscándolos, ya que tenía cosas que hacer.

Para poder vivir bien en la isla, los Berkianos habían prometido hacer ciertas tareas como paga por la comida y una casa para dormir por las noches. Pese a que Astrid era una poderosa guerrera para su edad, había sido encomendada a preparar las comidas del día. Y eso consumía mucho tiempo de su parte. No era exactamente el deber que ella hubiera querido que le asignaran, pero era su responsabilidad ayudar a su aldea.

Y los días pasaron, se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado, y Astrid se dio cuenta de que se sentía sola y algo perdida.

Ruffnut no hablaba muy seguido con ella, al parecer la chica había decidido quedarse en la costa escondida, donde podía ocultar fácilmente la pena que sentía por perder a su dragón, así que cuando a la jinete de Nadder le tocaba ir en las noches a entregar comida y ropa a los otros vikingos, aprovechaban el poco tiempo que tenían para decirse una que otra trivialidad.

Fishlegs y Tuffnut no eran exactamente su tipo de amigos, pero tenía que conformarse, ya que Snotlout también se encontraba en la playa.

Lo único que podía considerar seguro era a su preciosa dragona Skyscale, que de vez en cuando violaba las reglas puestas por los vikingos y volaba a una parte específica del bosque, en donde Astrid la esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

La guerrera había llegado al punto en donde decidió montar guardia en la casa de Hiccup y esperar lo que fuera necesario para poder hablar con él. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando llegó la noche y el vikingo aun no había regresado, y obviamente, Toothless tampoco.

**x****xX**

Hiccup había notado los cambios. Oh sí, definitivamente había notado los cambios.

Después de la noche en la que Toothless le había confesado que lo consideraba como la persona más maravillosa del planeta, el comportamiento de ambos había cambiado. Y para la felicidad, tanto del dragón como la del vikingo, los dos habían recibido las nuevas situaciones con alegría.

En las noches ya no dormían espalda con espalda y terminaban cara a cara en las mañanas. Empezaba al revés, se acostaban y con delicadeza y timidez, Toothless estiraba su brazo y acercaba a Hiccup su cuerpo. El dragón sintió que se le paraba el corazón cuando su jinete no se quejó y se acurrucó a su lado. La mañana siguiente habían amanecido más cerca todavía, y con las piernas entrelazadas.

Otro cambio increíble eran las pequeñas cosas que hacían que a Hiccup le sudaran las palmas.

Como cuando estaban solos y Toothless tomaba un mechón de su cabello para luego revolverlo cariñosamente. O como cuando el dragón tocaba su pierna o brazo ligeramente.

Pero el cambio más radical había sido el de un hermoso pero común día de primavera.

Ambos hombres habían decidido escapar un poco del pueblo, ya que miradas sospechosas empezaban a dirigirse a su dirección, y se habían adentrado a la seguridad del bosque.

Al principio habían hablado de cosas sin importancia, y luego pasaron a las bromas. Ninguno de los dos quería admitir que solo querían oír al otro reír porque pensaban que era el sonido más melódico del planeta.

Un comentario en particular hizo a Hiccup reír con ganas y de forma juguetona empujó a su dragón. El Night Fury sonrió con picardía y con gentileza tiró a su jinete al suelo y se abalanzó sobre él.

Ambos pelearon inocentemente en el fresco pasto, sin darse cuenta que sus cuerpos también se movían de aquí para allá, y en un jalón inesperado los dos se encontraron rodando cuesta abajo. Pero las risas no paraban, y Hiccup abrazó inconscientemente a Toothless con más fuerza mientras bajaban, el Night Fury subió su mano y la posó en la nuca de Hiccup, para protegerlo de cualquier roca que quisiera interponerse en su diversión.

Los dos seguían bajando sin soltarse el uno del otro y sintiendo como el roció de la mañana se adhería a sus ropas.

Justo cuando pensaron que la gravedad haría lo suyo y los dejaría a ambos en tierra firme, una sensación helada se apoderó de Toothless, que tomó con firmeza el cuerpo de su humano, y un _¡Splash!_ llenó la atmosfera.

El dragón sintió como el agua cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, que había quedado debajo del de Hiccup y no pudo evitar pensar que la situación se había tornado más divertida todavía. Después de todo ninguno de los dos pensaba que terminarían empapados a orillas de un rio.

Toothless cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la suave y mojada tierra. Sus manos aun estaban firmes en la cintura de Hiccup.

El vikingo también se la estaba pasando de maravilla, fue entonces cuando bajó la mirada y observó con detalle a su Night Fury.

El agua cubría su cabello, que flotaba gentilmente en la superficie del rio, y unas pequeñas gotas adornaban su rostro. Las largas pestañas de su dragón también estaban mojadas y sus labios mostraban una hermosa y satisfactoria sonrisa.

Y Hiccup lo supo. Lo supo cuando el dragón abrió sus ojos y estos se toparon con los suyos, impidiendo que el pelirrojo dirigiera su mirada a otra parte. Lo supo cuando la mano que descansaba en su cintura tomó más firmeza, y lo supo cuando el posó la suya en el pecho del Night Fury y sintió el latir de su corazón.

Amaba a Toothless con toda su alma. Estaba más que enamorado de él, y no quería que fuera de otro modo. Y él sabía que no debería estarlo, que no debía amarlo, que eso estaba prohibido, pero él quería hacerlo, simplemente no podía alejarse de la persona que lo entendía como nadie.

Hiccup se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. El joven de ojos verdes bajó su rostro y rozó su nariz contra la de su dragón, justo como lo habían hecho antes de salir del barco.

Toothless entrecerró sus ojos, disfrutando del ligero contacto, y entonces se cerraron completamente cuando sintió los labios de Hiccup rozar contra los suyos, en lo que fue un increíblemente tierno beso.

Y todo dejó de existir, y lo único que ambos jóvenes podían concebir era la increíble sensación de sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, y la felicidad de compartir un mismo sentimiento.

**!**

**8D**

**QUE VENGA EL AMOR!**


	23. Cosquillas en las piernas

**Hola chicas! :D Feliz viernes! Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y si tienen sugerencias no duden en decirlas. Ahorita estoy abierta a peticiones de escenas. ^^**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer, solo quiero recordarles a personas que empiezan a leer la historia que este fic es YAOI. O sea, AMOR ENTE HOMBRES. Si a alguien no le gusta, entonces puede dar click en el botón "cerrar" y se acaba el problema. Digo esto porque recibí unos reviews un tanto extraños, y porque me llegó un mensaje en el que me llamaban: Pervertida asquerosa. XD**

**Así que bueh, esto es yaoi, ¿Qué mas se puede esperar de la gente que no le gusta?**

**En fin, ¡YO SIGO ESCIRBIENDO! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 8D**

**Ah, lamento el pequeño drama, pero seh, neceistaba poner eso. Bueno chicas, supongo que es todo, muchisimimismismismismimias gracias por leer y esperarme. Espero que disfruten este capitulo! :D**

**P.D: Creo que van a apreciar un poco mas a Loki en este capi… ohohoho.**

**Capitulo 23**

"_**Cosquillas en las piernas"**_

Loki observó la escena con interés. Él se imaginó que cuando algo parecido a esto pasara, él se llenaría de emoción y tal vez le causaría gracia.

Pero no era así.

Ambos humanos estaban besándose tiernamente, y el dios casi pudo sentir la sincera pasión que las dos criaturas emitían. Eso no le daba di pizca de alegría. No porque ellos estuvieran haciendo algo malo, después de todo fue él quien los había puesto en esa situación, si no porque significaba un peligro para ellos y para su futuro.

En ese preciso momento, Valkiria también podía estar observándolos, y eso no le convenía en lo absoluto. Su hija había causado muchos problemas últimamente, y no era como si él pudiera castigarla o algo por el estilo. Ella tenía razón con lo que había dicho, puede que él fuera su padre, pero ella seguía siendo una diosa hecha y derecha.

Y desgraciadamente, tanto ella como él, se encontraban en una batalla a muerte. Loki amaba a su hija, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirse morir en manos de la poderosa mujer.

Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era proteger al divertido par de unos asesinos ojos curiosos.

Loki levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. En unos pocos segundos una barrera invisible cubrió la isla de Unnir que le impediría a Valkiria espiar a los dos humanos que más odiaba en el universo. El dios asintió satisfecho y concluyó que era lo único que haría por ahora. Los vikingos tendrían que hacer sus propias decisiones y a partir de éstas, él actuaría.

Protegería a sus dos humanos de la mejor forma posible.

**x****X****X**

Astrid había tenido esperanza de encontrarse con Hiccup esa tarde. Había ido a buscarlo justo después de terminar sus deberes, pero como siempre, el muchacho no estaba.

La rubia contempló la idea de esperarlo de nuevo, pero la desechó de inmediato, nada le garantizaba que Hiccup regresaría pronto y solo perdería el tiempo. La muchacha se sentía desdichada, y no sabía por qué.

"Astrid."

La joven se volteó al escuchar su nombre. En frente de ella estaba Stoick, tan derecho y orgulloso como siempre. "Señor."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia ella con lentitud. "Pensé que estarías con Hiccup."

Astrid se encogió de hombros. "Precisamente venía a eso, pero parece que no está en casa."

Stoick, que ignoraba que la chica supiera de la existencia de Toothless como humano, puso una mano en su barbilla. "Conociendo a mi hijo me atrevo a jurar que está en las profundidades del bosque. Te diría que fueras, pero no creo que Hiccup sea fácil de encontrar entre tantos arboles."

La guerrera suspiró y miró hacia la masa de pinos que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella. Ir a buscar a Hiccup era tentador, pero estúpido. Como el Jefe lo decía, dar con él sería muy complicado.

"Me dirijo al escondite de nuestros hermanos, vamos a tener una pequeña junta, estaría bien que fueras a escuchar."

Astrid salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Stoick con asombro. ¿La estaba invitando a una reunión? ¿A ella? La joven casi saltó de la felicidad al pensar que a su corta edad era reconocida, pero se compuso lo mejor que pudo y aceptó con seriedad.

Stoick solo asintió y se adentró al lado opuesta de la isla, Astrid seguía de cerca y a paso veloz.

**x****X****X**

Ruffnut había visto entrar a Astrid y Stoick a la pequeña villa escondida. La rubia estaba feliz de ver a su amiga y quiso correr a abrazarla, pero la caída mirada de Astrid le arrebató la idea de la cabeza. Tal vez ahora no era el mejor momento.

Skyscale también se percató del triste porte de su jinete, pero en lugar de quedarse donde estaba, corrió hacia ella. La guerrera sonrió inmediatamente y rascó el cuello de su preciosa dragona.

La pequeña felicidad que Astrid había sentido se esfumó cuando una mano se posó en su cintura. "Hola, nena."

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un manotazo al brazo que la aprisionaba. Snotlout soltó a la chica y retrocedió, fingiendo estar ofendido.

"¿Qué quieres, Snotlout?" Preguntó Astrid con obvia irritación. "No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo."

"Whoa, tranquila." Respondió el muchacho. "Te vi y pensé que vendría a saludar, es todo."

La guerrera dio media vuelta y continuó acariciando a Skyscale, se quedó en silencio por un momento. No tenía ganas de hablar con el patán de Snotlout, pero la compañía de otra persona que la conociera era algo que la chica añoraba. Así que respondió el hola y continuó mimando a su dragona.

Animado con la respuesta de la rubia, Snotlout decidió continuar con la plática. "Tenía un rato que no te veía. ¿Ocupada con el mondadientes?"

Astrid se arrepintió de intentar ser amable y fulminó con la mirada a su acompañante. Odiaba cuando alguien se refería a Hiccup como mondadientes. Sin embargo, la joven no pudo ignorar el pequeño dolor que se asomó en su pecho, no había visto a Hiccup en días.

Nuevamente silencio.

Skyscale se percató de la tensión del ambiente. Su instinto le dijo que tenía que sacar a su persona importante de aquella sensación hostil, así que, con delicadeza, tomó a Astrid del cuello de su ropa y la alejó de Snotlout, que miró con la boca abierta la escena.

"¡Skyscale! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!" Gritó Astrid, que tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza, ya que todos los que estaban alrededor las observaban. La joven seguía intentado zafarse de las fauces de su dragona, pero la bestia de escamas azules no cedió y llevó a su jinete a la orilla del mar.

Una vez allí, la depositó lentamente en el suelo y se acostó en la arena. Astrid la miró incrédula, su dragona jamás había hecho algo parecido, pero en esos momentos, la guerrera agradeció que Skyscale la alejara de la multitud, porque no quería estar con nadie.

La rubia recordó que estaba en ese lugar para asistir a la junta, pero no le importó y se recargó en el enorme cuerpo de su dragona.

El sol empezaba a ponerse y el mar tenía un hermoso color naranja. En un lugar tan callado y enorme, la chica se permitió reflexionar.

Pensó en su madre, que seguía lavando trastes en su nueva casa. Pensó en Ruffnut y en como extrañaba hablar con ella como si la tragedia no hubiera atacado su isla. Y pensó en Hiccup.

Su novio la estaba evadiendo nuevamente. ¿Había hecho ella algo malo? ¿Era esa la razón por la que no se veían?

Era la única explicación que Astrid podía formular en su mente, pero sí las cosas eran así, ella simplemente podía pedir perdón. Las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

Pero ese pensamiento no la tranquilizó como ella esperaba, al contrario, solo la dejó más insatisfecha. ¡Ella no se disculpaba con nadie! Además, ella no tenía que ser la que pidiera perdón. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¡ella no había hecho nada malo!

El que tenía la culpa era Hiccup, y punto. El tenía que disculparse. Y si él era el problema, entonces algo malo se estaba metiendo en su cabeza. Lo que Astrid ahora tenía que averiguar, era que estaba ocupando la mente de Hiccup.

"No descansaré hasta que sepa que nos ocurre." Dijo con determinación la chica.

**XxX**

Todo tipo de nuevas sensaciones golpearon el cuerpo de Toothless con increíble rapidez. Sus labios apenas rozaban con los de Hiccup, pero el pequeño contacto era suficiente para hacer que el dragón perdiera la cabeza.

En menos de un segundo, el Night Fury se dio cuenta de que estaba volando, y por un pequeño momento se preguntó si le habían crecido las alas y si se había transformado en la poderosa criatura que estaba destinada a ser. Pero los brazos de Hiccup se aferraron a sus hombros, y el delicioso temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Toothless le recordó que él también tenía sus propios brazos, tan humanos y tan perfectos como podían llegar a ser, y que con estos podía abrazar la preciosa figura de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

El dragón continuó moviendo sus labios contra los de Hiccup, disfrutando de las fuertes e increíbles emociones que empapaban sus sentidos, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Al parecer a Hiccup le ocurría lo mismo, porque ambos se separaron con un poco de brusquedad para tomar aire.

Toothless miraba fijamente a su jinete mientras su pecho subía y baja, y el chico le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Al dragón no se le escapó la coqueta, y al mismo tiempo, tímida sonrisa que Hiccup le dedicó y no necesitó más invitación que esa. Con súbita rapidez, el Night Fury levantó su torso y tomó el rostro de Hiccup entre sus manos. La necesidad de sentirse entre las nubes de nuevo era bastante poderosa…

Pero apenas sus labios entraron en contacto, una súbita picazón recorrió el estómago que Toothless.

"¡Ah!" Gritó el dragón, que había hechado su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Hiccup también se había separado, y miraba a Toothless con curiosidad y miedo al mismo tiempo. El Night Fury hizo una mueca de tortura y bajó sus manos a los mojados pantalones, donde sentía la horrible sensación, y entonces lo vio: Un bulto pequeño recorría su pierna a una velocidad considerable. Hiccup abrió la boca en sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y su instinto fue aplastar la _cosa_ que se movía de aquí para allá entre la tela. Sin embargo, sus reflejos aun estaban adormilados por el beso, y su manó fue a dar en la rodilla del dragón.

Toothless reaccionó al golpe y saltó de dolor, pero fue remplazado por un cosquilleo un tanto insípido en su entre pierna.

"¡Sácalo de ahí!" Gritó el desesperado Night Fury.

Hiccup asintió como loco mientras movía sus manos por toda la pierna del dragón, que estaba paralizado, persiguiendo el bizarro bulto; hasta que finalmente éste dio señales de salir por la parte baja del pantalón. El pelirrojo gritó triunfante cuando metió su mano por el agujeró y atrapó al intruso. La cara del adolescente se tornó en una expresión desagradable, ya que lo que tenía entre sus manos estaba resbaloso y mojado.

Con un "puaj", Hiccup sacó la mano del pantalón y con está salió la cosa que había causado tanto alboroto.

Era un animal, y uno bastante peculiar. Su cuerpo era totalmente negro y su cabeza estaba algo aplastada. Sus patas eran alargadas, y constaban con cuatro "dedos", por así decirlo. Los ojos de la criatura eran grandes y tan oscuros como su cuerpo.

Hiccup acercó al animal a su rostro y lo examinó detenidamente. Mientras tanto, el dragón dio un suspiro cargado de alivio.

El silencio llenó la atmosfera.

"¡Se parece a ti, Toothless!" Concluyó Hiccup con una sonrisa.

El Night Fury volteó a verlo y luego dirigió su atención al animal que su amado sostenía en brazos. Una mueca de disgusto, dirigida al comentario del chico, apareció en el rostro de Toothless, que levantó una ceja y miró a Hiccup con una expresión que claramente decía: "No me hace gracia."

Hiccup contempló a su amigo y se dio cuenta de su error. Una nerviosa risa escapó de sus labios. "Pe- pero claro que tú eres más impresionante." Agregó el adolescente, intentando lucir serio y fallando en el intento.

Pareció funcionar, ya que Toothless relajó sus hombros y rio despreocupadamente.

Hiccup también aflojó la tensión en su cuerpo y continuo mirando y acariciando al animal que tenía en sus manos. Curiosamente éste no se movía para intentar escapar, al parecer estaba muy contento donde se encontraba.

La atmosfera era tan tranquila y pacífica. Era como si no hubiera ni una sola preocupación en el mundo. La noche empezaba a asomarse, pero ninguno de los dos, o los tres, contando al peculiar animalillo, hizo un esfuerzo por alejarse del arrollo en el que estaban.

Toothless entrecerró sus ojos y una ola de cariño por el joven se apoderó de él. Con mucho cuidado y lentitud, el dragón descansó su rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Hiccup. El pelirrojo sintió un agradable escalofrío donde el Night Fury se había acomodado, y el también recargó delicadamente su cabeza contra la de Toothless.

"Te amo."

**x****X****X**

El regreso a casa fue bastante agradable. Hiccup pensó que la atmosfera "amorosa" desaparecería, pero lo cierto era que él se seguía sintiendo como en las nubes. Otro pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza era que las cosas entre él y Toothless serían extrañas o vergonzosas después de lo que había pasado, pero tampoco había sido así.

El dragón seguía siendo como siempre, incluso después de los besos y los abrazos, y eso tranquilizaba bastante a Hiccup.

Y la tercera y última cosa que rondaba su mente, era el hecho de que toda esta nueva relación había surgido tan espontáneamente. Un color rojizo se esparció por las mejillas del joven al recordar que había sido él quien había iniciado el primer beso de ambos.

Al traer a la vida el reciente acontecimiento, Hiccup no pudo evitar cerrar los puños. Esta pequeña acción llamó la atención de Toothless, ya que ambos recorrían su camino tomados ligeramente de las manos.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó el dragón, preocupándose inmediatamente por la comodidad de su Hiccup.

El adolescente negó con la cabeza y afirmó que todo estaba bien. Toothless pareció satisfecho, pero en lugar de continuar con la mirada fija en el camino, sus ojos se posaron en el bicho que reposaba en el otro brazo de su jinete.

"¿De verdad tenemos que quedarnos con esa cosa?" Preguntó con disgusto el Night Fury, lanzándole miradas asesinas a la salamandra.

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué no querrías quedártelo? Es idéntico a ti." Bromeó Hiccup, que parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

El animal pareció estar de acuerdo con su nuevo amo, ya que se acurrucó más en el brazo de éste.

"¿O puede ser que estés celoso?" Preguntó juguetonamente el pelirrojo, acercándose más a Toothless y mirándolo hacia arriba, pestañeando.

Justo cuando Toothless se inclinó para darle la respuesta, el característico sonido de una viva aldea llegó a sus oídos.

Ambos rompieron contacto y entraron cautelosamente al alboroto de gente. Para su desgracia, habían entrado por la zona concurrida. Y aunque les dolió separarse, aunque fuera por unos segundos, Hiccup y Toothless tuvieron que tomar caminos diferentes para llegar a casa. ¿La razón? No querían que nadie sospechara de nada.

Hiccup se movía ágilmente entre la gente y tenía a su salamandra bien escondida entre sus brazos. La nueva casa apareció entre todas y el adolescente suspiró aliviado. Con alegría abrió la puerta principal y la cerró detrás de sí con un portazo.

"Y pensaba que la ruda era yo." Dijo una femenina voz.

Hiccup dio un salto al escucharla, ya que la conocía muy bien. Astrid.

"¿Qué- que haces aquí?" Preguntó Hiccup, que estaba completamente sorprendido. En menos de un segundo, Toothless y su mundo perfecto se convirtió en un secreto celosamente guardado. ¡Había engañado a Astrid! ¡Había engañado a Astrid! ¡Había engañado a Astrid! Y lo peor de todo era que ella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento. ¿Qué clase de asqueroso y sucio ser humano era?

La guerrera se levantó de su silla y fue hacia él. Hiccup retrocedió un paso. "Vine a hablarte, pasar tiempo contigo. Esa clase de cosas. ¿No quieres?" Contestó Astrid, ignorando el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Hiccup tartamudeo unas cuantas palabras, aun algo exaltado por tenerla en su casa. "Sí, claro que quiero."

"Bien." Contestó la chica con rapidez.

El chico de ojos verdes la miró incrédulo, Astrid se estaba portando un tanto extraña. Pero ahora no era el mejor momento para preguntarse porque, así que fue a la cocina, donde ella se encontraba, y llenó un envase con agua. Hiccup movía sus manos lentamente y le rogaba a los dioses que la joven no se diera cuenta de que algo _malo_ estaba pasando.

"¿Para que eso?" Le cuestionó Astrid, que tenía en las manos un empaque.

"Oh, es que aquí lo voy a poner a él."Contestó Hiccup con toda la tranquilidad posible, y luego metió al animal al agua. Éste pareció cobrar vida, ya que dio vueltas como loco por toda la enorme copa.

"Vaya, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?" Preguntó Astrid con autentica curiosidad.

"Toothless y yo lo encontramos mientras…" Y entonces Hiccup calló, e intentó mentir de la forma más natural. "Mientras explorábamos el rio."

"Ah…" Fue lo único que respondió la chica, que regresó al pequeño comedor. Hiccup la siguió obediente y se sentó a su lado.

Astrid abrió el empaque que traía y lo empujo hacia Hiccup. "Preparé esto para ti. No sabe bien, pero lo que cuenta es la intención. ¿No?"

El adolescente le echó un vistazo. Si, definitivamente lo que había dentro no era comestible. Y eso, por alguna estúpida razón, lo hacía sentirse nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Tal vez Astrid esperaba que se lo comiera en frente de ella, ¿O tal vez quería que la elogiara por su cocina? ¡Pero ella había dicho que sabía mal! El no iba a comer algo que no tenía un buen sabor. ¿Y por qué rayos Toothless no había llegado?

Los segundos pasaron, y Hiccup decidió que lo mejor era dar gracias, pero no dio señales de probar bocado. Al contrario, el chico miraba de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué Astrid simplemente no se _iba?_ ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer?

El muchacho se ojos verdes se dio cuenta de la hostilidad de sus pensamientos, y la culpa se apoderó de él. Astrid no merecía esto.

"Yo… ah…" Empezó la rubia. Al parecer quería iniciar una conversación.

"¡Yo odio la ropa humana!" Gritó alguien.

Tanto Astrid como Hiccup saltaron al interrumpirse el tenso ambiente y voltearon a ver quién era, aunque el Entrenador de Dragones no necesitaba hacerlo, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

"¿Por qué no pue-?" Iba a continuar Toothless, que se detuvo al ver a Astrid sentada en la silla. La mirada del dragón cambió instantáneamente, y sus pupilas se juntaron, formando una delgada línea negra. El joven de cabello tan negro como la noche abrió su boca, enseñando sus humanos pero filosos dientes.

El cambio de humor en el Night Fury fue evidente, y Hiccup fue hacia él para intentar calmarlo un poco de la forma más discreta posible.

"Toothless." Saludó Astrid, irritada de que su tiempo con Hiccup fuera interrumpido.

Sin embargo, el dragón solo asintió una vez como respuesta y anunció elegantemente que estaría arriba. El Night Fury sabía que no debía abalanzarse sobre Hiccup y reclamarlo como suyo en frente de esa mujer. No porque estuviera mal, a fin de cuentas él era suyo por derecho, sino porque una actitud como esa era un tanto sospechosa. Algo en su mente le decía que no debía demostrarle a Astrid que Hiccup era solo suyo, una línea de pensamientos más humana le dijo que no era conveniente.

La joven lo miró subir por las escaleras y se preguntó si ella había hecho algo para que él se molestara. Pero en el momento eso no le importo, estaba aquí para hablar con Hic-

"Supongo que subiré a ver que tiene, está con ese humor desde la mañana." Mintió Hiccup, e indirectamente esa fue la forma perfecta para indicarle a Astrid que ya era hora de marcharse.

**XXX**

**CHICAS, ESCRIBIR ROMANCE ES TAN COMPLICADO**

**D:**

**Bueno, gracias por esperarme. Mi vida es un caos right now, pero se que estaré bien. Espero…**

**SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS **_**GGROMANTICAS **_**PARA EL FIC. ¡COMPARTANLAS CONMIGO! :D**

**ME HARÁN FELICES.**

**Bueno, ¡feliz fin de semana! –abrazo-**

**Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	24. ¿Oro y plata?

**LO ADVIERTO.**

**EL INICIO DEL CAPITULO ES ANGSTY! XD**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Muchas gracias por dejar un review! Me llegó una de un chico, cosa que me sorprendió porque pensé que solo las mujeres leían mi fic, pero me equivoqué. Este capítulo te lo dedico ****SilveR liTtle WolF**, **XD me alegra que te guste mi historia, y WOOT! Te amo, haha.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, y quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto.**

**Tuve exámenes, que ya acabaron y aparte tuve que presentar otro examen de admisión para el Tec milenio, así que me las había pasado estudiando y estudiando D:**

**¡Pero si me aceptaron! Así que estoy tan feliz que me puse a escribir este capitulín. **

**Oh, sí. ****Hice este dibujo para todos ustedes: http : / aveku-chan-kataang . deviantart . com / art / Surprise-I-love-you- 213295918**

**Recuerden quitar los espacios, hehe. Quiero agradecerles MUCHISIMO por estar conmigo en este año, quiero decir, escribí el primer capítulo de esta historia en mayo del 2010, y ya estamos a junio del 2011 y siguen conmigo! :D**

**No tienen idea de cómo me hace sentir eso, este es el primer fic que me propongo a terminar y es todo gracias a ustedes! :D**

**Bueno, ya no entretengo mas, lean y díganme que les parece! ^^**

**Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Capitulo 24**

"_**¿Oro y plata?"**_

Toothless estaba sentado en un hueco que tenía la enorme ventana de su nueva habitación. Lo único que iluminaba a ésta era la vela que él había prendido momentos antes. Era peculiar, pero la casa que les habían ofrecido tenía la misma ubicación que su propia casa en Berk. Desde donde el Night Fury se encontraba, se podía visualizar la villa entera y a lo lejos estaba el inmenso y azul mar.

El dragón dirigió su mirada al cielo, pero éste no era el mismo de Berk. Toothless apretó los labios y miró sus brazos. Obviamente no eran alas, y la bestia de escamas negras se preguntó si llegaría el día en el que tuviera que resignarse a su triste realidad, que era no tocar los cielos nunca más.

Toothless suspiró y dirigió su mirada al suelo de Unnir. Con un poco de sorpresa, el dragón observó como Astrid salía de la casa y se dirigía a la aun ajetreada villa. ¿Tan rápido?

Justo cuando la figura de la chica desapareció, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Hiccup entró por ella y en un segundo, Toothless se encontraba a su lado. El chico tenía en sus manos el envase donde la salamandra se encontraba. Hiccup levantó la mirada y le dedicó al dragón una sonrisa un poco decaída. El Night Fury asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, donde se desplomaron.

Millones de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de ambos, y todos terminaban en lo mismo: Astrid.

El pelirrojo se sentía como la basura más sucia del planeta. Había iniciado un juego en el que Astrid no podía participar. No era justo para ella, y sin embargo, Hiccup no sentía que tenía el valor necesario para enfrentarla y decirle la verdad.

El chico de cabello negro como la noche también estaba en guerra consigo mismo. La confusa línea de pensamientos humanos y de dragones luchaba en su interior. El instinto con el que había nacido le ordenaba que tomara al muchacho de ojos verdes como suyo, que le diera su marca y que no lo compartiera con nadie más. Toothless tenía que admitir que eso planeaba hacer, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable. Justo como Hiccup pensaba, Astrid no merecía nada de esto. Siempre se había portado bien con los dos, y al final había demostrado ser una amiga increíblemente leal. Pero la idea de compartir a Hiccup era repugnante. No solo porque esto era una falta de respeto para el muchacho, sino también porque el dragón se encontró a si mismo sintiendo una enorme cantidad de celos hacia la guerrera. Solo había un ser que podía darle a Hiccup lo que necesitaba, y nadie, jamás en el mundo, amaría al pelirrojo como él ya lo hacía.

Justo como si Hiccup hubiera oído los pensamientos del dragón, el Entrenador de Dragones depositó a la salamandra en un mueble continuo a la cama y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Toothless, descansando su rostro en el pecho del Night Fury. Toothless sonrió e imitó a su jinete, solo que sus brazos estaban firmes en la cintura de éste.

Los segundos pasaron, y un cómodo silencio llenó la habitación. Pero aunque las palabras no eran necesarias para comunicarse entre ellos, Hiccup fue el primero en hablar.

"Yo… yo solo," Comenzó el adolescente, que al parecer no sabía cómo continuar con la conversación que había iniciado. "Tienes que saber que no nos besamos. Ya sabes, ella y yo."

"Lo sé, confío en ti." Respondió Toothless con un tono tranquilo y lleno de comprensión.

Hiccup sonrió de una forma más sincera, y subió la mirada para observar mejor a su dragón. El Night Fury tenía los ojos cerrados, y el pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco al recordar que en años humanos, Toothless no era mucho mayor que él. Aún así, su comportamiento siempre era orgulloso, pero no altanero. Y también era muy maduro. ¿Cuántos años de vida tenía Toothless como dragón?

Hiccup rio un poco al darse cuenta de cómo sus pensamientos se habían desviado tan rápido del tema original, y decidió regresar al momento que ahora estaba viviendo. Toothless le preguntó por qué se reía, pero su humano solo había negado con la cabeza, acurrucándose más contra su cuerpo.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron el silencio por un momento. Un pensamiento asaltó al Night Fury, que abrió sus ojos y murmuró el nombre del joven que estaba a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Toothless tomó una bocanada de aire y se levantó con delicadeza, llevando el cuerpo de Hiccup con el suyo. Al pelirrojo le pilló el cambio de posición, pero se dejó llevar. Estaba con la persona que menos le haría daño.

El dragón miró los profundos ojos de su amado, y se dijo a si mismo que la opinión de Hiccup era, a final de cuentas, la única que importaba.

"Quiero saber si en verdad quieres esto."

Hiccup frunció el seño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es que…" Comenzó el dragón, mirando hacia la esquina de la habitación. "A fin de cuentas, no sé si estar conmigo es lo que deseas. ¿Qué tal si te estoy forzando a algo que no quieres hacer? Debí tomar esto en cuenta antes de que–"

"Espera, alto." Interrumpió Hiccup, poniendo una mano para callar a su dragón. "¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que quiero esto!"

Al ver lo indignado que se veía el adolescente, Toothless se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, es que no puedo evitar sentir que todo esto es…"

"Toothless," Interrumpió Hiccup una vez más, el joven sonrió cálidamente y miró al dragón con decisión y amor al mismo tiempo. "Puede que se escuche algo cursi, pero todo lo que hemos vivido; desde la noche en la que te derribé hasta el momento en el que te transformaste en humano, todo nos trajo hasta aquí. A este momento. Y tienes que saber que no me arrepiento de nada."

El Night Fury le regresó la mirada y juntó su frente contra la de su jinete. Hiccup cerró los ojos y continuó. "Sonará extraño, pero creo que siempre te estuve esperando, sabía que te conocería y ya estás aquí."

Toothless dejó escapar con un suspiro toda la tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado. Y su ahora vacio pecho se llenó de esa misma cálida, enorme y tranquila sensación que solo Hiccup le podía dar. El dragón puso su mano delicadamente en la cabeza del muchacho, y la inclinó lentamente hacia atrás.

Hiccup rió cuando vio la contenta y aliviada sonrisa de su dragón, un cosquilleó recorrió la parte baja de su espalda al saber que era lo que venía. Toothless hizo lo mismo que Hiccup cuando se besaron por primera vez: rozó su nariz contra la del pelirrojo, y tampoco pudo evitar reír cuando sintió las manos de Hiccup aferrarse a la ropa que cubría sus brazos.

Hiccup abrió ligeramente su boca, aun con la sonrisa firme en su rostro, y sintió como todo su ser se perdía al sentir los hechizantes labios de Toothless contra los suyos.

**xXx**

Los días que vinieron fueron bastante surreales, tanto para la nueva pareja como para los vikingos.

Una inesperada tormenta había atacado la isla de Unnir. El fuerte viento movía árboles y la poderosa lluvia azotaba las casas de los habitantes. Las olas del mar habían crecido tanto que el horizonte había desaparecido, fundiéndose con el cielo gris.

Cuando la primera helada brisa se había hecho presente en la villa, los hombres y las mujeres que andaban por allí la habían ignorado. Pero Toothless, que acompañaba a Hiccup por el mercado con mucha discreción, no había dejado pasar el incomodo temblor que había recorrido el cuerpo de su jinete. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó cuando las largas manos de su Night Fury se apoyaron en sus hombros, y lo guiaron por el camino regreso a casa.

"Toothless, ¿Qué haces?" Susurró Hiccup, aferrándose al pequeño costal lleno de comida que acababa de adquirir.

"¿Qué te parece que hago? Te rescato de este frio infierno. Eso es." Contestó el dragón, y el Entrenador de Dragones pudo _sentir_ la sonrisa en las palabras de su amado. Por alguna razón, eso le gustó, y aflojó el paso.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, y comprobaron felizmente que no había nadie en ella, Hiccup y Toothless corrieron al cuarto que les habían asignado, y el vikingo tumbó al Night Fury en la suave cama con juguetona pero firme fuerza.

Ambos reían mientras se besaban, y cuando ninguna daba señales de parar y hacer lo contrario, que era llevar más lejos lo que estaban haciendo, la ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y la lluvia se coló por ella con rapidez.

Hiccup se apoyó en sus brazos e intentó recuperar el aliento ante la súbita interrupción, cosa difícil cuando tenía debajo de él a un exaltado Toothless, que sujetaba fuertemente su cintura entre sus manos, y con el ensordecedor sonido de la ventana golpeando la pared.

"Será mejor que vaya a cerrarla." Comentó Hiccup, que se sonrojó súbitamente y tropezó al intentar salir de la cama, pero al levantarse lo hizo con tanta rapidez que Toothless, en lugar de preguntarle si estaba bien, se había reído ligeramente.

Hiccup también se burló tenuemente de sí mismo, y cerró las pequeñas puertas de madera que protegían las ventanas, no sin antes mirar el cielo, que le indicaba el inicio de la noche.

Aún con la distracción fuera del cuadro, la increíble atmósfera se había perdido, y el frio se había apoderado del antes caliente ambiente.

Toothless dejó caer su cabeza de lado, y le sonrió tiernamente a Hiccup. Esa era la única invitación que el muchacho necesitaba, y en menos de un segundo se encontró de nuevo entre los brazos del Night Fury.

El dragón, satisfecho con el día que había tenido, estiró el brazo por debajo de la cama y sacó unas mantas que él y Hiccup habían encontrado en su primer día en la isla de Unnir. Éstas era largas y bastante gruesas, tenían adornos rojos en los bordes, y el centro era de un color verde pasto. Cuando las vieron por primera vez, ambos decidieron mantenerlas a la mano, ya que les recordaban a las sábanas que Hiccup tenía en su propio cuarto, y les daba la esperanza de que algún día tendrían de nuevo las originales en sus manos. Puso cada uno de los cobertores sobre ellos, y el calor que emitían fue tan delicioso que Hiccup estuvo a punto de jurar que jamás saldría del cómodo regazo.

Entonces los ojos del adolescente empezaron a ponerse cada vez más pesados. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo arrullaba a ambos individuos y Hiccup apenas registró que Toothless le acariciaba lentamente el cabello. Con un feliz suspiro, el Entrenador de Dragones se quedó dormido.

Mientras toda esta agradable calma pasaba entre el jinete y su dragón, Stoick se las arreglaba en la costa donde su escondida villa vivía.

Todos los vikingos que mantenían oculta su presencia corrían por la mojada arena, intentando poner a salvo las pocas pertenencias que les habían permitido sacar de sus casas. Los dragones se interponían entre las olas y sus humanos, y el agua helada que golpeaba sus escamosos cuerpos no alcanzó a hacer tanto daño como se esperaba gracias a ellos. Gobber y Spitelout se quedaron fielmente a lado de su líder durante toda la conmoción.

El Jefe de Berk, que pensaba que las cosas iban bien, sintió que el peso de su mentira caía como rocas en sus hombros. Ir al bosque para buscar refugio no era una buena opción, ¿Qué tal si habían animales salvajes? El único que podía con las bestias era Hiccup, que estaba en la villa, y sus hombres no tenían fuerza para pelear con criaturas cubiertas de garras y dientes.

Un fuerte odio surgió en el corazón de Stoick al recordar a Hootch. Sí ese maldito bastardo no hubiera atacado a su gente, nada de esto estaría pasando. Cada quien estaría en su propia casa, con comida caliente y una buena cama para protegerse de la asesina lluvia.

La mano de Gobber se posó en su hombro, y el robusto líder recordó que no estaba solo, y que aunque en esos momentos solo quería estrangular a su primo, todavía tenía un deber con su pueblo. Con renovadas fuerzas, Stoick dio órdenes directas y precisas, tanto mujeres como niños obedecieron, y demostraron tener esa tenacidad que los caracterizaba como vikingos.

Cuando la dura noche pasó, y el sol se asomó por el ahora tranquilo mar, Stoick supo que las cosas no podían seguir así. Al menos, no por mucho más.

**xXx**

El día siguiente, Hiccup había salido de la casa antes de que Toothless. Después de la tormenta, la isla de Unnir parecía más viva. Pequeñas gotas de agua adornaban el pasto, y un aire fresco rodeaba la villa.

La gente había salido por montones, como era costumbre. Hiccup caminaba alegremente entre la multitud, y no notó en lo absoluto que un par de ojos azules lo observaban.

Astrid había reconocido la figura del vikingo, y había corrido hacia él. Pero la extremadamente feliz expresión en el rostro del adolescente la había detenido. ¿Cuál era la razón de que Hiccup estuviera tan radiante? Por un segundo, la rubia pensó que él estaba pensando en ella. Pero el pensamiento desapareció tan pronto como llegó. Hiccup ya no sonreía cuando ella aparecía.

La guerrera continuó mirando al adolescente, que simplemente iba de aquí para allá, observando los recién armados puestos de los mercaderes, y ella se preguntó si tenía el valor para acercársele y ver como la sonrisa se borraba instantáneamente de su rostro.

Después de un debate interno, Astrid negó con la cabeza y se dijo a si misma que estaba demasiado cansada para luchar. ¿Tal vez mañana? Y con paso derrotado, la chica se dirigió a otro lado.

**XxX**

Toothless creía que había explorado todas las casas de la isla de Unnir, pero al parecer se equivocaba. El dragón, que buscaba a Hiccup por todo el lugar, se había topado con un pequeño edificio de piedra en los bordes del bosque.

El Night Fury había entrado lleno de curiosidad, pero ésta se transformó en interés al ver miles de libros en varias estanterías. Toothless recordó que cuando aún tenía su cuerpo original, Hiccup solía montar en su espalda con una bolsa llena de los textos, y ambos irían a su pequeña gruta, donde el adolescente le leería cosas que el dragón jamás pensó que existirían.

Hiccup no había tenido uno de esos en sus manos desde hace bastantes semanas. Y el dragón se le ocurrió que sería una gran idea llevarle uno a su humano.

Toothless tomó el primer libro que vio y le dio una hojeada. No tenía imágenes y la letra era muy pequeña. ¿Le gustaría a su jinete? Él no sabía leer, así que no podía decir si el contenido era bueno. Esto era algo frustrante.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Dijo una voz. Toothless se volteó y vio a una joven en la esquina de la habitación. Su cabello era largo y de color castaño. El dragón recordó que no tenía que llamar la atención, pero se moría de ganas por darle algo a Hiccup, así que contestó con simpleza: buscaba algo para alguien.

"¡Perfecto! ¿Algo en especifico?" Contestó emocionada la chica, que corrió a lado de su nuevo cliente. La muchacha sonrió ampliamente y pestañeo con exageración. Toothless levantó una ceja y se preguntó si todas las humanas hembras eran así.

"No en realidad, quiero algo para una persona." Respondió el dragón con indiferencia.

La jovencita abrió los ojos ante la mención de alguien más. Parecía algo avergonzada. "Oh, bueno… ¿es para… una chica?"

El Night Fury negó con la cabeza. "No, es para un muchacho."

La niña sonrió de nuevo y tomó del brazo al dragón. "Entonces no hay problema. ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Matanza de dragones? Hay un mont–"

Toothless se zafó de su mano y la miró indignado. "Nada de matanzas." El Night Fury recordó entonces que estaba en un pueblo que aun disfrutaba con la destrucción de la carne de su especie y su cuerpo se tornó tenso.

La chica parpadeó ante la súbita muestra de enojo, y bajó la cabeza. "¿E-entonces que le gustaría?"

Toothless apretó los labios y recordó que su precioso humano amaba dibujar y luego llevar sus bocetos a la vida real. Construía maquinas o inventaba cosas que facilitaban la vida diaria. El rostro del dragón se iluminó. "Ya sé que quiero."

Toothless había pedido un libro que mostrara los avances de los inventos en la humanidad, y cuando la chica se lo había dado, el dragón había salido de la tienda como si nada. La mujercita lo detuvo bruscamente y le exigió que le pagara. ¿Pagarle?

"Son cuatro monedas de plata y dos de oro. Más vale que me des el dinero, o si no, papá se encargará de darte una buena paliza."

Toothless había logrado controlar su boca, que iba a responderle algo que ni los dioses podían oír. Así que sonrió maliciosamente y le dio el libro en las manos. "Regresaré más tarde por el."

Y así era como se encontraba ahora. El dragón se había paseado por la villa, preguntándose como rayos iba a conseguir esa cantidad de dinero. Pedirle a Hiccup era una tontería, sería como si él se comprara a su mismo el regalo. ¿Entonces qué podía hacer?

Justo cuando el Night Fury pasaba por el muelle de la isla, se escucharon unos gritos. Toothless miró en la dirección de éstos y observó como varios hombres luchaban por sacar una red del océano. El muchacho de ojos verde toxico supuso que estaban pescando.

_Principiantes._ Fue lo único que pensó el muchacho, antes de correr hacia ellos.

"La marea nos trajo este regalo, no hay que desperdiciarlo." Gritaban los vikingos, que al parecer no podían sacar ni un solo pez.

Toothless miró el enorme esfuerzo que los pescadores le ponían a su trabajo, y una muy humana ola de compasión se apoderó de él. Estos tipos necesitaban ayuda, y él se sentía lo suficientemente generoso hoy como para dársela. Así que con rapidez, el Night Fury se desprendió de la camisa que Hiccup le había dado y se tiró al océano.

El dragón tenía años de práctica en lo que correspondía a pesca, y todos los pequeños bocadillos que nadaban en el gran océano eran presa fácil. Con admirable agilidad, Toothless nadó hacia los pececillos y atrapó al primero, encerándolo es sus fuertes manos. Una vez que lo tenía bien atrapado, uso sus piernas para ir a la superficie y lanzó a la víctima al barco que no había logrado atrapar nada. El dragón repitió el procedimiento una y otra vez, y en poco tiempo, una montaña de peces inundaba el bote pesquero.

Cuando Toothless pensó que eran suficientes, el Night Fury salió del agua y relajó sus músculos. Había sido un buen ejercicio.

"¡Hijo mío! Eres asombroso." Dijo un vikingo, acercándose al dragón. "Nos ahorraste un trabajo muy pesado. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Uh…" Toothless tragó saliva y consideró seriamente salir corriendo. El no debía llamar la atención. "Eh, bueno… yo."

"No seas tímido. Con este talento tuyo podrías hacerte rico, ¿sabes?" Dijo el pescador, que tenía una picara sonrisa en su rostro. "¿No te gustaría trabajar con mis hombres?"

"¿Trabajar?" Preguntó el Night Fury, que tomó la camisa y se la pasó por su cabello.

"Si, hijo. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Te pagaremos bien, lo prometo."

Toothless abrió la boca y tomó la forma de una "O" perfecta. ¡Le iban a pagar! Por supuesto que aceptaría, así conseguiría el dinero para comprarle a Hiccup lo que quisiera. El dragón también sonrió y asintió vigorosamente.

"¡Así se habla! Empiezas mañana temprano, muchacho. Te espero aquí apenas salga el sol. ¿De acuerdo?"

Toothless volvió a asentir y selló el trato con un apretón de manos.

**xxX**

Stoick sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que decirle a su hermano la verdad. Amminos tenía que saber que las cosas entre Hootch y el estaban terribles.

¿Pero cómo decirle? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermano? ¿Lo tomaría como traición?

El jefe de Berk tomó aire y se sentó en la silla de su nueva casa. Hiccup y Toothless no estaban, y el hombre sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por ellos, pero aún así no le gustaba que su hijo anduviera por Unnir libremente.

Stoick se rascó la barba, que empezaba a tener mechones grises y se prometió a si mismo hablar con Hiccup apenas llegara a casa. Tenía que saber la opinión de su hijo en este asunto, sobre todo por los dragones.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y el corazón del adulto dio un vuelco. ¿Hiccup?

Pero el joven que entró tenía otro tono verde de ojos y su cabello era tan negro como la noche misma.

**XxX**

**HOLA! **

**Actualice más rápido, eh? 8D Soy feliz! Bueno, muchas gracias por leer hasta ahora ^^ Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, si encuentran un error, díganmelo para que lo corrija, me encanta oír sus opiniones!**

**Muchas gracias por toda su paciencia! :D**


	25. Mi sexto sentido

**Capítulo 25  
"Mi sexto sentido"  
**

Stoick frunció el ceño en cuanto vio a Toothless entrar por la enorme puerta delantera. Sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente y su espalda se irguió. Al dragón tampoco le encantó la vista que obtuvo una vez que llegó a su casa, era extraño ver a Stoick dentro de ésta, ya que siempre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la otra villa y la otra parte del día con su hermano.

Los segundos pasaron y el silencio empezó a desesperar al Jefe de Berk. Al hombre se le hacía un tanto extraña la atmosfera que rodeaba al inerte Night Fury, ¿Sería su nueva forma? Stoick sabía que él no había estado muy presente desde que el dragón ese se había transformado en un humano, ¿pero cómo culparlo? Lo que le había pasado a Toothless no era natural. Era alienígena. Lo que más intrigaba al hombre era saber si el Night Fury tenía una maldición sobre él, o si era un plan de los dioses. Hiccup le había explicado que Valkiria le había hecho eso al dragón, ¿pero hasta qué punto era necesario preocuparse? Su hijo era peculiar, él lo sabía desde que el bebé nació, pero era una muy mala fortuna que las rarezas de la vida también persiguieran al pequeño adolescente. Primero la muerte de Valh, después el final de la guerra de más de trescientos años y ahora esto, un dragón que se convierte en uno de ellos. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, no, lo que en verdad era extraño era que él estaba aceptando las cosas con inhumana naturalidad. ¿Se estaba haciendo suave? Un año atrás habría degollado al Night Fury sin una explicación de porqué habían ocurrido las cosas, y ahora hasta lo mantenía. ¿Qué clase de maldición lo asechaba?

Stoick bufó y se acomodó mejor en su silla. Toothless reaccionó al movimiento y caminó al otro lado de la habitación, en ningún segundo le quitó la vista al Jefe de Berk. Nuevamente pasaron y pasaron los segundos, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra, como era costumbre, y pese a que nadie decía nada, ni hacia nada, algo parecía fuera de lugar. Y apenas ese pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Stoick, éste se dio un ligero golpe en ésta, dándose cuenta de que era lo que faltaba y porque la atmosfera estaba tan silenciosa.

"¿Dónde está Hiccup?" Preguntó el hombre, haciendo que el lugar temblara un poco al escuchar el timbre de su fuerte voz. El pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas concisas y rápidas.

Usualmente éstas eran positivas o al menos le brindaban información para proceder; así que cuando Toothless apenas le miró y le respondió con un simple 'no lo sé' de forma poco respetuosa, Stoick abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

El hombre resistió las ganas de gritarle al muchacho que estaba enfrente de él. ¿Quién era ese enclenque para hablarle de ese modo? Pero Stoick guardó la compostura y recordó para sí que el joven que estaba en frente de él era el mismo dragón que había salvado la vida de su hijo. Dos veces. Toothless entrecerró los ojos ante la furia del padre de su amado y se plantó firmemente en el suelo.

"Puede que no me agrades del todo, bestia. Pero soy un vikingo justo." Contestó Stoick con una voz grave y serena, haciéndole entender que no iba a lanzársele y acabar con el como un salvaje.  
Toothless relajó su postura. Sus verdes ojos estaban oscuros, y sus pupilas era tan solo una delgada línea. Pero pese a su sombría mirada, el dragón sonrió de una forma encantadora. "Nadie pone en cuestión tu honor, Stoick."

El Jefe pareció satisfecho con la nueva respuesta y se acomodó nuevamente en la silla que ocupaba. El Night Fury estaba en la esquina del mismo cuarto, donde se hallaba la entrada a la cocina, y una vez que decidió que había pasado suficiente tiempo en donde estaba, entró rápidamente a ella. Stoick no pudo evitar arquear su ceja. ¿Cuál era su prisa?

Decidiendo que no había nada mejor que hacer, el pelirrojo se puso en pie y siguió a Toothless. El Jefe se llevó su segunda sorpresa del día cuando vio al adolescente poniendo agua en una olla un tanto grande ¿El demonio sabía hacer eso? Stoick casi se rió al ver la frustración de éste al intentar prenderle fuego al montón de madera que servía para poner a hervir el agua.

"Esto era más fácil cuando tenía escamas…" Dijo Toothless en un murmullo.

Stoick debatió si ir y ayudarle o quedarse a ver cómo se las arreglaba el muchacho. Pero cuando iba a decidirse, la puerta delantera se abrió nuevamente y la jovial voz de Hiccup inundó la casa.

"Toothless, ya llegué."

Los antes opacos ojos del Night Fury cambiaron casi de inmediato. Éstos tomaron una luz instantánea y las pupilas se hicieron tan grandes que el verde tóxico que inundaba sus ojos casi desapareció.

Para Stoick, ese pequeño gesto no había pasado desapercibido. Sí, era normal que el dragón se transformara de una bestia asesina a un cachorrito juguetón cuando Hiccup andaba cerca. Pero la sonrisa que el dragón tenía cuando se paró para ir a lado de su jinete tenía algo sospechoso en ella…

El hombre levantó sus hombros, y decidió que era tonto preocuparse por una expresión facial. Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir el ejemplo del dragón e ir hacia su hijo.

Para cuando Stoick dio media vuelta para ir hacia Hiccup, Toothless ya estaba de regreso, en sus brazos había dos costales pequeños (Presumiblemente llenos de comida), y con el Entrenador de dragones, también cargando otra gran bolsa, siguiéndolo por detrás

"¡Papá!" Gritó el pelirrojo cuando vio la enorme figura de su padre. Stoick rio un poco ante la reacción del joven y revolvió el cabello de su hijo. Hiccup le pasó su carga a Toothless, que ya había dejado la primera en la cocina, y miró a Stoick. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Los últimos días el adolescente solo había visto a su padre de vista, después de todo había dejado de ir a las reuniones que se daban en la villa escondida. También había dado por hecho que podía llevar su relación con Toothless sin problemas dentro de la casa, donde abundaba la privacidad. Así que ver a su enorme, duro y firme padre parado en la entrada de su cocina había sido una sorpresa un tanto desagradable.

"Sí, he estado bastante ocupado. Pero me encontré con algo de tiempo libre para venir a descansar un poco y hablar contigo." Respondió Stoick con cautela. En el rostro de Hiccup se podía ver un destello de confusión ante su presencia, pero el jefe decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

Hiccup levantó una ceja. El joven tenía la suficiente experiencia en su vida como para saber que_ 'tengo que hablar contigo'_, significaba algo malo, y la mayoría de las veces el error era él. Así que su automática reacción fue pararse derecho, mirar a la cara a su padre y esperar que la charla continuara.

Stoick pareció notar esto también, y su mente le dijo que no deberían repetir el antiguo patrón, por lo tanto, dio unos casuales pasos hacia atrás, como si buscara algo en la habitación. "¿Sabes, hijo? Po-podemos, ya sabes, hablar de eso en la cena. Me muero de hambre."  
Hiccup parpadeó furiosamente, no creyendo lo que le decían sus oídos, pero después de asimilar la información, asintió unas cuantas veces. Si lo que su papá le quería decir podía esperar, entonces no era tan malo.

"De acuerdo. Entonces empezaré a cocinar, ¿te parece?" Comentó el chico lentamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Stoick se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que estaba bien, y siguió a su hijo. Al parecer, esa fue una decisión equivocada. Apenas el hombre se volvió a recargar en el borde de la puerta se sintió como un extraño en esa casa.

Hiccup ya se había instalado y estaba enseñándole a Toothless a prender fuego para calentar el agua. A pesar de ser una acción bastante trivial, ambos parecían bastante contentos haciendo esa pequeña tarea. Lo peor de todo era que el joven vikingo parecía arrogárselas muy bien solo. Limpiaba los vegetales, cortaba en perfectos trozos la carne y parecía no hacer un ningún esfuerzo extra. Toothless también hacía su parte, y todo lo que le pedía Hiccup que hiciera, lo hacía, ya fuera limpiar los platos en los que se iba a servir la comida, o checar que ésta no se quemara en la olla. Stoick se preguntó varias veces porque rayos Hiccup no le pedía ayuda a él también. Sí, el hombre sabía que su don en la cocina era más bien escaso, pero había tareas culinarias tan fáciles como arrancarle la cabeza a un Nadder. Pff, cualquiera podía hacer eso.

* * *

"¿Y cómo van las cosas con Amminos?" Preguntó Hiccup, mientras se llevaba un pedazo de comida a la boca.

Los tres hombres se habían instalado en la mesa. Hiccup había cocinado una comida típica, que consistía en una sopa de papa, y grandes trozos de carne asados. Stoick estaba en el extremo de la mesa, y de lado derecho estaba Toothless, en medio de ambos vikingos. Todo iba tranquilamente hasta que el adolescente hizo la pregunta.

"De eso quería hablarte." Contestó Stoick, girándose en la mesa para ver a su hijo. Por la forma en la que los ojos le brillaron, Hiccup supo que su padre había llegado al punto cumbre del día. "Gobber y Spitelout me contaron que la gente de aquí sospecha. Y mucho"

El Entrenador de Dragones entrecerró los ojos, sabía que la gente que vivía en la nueva isla actuaba con mucha cautela con ellos, un poco más de la necesaria, pero no imaginaba que fuera por otra cosa que por precaución.

"Pienso decir la verdad. No hay ninguna otra salida. ¡Y por Odín! Estamos hablando de mi hermano, mentirle a mi único aliado no me llevará a nada." Stoick golpeó el puño contra la mesa, parecía que con decir todo lo que estaba pasando en ese instante un peso se le iba de los hombros. "No sé qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante. Amminos no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó en nuestro hogar. ¿Cómo explicarle?"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Hiccup miró su plato, aun había un pedazo de carne que no había tocado, y luego giró su cabeza hacia Toothless, que jugaba con el tenedor, ajeno a la preocupación de Stoick. El dragón, que en antiguas ocasiones no podía estar ni en la misma habitación que su padre, ahora estaba relajando en su silla. El joven no-tan-Vikingo, recordaba que una vez, poco después de que despertara de su largo sueño, Stoick se le había lanzado con un hacha a su Night Fury, porque pensó que "estaba demasiado cerca de su hijo"; y en otra ocasión, justo después de que él regresara de una cita con Astrid, se encontró con Toothless, arriba de su padre a punto de lanzarle una bola de fuego, mientras el Jefe de Berk golpeaba furiosamente la cabeza del dragón. Al parecer, en su ausencia, a Stoick se le había acabado la paciencia con el Night Fury y lo había retado a un duelo, naturalmente orgulloso como Toothless era, éste no pudo negarse, y así había iniciado todo. Tomó unos cuantos días, pero al final, tanto Tooth como Stoick aprendieron a respetarse el uno al otro. Y si el dragón más orgulloso, y el Vikingo más salvaje habían aprendido a llevarse bien, cualquiera podía hacerlo.

"No es imposible, ¿Sabes?" Dijo Hiccup, iluminándosele el rostro. "La solución es simple. Tenemos que hacer que estén departe de los dragones, que confíen en ellos. Puede qu-"

"¿Y no crees que ya pensé en eso?" Contestó Stoick con una dureza más de la necesaria. El hombre entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. "Algo tienen nuestros dragones, ellos no… simplemente no son los de antes. A Bertha, ¿sabes lo que le hizo un Nadder a ella, a su dueña? Estuvo a punto de arrancarle el brazo, y lo único que ella quería hacer era darle de comer." Stoick tomó una bocanada de aire al terminar y se recargó pesadamente en su silla. El mundo volvía a estar de cabeza, y lo único que el hombre quería hacer era descansar su cerebro, y volver a la tranquilidad. "El Nightmare de Spitelout le gruñe a todos los que se le acerquen, y los Gronckle no se mueven de lugar, están… estáticos."

Por otro lado, Hiccup se puso a analizar toda la información que su padre le había proporcionado. ¿El Nadder de Berta iba a arrancarle el brazo? ¿Por qué rayos haría eso? Ya había pasado un año desde que los dragones habían creado lazos con sus humanos, ataques de furia por parte de ellos no debían pasar.

Sin embargo, sus dragones no habían sido tratados con el cuidado apropiado las últimas semanas. Hiccup se mordió el labio y todas las responsabilidades de su cargo cayeron en sus hombros como piedras. Tenía que solucionar eso. Pronto.

"Hiccup."

El mencionado irguió su cabeza y miró a su padre. El hombre se había inclinado hacia él y miraba su casi vacío plato.

"Estaba pensando que... bueno, en vista de que nuestros dragones están delicados, pensé que sería una buena idea adiestrar a unos nuevos. Ya sabes, para la batalla por nuestro hogar."

Como Hiccup no respondía, Stoick decidió continuar. "encontramos unas escamas a unos kilómetros de nuestra villa. Gobber está seguro de que hay dragones allí."

Cuando Stoick se dispuso s continuar una inseguridad se apoderó de sus movimientos y sus palabras sabían secas. "Hijo, nosotros no sabemos, no... No podemos enfrentar a los dragones como tú lo haces. Somos lo que somos, y no somos como tú. Tú tienes esa increíble habilidad, solo tu podrás hacerlos dóciles. Si nos ven con las armas…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hiccup, que se sentía débil ante la cautela con la que su padre le hablaba. Stoick jamás se andaba con rodeos para situaciones importantes.

"Te llevaremos a donde Gobber encontró las escamas, y tu intenta-"

"No."

Tanto Hiccup como Stoick se congelaron al oír esa voz. Como _él_no había hablado en toda la tarde, ésta sonaba distante y para sorpresa de ambos, increíblemente firme.

"¿No qué, bestia?" inquirió Stoick, que no estaba en humor como para ser interrumpido, menos cuando era tan difícil hacer lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo.

"No. Lo prohíbo." Fue lo único que respondió Toothless, que se cruzó de brazos e irguió su espalda. "No mandarás a Hiccup a hacer algo que es _obviamente tu responsabilidad_."

El adolescente se mordió los labios ante la respuesta de su dragón y miró con ojos de plato a su padre.

Por unos pocos segundos, el joven vikingo contempló la idea de tomar a su novio por la cintura y salir corriendo de allí antes de que algo malo pasara. Pero su plan se fue directamente a la basura cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil y prácticamente imposible. ¿Escapar de Stoick? Sí, claaaro…

Y justo como lo había predicho, el rostro del Jefe de Berk adquirió todos los colores posibles y sus ojos reflejaron lo ofendido y molesto que estaba. Hiccup abrió la boca e intentó decir algo que calmara a su padre, pero lo único que salía de ésta eran sonidos incoherentes y al parecer, Toothless no tenía la mínima intención de disculparse.

Finalmente el hombre estalló, se puso de píe con increíble agilidad, y con el tono de voz más amenazante que pudo fabricar, dijo: "¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, demonio? ¡En primer lugar, tú no tienes la mínima idea de lo que pasa actualmente con nuestra villa! ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar algo que no entiendes?"

Pero por más aterrador y peligroso que se veía Stoick, Toothless ni pestañeo, todo lo contrario de Hiccup, que había palidecido. El Night Fury le lanzó una mirada al hombre y justo como había pasado unas horas antes, sus pupilas se contrajeron en una línea muy delgada, y su iris se oscureció.

"Entiendo que eres un cobarde que va a mandar a su único hijo a suicidarse. Dime Stoick, ¿_tú_ tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres que Hiccup haga? Un dragón no va a caer a sus pies solo porque sí, al contrario, apenas lo vean lo atacarán con todo lo que ellos tengan para defenderse."

El Entrenador de Dragones salió de su pequeño trance y frunció el ceño. Sí, él no era ningún experto en vida de dragones, pero se consideraba bastante bueno, y se sentía subestimado. Pero cuando iba a protestar, Toothless tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó ligeramente. El mensaje estaba claro: no era el momento para hablar. Hiccup lo miró con suavidad, y asintió levemente.

Stoick pareció quedarse mudo por un segundo ante las palabras del dragón, y Toothless aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar. "Mi prioridad es la seguridad de mi jinete, eso significa que no irá a ningún bosque_ solo y sin armas_ para intentar domar a ninguna criatura. Y si tengo que aplastar a toda la aldea para que se mantengan alejados, entonces lo haré." Conforme el Night Fury hablaba, éste se ponía de pie. Al final estaba tan derecho como pudo y casi del tamaño de Stoick, solo que de cuerpo más delgado y elegante. Hiccup sintió como si tuviera hilos cocidos a sus extremidades, porque él también se levantó, jalado inconscientemente por ellos. El joven puso su pequeña mano en el brazo de Toothless, que al parecer lo bloqueaba con su cuerpo, y miró a su amante.

"Toothless, yo no…"

"Que quede claro, bestia," Interrumpió Stoick, que ni miró a su hijo cuando lo hizo, con una curiosa voz llena de calma, "que quien manda soy yo, y yo digo que un vikingo tiene que sacrificarlo todo por su familia."

Toothless inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia adelante, y el Jefe de Berk se sintió desnudo ante su potente mirada, nade jamás se había atrevido a ponérsele así de frente. El dragón entrecerró sus ojos y una desdeñosa sonrisa se formó en sus facciones. Y por una fracción de segundo, Stoick supo que el dragón había visto a través de él.

"Sé que no lo dices enserio" Comenzó Toothless, la sonrisa aún pegada a su rostro, "y también sé que eres como yo, y yo jamás dejaría a mi más preciado tesoro en manos de la tan frágil suerte."

Ambos se miraron con intensidad, y cuando era obvio que ninguno de los dos diría otra cosa, Toothless tomó la mano de Hiccup que aun reposaba en su brazo, y lo llevó a la puerta principal, por donde salieron sin decir palabra. Justo antes de que el vikingo desapareciera por la puerta, el hombre vio cómo su hijo giraba lentamente su rostro hacia él y le dedicaba la más tierna y triste sonrisa.

Stoick se derrumbó en su silla.

* * *

Astrid caminaba directo a los baños de la isla de Unnir cuando vio a dos familiares figuras salir por la casa temporal de Stoick. La rubia posó sus ojos azules sobre la más pequeña y reconoció a Hiccup de inmediato, así que asumió que la más grande era Toothless, que además tenía esa forma tan característica de caminar, orgullosa y elegante.

La chica gritó el nombre de su novio, que al parecer no la había visto, pero éste no le quitó la mirada a su acompañante, es más, Astrid estaba casi segura de que tampoco la había escuchado. La guerrera contempló la idea de acercarse a ellos, pero recordó la apariencia que tenía en esos momentos y decidió que no era la mejor idea. Estaba sudada y sucia de haber entrenado toda la tarde en el campo de batalla del lugar.

Astrid torció la boca y miró distraídamente el suelo. Se estaba comportando como una de esas niñitas de su isla que tenían como sueño ser la mejor esposa del mundo. Pero… muy en el fondo de su mente, Astrid sabía que estaba aferrándose a las pocas opciones que tenía para, vaya, que ironía… para _impresionar_ a Hiccup.

Sí, la chica sabía muy bien que las cosas con su novio estaban terminando. Era una idea que ya se había planteado varias veces. Ambos no se habían hablado desde la desastrosa cena que había intentado hacer, y la última vez que quiso hablarle ella había huido como una cobarde. Justo como ahora.

Astrid meneó la cabeza un par de veces y frunció el ceño. Ella no huía, y menos de Hiccup. ¿Seguirlo? Sí, era una locura, pero ella había aprendido una cosa o dos de su novio, y si para lograr su objetivo necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas, entonces lo haría.

Con una determinación completamente nueva, la rubia siguió los pasos del pelirrojo con relativa facilidad. Para su suerte, ¿o mala suerte? Toothless parecía más enfocado en guiar a Hiccup por el bosque que en prestarle atención a sus alrededores, y en desventaja del dragón Astrid era bastante liviana y silenciosa.

La guerrera se escondió detrás de un árbol justo cuando la voz de Hiccup rompió el silencio que rodeaba la atmosfera.

"¿Crees que, ya sabes, él esté bien?"

Astrid apoyó su mano contra el tronco y entrecerró los ojos en un intento para escuchar mejor.

"Por supuesto, hasta creo que le hicimos un favor." Respondió Toothless en la distancia. La rubia pasó la lengua por sus labios, preguntándose a quien se referían. Entonces una parte de ella le gritó con fuerza que no era una buena idea estar allí, que se marchara mientras podía, pero su desesperación por saber que rayos ocurría en ese momento era más fuerte.

"Yo sé que él no quería mandarme solo con los dragones. Él solo está… desesperado." Dijo Hiccup, en un tono de voz que parecía pedir perdón por la persona de la que hablaban.

"Ya lo sé. Por eso tuvimos que portarnos así en la cena, ¿No crees? Stoick solo necesita tranquilizarse, y cuando su cabeza se haya enfriado podrás idear un nuevo plan con él, estoy seguro." Toothless habló con tal ternura que Astrid sintió las ganas de salir de su escondite y demandar la razón por la cual le hablaba así a _su_ novio. Pero el nombre de Stoick resonó como campana más fuerte que su enojo. ¿Así que habían tenido una pelea?

"No solo es eso, ¿sabes? Estaba tan concentrado en nosotros que me olvidé de mis responsabilidades, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? No porque yo sea feliz, la gente a mi alrededor también lo será."

Astrid se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar las palabras de frustración de Hiccup. La rubia pensó que su estómago se había subido directo a la garganta, ya que su voz la abandonó por completo. ¿Nosotros? ¿A qué se refería con _nosotros?_

"No… ¿No lo lamentas? ¿O sí?" Preguntó Toothless con precaución y miedo.

"¿Bromeas? No, Toothless, claro que no. Es solo que tengo obligaciones. No puedo darle la espalda al mundo."

Astrid se apegó lo más que pudo al tronco y se aferró a éste como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba confundida, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿De que hablaban esos dos?

"Los humanos son criaturas tan extrañas. Nacen con cadenas y mueren con ellas." Pese a la rudeza del comentario, la rubia pudo distinguir la sonrisa que acompañaba a las palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Replicó el Entrenador de Dragones, y su tono de voz estaba claramente más alegre que el de hace unos segundos.

"¿Por qué están tan apegado a una isla que te dio la espalda por quince años? Como yo lo veo tú no tienes ninguna obligación con ellos. Tú sí puedes darle la espalda al mundo si quisieras. "

Astrid tomó una bocanada de aire, y las palabras del dragón le atravesaron como cuchillos cuando ni siquiera iban dirigidas a ella. Como Hiccup no respondió, la idea de él marchándose sin ni siquiera decir adiós cruzó su mente y su corazón se comprimió cuando se dio cuenta de que el maldito Night Fury tenía razón.

"Darle la espalda al mundo significa olvidar." Dijo suavemente Hiccup. Astrid no pudo resistir más la tentación y se asomó con extrema cautela por el árbol. La imagen que estaba ante sus ojos la congeló en el lugar. Al parecer Hiccup le estaba dando la espalda a Toothless, porque en ese momento el muchacho se estaba dando la vuelta para verlo. El dragón estaba erguido y la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba solo el lugar donde éste estaba parado. Astrid sabía que algo malo iba a suceder, ella lo sabía, sabía que tenía que dar unos pasos hacia atrás y desaparecer. Pero sus piernas se sentían tan pesadas, como si las ramas que cubrían el suelo se hubieran enredado en ellas. La guerrera se aferró al tronco y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

"Darle la espalda al mundo significa olvidar." Repitió el muchacho lentamente, y luego, con la voz más cargada de amor y necesidad, el chico continuó, "Jamás podría olvidarme de ti, sería el peor de los castigos."

Y apenas las palabras abandonaron los labios de Hiccup, Astrid recuperó la movilidad de sus piernas y, sin ningún otro pensamiento, se echó a correr. No le importaba si esos dos la oían, porque tenía que _salir de ahí. _No importaba si ella había malinterpretado las cosas, porque tenía _moverse._

Astrid corrió y corrió, no miró atrás ni una sola vez. Incluso con las luces de las casas de Unnir acercándose a ella, no paró. Al contrario, aumentó la velocidad. Y mientras sus piernas se movían al compás del viento, Astrid pensó que no importaba cuán lejos se alejara, o cuán lejos quisiera que el momento que acabara de vivir se fuera. Ella no podía olvidar a Hiccup. Simplemente no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Para cuando la joven llegó al centro de Unnir, su rostro estaba rojizo de tanto haber corrido y su frente plagada de sudor. La chica miró a su alrededor con movimientos erráticos, las casitas de lugar empezaron a apagar sus luces, y la gente empezó a entrar para buscar refugio. Astrid sabía que su madre estaría buscándola, pero ella no tenía el ánimo como para afrontarla ahora. Sí, su mamá era una buena mujer, pero jamás había logrado entenderla, pedirle consejo no era gran idea.

Así que la joven entrecerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza. Dejó que sus pies la guiaran a donde éstos quisieran, y al final Astrid terminó en el muelle curiosamente parecido al de Berk, donde el mar chocaba furiosamente contra las olas. La guerrera escuchó el crujir de la madera bajo su peso y sonrió, era un sonido extraño pero bastante agradable.

Pasaron los minutos, y la chica se encontraba sentada en el extremo del lugar. Los enormes barcos descansaban en frente de ella y la luz de la luna iluminaba delicadamente su rostro. Era inevitable pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar.

Después de haber reflexionado por un buen rato, Astrid se dio cuenta de que tal vez había actuado un poco precipitadamente. Sí, a lo mejor éste último pensamiento era una pobre excusa para su corazón, pero tal vez no era así. Después de todo, Hiccup y Toothless siempre habían sido un tanto extraños entre ellos. Ella lo sabía bien, siempre pasaba varias horas con ellos y algunas veces ella se sentía ignorada, seguramente no a propósito, pero aun así pasaba.

Tal vez… tal vez las cosas simplemente habían dejado de funcionar, y su mente solo le estaba jugando los trucos necesarios para que ella hiciera lo que _tenía_ que hacer.

Astrid suspiró y miró la inerte superficie del mar, por un pequeño segundo pensó que si estiraba su mano lo suficiente, alcanzaría el hacha a la que se había aferrado antes de caer a las aguas de su isla, y que se perdió cuando necesitó subir para _respirar_. Y entonces ella supo lo que tenía que hacer. Astrid tenía que respirar, y dejar que se hundiera lo que le estaba ahogando. Astrid tenía que salir a la superficie y sentir como el aire llenaba sus pulmones.

Y Astrid, lo haría.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no tuvo nada de peculiar. Todos se despertaron a la hora indicada, y todos hicieron sus deberes como debía ser.

Hiccup y Toothless se aliviaron bastante cuando al despertar, después de haber regresado de su caminata nocturna, Stoick no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la casa. Ambos estaban tranquilos, sabían que el hombre andaba cumpliendo su deber y no debían preocuparse con él. Hiccup se propuso tener una plática más seria con su padre la próxima vez que lo viera. Ambos tenían que decirse varias cosas.

Y costó mucho trabajo, pero el adolescente logró convencer a Toothless para que se quedara en su cuarto, muy a su pesar ya que tenía que alimentar y cuidar a la traviesa salamandra, mientras él iba con su gente para ayudar con los dragones.

El adolescente no tenía que caminar mucho más para llegar a la villa escondida, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

"Hey, espera."

Hiccup relajó sus hombros ante la familiar voz. Con una mueca que decía: ja-ja, muy gracioso, el vikingo se dio vuelta y se topó con Astrid. "No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me das un infarto." Replicó el muchacho.

"¡Oye! No es mi culpa que seas tan delicado." Respondió Astrid con un aire bastante relajado. Hiccup pudo ver que la chica bromeaba con él. Por un momento el joven se sintió bastante cómodo con la presencia de la guerrera, pero entonces recordó que ella era un obstáculo entre él y Toothless, y que él era un maldito cobarde que no se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

Astrid notó el silencio de su novio y como su mirada súbitamente se perdía en el horizonte. La rubia negó ligeramente con la cabeza y puso nuevamente su mano en el hombro del joven. "Uh, quería hablar contigo de algo."

El comentario de la chica fue suficiente para sacar a Hiccup de su línea de pensamiento, que parpadeo furiosamente varias veces, y le prestó su atención. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Astrid tragó saliva y sintió como un frio sudor recorría todo su cuerpo. Todavía podía haber marcha atrás para lo que iba a hacer. La joven se mordió los labios y contempló el confuso rostro de su novio. Pero los recuerdos de la noche pasada y su deseo de libertad fueron más poderosos que su miedo. Astrid tomó aire y lo soltó pesadamente. Sus brillantes ojos azules miraron a los árboles que la rodeaban. "¿Sabes? Los últimos meses he estado peleado una batalla que perdí desde que comenzó."

El comentario solo sirvió para que Hiccup, que arqueó una ceja, se sintiera aún más confundido con la súbita aparición de su novia, pero dejó que ella siguiese hablando.

"Hice todo lo que estuve en mi poder para ganar. Cambie de estrategia en muchas cosas y me adapté, literalmente, a los cambios a mi alrededor." Astrid sonrió levemente al recordar todas esas noches en su recámara pensando en que hacer al día siguiente para mejorar su relación con Hiccup. "Pero no importaba cuanto me esforzara, la persona por la que peleaba simplemente ya no era feliz."

Y para Hiccup todo hizo _click. _Ella se refería a él, obviamente. Se refería a como ambos se habían alejado el uno del otro con extrema facilidad. El adolescente sintió que sus piernas le empezaban a temblar, y que su pecho le empezaba a doler.

"Me di cuenta de que solo me desgastaba a mí misma, y también supe que esa persona no tenía la intención de lastimarme, esa persona simplemente había cambiado y yo también lo había hecho."

Astrid tomó otra bocanada de aire y finalmente miró a Hiccup. La chica se preguntó si le reclamaría lo de Toothless, si le exigiría la verdad. Pero al final decidió no hacerlo, al menos no directamente. Era un tema que seguramente pondría nervioso a Hiccup y que lo haría sentirse culpable. Y por más injusta que la situación pareciera para ella, Astrid aún se preocupaba por el bienestar del chico. La guerrera soltó el hombro del pelirrojo.

"He estado pensando por mucho tiempo que si él y yo ya no somos felices juntos, entonces no tiene caso que lo estemos. "

Hiccup dejó escapar un "ah" de sorpresa y su rostro palideció. "Astrid, ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Fueron las únicas palabras que su cerebro pudo formular. Estaba en shock. Era imposible que todo esto estuviera pasando en menos de cinco minutos. Y era todavía más imposible que la guerrera lo estuviera manejando con tanta fluidez y con tanto _cariño_ en sus palabras. ¿Acaso se había enterado de todo lo que pasaba entre él y Toothless? ¡Era tan absurdo! No podía ser, y si ese era el caso, ¿entonces porque no le estaba gritando y deseando la muerte? La culpa le cayó como mil cubetas de agua fría, una tras otra. Él se merecía eso y más.

Astrid pareció leer los pensamientos del chico, la joven sonrió más que en la ocasión anterior y abrazó a Hiccup, que le regresó el gesto con ingenua incredulidad. "Y he decidido que si esa persona encuentra la felicidad y el _amor _en otra persona, lo voy a aceptar y lo voy a apoyar. Porque sé que entonces tendré al más grande de los amigos a mi lado."

Astrid cerró los ojos y abrazó con más fuerza a Hiccup. Una sola lágrima cayó por las mejillas de la chica, que no pudo contener el sollozo que salió de su garganta. Se había terminado. Ella lo había terminado y así era como las cosas tenían que ser. Y ella no se arrepentía de nada. Hiccup le había enseñado tantas cosas en el último año, le había traído tantas alegrías. Pero él no era de ella, ni viceversa. Astrid sabía con la certeza de mil mares a quien le pertenecía Hiccup, y lo había aceptado con dolor, pero también con tranquilidad.

Hiccup también cerró sus ojos y respondió al abrazo con conciencia. Dejó que su mano subiera al cabello de la joven y la mantuvo ahí. Olas y olas de gratitud ahogaban su alma. Inevitablemente se preguntó, justo como lo había hecho Toothless, si esto era justo. Sabía que si tuviera que escoger ente ella y su dragón, escogería al Night Fury sin pensarlo dos veces, y eso solo lo hizo sentirse más miserable y patético. Pero seguir engañando a Astrid era algo tan bajo, y algo que ella definitivamente no merecía.

Hiccup resistió las ganas de reclamarle, de decirle que dejara de ser tan noble y que lo mandara al demonio. Que tomara una espada y le atravesara su vació pecho, pero él sabía lo difícil que era para Astrid mantener la calma. Así que se separó lentamente de ella, vio su rostro… el contorno de sus ojos empezaba a adquirir un tono rojizo, y tomó su mano. El joven la miró directamente con toda la suavidad que pudo y vio que ella le regresaba la mirada, la mirada que había cambiado de pasión a dolor, y de dolor a lealtad.

"Gracias, Astrid."

* * *

**PFFFFFF**

**D: **

**¡LAMENTO TARDARME TAN FUCKING MUCH! Ah, es que entré a la escuela, y luego me bloqueé y después escribía un párrafo por día… **

**Como sea, aquí les dejo éste pequeño capitulo. Me inspiré en varias canciones, a ver si logran adivinarlas. Ojojojo.**

**Bueno, pues ya terminaron Astrid y Hiccup. Quiero aclarar que Astrid no "vio nada" que delatara a Toothless y a su ex. Sí, su plática fue muy sugestiva, pero en realidad ella se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían algo por ahí desde hace unos capítulos, solo que lo que pasó en el bosque le hizo afirmar un poco más sus sospechas. No creo que Astrid se sintiera con ganas de venganza hacia Hiccup, seamos honestas, ella es un personaje bastante noble y creo que en el fondo siempre amó Hiccup como amigos más que como novios. Si su ruptura fue algo súbita, me disculpo, pero tengo que acelerar este fic me cueste lo que me cueste.**

**Ah, y no sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustó mi metáfora del hacha. Haha, Hiccup es el hacha que la está hundiendo y ella ya no podía más. Lindo, ¿no? XD Pf, lo sé, soy patética.**

**En cuanto a Stoick, tal vez ahí también fue algo confuso. Él en realidad no quería mandar a Hiccup solo con los dragones, por eso dice en un párrafo que Toothless vio a través de él, pero con tanta presión que el pobre sufre no pensó en lo que decía ni en lo que hacía y la regó… Ya le había pasado antes, se puede repetir. El pasado puede doler, pero puedes aprender de él… Rafiki estaría decepcionado. **

**OH OHOH, HABLANDO DE RAFIKI: ¿ALGUIEN YA VIO EL REY LEÓN EN 3D? ¡ES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE HAY EN ESTA VIDA!**

**Bueno, nota de la autora muy larga, ¿no? Lo siento.**

**Como siempre: muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias por dejar reviews._ Por ahí me llegaron mensajes de gente poniendo esta historia en sus alertas, y eso me halaga muchísimo, pero me encantaría más si me dejaran un comentario. En verdad, es muy difícil escribir un capitulo y no hay cosa más hermosa que te dejen unas palabras de aliento, un simple: "lindo capi, sube pronto" es suficiente para mí y no toma más de 30 segundos. _**

**Bueno, gracias de nuevo y ¡hasta la p-p-p-próxima, amigos!**

**P.D: Capi más largo de lo normal ;D MI ESTAR ORGULLOSA. Hohoho  
**


	26. A gritos se entiende la gente

**Capítulo 26  
"A gritos se entiende la gente"**

Toothless se había sumergido al agua por quinta vez en ese día. Los músculos de sus piernas le obedecían eficazmente ya que el dragón se encontraba en las profundidades del mar luchando contra los enormes peces con relativa facilidad. El muchacho de cabello negro sabía que tenía que realizar su tarea matinal con rapidez, pero el poco peso que su cuerpo tenía siempre que el agua lo rodeaba logró fascinarlo mucho más que el pez que se le acababa de escapar.

Toothless cerró sus ojos y dejó que la corriente lo meciera un poco. Nadar era lo más cercano al cielo que tenía desde que se había convertido en humano. Tal vez no podía desafiar a la gravedad como cuando tenía alas, pero al menos podía engañarla por un rato de este modo. Con un sentimiento de tranquilidad el dragón no pudo evitar dirigir sus pensamientos a los eventos que habían tomado lugar un día antes.

Había sido obediente, justo como Hiccup había querido, y se había pasado toda la mañana alimentando al bicho acuático que su novio había adoptado, también lo había puesto al sol un rato y se encargó con sumo cuidado de limpiar el gran plato donde éste nadaba para después llenarlo con agua cristalina. Todo parecía ir como un día normal, entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe. El pelirrojo estaba en la entrada de su habitación en cuestión de segundos, pálido como la cera. Toothless había corrido hacia él y le tomó entre sus brazos. ¿Qué había pasado?

"Ella sabe." Fue lo único que el muchacho pudo decir después de reconfortarse con el calor que su dragón le proporcionaba. Y Toothless no necesitaba oír más. Sabía lo que esas dos palabras significaban. Su mano se posó delicadamente sobre la cabellera de Hiccup y con delicadeza dejó que sus cuerpos cayeran lentamente, quedando ambos sentados recargados contra la pared.

"¿Tú le dijiste?" Preguntó el dragón gentilmente, que seguía abrazando a Hiccup. Sus largas manos trazaban círculos en la espalda de su jinete, y aunque era un gesto pequeño el Entrenador de Dragones juró que era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse infinitamente mejor.

"No. Ella lo descubrió."  
Toothless frunció el ceño ante las palabras del joven y miró hacia un lado. ¿Los había descubierto? Pero ¿Cómo? Ambos habían sido bastante cuidadosos. El dragón suspiró y negó con la cabeza. De acuerdo, tal vez su comportamiento no había sido el mejor en estos últimos días, bueno, semanas. El Night Fury sabía muy bien que las hembras humanas tenían una intuición excelente y él simplemente no podía controlar sus impulsos cuando se trataba de Hiccup. Mantenerlo a salvo, cómodo y feliz eran sus prioridades y con gente presente o no él haría todo para que su jinete tuviera lo que necesitara, lo que lo llevaba a recordar todas esas veces en las que con Astrid en frente de ellos, él había abrazado a Hiccup, lo había puesto como su prioridad ante todo y muchas cosas más, lo que era "peor" era el simple hecho de que Hiccup también le respondía todo su afecto, incluso antes de comenzar su relación. ¡Por supuesto que Astrid notaría algo!

"¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Ella ni si quiera me gritó o me amenazó. Simplemente me dijo que entendía y…" Hiccup tartamudeo un poco, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la criatura de la noche. El pelirrojo se mordió el interior de su labio. "Sé que no debería comportarme así. Sé que tengo que estar agradecido de que un obstáculo se haya quitado para nosotros, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como el más asqueroso ser humano del planeta. Ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y es como si la hubiera perdido para siempre. Jamás tendré de regreso su confianza."

Toothless sonrió un poco ante las palabras del chico, eran predecibles, pero no por eso menos valiosas. El dragón subió delicadamente el rostro de su humano para que ambos se vieran a los ojos. "Ella sigue siendo tu mejor amiga. Ella dijo que entendía, ¿no es así? Puedo asegurarte que Astrid está dolida y tal vez algo enojada, de acuerdo… muy enojada; pero ella es una mujer fuerte y leal. Siempre que te mire se le iluminarán los ojos, estoy seguro."

Hiccup también suspiró y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Toothless. El joven tenía tantas palabras atoradas en la garganta, pero al final logró sacarlas de su ser con algo de dificultad, "Todavía la amo" El cuerpo del Night Fury se congeló completamente al escuchar a su Hiccup decir eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que qué demonios quería decir, el jinete continuó. "Sin embargo, si hay algo que he aprendido con ella es como defino el amor. Ella siempre será mi mejor amiga." Acto seguido, Hiccup se separó un poco de su Night Fury y se apoyó en sus rodillas para estar a la altura de su dragón. Sus manos descansaron sobre el rostro de Toothless. El adolescente se tomó un momento para observar el rostro de la persona a la que más amaba; sus ojos grandes y de un verde tóxico, sus carnosos labios y su respingada nariz. La enorme masa de cabello negro que caía como cascada por su frente.

Hiccup rio un poco, se había dado cuenta de que no existían palabras para describir lo importante, lo necesario, que Toothless era en su vida. No podía formular una serie de letras que expresaran a la perfección el cómo su corazón estallaba cada vez que lo veía. Era como si hubiera naufragado justo en donde su dragón estaba y nunca había suficiente aire como para seguir respirando. Así que con lentitud, el joven cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los de su novio, esperando que entendiera como se sentía con esta poderosa acción. Toothless también sonrió y dejó que su cuerpo se derritiera ante el beso de su Hiccup.

Sin duda era una sensación maravillosa y su cerebro no dejaba de mandarle señales para que siguieran, para que avanzaran. Pero cuando Hiccup puso sus manos en su pecho y se separó lentamente de él, Toothless supo que nada iba a pasar esa noche.

"¡Garritas! ¿Estás bien?"

El grito de su jefe hizo que el dragón abriera sus ojos y recordara que estaba debajo del agua, sin ningún pez en la mano y con el reloj en su contra. Golpeándose ligeramente la frente, Toothless se dirigió a la superficie y con muy poco esfuerzo salió del agua para sentarse en el muelle. Un vikingo le lanzó una manta y el Night Fury la atrapó sin problemas, enrollándola en su cuerpo. A continuación miró al jefe de los pescadores y extendió su brazo, la mano abierta. El hombre rió entre dientes y metió su mano al bolsillo como si buscara algo. "Eres un chico muy raro, garritas."

Toothless torció la boca ante el sobrenombre que le habían puesto. Desde que lo habían contratado él no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Solo llegaba, se quitaba la camisa, se metía al helado mar, pescaba todo lo que podía y extendía la mano para que le pagaran. Como sus uñas eran algo largas y las usaba para matar a los peces, los vikingos habían decidido decirle así: 'garritas'. A Toothless no le molestaba, pero tampoco le agradaba. El único que podía nombrarlo ya le había dado el nombre perfecto.  
Después de unos segundos, el jefe sacó su mano del bolsillo con tres monedas de oro y una de plata. "Aquí tienes, hijo. Un poco extra por el estupendo trabajo de hoy." El hombre depositó la paga en la mano extendida del dragón. Toothless miró los pedazos brillantes y asintió. "Gracias."

"Ni lo menciones." Comentó el hombre con un mohín de las manos. El Night Fury tomó su playera y la pasó por su cabeza, cubriéndose con la seca tela. Un audible 'Ooooh' se escuchó a lo lejos. El jefe de los pescadores miró a la dirección del sonido y vio a tres chicas escondidas detrás de unas cajas. El trio de muchachas rio un poco, incapaces de quitarle la mirada al dragón. "Vaya, vaya. No quiero que te sientas un Don Juan, hijo, pero parece  
que tienes admiradoras."

Toothless arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué es una admiradora? Al parecer el vikingo se dio cuenta del poco conocimiento que su empleado tenía del tema porque puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del adolescente, "Dime muchacho. ¿Por qué trabajas tanto para conseguir el dinero? Tengo entendido que Amminos no les cobra el alimento nuestros hermanos de Berk."

El Night Fury no estaba seguro si era una buena idea contestarle, pero a fin de cuentas solo iba a comprar un libro, esa información no resultaba peligrosa, ¿verdad? "Es para alguien." Fue lo único que respondió.

El rostro del jefe se iluminó. "¡Ajá! Entonces si hay una chica especial por ahí. Sabía que un muchachote como tú no podía estar soltero. Me dan lástima esas chicas que te están espiando."

Toothless se sintió como un estúpido. ¿Chicas? ¿Soltero? ¿Espían? ¿De qué rayos hablaba ese tipo? ¿Era una clase de código entre humanos?

"Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré una segunda: No seas tímido, hijo. Si quieres a esa persona especial hay muchas maneras de demostrárselo. ¿Ya son pareja?"

El Night Fury tartamudeo un poco. ¿Eran Hiccup y él pareja? Bueno, él amaba a Hiccup como nunca nadie había amado a otra persona, y Hiccup siempre le decía exactamente lo mismo. Dormían juntos, cocinaban juntos, reían juntos, jugaban juntos. ¿Eso era a lo que los humanos llamaban ser una pareja? Definitivamente una definición diferente a la de los dragones.

"Pues sí, ya somos."

"¡Excelente! Y dime otra cosa, ¿Ya llegaron a segunda base? ¿Tercera?" Preguntó el hombre con picardía.

De repente a Toothless le cayó el veinte. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y su boca se hizo tan delgada como una línea. Este tipo estaba tomándole el pelo. Burlándose en sus narices ¡De él! El más poderoso dragón del mundo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a atacarlo con ese horrible juego de palabras? Pagaría caro por su insolencia, le ib-

"Oye, oye, está bien si no quieres contármelo. Supongo que un vejestorio como yo ya no se divierte como en las viejas glorias." El jefe suspiró como si recordara antiguas épocas. "Muy bien, no sé si ya te tiraste a la chica, pero te puedo dar unos buenos consejos para demostrarle como todo un hombre lo mucho que ella te interesa, si sabes a lo que me refiero, claro."

Toothless parpadeó repetidamente e intentó despejar sus ideas. Al parecer el loco era él. Primero el tipo parecía burlarse y ahora quería darle consejos. ¿Por qué demonios los humanos no podían ser directos y ya?

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó el Night Fury con cautela, curiosidad naciendo en la base de su estómago.  
"Escucha hijo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es morderle la oreja. ¡Ojo! Eso se hace delicadamente, ¿me entiendes? Despu…"

* * *

Cuando Hiccup despertó no se imaginó que vería unos pequeños ojos azules en lugar de unos enormes ojos verde tóxico a centímetros de su rostro, así que el grito que dio y la patada que pegó tuvieron más o menos el efecto deseado: Stoick se echó hacia atrás con torpeza y no la suficiente rapidez, por lo que el pie de su hijo le pegó directamente en la quijada.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó el joven una vez que identificó al intruso. "Por Odín, no me asustes así otra vez."

El Jefe de Berk se llevó su mano a la mandíbula, haciéndole un pequeño masaje. Stoick sacudió un poco su cabeza. "Me enojaría de no ser porque esa fue una excelente patada. Si hubiera estado más cerca me hubieras noqueado."

Hiccup frunció el ceño, dudando si su padre intentaba hacerle un cumplido o si era solo una observación "Aja…" El pelirrojo se apoyó contra la pared lentamente. No necesitaba mirar hacia los lados para darse cuenta de que Toothless no estaba. El simple hecho de que su padre pudiera haber entrado con facilidad al cuarto indicaba que su dragón había salido temprano.

"Hijo," Continuó Stoick, sentándose al borde de la cama. El hombre ignoro el crack que esta hizo y dejo que su pesado cuerpo se hundiera en las sabanas "Lo de la otra noche… yo, bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refería con eso, jamás fue mi intención que pensaras otra cosa."

Hiccup inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, le costó un momento darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su papá, pero finalmente su cerebro se iluminó y recordó que se trataba del día en el que le contó su plan sobre los dragones y Toothless lo había sacado de la casa, furioso con el Jefe.

Su boca formó una "O". Solo su padre iniciaría una disculpa de una forma tan extraña. "Hablas de cuando cenamos, ¿no es así?"

Stoick asintió pesadamente. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte, pero hizo un esfuerzo por continuar. "Era una idea que se me vino a la cabeza, lo de buscar a las bestias salvajes. No quería dejarte toda la responsabilidad y arriesgarte, es solo que toda esta situación se me escapa de las manos."

Hiccup respiró profundamente, aún no acostumbrado a oír a su padre con un tono tan… cansado y triste. El adolescente aferró sus pequeñas manos a la manta que aun cubría su cuerpo. Situaciones como estas eran tan incómodas e innecesarias. Hiccup bien sabía que su padre jamás lo pondría en peligro, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello.

"No importa, papá. Entiendo." Respondió el pelirrojo con franqueza. No quería que la cosa se alargara tanto y tampoco quería que se convirtiera en un parloteo que llegara a ser una pelea.

"Es que he cometido tantos errores últimamente." Stoick llevó su enorme mano hacia sus ojos.

"Te juro que las cosas saldrán bien, papá." Dijo Hiccup en un intento por calmar a su padre y para tranquilizarse a sí mismo también. "Siempre has sido un buen líder y pronto vamos a salir de esto."

Stoick dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y asintió ligeramente. Giró su cabeza con lentitud y miró a su hijo con delicadeza. Sus preocupaciones, sus miedos y su deber lo habían alejado tanto de Hiccup. Y aun así él estaba allí, a su lado y sonriéndole genuinamente.

"Tienes razón. Al final las cosas siempre salen bien."

* * *

Ruffnut y Tuffnut no habían hecho mucho con sus vidas desde la guerra contra Hootch y su pueblo anti-dragones. Su amado Zippleback había sido asesinado y aunque ambos se habían recuperado de la pérdida con algo de dificultad, aun sentían el vacío de no tener a su mejor amigo a lado de ellos. Fue entonces cuando decidieron que tenían que hacer algo antes de que se volvieran locos. Desgraciadamente pasaron los días y nada se les ocurría. Al final, ambos gemelos optaron por buscar algo entretenido por separado. Tal vez así tendrían más suerte.

Ruffnut, buscando la tan ansiada diversión, se dirigía a la improvisada tienda de campaña que su familia había construido, preguntándose si su madre le dejaría explorar el bosque por un rato, en medio de su divagación vio a Stoick aparecer por entre la multitud. Todos los vikingos lo rodeaban, inquiriéndole si pronto traerían más agua y comida. El jefe hablaba con ellos con toda la calma posible, pero era difícil apaciguar a tanta gente. La gemela no sabía ya ni cuantas semanas habían vivido en la playa, escondidos entre los árboles, y el deseo de un hogar firme y de una vida normal parecía acabar con su sanidad día tras día. Los que aún conservaban a sus dragones se desesperaban al no poder darles la libertad que necesitaban y los que los habían perdido se sentían excluidos de los demás.

"Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Hablaré con Amminos y las cosas se arreglarán." Escuchó que decía el jefe. La multitud asentía y continuaba con su parloteo, acosándolo con más preguntas.

Ruffnut rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Deseó que Astrid estuviera con ella, sobre todo después de la pequeña tragedia que había ocurrido. La rubia suspiró y luego cerró con fuerza sus puños. Su mejor amiga había llegado por la noche del día anterior. Como era natural, Ruffnut corrió hacia ella y le dio un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo. Pero Astrid ni siquiera sonrió, solo se limitó a contarle lo que le había ocurrido.

La gemela vio como el montón de gente empezaba a dispersarse y la idea del bosque se esfumó de su cabeza. Ruffnut simplemente no podía creer que Hiccup y su amiga se separaran. No le dijo porque, solo que las cosas ya no estaban funcionando. Claro, era natural que una pareja no llegara a durar mucho, pero Ruffnut bien sabía que el Entrenador de Dragones estaba loco por su amiga desde que eran pequeños, y Astrid verdaderamente se había enamorado de él. Hasta donde ella sabía las cosas iban bien. Al parecer estaba mal informada o no le prestaba tanta atención a su mejor amiga como ella creía.  
Ruffnut suspiró y dio la vuelta. De repente se sintió sola y el bosque no se veía tan divertido como antes. Decidida a regresar a su improvisada casa la rubia apretó el paso, pero fue interrumpida cuando un fuerte dolor en su espalda la tiró al piso.

"¡Tuffnut! Quítate ahora mismo, saco de estiércol." Gritó la chica al reconocer el familiar peso sobre su cuerpo. El joven solo rio y presionó a su hermana contra el suelo con más dureza. Irritada y de mal humor, Ruffnut levantó su pierna izquierda y golpeó a su gemelo en la espalda.

"¡Ow! Eso me dolió, me dolió mucho." Gritó Tuffnut como de costumbre. El chico se levantó con torpeza y corrió en círculos. No era nada nuevo, así que la rubia solo se limitó a sacudirse la tierra de la ropa y esperar a que el pancho se le pasara.

Mientras tanto, Snotlout y Fishlegs aparecieron a su lado. Ambos adolescentes estaban callados, nunca habían sido muy buenos amigos, pero la tragedia los había obligado a unirse más y más.

El grupo se miró unas cuantas veces, no estaban seguros si alguien debía decir algo o permanecer callados. Fue entonces cuando Fireworm, el dragón de Snotlout, apareció detrás de su jinete y acarició con lentitud la figura del joven. Ruffnut notó con un poco de inquietud que las escamas del dragón estaban un poco sucias, pero no era el único animal que estaba en ese estado. Varios dragones no habían comido bien, tampoco estaban muy aseados y empezaban a tener mal temperamento. Era como si privarlos del cielo era también privarlos de pensamientos como los de autopreservacion. ¡Algunos jinetes no podían acercase a sus mejores amigos por miedo a que se los comieran!

Y Hiccup no aparecía. No los visitaba o mandaba un mensaje. Nada. Era como si hubiera algo mucho más importante pasando en su vida que ellos.

Como si algo o alguien se robara su tiempo.

"De acuerdo, ¿Quién murió?"

Los cuatro adolescentes miraron hacia atrás y vieron la figura de Astrid a menos de un metro de distancia. La chica tenía las manos en su cadera, esperando por una respuesta.

"La diversión." Respondió Tuffnut con una sacudida de hombros. Ruffnut negó con la cabeza y golpeó a su hermano en el estómago.  
Ambos pelearon por unos momentos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que nadie en realidad les prestaba atención.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Skyscale?" Preguntó la guerrera. "No la he visto por aquí."

"Seguramente está con los otros." Respondió Fishlegs. "Busca cerca de la costa, allí merodean casi todos los dragones."

Astrid asintió, pero algo le dijo que se quedara dónde estaba. Se abrazó a sí misma y esperó a que alguien dijera algo, pero nadie abrió la boca. Sintiendo la necesidad de romper el tenso ambiente, Astrid sonrió todo lo que pudo. "Y… ¿Por qué las caras largas? ¡Anímense!"

"Es fácil decirlo, ¿no lo crees? Después de todo tu andas pegada a tu novio, ¿no?" Bufó Snotlout sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Ruffnut le dio un fuerte manotazo en la frente. "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Cállate, idiota." Dijo la chica, defendiendo a su amiga del comentario. Snotlout no sabía nada acerca de lo que había pasado entre Hiccup y Astrid. "No todos somos unos cerdos como tú."

"No pensaste eso cuando te fuiste con Fishlegs por el bosque, ¿O sí?" Le contestó Snotlout, que súbitamente se sentía furioso.

La rubia y el vikingo se sonrojaron fuertemente. ¡No habían hecho nada! Fishlegs torció su chaleco entre sus manos, sus pies se movían lentamente hacia atrás, alejándose de un súbitamente enojado Tuffnut, por su parte Ruffnut torció la boca y se preparó para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Snotlout, pero antes de que sus dedos tocaran la piel del adolescente Astrid la detuvo. Su delgada figura se puso como escudo entre su cuerpo y el de Snotlout, y su mano sostenía con fuerza la de su amiga.

"¡Basta!" Gritó ella. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos como dos lunas y se posaban en cada uno de sus amigos. "¿Qué demonios les pasa? Actúan como animales."

Ruffnut sacudió su mano, liberándola del agarre de Astrid. Su rostro se posó en el de ella fijamente, la incredulidad se reflejaba en su cara. "¿Estas defendiendo al insecto que está detrás de ti?" La adolescente miró a Snotlout y escupió en el suelo.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Contestó la chica, su cabeza se movía a los lados frenéticamente. "Ruffnut, ¿de qué hablas? ¿No ves lo que está pasando? Todos están siendo estúpidos y se dejan llevar por sus instintos. ¡Por Odín!"

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs y Snotlout retrocedieron lentamente. El enojo no se había desvanecido de sus caras, pero los cuatro prestaban atención a las palabras de su amiga. Al menos algo nuevo estaba pasando.

"Háganme un favor, ¿quieren?" Habló Astrid, sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera. "Hagan algo con ustedes mismos, pero no los quiero ver juntos."

Los vikingos se miraron los unos a los otros, por un momento Astrid pensó que no le harían caso y volverían a empezar las peleas. Pero Snotlout dio la vuelta y le indicó a Fireworm, que había escuchado todo con interés, que lo siguiera.  
Fishlegs murmuró algo sobre unos libros perdidos y desapareció en la distancia con pequeños pasos apurados. Tuffnut lo siguió con la mirada, pero después levantó sus brazos en derrota y se fue en la dirección contraria.

La única que se quedó quieta como piedra fue Ruffnut. Ambas guerreras permanecieron calladas. Y entonces la boca de Astrid se abrió: "Ruffnut, escucha… Te agradezco que me defiendas. Pero ya hablaré con ellos a su tiempo."

"Como quieras." Respondió la rubia.  
Astrid asintió, anticipando la respuesta. Ella sabía que este "pleito" pasaría. Siempre que peleaban era algo similar, y las dos sabían que se querían demasiado como para seguir molestas por mucho tiempo.

Aun sin saber qué hacer, Astrid decidió sacar el primer tema que se le vino a la mente. "¿Cómo están los dragones?"

Ruffnut apenas y levantó la mirada. Conocía esta táctica, y dejó que ocurriera lo que tenía que venir. "¿Estas ciega? Van de mal en peor."

La guerrera volvió a asentir y dirigió su vista hacia la playa, donde todos los vikingos se movían como pequeñas hormigas. "Pero parece que nadie está haciendo nada para solucionar las cosas."

"Sin Hiccup es difícil actuar. Muchos no saben cómo van a reaccionar sus dragones en estas condiciones." Respondió Ruffnut con desgana.

Astrid entrecerró los ojos ante la mención del su ex-novio, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que la delatara. No había modo de continuar la conversación y el ambiente pesaba más y más. Fue su decisión mover sus piernas primero, y éstas se dirigieron a la zona que Fishlegs le había mencionado antes. Skyscale necesitaba un baño.

* * *

Los pies de Toothless se movían ágilmente por entre las casas de Berk. Algunas personas ya estaban de pie, dándole la bienvenida a la mañana, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención al joven que corría hacia la casa que estaba en la cima de la colina.

El dragón tenía entre sus brazos un bulto cubierto por sábanas, solo él sabía que se trataba de un libro que orgullosamente se había ganado con su trabajo. El Night Fury, después de su día de pesca, se había dirigido con rapidez a la tienda en la que se encontraba el regalo que quería darle a Hiccup. La jovencita que lo había atendido le dijo que alguien más se había llevado el pedido original del dragón, pero Toothless no tuvo mucho tiempo para decepcionarse, la chica le mostró otro lleno de dibujos y paisajes. Era perfecto, incluso mejor que el primero.

El muchacho sacó todas las monedas que había juntado y pagó por el libro, incluso le sobraron unas cuantas de plata.

Y ahí estaba, corriendo hacia la casa para entregar el presente. Subió por la parte de atrás, dónde estaba la ventana que daba a su habitación, y entró con cautela. Sin embargo, al entrar, Hiccup no estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Toothless apretó los labios y se adentró en el cuarto. Dejó el obsequio sobre las sábanas y decidió buscar en la planta baja de la casa. Incluso olvidó cambiarse la camisa, que estaba empapada en la parte superior debido al mojado cabello del dragón.

Y si, efectivamente. Hiccup se encontraba en la salita de la casa. La salamandra estaba a su lado, nadando felizmente en su tazón mientras el muchacho miraba y estudiaba un pergamino que tenía en las manos. Se veía bastante concentrado, pero al sentir la presencia de su Night Fury subió el rostro.

"Hey," Saludó el pelirrojo con unas sonrisa, "¿Dónde estabas?"

Toothless le devolvió el gesto, pero se quedó dónde estaba. "Salí a tomar un poco de aire, es todo."

Hiccup asintió lentamente, dejando el pergamino en el suelo, y se levantó. Miró a su dragón con picardía y se acercó a él, Toothless dio un paso hacia atrás. "A tomar aire, ¿uh? Entonces, ¿Qué es eso?"

El Night Fury sonrió ampliamente y miró hacia arriba, fingiendo concentrarse en algo. Sus pies llevándolo a la escalera. "¿Qué es qué?"

Hiccup lo siguió y señaló juguetonamente el cabello de su amado. "Eso."

Toothless subió un escalón y llevó su mano hacia su mojada cabellera, "Ah, te refieres a esto."

Hiccup asintió más vigorosamente esta vez y entornó sus ojos. Vio cómo su dragón subía más y más, mirando hacia un punto invisible en el techo, como si pensara en una respuesta. "No lo sé… creo que ustedes humanos lo llaman agua."

"No, ¿tú crees?" Rió el adolescente, subiendo también por los escalones de madera. "No me refería a que era, si no, ¿Por qué está en tu cabello?"

Justo cuando Hiccup terminó de formular la pregunta, Toothless dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. El adolescente apretó el paso y lo alcanzó justo cuando cruzaba la puerta. Hiccup estiró sus brazos y tomó al dragón por la espalda con suficiente fuerza como para detenerlo. El Night Fury solo pudo sentir como sus pies se enredaron entre ellos, justo antes de caer en el suelo giró sobre sí mismo y tomó a Hiccup del brazo, jalándolo consigo.

Ambos jóvenes rieron mientras se recuperaban del pequeño golpe. Estaban en la misma posición en la que se habían dado su primer beso. Hiccup quitó un mechón del rostro de su Night Fury. "Entonces, ¿vas a decirme que hiciste esta mañana?"

Toothless se levantó solo lo suficiente para recargarse con sus codos. El dragón mordió su labio interior, considerando la petición. Después de medio segundo decidió que él tampoco podía esperar para decirle que había hecho. "De acuerdo. Mira hacia tu derecha."

Hiccup frunció el ceño e hizo lo indicado. A la derecha estaba su cama y algo que no estaba allí esa mañana, además de Toothless. El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su novio solo por un segundo antes de llevar su mano al objeto. Era un libro. Uno grande y pesado. Su cubierta era rojiza y las hojas estaban perfectamente nuevas, sin rayones, dobladuras o manchas.

El vikingo hojeó el obsequio con lentitud, saboreando el contenido.

"¿Y de dónde te robaste esto?" Preguntó finalmente, y Toothless no supo si bromeaba con él o si hablaba en serio.

"¿Robar? Mi querido Hiccup, debes saber que esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario." Bromeó el dragón, que aún tenía a su novio encima de él. "Creo que tienes que saber que éstas últimas mañanas me he ido a pescar para ganar el dinero suficiente y comprarte eso. Yo aquí, rompiéndome la espalda y muriéndome de frio por el agua helada del mar, y tú crees que soy un vil y deshonesto ladrón." Toothless apoyó su peso en el brazo izquierdo para poder llevar su mano derecha a la frente, fingiendo estar ofendido.

Hiccup rio un poco y acercó el libro a su pecho. "Los dragones son los reyes del drama. Además, ambos sabemos muy bien que odias el agua fría."

"He allí la razón de mi indignación, de mi boca solo salen palabras llenas de verdad."

El Entrenador de Dragones dejó de reír y miró a su dragón con evidente perplejidad. "¿En verdad compraste esto para mí?"

Toothless también abandonó el juego y sonrió satisfecho. "Claro que sí."

Gratitud se apoderó del cuerpo de Hiccup, que abrazó el regalo y sonrió aún más que su dragón. "Toothless, vaya, no sé qué decir, no creo que un gracias sea suficiente."

"Es más que suficiente. Si te gustó, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el dragón, súbitamente dudando si había escogido el libro indicado.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es increíble! Es el mejor regalo que me han dado." Contestó el adolescente con sinceridad. "Me encanta."

Hiccup notó como Toothless se relajaba, sus rígidos hombros cayendo pesadamente bajo su cabellera. El pelirrojo volvió a mirar su regalo y después a su dragón. Después de unos segundos de un cómodo silencio, Hiccup depositó delicadamente su obsequio en el suelo y llevó su cuerpo hacia abajo, disfrutando de la relajante atmósfera.

Toothless recibió el gesto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su humano, sus ojos medio abiertos. El vikingo cerró los suyos y besó al Night Fury. El acto inicio suave y lento, el joven degustando la deliciosa boca de su novio, y pocos segundos después el acto se hizo más ferviente y necesitado. Hiccup sintió como el dragón lo acercaba con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y eso pareció despertar una inesperada llama de deseo.

Fue algo rápido, no planeado e incontenible, Hiccup presionó su cadera contra la de Toothless con dura presión. Ambos sintieron como si millones de agujas se clavaran en su piel, pero en lugar de dolor había placer. El Night Fury tuvo que romper el beso al dejar escapar un gemido que Hiccup interrumpió al nuevamente presionar sus labios contra los de su dragón.

Toothless sintió como su corazón batía frenéticamente, amenazando con salirse de su pecho, y pudo jurar que también podía sentir el de Hiccup, que continuaba embistiendo sus caderas contra las suyas. Era como el sueño ideal, poderoso y tóxico, pero amenazante con romperse en el mejor momento. El Night Fury, no queriendo que eso pasara pronto, tomó entre sus manos la túnica que cubría a Hiccup e intentó quitársela, pero justo cuando iba a lograrlo unos pasos familiarmente pesados se escucharon subiendo por la escalera.

Los dos adolescentes pararon rápidamente y miraron hacia la puerta del cuarto. Hiccup y Toothless se sonrojaron, y se apresuraron a separarse, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Un incómodo y algo doloroso bulto se asomaba en los pantalones de ambos, y el Entrenador de Dragones golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

"¿Hiccup?" La voz de Stoick estaba peligrosamente cerca de su habitación, y Hiccup empujó a su dragón al suelo, dejándolo boca abajo. Justo cuando su padre entró por la enorme puerta de madera, el pelirrojo se arrojó a su cama, tapando lo evidente con las sábanas.

El hombre se veía más relajado que esa mañana, así que su buen humor se reflejaba en su cara, sin embargo la embarazosa atmósfera no se escapó de su radar. Además, solo un idiota no notaría la extraña forma en la que estaban prendidas las mejillas de su propio hijo.

"¿Acaso me perdí de algo?" Preguntó Stoick, entrando en la habitación con autoridad. Sus ojos casi azules cuestionaron a los del joven vikingo, que empalideció del susto.

Toothless, por otra parte, frunció los labios en obvio disgusto. El shock se le había pasado tan pronto como había llegado, y en su lugar habitaba una sensación de verdadero fastidio y rabia. El dragón casi se levantó y sacó al hombre a patadas, pero entonces recordó que su condición física… bueno, no era la más adecuada en ese momento, sus piernas aun temblaban un poco.

El pelirrojo, que al parecer también había salido de su trance, respiró discretamente y recuperó la calma. Necesitaba actuar normal o al menos lo más parecido a tranquilo, "Eh, no. T-todo está como siempre."

El Jefe de Berk asintió lentamente, y el gesto era bastante parecido al de Hiccup, y caminó unos cuantos pasos por el cuarto. Stoick miró la habitación, buscando por algo inusual, diferente, pero en efecto, todo parecía dentro de lo normal. El libro de arte entró en esa categoría ya que en la anterior habitación de su hijo había pergaminos pegados a la pared, brochas o pinceles esparcidos por el suelo y junto a ellos montones de libros y cuadernos para dibujar.

Hiccup suspiró y se movió un poco en la cama, intentando quitar la tiesura de sus hombros. Toothless lo imitó y se levantó un poco del suelo, aliviado de que la tensión en medio de sus piernas se hubiera ido.

Lo que en realidad fueron minutos parecieron horas, pero finalmente Stoick se cansó del silencio y de la evidente realidad de que si algo había ocurrido, sea lo que fuere, Hiccup se lo diría a su debido tiempo. Al menos eso esperaba…

"De acuerdo. Está bien." Concluyó Stoick, inflando su pecho. Decidiendo que sería mejor cambiar de tema, en hombre recordó la razón por la cual estaba allí en primer lugar. "En realidad vine porque necesito un favor."

Hiccup casi suspiró aliviado, pero se contuvo y le indico a su padre que continuara.

"Está haciendo falta comida. No tengo tiempo para ir al centro y avisar que esta noche habrá que llevar un poco a la playa, así que ustedes harán eso, yo tengo que encargarme de los dragones."

Toothless y Hiccup se voltearon a ver_, ¿encargarse?_

"Oh si, ¿adivina lo que ocurrió esta mañana?" Preguntó el Jefe de Berk, que súbitamente se veía bastante animado, olvidando el incidente de hace unos segundos. "Estaba en playa escuchando todas las demandas de esos testarudos vikingos cuando vi a tu amiga Astrid gritándole a un par de mis hombres de batalla."

El pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos y miró a su padre con extrañeza. No era _anormal _escuchar o ver a Astrid gritando y dando órdenes, sonaría raro, pero era parte de su encanto. Lo que era cuestionable era la razón por la cual lo hacía.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, ¿Qué hicieron esos muchachos? Cuando me acerqué para ver qué pasaba estaba dándoles un sermón acerca del cuidado apropiado de los dragones. Lo hubieras visto, esa chica tiene carácter." Dijo Stoick, torciendo la boca. "Empezó a acusarnos de poco responsables y ¿sabes algo? Tenía razón. Poco a poco la gente empezó a reunirse y de la nada todos estaban acercándose de nuevo a sus dragones. Las escamosas bestias se portaron un poco difíciles, pero después de un rato las cosas empezaron a regresar a la normalidad."

Tanto Hiccup como Toothless sonrieron. ¡Era una excelente noticia! Saber que sus amigos estaban bien pareció quitarles un peso de encima, y esta vez el joven vikingo se prometió apresurarse a arreglar todos los desastres que esta nueva guerra había traído con ella.

"Oh sí. Gobber y Spitelout salieron a buscar un terreno lo suficientemente lejos para que los dragones puedan correr y si es posible volar."

En ese momento Hiccup succionó el aliento que estaba a punto de tomar. El pergamino que tenía antes de que llegara Toothless era un perfecto mapa de toda la isla, pasajes, bosques y demás. "No hay necesidad de eso, se exactamente como llegar al lugar perfecto sin la necesidad de perderse."

El pelirrojo, que también había superado su condición física, bajó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió a la sala. La pequeña salamandra giró la cabeza cuando lo vio, pero continuó con su repetitivo nado circular. Hiccup tomó el papel y agradeció mentalmente que su curiosidad sacara lo mejor de sí. Después regresó a su habitación.

* * *

El pergamino resultó ser justo lo que Stoick y los demás necesitaban. El hombre agradeció a su hijo y le dijo que saldría a ver si podía detener a su hermano y al herrero antes de que fueran demasiado lejos. Por su parte, Hiccup le aseguró que iría al centro a avisar de la comida, y prometió ser bastante discreto para que nadie sospechara nada.

El jefe de Berk salió de la casa satisfecho, le echó una mirada al mapa y encontró un atajo para llegar a la playa. Sí que era útil.

Hiccup y Toothless lo siguieron por unos minutos antes que tuvieron que cambiar de dirección. Ambos adolescentes intercambiaron una mirada y cuando Stoick se perdió de vista soltaron una carcajada. Por insólito que pareciera la situación incómoda que habían vivido momentos atrás ahora parecía extremadamente divertida y tierna.

El Night Fury quiso abrazar a su humano, pero sabía que no debía, había mucha gente alrededor de ellos. Sin embargo su mano pareció no pensar lo mismo, ya que se acercó al rostro de su amado y gentilmente movió el flequillo que cubría sus ojos. "Te amo." Fue un susurro, pero uno suficientemente fuera para hacer que un escalofrió recorriera la espina del joven vikingo.

Hiccup sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. "Yo también te amo."

Toothless le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, la que dejaba sin aliento al pelirrojo, y le indico que siguieran.

La mañana parecía ir bastante bien. La gente de la aldea se mantenían en sus asuntos, y los aldeanos de Berk se adaptaban a éstos. Hiccup pensó por un segundo que era un día peculiarmente atestado de vikingos, pero se quitó el pensamiento de la cabeza.

Su dragón se abría paso entre la multitud, sabía a donde tenían que llegar. El favor en sí era bastante sencillo, solo tomaría unos minutos, regresarían a la casa y continuarían justo en donde se habían quedado antes que llegara Stoick. El Night Fury estaba tan concentrado en lo que iba a pasar que no notó a las tres persistentes chicas que iban cada mañana a verlo pescar. Las jovencitas lo señalaron y cuchichearon ente ellas. Solo se requirió un par de risitas y empujones para que el grupo decidiera ir tras "Garritas".

Y lo que pasó después ocurrió _demasiado _rápido.

Toothless y su jinete habían llegado justo a la entrada de su destino cuando el dragón una pequeña mano en su brazo, y definitivamente no era la de Hiccup. El Night Fury volteó para ver quién era cuando unos brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello y lo jalaron hacia abajo.

"¡Hola! No esperaba verte por aquí." Dijo una de las chicas. Su cabello era largo y castaño, al igual que sus ojos. Era bonita, pero definitivamente una loca desconocida.

Hiccup se detuvo en seco, contemplando la escena. ¿Quién demonios era ella? Pero antes de aclarar lo que él esperaba que fuera un malentendido, otra jovencito se acercó a su dragón y le hizo otra pregunta. Era obvio que Toothless no tenía ni la más mínima idea que hacían ellas ahí o quienes eran, pero eso no minimizó la sensación de frialdad que invadió su sangre cuando una tercera muchacha se unió a las demás y tomó entre sus femeninas manos las mejillas del Night Fury y aplastó sus labios contra los de él.

La boca de Hiccup se abrió ampliamente. Su cuerpo pasó de congelado a hirviente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero menos podía creer la sensación que se apoderó de su mente. ¡Toothless era _suyo_! ¡De él y de nadie más! ¿Quién se creía esa chica? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar de la nada y tomar a quien definitivamente no le pertenecía?

Y al adolescente se le olvidó por completo que estaba rodeado de gente, gente que lo veía día a día y que lo había visto crecer, que creía que lo conocía, y se acercó al trio de mujeres, sus puños contraídos con fuerza.

Toothless rompió el beso de un empujón y miró a la chica con incredulidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hiccup se puso en frente de él y lo tomó por la camisa llevando sus labios de una forma más gentil pero al mismo tiempo de inesperada manera hacia los de su dragón. Fue como repetir la escena, pero en lugar de una mujer había un hombre. Las tres jovencitas jadearon al ver lo que ocurría, llevando sus manos hacia su boca.

Pero en lugar de que el adolescente se alejara del acto, se dejó perder en el beso, tomando el cuerpo de Hiccup entre sus brazos y acercándolo al suyo. Toothless disfruto del familiar y exótico sabor de Hiccup, feliz de encontrar el perfecto 'click' en sus labios.

Cuando ambos se separaron, Hiccup se dio la vuelta y recuperó el aliento. Miró a la muchacha que se había atrevido a acercarse a _su_ novio y frunció el ceño. "Toothless es _mío_."

Confusión, miedo, disgusto y de más se reflejaron en los rostros del trio de muchachas, que se echaron a correr, escapando de la vergonzosa escena que el joven jinete al parecer no habían notado.

"Hiccup…" Susurro Toothless. Su mano se posó en el hombro del muchacho, que aún tenía la vista fija por donde las chicas se habían ido, y lo sacudió ligeramente. El vikingo se giró para preguntarle que ocurría, pero lo obvio lo hizo detenerse. "No es que no agradezca lo que acabas de hacer, pero…"

Cientos de pares de ojos estaban posados fijamente sobre ellos. Hiccup reconoció de inmediato a los hombres y mujeres con quien había compartido un suelo toda su vida y se sintió pequeño, bueno, más pequeño.

Los murmullos zumbaron en los oídos de ambos, y tanto Hiccup como Toothless pudieron distinguir los más importantes.

"_¿Dijo Toothless?"_

"_¿No se suponía que estaba enfermo?"_

"_Stoick no estará nada contento."_

"_El muchacho es el heredero de Berk, que vergüenza."_

"_¡Es asqueroso! Que desgracia."_

"_¡Alguien haga algo!"_

El corazón del pelirrojo se encogió y sus piernas se congelaron. Acababa de cometer una estupidez. ¡Una estupidez! ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su tortura, Toothless lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló en la dirección contraria, escapando con rapidez de la inminente bomba de gritos que estaba a punto de estallar. Los ojos de la multitud se sentían pesados y dolorosos sobre su espalda, pero hizo lo posible por no voltear mientras llevaba a Hiccup al extremo del bosque, donde por el momento nadie quería estar.

* * *

**GBFGBNHFDGNB! ¿QUE ME PASA? DÍGANME, SOY UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA! No hay excusa para no haber subido nada en 5 meses.**

**Pero bueno, aquí estoy, intentando sacar algo con poca inspiración y un castigo de no poder usar esta máquina. Anyway! Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado un review últimamente y mil gracias más si me harán saber que aún siguen aquí. D:**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, fue muy difícil de escribir pero también divertido. DIOS. Escribir esa casi escena de seeeexxxxxoooooo fue lo máximo. No mentiré. Me reí y me puse muy nerviosa, pero intenté sacar algo. Descuiden, la escena de verdad será más detallada, emocional y blah, blah, blah.**

**Disculpen cualquier error que haya, es que ya necesito subir esto, ahora, en este insante, no mas tardanza, etc. XDDD**

**En fin! Pues Feliz navidad a todas y a todos, espero que reciban muchos regalos y que se la pasen lindo con sus familiares. :3 les prometo que subiré un capitulo nuevo antes del 25. :D**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas por su maravilloso tiempo y paciencia. ¡Son las mejores!**


	27. No podemos parar lo que ya iniciamos

**Capítulo 27**

"**No podemos parar lo que hemos iniciado"**

Hiccup y Toothless se internaron en el bosque. Los árboles y las enormes rocas cubrían sus presurosos cuerpos. Una vez que ambos estuvieron seguros de que nadie los había seguido o que los escuchaban se permitieron parar.

"Oh, Toothless, lo siento tanto." Dijo Hiccup apenas recuperó el aliento. "No sé que me pasó, y-yo solo-" Un dedo en sus labios lo silenció.

"¿De que te estás disculpas, tonto?" Le replicó el dragón, su mano se movió para descansar en la mejilla del asustado adolescente. "Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien."

Hiccup puso su mano sobre la del Night Fury, pero la presión de su pecho no se fue. "Claro que es mi culpa. No se suponía que las cosas irían de este modo. ¡Por los dioses! La gente de Berk ni siquiera sabía que eras humano. ¡Y mi padre! Apuesto a que alguien ya fue a contarle lo que pasó." El pelirrojo aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire. Su mente corría a una velocidad impresionante, imaginándose todos los horribles escenarios que le esperaban a él y a su novio. _¿Por qué besé a Toothless en frente de todos? ¡¿En que estaba pensando?_

El dragón observó impotente como su amado se torturaba a si mismo con todo lo que había pasado. Quería decirle nuevamente que no tenía que preocuparse, pero sabía que sería inútil. Hiccup era necio como él solo, sin mencionar que su pequeño humano _tenía _razón. Las cosas se iban a poner un poco feas. Las pupilas del Night Fury se convirtieron en ranuras diminutas. No importara lo que pasara, si era necesario acabaría con cualquier vikingo que se pusiera entre él y la persona que más amaba. Protegería a Hiccup con su vida.

El pelirrojo hizo un sonido entre un sollozo y un bufido, y éste hizo eco en la cabeza del dragón, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. El joven hundió su rostro en el pecho de Toothless. Lo peor de todo era él que no quería huir. No, no quería mentir más ni ocultar secretos. Estaba cansado. Claro, no era como si se hubiera arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, al contrario, antes que olvidar su amor por Toothless se mataría, pero tal vez lo había manejado de la manera equivocada. Tal vez, _tal vez _si le hubiera dicho a Berk desde el principio la verdad las cosas serían más fáciles para todos.

Toothless esperó un poco a que Hiccup se calmara y después tomó la mano de su jinete con delicadeza, adentrándolo en el bosque más y más hasta que los enormes árboles ocultaron a la perfección las siluetas de sus cuerpos. Parecía que pasarían el resto del día protegidos entre las sombras.

****

Vrizin, la joven que había curado a Toothless cuando se convirtió en humano, charlaba con Stoick acerca de la salud de la tribu. Era peculiar, pero al parecer el volver a tener contacto con los dragones había ayudado a la gente. La chica asentía complacida al escuchar que el Jefe de Berk había mandado traer más comida para las familias y los enormes lagartos. Si querían salir pronto de este calvario necesitarían estar fuertes.

Stoick agradeció a la joven por su participación y estaba dispuesto a continuar con la inspección cuando un grupo de hombres y mujeres aparecieron en frente de él. Sus caras estaban agitadas y se veían increíblemente asustados. Se miraban los unos a los otros, preguntándose quien hablaría primero o siquiera si iban a hablar. El Jefe esperó pacientemente a que se relajaran, una habilidad que había aprendido con el tiempo y con las constantes y locas excusas que Hiccup le daba cuando destruía algo, y dio la indicación de que continuaran.

Bertha, una guerrera muy capaz, se acercó con timidez al jefe y abrió la boca, pero sus palabras se quedaron congeladas en su garganta.

Paciente, _sí_, tonto, _no. "_¡Habla mujer!"

"¡Es Hiccup, Stoick!" Finalmente gritó la mujer, ambas manos a los lados de su cara. "E-estábamos en la villa y todos lo vimos. No podíamos dar crédito a nuestros ojos, pe-pero entonces él dijo su nombre y-"

El hombre levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. ¿De que hablaba Bertha? Posó su mano en el hombro de la guerrera y ésta se estremeció, como si hubiera pensado que iba a golpearla. Vaya, si que estaba alterada. "Tranquilízate, si sigues así jamás entenderé de que me hablas."

Otro hombre de la multitud caminó hacia el par. Estaba nervioso, pero esto era algo que Stoick _tenía _que saber. "Déjame a mi." Le ayudó el hombre, haciendo que Bertha asintiera agradecida. Encontrar palabras no era fácil, pero finalmente logró sacar lo que todos querían que fuera dicho. "Vimos a Hiccup besar a un joven."

Stoick entrecerró un ojo y torció la boca. Eso era _ridículo. _Se hubiera reído de no ser porque todos los presentes estaban pálidos como fantasmas y rígidos como rocas, sin mencionar que era una ofensa terrible hacia su heredero. Su mente se quedó en blanco, intentando _reaccionar._ Al ver que nadie decía nada, ni siquiera el Jefe, el otro hombre continuó. "Hiccup llamó al muchacho… _Toothless."_

Y eso fue todo. Fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que era _verdad_. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo, si todos creían que Toothless había salido nadando de Berk y no aparecía en ningún lado? El vikingo sintió que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones y una mezcla de sentimientos se estrujaba en su pecho: confusión, ira, tristeza, incredulidad, vergüenza.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Asentir y decir que todo estaría bien? ¿Qué hablaría con el muchacho? ¡Ni si quiera sabía que hacer consigo mismo en ese momento!

En ese momento, Stoick se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos de todos en él. No solo de los que habían venido a avisarle, si no de los que habían escuchado y solo esperaban ver como reaccionaba, todos sorprendidos y asustados. El hombre cerró los puños con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos. Movió su pesado cuerpo en dirección a la villa. Su cabeza solo podía decirle que un cierto niño estaba en serios problemas, junto con su mascota.

****

Astrid escuchó con la cabeza baja las noticias para Stoick. Sabía que tarde o temprano no solo ella tendría que enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero no sabía que sería de este modo. Sus amigos, que habían olvidado la pelea de esa mañana, la miraban con algo parecido a la lástima y a la sorpresa. La rubia ignoró la incómoda sensación y se irguió.

"¿Qué están mirando?" Preguntó la guerrera, su tono era natural, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que todos murmuraban. "Aun hay muchas cosas por hacer, ¿no es así? Las cosas están yendo bien."

Astrid miró al horizonte, intentó parecer tranquila y segura. Esperó que sus amigos entendieran que no quería hablar del asunto. Además, lo que menos quería era que sintieran pena por ella. La chica sabía que estaría bien, solo necesitaba tiempo y un poco que calma. Astrid sonrió y asintió. Por supuesto que estaría bien.

Ruffnut se cruzó de brazos, pero Snotlout se acercó un paso hacia ella. Su rechoncha mano se movió incómoda. "Pero Astrid… ¿no escuchaste?"

La rubia se quitó un mechón tocado por el sol de su rostro, colocándolo detrás de la oreja. "¿Y tu no oíste lo que _yo_ dije? Las cosas van _bien, _y si queremos que vayan mejor tenemosque apresurarnos."

Los cuatro adolescentes la miraron una última vez antes de _entender. _Ruffnut corrió hacia su amiga y la golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro. "Tu y yo tenemos una larga charla por delante." Susurró la chica y Astrid hizo un mohín con la mano, sonriente.

Fishlegs se acercó al par y puso su gordo brazo alrededor de los hombros de Astrid. "¿Sabes? Estoy 75% seguro de saldremos pronto de aquí."

Tuffnut y Snotlout se voltearon a ver, pero sonrieron al final y no perdieron tiempo para llegar al a donde sus amigos se encontraban. El grupo rio un poco, dirigiéndose a la costa, donde los dragones estiraban sus alas y empujaban a sus jinetes al mar, listos para tomar un chapuzón.

****

Hiccup y Toothless solo se habían escabullido en su casa para tomar un poco de cobijas, almohadas y comida. El par se había tomado muy en serio la idea de alejarse de la sociedad, y aunque allí no había "cueva secreta" los árboles parecían tener el mismo efecto tranquilizante que su verdadero hogar poseía.

Toothless logró encontrar un árbol lo suficientemente grueso para que ambos entraran sin problemas y al parecer Thor estaba generoso, puesto que el tronco estaba hueco y cómodo. Hiccup se encargó de llenar los espacios de tierra con las mantas que habían recuperado y puso sumo cuidado en el espacio en el que al parecer pasarían la noche.

Ambos miraron el trabajo, satisfechos, y se aseguraron de que el lugar estuviera oculto de vikingos furiosos o metiches.

Solo cuando el cielo de la alienígena isla se ocultó, y los sonidos del bosque se intensificaron, Hiccup dejó que toda la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo se alejara. Toothless se sentó en el espacio que habían construido y extendió un brazo, invitando al pequeño humano a su lado. Hiccup sonrió y tardo solo medio segundo en llegar a donde el dragón.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, al parecer por la de Toothless también, y el joven se dio cuenta de que no importara el lugar o la situación, su hogar era estar siempre a lado del Night Fury. Incluso dentro de un árbol, con solo manzanas, una pequeña botellita de agua y tres cobijas para cubrirse, no había mejor lugar para dormir ni para sentirse mejor que el suave torso de su dragón. El miedo y la ansiedad se iban cuando Toothless lo miraba y rozaba su nariz contra la suya, un gesto que compartían cuando el hombre aún andaba en cuatro patas y que no había desaparecido con el cambio. Y entonces las cosas parecían caer en su respectivo lugar. _Todas las cosas._

El Night Fury dejó caer su cuerpo en las sábanas y lo último que vio antes de que el sueño lo venciera fueron los ojos del joven jinete, que lo único que quería era dormir con la imagen de su Toothless en la mente, sin saber que en ese preciso momento Stoick entraba a su habitación con millones de preguntas y sentimientos rodándole en la cabeza, encontrándose con una frío y vacío cuarto y los fantasmas de la aldea causándole escalofríos.

**XxXxXx**

Hiccup despertó gracias a las suaves caricias que pasaban por su cabello y mejillas. El adolescente quiso regresar a dormir, pero los extraños alrededores lo sorprendieron, haciendo que se levantara con demasiada rapidez.

"Hey, tranquilo." Dijo Toothless, tomándolo su brazo para que volviera a su lado. El pelirrojo puso una mano en su cabeza, mareado por la súbita acción, pero dejó que su amado moviera su cuerpo. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y escondió su rostro entre las rodillas, dejando escapar un pequeño quejido. Todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño, pero era real.

Pensando en todo lo que podría ocurrir, Hiccup se talló los ojos y recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos, mirando al dragón. "¿Qué haremos hoy?"

El Night Fury copió sus acciones. "¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres regresar a la villa?"

"No, pero no creo que tengamos opción. ¿O si?"

Toothless sonrió y se acercó un poco más a su jinete. La idea que le iba a contar se le había ocurrido varias veces, pero jamás había encontrado oportunidad para vociferarla. "En realidad sí. Podríamos irnos de aquí… no necesitamos enfrentarnos a nadie. Solo nos necesitamos el uno y el otro, ¿No crees?"

Hiccup también sonrió, pero de una forma más melancólica. "Aunque le idea es tentadora, dudo mucho que en verdad quieras hacerlo."

El Night Fury subió las cejas. No esperaba esa respuesta. "¿A mi? No creo deberle nada a Berk, y como te dije una vez, tú tampoco debes nada. Al contrario, si alguien debe darte la oportunidad de volar son ellos."

El Entrenador de Dragones se recargó contra su novio y jugó con una ramita enterrada en la tierra. Entendía los argumentos del hombre, y aunque se sentía muy bien saber que alguien se preocupaba por sus sentimientos, eso no justificaba el hecho de seguir su propio egoísmo. "Aunque tuvieras razón jamás podríamos huir. Toothless, no puedo dejar a mi padre ni a su gente perdidos en una isla desconocida, sin nada que perder, pero con mucho que ganar."

Toothless suspiró, entristecido por las palabras, pero la sensación desapareció cuando Hiccup lo besó suavemente. El joven lo miró a los ojos y asintió. "Ayúdame a terminar con todo esto. Regresemos a casa y pelemos por ella. Pero si aun así no encontramos nuestro lugar te prometo que iremos a buscarlo." Hiccup sonrió un poco y repitió las palabras del dragón. "Después de todo solo nos necesitamos el uno al otro."

El rostro del Night Fury se iluminó y respondió al beso anterior con otro lleno de más fuerza.

****

El par de chicos dejaron su pequeño e improvisado campamento intacto por si necesitaban regresar, habían decidido enfrentar a Stoick, que seguramente ya sabía el chisme, y terminar con la ansiedad.

El hombre, sin embargo, no estaba en la casa. Buscar por la villa no era una idea muy agradable, puesto que no querían insultos o cosas peores dirigidas a ellos. Hiccup concluyó que lo mejor sería ir a la playa, donde al menos estarían rodeados de gente que sí los conocía.

"No es un gran consuelo, ¿sabes? " Le había dicho Toothless, pero el pelirrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tomar la dirección contraria.

Cuando el sonido familiar de agua contra arena se hizo audible, Hiccup tomó con fuerza a mano de su dragón y se preparó para lo peor. Su cuerpo y el del Night Fury pasaron los árboles, los arbustos y las rocas, haciéndose visibles para todo aquel que estaba del otro lado.

Tomó solo un momento para que los vikingos se dieran cuenta de la nueva presencia e inmediatamente se hizo el silencio.

Hiccup los observó a todos y se sorprendió a su mismo cuando mantuvo la calma y la cabeza hacia arriba. No quería que nadie notara lo asustado que en verdad estaba. El corazón del joven latía cada vez mas rápido, pero no dejó que los murmullos o las miradas lo desarmaran. El hecho de que Toothless estuviera a su lado, tan orgullosamente derecho y elegante como siempre, le dio tanto apoyo que tuvo que resistir las ganas de lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo y darle las gracias por estar ahí.

El Entrenador de Dragones tomó una discreta bocanada de aire y empezó a andar, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar algunas exclamaciones por parte de la gente.

"_¿Quién es ese a lado de Hiccup?"_

"_¡Es Toothless! ¿No lo vez? Ayer los vieron _juntos."

"_Esto es del demonio. Los dos están malditos."_

"_Pobre Stoick."_

Toothless puso sus manos en los hombros del pequeño humano y puso un poco de presión sobre ellos, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien. Hiccup decidió entonces que tenía que concentrarse en el cariñoso tacto y no en las palabras afiladas como dagas. Y así fue, continuó caminando hasta llegar a donde los adultos importantes de Berk se encontraban. Gobber y Spitelout notaron su presencia y los miraron con curiosidad, pero Hiccup agradeció que ni su mentor ni su tío los juzgaran con los ojos. Toothless entrecerró los ojos sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espalda cuando la enorme figura de Stoick apareció ante ellos.

Hiccup tragó saliva y asimiló la sensación de su estómago hundiéndose. Su padre estaba erguido, como siempre, se veía cansado y su cabello rojo solo lo hacía lucir más imponente que nunca. El hombre, Hiccup concluyo, estaba más que furioso.

"¿Dónde estabas?" La voz salió ronca y severa. Ni una pizca de simpatía o amabilidad.

"Pasé la noche en el bosque." Respondió Hiccup, decidido a no sentirse pequeño ni impotente esta vez. Iba a luchar por lo que amaba.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?" Continuó Stoick, sus brazos tiesos alrededor de su costado. "¿La tienes, hijo?"

Hiccup lucho por pasarle aire a sus pulmones. El joven estaba consiente de que tenía a la mayor parte de Berk observando la pelea de su vida. Recordó que siempre era así cuando destruía las casas de Berk siempre que había un ataque. Pero cuando los asuntos eran serios de verdad, Stoick siempre se lo llevaba a parte, donde la humillación no era la misma. Pero esta vez no había muros gigantes que ocultaran la verdad.

"Si, papá." Contestó el joven con respeto. Stoick no supo que responder por un momento, y Hiccup se dio cuenta, por lo que continuó. "Se bien lo que hice, pero…" El pelirrojo subió la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Toothless, tan verdes, hermosos y brillantes. "Pero no voy a pedir perdón, no hicimos nada malo."

Un audible 'ooh' salió de la boca de los vikingos y el murmullo se hizo más fuerte. Toothless sonrió un poco y tomó la mano de su amado ente la suya.

"¡Cállate!" Bramó el Jefe de Berk, que jamás se había sentido tan insultado en su vida. Primero la pérdida de su hogar y ahora esta vergüenza. Su mano, hasta ese momento tiesa como roca, se movió un poco y el impulso de abofetear a su hijo fue más grande que su habilidad para darse cuenta de que tal vez esa no era la mejor idea. El poderoso brazo se levantó y encontró el camino hacia la mejilla del adolescente, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la sueva piel de éste, otro brazo, igual de fuerte pero menos grueso, lo detuvo a la mitad.

Toothless estaba en frente de su pequeño humano, sosteniendo con relativa facilidad el golpe de Stoick. El dragón lanzó el brazo a un lado y le siseó al hombre. Su mirada lo decía todo. Si alguien se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a _su _Hiccup, él no tendría ni el más mínimo de los problemas para detenerlo.

Todos los vikingos miraron congelados la escena. Toothless era tan alto como Stoick y al parecer más fuerte. Los hombres, sintiéndose amenazados, tomaron las armas que siempre cargaban y las mujeres colocaban a sus hijos detrás de ellas. Sin embargo, el Night Fury ni pestañeó Hiccup, por su lado, se recuperó rápidamente del pequeño shock, miró la escena ante el y puso su mano en el ante brazo de su amado con delicadeza. "Yo puedo manejarlo, no te preocupes."

El dragón consideró el no hacerlo, pero sabía que su humano no estaría feliz si no lo hacía, así que asintió y se colocó detrás de él, sus manos volvieron a descansar sobre los pequeños hombros, haciéndole entender que estaba ahí para el.

Hiccup volvió a tomar aire, pero esta vez miró a los presentes y esperó con todo su corazón que las palabras que iba a dirigirles fueran analizadas y aceptadas.

"Toothless se convirtió en humano justo después de que su herida fuera desinfectada. Lo mantuvimos en secreto porque él lo quería así, pensábamos que podíamos regresarlo a su forma original antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. La diosa Valkiria hizo esto porque era la única forma en la que él podía sanar, ya que la cortada en su costado era grave." Hiccup omitió que su padre sabía de aquello, y sintió el apretón de las manos de su Night Fury, animándolo. "Pero no importaba que él caminara en dos patas, Toothless siguió siendo el mismo. Tanto el y yo estábamos muy confundidos al principio, n-no sabíamos que hacer."

El silencio era enloquecedor, sobretodo porque el relato ahora incluía a una diosa, sin embargo los vikingos no estaban tan asustados por eso, acostumbrados a incluir a los seres superiores en su día a día. Lo que en verdad les aterraba era la relación que ambos jóvenes mantenía. Pero el silencio se rompió cuando una joven señaló con un dedo a la pareja, ignorando las palabras del pelirrojo. "¡Es el! Es el mismo chico que tú defendiste."

Al principio nadie entendió de lo que la muchacha estaba hablando. Se miraron los unos a los otros, preguntándose ente ellos si sabían de lo que ella hablaba, y entonces recordaron. En la batalla, Hootch iba a asesinar a un joven que no pertenecía a Berk, un joven que Hiccup había insistido en salvar. ¡Era Toothless! ¡Habían sido engañados desde el principio!

Hiccup y su dragón también recordaron, y el pelirrojo se sonrojó. Así que sí se habían dado cuenta de eso. "Bu-bueno, sí… yo." El muchacho se quedó sin palabras, así no creía que continuaría la conversación.

En vista de que su jinete tenía la lengua enredada, Toothless decidió que era el mejor momento para que él entrara en escena. No sabía que iba a decir, pero tendría que sacarse algo de la manga. "Dragón o no, Hiccup y yo seguíamos siendo mejores amigos. No íbamos a quedarnos parados observando como un extraño asesinaba al otro. Además, estábamos asustados. No sabíamos a quien recurrir."

Al principio los vikingos se mesmerizaron por la voz del dragón. ¡Toothless estaba hablando! Pero la sorpresa se desvaneció cuando una cabellera rubia se hizo paso entre el gentío.

"¿Y que hay de nosotros?"

Las caras volvieron a cambiar de dirección y Astrid se dejó ver. Hiccup la vio y los ojos de ella solo poseían solemnidad. La guerrera los contempló por un segundo, pero se forzó a seguir. "¿Qué hay de nosotros, Hiccup? ¿No nos tienes confianza?"

Hiccup frunció los labios, la culpa aún presente en su corazón, pero no dejó que eso lo distrajera y volvió su atención a la población de Berk. "Ustedes son mi familia. Claro que confió en ustedes, es solo que muchas cosas empezaron a acumularse y pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos parar lo que habíamos iniciado." Hiccup puso su mano sobre la del Night Fury, que aun estaba firme en su hombro. Su rostro se sonrojó aun más, no creyendo lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Fue algo que se nos escapó de las manos, ¿saben? Este es un sentimiento tan hermoso, y te toma por sorpresa. Cuando Toothless y yo caímos en la cuenta de lo que ocurría entre nosotros ya no había nada que hacer y no queríamos ninguna interferencia. Lo que ocurrió ayer fue un accidente, y jamás quise que se enteraran de esta manera, no tienen idea de lo arrepentido que estoy. Pero como ya dije, no pienso pedir perdón, puesto que no hay nada erróneo aquí."

Los vikingos, incluido Stoick, miraron con incredulidad al par. No sabían que decir, que hacer, ni que pensar. Había dos hombres parados frente a ellos, declarándole al mundo su amor y esperando por aprobación. Pero no eran solo dos adolescentes. Era Hiccup, el Entrenador de Dragones, Héroe de Berk, el que les había demostrado que las cosas no tenían que verse siempre de la misma manera. Y era Toothless, el Night Fury que había defendido a la gente _que había asesinado_ a los de su especie, el único que había mirado a Hiccup como un valioso ser humano, el dragón que demostró ser mas valiente y confiable que muchos otros vikingos juntos.

Y el silencio continuó hasta que se hizo algo vergonzoso. En verdad, todos estaban perdidos, sin saber como continuar. Cuando Hiccup decidió que era el mejor momento para tomar a Toothless consigo e irse, una niña se movió entre las piernas de la gente.

Hiccup la reconoció de inmediato, era la misma pequeña que había descubierto a Toothless semanas atrás, cuando la batalla ni estaba prevista. Toothless inclinó su cabeza, preguntándose por el extraño cambio de ambiente.

La niña se balanceaba de atrás a adelante. Se veía que estaba un poco asustada y nerviosa. Sus pequeñas manos se enredaban solas y se mordía el labio inferior. Después de unos segundos se armó de valor y se acercó a Hiccup, que la veía con mucha curiosidad. "Oye, pero yo gané. ¿No?"

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos y recordó la promesa que le había hecho. Si no le decía a nadie del secreto se ganaría un huevo de Terrible Terror. Parecía absurdo pensar en algo así en momentos como esos, pero era verdad. La nena no había dicho nada de nada. Aunque la tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, el pelirrojo se inclinó hacia la pequeña y sonrió. "Un trato es un trato. Cuando salgamos de aquí te daré tu premio."

La niña sonrió orgullosa y asintió vigorosamente. "Parece que todos están enojados. Supongo que no les gusta que una chica como yo les gane."

Toothless rio un poco y empujó delicadamente a la pequeña para que regresara. Fue un gesto tan _natural _que la gente de Berk por un momento vio una cola, alas y enormes garras salir del cuerpo del Night Fury. Y fue entonces cuando la mayoría comprendió que aunque se negaran o pelearan Hiccup tenía razón. Ya no se podía hacer nada. Si una diosa lo había hecho, ellos, como meros mortales, no podrían ni levantar un dedo en contra.

Además tenían que concentrar sus energías en lo que en verdad importaba. Recuperar su hogar. Mientras ellos se mantuvieran alejados y no interfirieran en nada, entonces era problema de ellos. Sí, estaban heridos porque su héroe no había confiado en ellos, pero Hiccup bien lo había dicho, el miedo puede hacerte hacer cosas estúpidas. Nuevamente otra persona se hizo paso entre tanto vikingo. Gobber, al igual que la niña, se acercó con lentitud al par y miró a Toothless. Levantó su única ceja y asintió, después encontró los ojos de Hiccup y con su gorda mano acarició rudamente su cabellera. "Siempre fuiste raro, amiguito, pero hiciste las mejores decisiones. No veo porque eso tenga que cambiar ahora."

Hiccup se acomodó los mechones de cabello y le sonrió a su maestro. La gratitud inundando su cuerpo y el de Toothless como un respiro de tranquilidad. "Gracias."

****

Justo después de la aprobación de Gobber, varios vikingos empezaron a asentir y, después de una última mirada melancólica a ambos adolescentes, se fueron a continuar con sus actividades diarias.

Stoick se había marchado con rapidez, aún incrédulo ante todo lo que estaba pasando. No aprobaba nada de lo que pasaba, pero el miedo de perder a su único hijo y el amor que sentía por él lo mantuvo en la raya. El día se fue tan rápido como llegó, y el hombre se dio cuenta, con un poco de asombro, que nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario.

Camino, cansado, por toda la playa. Los vikingos se habían acercado a darle un reporte matinal, como si ayer Hiccup jamás hubiera dicho la completa y cruda verdad.

Los aldeanos de Berk, que estaban en la isla de su hermano pero habían ido a la playa para saber que ocurría, habían regresado a sus puestos en la villa amiga e ignoraban a quienes llegaban y les preguntaban por el pelirrojo y el joven al que había besado. Stoick escuchó que si eran insistentes llegaban a decir que él y Hiccup ya habían tenido una charla y que se arrepentía por haber formado tal espectáculo. Y, nuevamente, con mucha sorpresa y asombro, nadie había apuntado un dedo hacia ellos, juzgándolos o queriendo romper amistades.

Stoick se encontró solo y perdido, preguntándose si él era el único que veía lo _anormal _en la decisión que Hiccup acababa de tomar.

Continuando su camino, el hombre vislumbró a los adolescentes de su isla. Estaban en la costa, el mar tiraba a algunos de ellos, pero los dragones ofrecían sus cuellos para que se pararan. Stoick vislumbró a Hiccup y a Toothless, estaban sentados en la arena, mirando a sus amigos divertirse. El Jefe pensó que tal vez aún no se sentían cómodos uniéndose a la diversión, después de todo no era algo que pudiera asimilarse _tan_ bien y tan pronto, pero el par se veía relajado. No estaban haciendo nada de nada, no se besaban ni se tomaban de las manos, pero Stoick podía ver la adoración que los ojos de Toothless adquirían cuando volteaba a ver a su heredero, y también podía sentir el amor en los de su hijo cuando volteaba a decirle algo a su dragón.

Stoick observó sus alrededores y cayó en la cuenta de que la vida, aunque ahora era un poco más complicada, seguía siendo la misma. Su hijo era el mismo.

Asintiendo con pesar, el Jefe de Berk dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la villa de Amminos. Allí también tenía obligaciones que atender.

****

Hiccup, para cuando llegó el atardecer, decidió que era hora de regresar a la nueva casa. Había estado un rato con sus amigos, quienes no habían dicho nada acerca de su relación con Toothless, y toda la preocupación que había tenido el día anterior se desvaneció por completo. Astrid no se había acercado mucho y tampoco le prestó bastante atención, pero Hiccup sabía que tendría que pasar un tiempo para que ella lo perdonara y más para que le dirigiera la palabra. Él lo entendía y agradecía que no hubiera puesto a los demás en su contra. Sí que era una gran amiga.

Toothless, que estaba bastante relajado, también había respetado el espacio de los demás y agradeció que finalmente pudiera regresar a la villa para poder platicar con Hiccup acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino y cuando lo hicieron se permitieron respirar un poco. Ambos cerraron la puerta tras de si y Hiccup sonrió. Miró a su dragón y apretó los dientes, aún la sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Los segundos pasaron y finalmente estallaron en risas, justo como había pasado dos días antes. ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Habían dicho la verdad y _nada malo_ había pasado!

Fue como si una enorme roca que los aplastaba se hubiera roto y los pequeños pedazos restantes fueran fácilmente sacudidos con sus manos. Hiccup había insistido en dar saltitos y abrazar a su Night Fury.

La pequeña fiesta continuó por unos minutos más, hasta que ambos decidieron que sus cuerpos habían aguantado demasiadas emociones y necesitaban descanso.

Toothless subió a la habitación, seguido de su humano, y se despojó de la túnica. Un limpio salto lo llevó a la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas. Lo único que quería era dormir, dormir, dormir.

Hiccup sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se quitó su pierna falsa con delicadeza y cayó a lado de su dragón. Ambos se acurrucaron y rieron un poco más. Se sentían tan… libres.

Antes de que finalmente volvieran a ser vencidos por el sueño, Hiccup escuchó la hipnotizante voz de su dragón murmurar un 'te amo' en su oído.

**XxXxXx**

Hiccup respiró profundamente y abrió sus ojos. No sabía que lo había despertado, pero si sabía que ya no tenía sueño.

El joven se alejó lentamente de su dragón y buscó en la oscuridad su prótesis. Sintió el frio metal bajo sus dedos y lo llevó a su pierna, atándola con cuidado.

Toothless aún estaba durmiendo, cubierto entre las sábanas y Hiccup se aseguró de no hacer nada de ruido mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Efectivamente, todo estaba callado. La luna brillaba en el horizonte y las estrellas parpadeaban. Era hermoso y el pelirrojo sonrió nuevamente al pensar que dos días atrás lo único que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

La calma era tan contrastante y tan perfecta. Todo era tan ideal.

Hiccup miró hacia atrás, donde la figura de su Night Fury estaba quieta y ese deseo se apoderó nuevamente de él. El joven se pasó la lengua por los labios y se apresuró a llegar a la cama.

Pasó sus brazos y sus piernas sobre el cuerpo del dragón y rio un poco antes de presionar sus labios sobre los de Toothless. Fue un beso ligero, pero luego se hizo más fuerte.

"¿Estas despierto?" Susurró Hiccup, cuando Toothless respondió a la acción.

"Tendrás que hacer más que eso si quieres despertarme." Le contestó el dragón, que aun se encontraba medio dormido.

Hiccup sonrió maliciosamente y se quitó la camisa. _Si eso es lo que quieres._

****

**PFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**SOY UNA MALDITA. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO.**


	28. La felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel

**Si, actualize! :D **

**Bueno, pues que creen? ESTOY NERVIOSA! Este es el primer lemon que he escrito en mi vida, y para dos hombres. DIOS. Fue super divertido de escribir, pero a veces tenía que parar, respirar y golpearme la cabeza contra el teclado, avergonzada de estar escribiendo lo que estaba escribiendo! XD Por favor, si es basura díganme para que lo corrija y no me hunda en la vergüenza. **

**Si alguien no quiere leer puede saltarse el cachito y continuar, no afectará nada. :D**

**En fin, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Ahora si todos moriremos. **

**Capítulo 28**

"**La felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel"**

El joven vikingo sintió la fría brisa de la noche sobre sus hombros y respiró profundamente antes de agacharse y besar nuevamente al dragón que se encontraba bajo sus piernas. Dulces labios se juntaron delicadamente, pero Hiccup se apresuró a calentar la acción. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron un segundo y vieron los de su Night Fury, que se encontraban, ahora, abiertos como platos y una cálida risa salió de su boca. Todo era tan _nuevo. _Los sentimientos, las sensaciones, _el deseo._

Hiccup, recordando los eventos que habían tomado lugar pocos días antes, hundió sus caderas contra las del dragón con tenacidad, sabiendo que esta vez no había nada ni nadie que fuera a interrumpirlos. Dejó que sus piernas temblaran al sentir la creciente erección de Toothless, quien captó la idea y tomó entre sus manos el torso del pelirrojo, sintiendo la tibia piel bajo sus manos. El dragón cerró fuertemente sus ojos y apretó los dientes, la presión entre sus muslos era dolorosamente increíble. Un ligero mareo se hizo presente, algo muy natural tomando en cuenta que hace menos de tres minutos estaba profundamente dormido y ahora un tumulto de emociones se hacía presente bajo el insistente cuerpo del adolescente.

Hiccup empezó a apretar con más fuerza, dejándose intoxicar por el erotismo de la atmosfera. Era increíble saber que afuera reinaba la noche y el aire era fresco, mientras que en su habitación parecía subir la temperatura con cada segundo que pasaba. Al parecer él no era el único que notaba los pequeños cambios, porque Toothless emitió un callado gemido, logrando romper el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

El Night Fury abrió sus ojos ligeramente contemplando el cuerpo de Hiccup sobre el suyo. El dragón pasó lentamente la lengua por sus labios y se levantó un poco, besando el cuello de su jinete, saboreando con gusto el sabor que tenía. Ahora era el turno de Hiccup para soltar ligeros suspiros, el cosquilleo iniciando donde su dragón dejaba gentiles mordiscos y terminando en la base de su estómago, donde se quedaba lastimosamente para ser liberado una vez que ambos chocaban, con mas rapidez, sus caderas.

El adolescente movió su cabeza hacia un lado, deseando probar los labios de Toothless nuevamente. El Night Fury capturó la boca de Hiccup entre la suya, su lengua jugueteando en el borde de sus labios, pidiendo entrada. El humano no tardó en dársela, temblando ante el sensual besuqueo. Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Hiccup decidiera intentar otra cosa.

El jinete rompió contacto con Toothless, quien juntó sus cejas en exasperación por el súbito alto que habían hecho, y, alejándose un poco de su dragón, tomó el borde de los pantalones entre sus manos. El Night Fury jadeó un poco al sentir como la fábrica era inesperadamente deslizada por sus piernas , para luego ser aventada en un rincón. Hiccup paró un segundo, contempló el miembro con una expresión indescifrable. El chico jamás había hecho nada parecido, pero el incontenible amor que sentía por su dragón hacia que su cuerpo se moviera antes de que su cerebro reaccionara. Un prominente color rojo apareció en sus mejillas, el cual Toothless pensó que lo hacia lucir increíblemente adorable, y agachó su cuerpo rápidamente. El adolescente tomó entre sus labios la latente erección, y tentativamente empezó a subir y bajar su rostro.

Si unos segundos atrás Toothless se encontraba inmerso en placer, ahora se estaba ahogando. El Night Fury apretó sus dientes y observó como se perdía una y otra vez bajó la cabellera castaña de su novio, un delicioso calor extendiéndose a su alrededor. Hiccup, por su parte, pareció encontrar un ritmo que le agradara, y poco a poco empezó a usar su lengua y sus labios juntos. Subía hasta la punta, apretando su boca un poco para luego volver bajar y presionar con firmeza su lengua en la base. Algunas veces succionaba, ganando un gemido por parte de Toothless, quien luchaba contra su deseo de empujarse más en sus exquisitos labios, y otras veces paraba solo unos segundos para respirar antes de volver a llevar al dragón en su boca con más fervor que las veces anteriores. Las manos del Night Fury se contrajeron en puños y su pecho respiraba con dificultad.

Hiccup aumentó la velocidad con más confianza al saber que estaba volviendo loco a su dragón y al sentir como éste crecía y se endurecía entre sus labios. El joven subió una mano, sintiendo los firmes músculos del abdomen del Night Fury, y continuó con sus caricias hasta que sintió que Toothless estaba muy cerca de terminar.

_Todavía no._

El Entrenador de Dragones dio un último largo lengüetazo antes de parar. Sus oídos captaron el aliento contenido que había escapado del Night Fury y dejó que el suyo saliera también. Ambos no dijeron nada por unos momentos, recuperando el aliento, hasta que Toothless no pudo más y se irguió en la cama.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Gritó el dragón, sus hombros aun agitados por la acción. Su rostro estaba adornado por una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos completamente abiertos, aún pintados con sorpresa. Hiccup sonrió también y rio alegremente, la expresión de su dragón era increíblemente tierna. Mordió ligeramente su lengua y miró tímidamente hacia un lado. El adolescente no tenía otro nombre para la emoción que se alojaba en su corazón mas que puro éxtasis y felicidad. Jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Tan ligero, tan amado, tan _vivo._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las manos de Toothless tocaron ligeramente su rostro, Hiccup volteó a verlo y se topó nuevamente con una sonrisa, pero ahora era diferente. Más calmada, pero confiada y cariñosa, los ojos de un verde tóxico estaban entrecerrados ligeramente, inyectados en puro y amplio amor. El pelirrojo le echó un vistazo a los labios del Night Fury y éste se apresuró a besarlo nuevamente. Toothless inhaló profundamente al probarse a si mismo en la boca de su amado y fue su turno para empujar a Hiccup contra las cama. El humano entrelazó sus piernas en el torso de su dragón, dejándose llevar. Ambos hombres continuaron con el besuqueo, peleando sensualmente por el dominio. Giraban entre las sabanas, enredándolas con sus cuerpos y tocando toda la carne que sus manos podían alcanzar.

Estaban tan perdidos entre ellos que olvidaron que el lugar donde dormían era pequeño, y el borde de su lecho estaba a centímetros de ellos. Los dos jóvenes pararon abruptamente al sentir como la suavidad del colchón desaparecía para ser remplazado por el suelo. Los cobertores cayeron con ellos, suavizando la pequeña caída.

Las carcajadas aligeraron el ambiente, que ya no estaba tan cargado de sofocante calor como antes, y la mano de Toothless se posó en la base del cuello de Hiccup, acariciándolo suavemente. "¿Estas bien?" Preguntó el dragón entre risotadas.

Hiccup, con la sonrisa presente en su rostro, le respondió poniéndose de rodillas y lanzándose a sus brazos, besando con más fuerza. No había tiempo que perder. Sus piernas daban pequeñas patadas, intentado liberarse de las cobijas que lo aprisionaban. Toothless extendió sus brazos, ayudándole con lo que debía ser una simple tarea, pero que se complicaba con todo el movimiento que ocurría y con el hecho de que no dejaba de presionar sus labios contra los del pelirrojo. Una vez que las sábanas cayeron tiesas en el suelo, el Night Fury procedió a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones que tenían presa la erección del adolescente. Al igual que Hiccup había hecho, Toothless hizo desaparecer la tela con rapidez y la dejó olvidada en la esquina de la habitación. El dragón rompió el beso para admirar la figura de su humano, que había puesto sus manos sobre sus hombros para apoyarse mejor.

Toothless pasó sus dedos por la desnuda y suave piel. Hiccup cerró sus ojos y suprimió el impulso de cubrirse. Se trataba de Toothless, su mejor amigo y la persona más importante del universo, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie. El adolescente se sonrojó nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que _quería _que su dragón lo viera. Su respiración se tranquilizó poco a poco.

El Night Fury continuó explorando el expuesto cuerpo, presionando su frente contra el pecho del pequeño humano, que nunca se había visto tan frágil y hermoso como antes. Sus largas manos acariciaron la espalda baja del joven, bajando cada vez más, sintiendo las firmes curvas de su cuerpo, Hiccup suspiró al sentir los dígitos en esa parte de su figura. Finalmente, el vikingo dejó caer su peso sobre las manos del dragón, descendiendo lentamente hasta que sus hombros tocaron el frío suelo, contrastando con su ardiente piel.

Ambos sabían lo que querían, lo que seguía. El pelirrojo tomó aire y relajó su cuerpo, subiendo las piernas al mismo tiempo que Toothless se posicionaba sobre él. El inexistente nerviosismo que los dos habían sentido momentos antes súbitamente apareció. El dragón miró hacia abajo, encadenando su mirada con la de Hiccup. El Entrenador de dragones respiró profundamente y asintió, dándole permiso al único ser que podía invadir su intimidad para continuar.

Toothless sonrió ligeramente y se mordió el interior de su mejilla, guio lentamente la punta de su sexo a la entrada del joven humano, disfrutando de la deliciosa tortura que esto provocada entre los dos, hasta que ésta chocó contra la sensible piel. Hiccup siseó un poco al sentir la dura carne entrar a su cuerpo, la presión era demasiada, pero el Night Fury paró allí, esperando a que su amado se ajustara.

En realidad fueron meros segundos, pero para ambos parecieron horas. Hiccup pensó que tenía que sentirse un poco avergonzado por no resistir más, pero en realidad agradeció a los dioses que Toothless fuera una criatura bastante paciente. Decidiendo que no quería hacer esperar a su dragón, Hiccup movió su cabeza a un lado y empujó su cadera hacia abajo cuando se sintió lo suficientemente relajado, metiendo más del miembro de su dragón en sí mismo.

Toothless llevó sus manos a ambos lados de Hiccup, apoyándolas en el suelo y empezó a mecer su cuerpo. Al principio las embestidas fueron lentas, planeadas. No había necesidad de apresurarse. El dragón disfrutaba de la presión que lo rodeaba, y quería que Hiccup se sintiera tan bien como él. Bajo su cuerpo sintió como los hombros de su humano perdían rigidez, hasta que su pequeña boca se abrió ligeramente.

"_Toothless_."

Su nombre fue pronunciado como un leve susurro, siendo un suspiro de ensueño, pero resonó en su cabeza como una enorme campana. La voz de su jinete recorrió su espalda como un fuerte cosquilleo, y el dragón empujó la figura de Hiccup contra la suya con inhumana fuerza, dejando ir sus buenas intenciones. Un grito de placer escapó de los labios del pelirrojo, quien también empezó a mover sus caderas.

Toothless, alentado con todos los gemidos que captaban sus oídos, comenzó a tomar rapidez, penetrando con cada vez mas fuerza el interior de Hiccup. El joven abrió más sus piernas, una callada petición para que el dragón fuera más profundo, y éste no tardó en complacer el deseo.

El adolescente subió sus manos hasta el pecho del Night Fury con sedienta necesidad, sintiendo los marcados músculos bajo sus dedos. Hiccup echó su cabeza hacia atrás, el rostro contraído en pura pasión, sintiendo como la caliente delicia recorría todo su cuerpo. Toothless aprovechó la oportunidad y, sin dejar de entrar una y otra vez en Hiccup, se inclinó hacia él, besando nuevamente el expuesto cuello. Ambos se movían en sincronía, respirando el mismo aire cargado se sexo, y dejaban que de sus labios escaparan gruñidos y gemidos desesperados, aullidos que pedían _mas._

Hiccup, con la respiración agitada, encorvó su espalda, llevándola hacia arriba. Quería estar más cerca de Toothless, tan pegado a el como fuera posible. Su boca abierta y su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo la pálida piel del Night Fury eran demasiado para Toothless. Las pupilas del dragón se dilataron y se hundieron en los ojos del adolescente, el joven de cabello negro repitió el nombre de su alma gemela como un mantra y besó a su jinete salvajemente, mordiendo delicadamente el labio inferior de éste.

Estaban perdidos, solo existían ellos y nadie más. El mundo había desaparecido, dejando como canción los sonidos que emitían, el _slap_ que resonaba en la habitación cuando la carne chocaba contra la otra. Ya no había pensamientos coherentes, ni cuidados o gentileza, mucho menos un ritmo constante. Toothless se hundía erráticamente en el interior de Hiccup, gruñendo cuando éste contraía sus músculos, provocando que más olas de pasión arrasaran con los dos. Su mano tocó la erección, hasta ahora ignorada de su jinete, y empezó a acariciarla con fiereza al mismo tiempo que se impregnaba más en el.

Un golpe del duro órgano en el lugar indicado hizo que Hiccup se impulsara hacia adelante, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del dragón, implorando por mas. Unas cuantas embestidas en el mismo lugar fueron más que suficientes, y Hiccup alcanzó el punto máximo de placer, liberando la cálida presión y dejando que se derritiera en la mano de Toothless, que aun así no dejó de moverla. Un incontenible sentimiento apretó su corazón, y Hiccup temió que éste estallara en cualquier momento.

El dragón apretó los dientes ante la vista que Hiccup le estaba dando, no podía resistir más. Con un último y potente empujón Toothless derramó dentro de su humano pasión líquida. Ambos gimieron ante la calidez, deliciosamente abundante.

Hiccup cerró sus ojos, disfrutando aun de la abrumante sensación que lo llenaba desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, un sentimiento que no era solo para el, si no que compartía con Toothless, que los conectaba, fortaleciendo el lazo que habían formado un año atrás, cuando se conocieron en el bosque. El joven sintió el peso del Night Fury sobre sí, que había colapsado justo después de su orgasmo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Hiccup subió sus brazos y abrazó al dragón, aun pegado a su pecho. Dejaron que las incontables estrellas que nublaban sus ojos fueran desapareciendo una por una, hasta que recordaron donde estaban. Toothless se separó lentamente del humano y Hiccup acarició su mejilla, quitando un mechón de cabello negro de su rostro.

Ambos sonrieron, finalmente saciados. Toothless salió del joven lentamente, emitiendo un pequeño gemido, y se incorporó con cuidado. Hiccup no tardó en seguirlo y tanto dragón como jinete colapsaron en la cama. El Night Fury estiró su mano y tomó las frías cobijas que aun estaban en el suelo y las acercó a sus cuerpos, que brillaban desnudos bajo los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana.

El joven se acurrucó en el pecho de su dragón, descansando su rostro entre su cabeza y sus hombros. El Night Fury, por su parte, abrazó posesivamente a _su_ humano. Hiccup era suyo, y él era de Hiccup, como siempre había sido y como siempre sería. Toothless jamás se había sentido tan completo, y cuando miró a su amado por última vez en esa noche, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo sentía exactamente lo mismo por el.

* * *

Stoick había pasado la noche entera con su gente, la que residía en la villa. Pensaba que su rostro iba a contraerse en vergüenza por la noticia que su hijo y el dragón le habían dado, pero cuando llegó la mañana nuevamente se encontró con la aceptación por parte de pueblo.

Astrid se distraía con sus amigos, especialmente con Ruffnut, quien parecía apoyarla con la nueva noticia, y se decía a si misma constantemente que lograría salir de su pequeña depresión, con cada hora se convencía más y más.

Snotlout golpeaba a Tuffnut, diciéndole "Te lo dije" constantemente. Él le había dicho semanas atrás que Toothless era humano y el rubio no le había creído. Ahora se regocijaba en su triunfo. Y, para ser honestos, la relación que el dragón y su primo mantenían le importaba un comino. Hiccup siempre había sido raro, no era anormal que ahora anduviera enamorándose de su mascota.

Todo era tan diferente y al mismo tiempo seguía un mismo curso.

Ninguno de los humanos sabía que arriba, mas allá del cielo y las estrellas, un par de inteligentes ojos miraban con una pizca de diversión todo lo que ocurría.

Loki pasó un frío dedo por la cristalina agua de su fuente, contemplando el dormido par de humanos, ignorantes del mundo exterior. Las cosas _sí _que habían tomado un rumbo interesante y mientras Hiccup y Toothless se amaran más y más, Valkiria no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de destruir el sentimiento que se había creado por si mismo.

"Y no tendré más opción que destruirte, hija mía."

* * *

Hiccup fue el primero en despertar la mañana siguiente. Sus ojos se abrieron tímidamente, y lo primero que vieron fue la pálida, pero cálida, piel del pecho de su Toothless. El adolescente se acostumbró a la luz que entraba por la ventana, y con un muy leve quejido decidió que dormir un poco más no sería una mala idea. Sin embargo su cuerpo no parecía tener la misma idea, y aunque Hiccup cambió de posición, cerró sus ojos y contó Night Furies saltando la cerca, no pudo reconciliar el sueño, al parecer había mucha energía dentro de si mismo.

Decidiendo que no había otra cosa mejor que hacer el pelirrojo se concentró en el rostro de su dragón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Hiccup sonrió felizmente al recordar la maravillosa noche habían pasado. Todo había sido perfecto y él se sentía increíble. Sí, su cuerpo estaba un poco dolorido, pero era un buen dolor, y además se sentía _conectado, _como si ya no fuera uno solo. Y vaya, era eso era _maravilloso._

No pasaron muchos minutos más para que Toothless también abriera sus ojos, un largo bostezo siendo el primer sonido matinal. El dragón tenía el cabello alborotado, al igual que Hiccup, y sus hombros estaban completamente caídos, más relajado no podía estar.

"Muy buenos días, Señor Dragón." Saludó Hiccup graciosamente mientras se erguía en la cama. "¿Tiene hambre?"

Toothless rio un poco y recargó su rostro sobre su mano, mirando al joven hacia arriba. "Muy buenos días para usted, Joven Hiccup. Y sí, me muero de hambre."

Hiccup bufó juguetonamente y la lanzó una almohada al dragón.

Las siguientes fueron la definición de día perfecto. Gracias al estatus que Hiccup tenía como hijo de Stoick, su tío les había brindado una de las mejores casas de su isla para quedarse. El vikingo agradeció que el lugar tuviera un lugar para bañarse, completamente privado. Mejor ahorrarse la molestia de ir a las duchas públicas. Después de calentar el agua, Hiccup y Toothless habían disfrutado de un tibio baño. Habían hecho lo mismo cuando el Night Fury era, bueno, un Night Fury, pero como humano jamás. El pelirrojo se preguntó, mientras su dragón le masajeaba el cabello, porque no lo habían hecho antes.

Después de estar frescos y limpios, ambos se dedicaron a preparar lo que desayunarían ese día, pero todo terminó transformándose en una guerra de comida. Hiccup rio ante lo absurdo y divertido de la situación, ambos estaban delirante y ridículamente felices.

Y el resto del día consistió en encerrarse en la casa. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Comían, jugaban, Hiccup le leería libros a Toothless y él a su vez le contaría a su pequeño humano secretos que solo los dragones conocían. Cuando se dieron cuenta el sol ya se había puesto, y el siguiente día prometía ser igual de bueno como el que hoy habían tenido.

* * *

**Ah, -suspiro feliz- creo que exageré con la atmósfera de perfección, pero bah, es TOOTHCUP gente, obvio lo mejor les pasa a ellos. XD**

**Los veré en unas semanas! :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer y un gracias doble por dejar un comentario. Ya saben que los reviews son amor y me inspiran a no tardarme! :D**

**P.D: Tienen Facebook? XD Lol, que pregunta más tonta, pero es que yo cree el mio hace poco y es increíblemente aburrido. T_T Si tienen y quieren agregarme entonces busquen por Aveku-chan, soy yo. Una niña con gorro azul de Mickey. Xdddd Bueno, gracias y byebye!**


	29. NOTA D:

¡Hola chicos y chicas! :D

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no escribir nada en los pasados meses. Es que no me entra la inspiración, por mas que quiero no se como continuar la historia. Pero algo es un hecho: voy a terminar este fanfic pase lo que pase! DX

La razón para la que subo esta nota es para decirles que, si es que siguen aquí, me tengan un poquito de paciencia para que la termine de un jalón. La otra razón es también para informarles que tengo otro Toothcup fic en mi mente desde hace un tiempo y ya escribí el primer capítulo. xD Se que no debo empezar una historia antes de terminar otra, pero que demonios, tengo muchas ganas de escribir esto. (Y es Toothcup!) Lo que quisiera saber es si la gente lo leería, o mejor no lo subo aquí a internet. Así sabré si vale la pena continuarla o no.

¡Muchas gracias y lo siento de nuevo! D: Juro que continuaré el fic, lo juroooooooooo.


	30. Los mejores tratos se sellan con sangre

**LOL. ¿Qué ser esto? Sí, es una actualización. O_O Nuevamente me tardé años en subir un capi y aaagh, como lo siento. Pero YA, ya me urge terminarlo y de hecho solo quedan dos capítulos más, y yo creo que un epilogo, si es que ha alguien le interesa, claro. ^^U**

**Ahora, debo decirles que como ya quiero darle un final a este fic me dediqué a apresurar un poco las cosas. Ustedes saben que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo escribiendo como transcurre todo, pero entonces me llevaría otros 10 capítulos y eso ya sería demasiado, ¿no? xD De todos modos intenté narrar todo de la mejor manera posible. **

**Capítulo 28**

"**Los mejores tratos se sellan con sangre"**

"Tengo una idea". Dijo Hiccup la mañana siguiente. El pelirrojo arrojó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo a unos metros de distancia y empezó a vestirse. Toothless frunció el ceño, confundido por haber sido despertado tan súbitamente. Una vez listo, Hiccup volteó a verlo y le dio un besito en su nariz. "Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿de acuerdo?".

* * *

Amminos estaba leyendo unos pergaminos cuando la figura de su sobrino entró por la puerta. El hombre sabía bien de lo que se le había acusado al niño, los rumores de su gente habían llegado rápido a sus oídos, sin embargo, el Jefe de la isla era conocido por tener un corazón bastante noble y generoso. Lo que hiciera su sobrino era cosa de él y punto, mientras no involucrara a nadie, claro. Además, Amminos le tenía un cariño especial al muchacho, se parecía mucho a Valhallamara, y él la había querido como si fuese una hermana, por lo tanto cuando Hiccup le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar, él no se negó. Estaba a punto de tomar su hacha, cuando el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

"A donde vamos no la vas a necesitar." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de partir. Amminos entrecerró los ojos, pero obedeció y dejó el arma sobre la mesa.

Una vez que ambos vikingos se adentraron en el bosque, el hermano de Stoick empezó a preguntarse a donde demonios iban. Casi como si Hiccup le hubiera leído la mente se detuvieron, y éste volteó a verlo. El Entrenador de Dragones se mordió el labio, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta. Últimamente había cometido errores, o lo que era peor, había dejado que sus amigos se encargaran de llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades. Pero sabía que si quería algo hecho, este era el momento para hacerlo.

"Hay algo que tienes que saber." Comenzó el joven. Le narró aquella noche en la que había derribado al Night Fury, cuando se hicieron amigos y como habían acabado la guerra de los dragones. Se ahorró los detalles innecesarios, y tuvo mucha cautela cuando le reveló como su amigo había sido transformado en humano, y como Hootch los había atacado por sorpresa. Llegó un momento en el su propia historia le pareció tan irreal y fantástica que tuvo que parar para dejar que ésta tomara un poco de realismo. Una vez que el relato había concluido Hiccup esperó la reacción de su tío. Honestamente no sabía que esperar, millones de escenarios cruzaron por su cabeza y el niño le rezó a los dioses para que no saliera gritando y declarara _otra_ guerra que definitivamente no necesitaban, y para colmo perder lo poco de reputación que le quedaba.

"¿Esperas que crea esas mentiras?" Finalmente dijo el hombre, su lenguaje corporal cambiando de relajado a agresivo. "¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿No tienes respeto por mi?"

Hiccup tomó aire y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "Solo quiero arreglar las cosas." El muchacho apretó los labios. "Estoy cansado de mentirle a todos por miedo a que destruyan en lo que creo".

Amminos, puños cerrados como rocas, miró a su sobrino. No sabía si todo lo que le había dicho era real o no, pero se sentía demasiado ajeno a su vida y tan súbito. Una broma de mal gusto. El hombre tragó saliva y dio la vuelta, listo para irse y olvidar que esta tontería había pasado, cuando Hiccup corrió a detenerlo.

"Solo déjame mostrarte".

Incrédulo, Amminos lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos ante la osadía del niño. Justo cuando el hombre empezó a dar los primeros pasos para regresar a su casa, decepcionado con su sobrino, un fuerte rugido resonó entre los arboles, haciendo que las hojas verdes se sacudieran con increíble facilidad. Era un Nadder, de eso no había duda. El Jefe se dio la vuelta y llevó su mano hacia su espalda, solo para recordar que no la había traído. Sin embargo, él no tuvo mucho tiempo para asustarse como Odín manda, ya que Hiccup sonrió triunfante, y se acercó a la bestia, acariciando su nariz como si ésta fuera una oveja. El dragón cerró sus ojos y se dejó consentir. Otro joven, de cabello negro y ojos peculiares, se recargaba en el costado del dragón, observándolo como si fuese un halcón.

"Se llama Skyscale, y le pertenece a mi amiga Astrid." Habló Hiccup con excesiva tranquilidad. El pelirrojo le susurró un gracias a Toothless, quien había ido a traerla.

Amminos simplemente los observaba, paralizado. Su cerebro solo podía hacerse una pregunta: ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sus gordas manos tallaron sus ojos, y cuando éste los abrió de nuevo confirmó que de hecho, sí, había un dragón enfrente de él y éste no quería atacarlo.

Hiccup tomó aire y Skyscale dejó que éste se subiera a su espalda. Amminos lo siguió con la mirada, dándose cuenta de como el aire que rodeaba al chico cambió cuando montó a la bestia. Era como si el flacucho y débil pelirrojo hubiera desaparecido para dar paso a un, vaya, y él no podía creer que pensara eso, a un enigmático y honesto guerrero.

* * *

Astrid caminaba detrás de Stoick, iba a seguirlo hasta la villa y continuar con las labores que tenía allí. La joven dio un vistazo a su magullado pueblo, y dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción. Pese a que aún eran un pueblo roto ya estaban avanzando. La joven infló su pecho con orgullo, no por nada eran vikingos.

La tribu preparaba a sus dragones para llevarlos a una zona alejada de la villa de Amminos, en ella entrenaban y se preparaban para la batalla más importante de sus vidas, la que recuperaría su hogar. Stoick les había mostrado un mapa con direcciones para llegar sin contratiempos, y los vikingos amaron el espacio extra que se les había otorgado. No les agradaba estar escondidos, pero habían ganado vitalidad y los deseos de regresar a casa los mantenían fuertes.

Astrid miró a los alrededores, buscando a su dragona. No tuvo que andar por ahí mucho tiempo, porque la bestia salió de entre los árboles, y detrás de ella venían tres figuras. La chica las reconoció de inmediato, Hiccup y Toothless, caminando lado a lado y poco atrás estaba Amminos, mirando con curiosidad los alrededores.

Skyscale corrió hacia su dueña y se dejó acariciar. Los peores pensamientos llenaron la cabeza de la rubia, ¿Por qué estaba Amminos aquí? ¿Los castigaría por esconderse en los bordes de su isla? ¿Se sentiría traicionado?

Pero el hombre solo siguió al par, mirando con aparente calma. La gente de la villa simplemente lo confundió como uno más, mientras llevaban a sus respectivos dragones a campo abierto. Finalmente llegaron a la tienda en donde Stoick se quedaba, y Astrid no pudo ver nada más, solo que los tres hombres entraron y desaparecieron tras las cortinas.

"Perdóname, hermano" Suplicó Stoick. "No quería esconderte la verdad, pero no encontramos otra manera".

Amminos negó con la cabeza. "Stoick, eres mi hermano, si me hubieras contado todo desde un principio nada malo habría pasado y te hubiera ayudado. Sin cuestionarte nada".

Hiccup, que se había sentado en la parte de atrás de la carpa junto con Toothless, apretó la mano de su novio. Estaba nervioso. No quería causar más problemas, pero el esconderle a su tío la situación en la que estaban ya no tenía sentido para él. El dragón le sonrió y permitió que el niño se recargara en él.

"Recuperaremos tu hogar, hermano. Mis hombres y yo los acompañaremos al campo de batalla y acabaremos con Hootch, el traidor."

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Pero él sabía que cuando un vikingo le hacia una promesa a otro era en serio, y no podía herir el orgullo de su hermano al negarse, así que estrechó fuertemente la mano de Amminos y sonrió. "Gracias."

"A mí no, hermano, agradécele a tu hijo." Respondió Amminos, señalando al par, "Es uno de los guerreros más valientes que he conocido.

Berk se regocijó al escuchar las noticias. Los que estaban escondidos corrieron a donde estaba el pueblo del hermano de su líder, ansiosos de entablar un vínculo que les permitiera regresar a casa.

Las madres tomaron a sus hijos y corrieron detrás de sus esposos, mientras que los jinetes se subían a sus dragones y corrían junto a ellos. Los adolescentes reían mientras atravesaban el bosque, ¡ya no podían esperar!

Hiccup y Toothless también estaban entre la multitud, corriendo mano a mano, siguiendo a Stoick y a Amminos.

Al principio no fue fácil convencer al pueblo amigo de que los dragones eran inofensivos, pero después de hacer unas cuantas demostraciones y con la ayuda de ambos jefes, la villa empezó a acercarse a las enormes bestias, y éstas se dejaban tocar y acariciar. Las personas no se molestaron cuando llegaron más personas, al contrario, parecían apenadas por no haber podido ayudar antes.

"Hay que darles dragones" Dijo Hiccup, que observaba todo, "El ejercito de Hootch jamás podrá con tantos de nosotros, y si cada uno lleva un dragón podremos vencerlos."

Toothless asintió. "¿Y dónde encontraremos a estos dragones?"

"Supongo que tendremos que adentrarnos en el bosque y encontrar los nidos."

El Night Fury levantó una ceja. "¿Domesticaras cientos de dragones tu solo?" Eso parecía algo imposible.

Hiccup soltó una risa. "Claro que no, tontito. Los llevaremos a los nidos y les enseñaremos como se hace."

Toothless también rio un poco y se dejó caer en el pasto, llevándose a Hiccup con él. "Buena suerte con eso. Los vikingos no siempre serán tan flexibles, puede que no ataquen a los dragones, pero montarlos es otra cosa."

"A mí me _encanta_ montar dragones" Respondió rápidamente Hiccup, mirando pícaramente a su dragón.

Toothless se sonrojó, entendiendo el doble sentido de las palabras del jinete, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar. "¿Y cuando los llevaras, me pregunto yo?"

"Lo más pronto que pueda. Primero tengo que ver como se organizarán mi papá y mi tío. Y después veremos lo de los dragones."

* * *

La organización de los jefes resultó ser, de hecho, bastante sencilla.

Todo adulto y adolescente que quisiera pelear, que era la mayoría, tendría que entrenar desde que el sol salía hasta que se ocultaba. La falta de armas le dio algo que hacer a Hiccup, se necesitaba a un armero, y Hiccup, junto con los de la villa, se la pasaban días enteros haciendo armas para que la gente entrenara.

Aunque los estilos de pelea eran diferentes, tanto los aldeanos como Berk se acoplaron pronto a la diversidad que se mostraba y pronto empezaron a darse tips para mejorar.

Cuando el sol caía, los aldeanos decidían regresar a la playa en la que se habían quedado antes, ya que estaban perfectamente instalados, pero cuando amanecía no dudaban en regresar a la civilización para seguir entrenando.

"No has practicado nada". Dijo un día Toothless, que observaba como Hiccup afilaba un hacha.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó su novio, ojos concentrados en la tarea.

"Todos están como locos usando sus armas nuevas y no te he visto lanzar ni una sola flecha." Respondió Toothless, su tono un tanto serio.

Hiccup suspiró, sabía a qué se refería Toothless, pero decidió explicarse de todos modos. "No he tenido tiempo para eso, tengo que hacer armas, entrenar dragones _y _mantenerte ocupado en las noches."

Toothless también suspiró, el chiste no le hizo gracia, "Sé que estas ocupado, pero cuando estemos allá no quiero que por falta de practica pierdas tu habilidad con el arco."

"¡No se me olvidará! Créeme, si pude darle a un Night Fury entonces podré con cualquier humano." Contestó Hiccup, que ahora le sacaba brillo al arma. Sin embargo, una fuerte mano se la arrebató de las manos, y en su lugar puso un arco.

"Esto es importante para mí". Dijo Toothless, enfatizando su punto al entregarle un manojo de flechas.

Hiccup lo miró con algo de irritación en los ojos, no tenía ganas de practicar. "¿Si practico, me dejarás regresar aquí por el resto del día?"

"Por supuesto".

* * *

Hiccup tenía razón en algo, no había olvidado como usar un arco y una flecha, pero Toothless cada vez le lanzaba las cosas a las que tenía que darle más alto o más mejor, y si fallaba el Night Fury le daba un ligero zape en la cabeza, como el que le daba con la cabeza cuando sus orejas eran más grandes. Hiccup solía sobarse y continuar, y en poco tiempo estaba dándole a todos los blancos.

No era el único que se encontraba ahí. Los gemelos y Fishlegs también estaban entrenando, y por lo que podía ver era combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero parecían divertirse.

A su lado había varias mujeres luchando con espadas e incluso hombres ya entrados en edad que también practicaban su puntería.

Hiccup se tomó un momento para observarlos, y por un momento se asombró. Esas personas no tenían problemas, estaban sanos, tenían un techo, y lo iban a arriesgar todo para poder recuperar una isla que casi ni visitaban. Estaban arriesgando sus vidas para que él y Toothless y todos los demás regresaran a su hogar.

"Daría todo por proteger a toda esta gente." Susurró el niño, sin darse cuenta.

Toothless lo escuchó y apretó los labios. _Y yo daré todo lo que tengo para protegerte a ti._

* * *

Las semanas pasaron sin nada fuera de lo normal. Stoick y Amminos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados junto con Gobber y otros cuantos hombres planeando el ataque. Hiccup podía entrar de vez en cuando, pero no se quedaba con mucha frecuencia.

Prefería estar la mayor parte del tiempo con Toothless. Tenía miedo de morir en la pelea y arrepentirse de no haber estado con su dragón más tiempo. Así que cuando terminaba de hacer armas o de practicar, corría a buscar a Toothless y lo llevaba a su casa, donde cocinaban, leían o simplemente se abrazaban. A veces Hiccup se sentía como un niño pequeño que necesitaba a su mamá, pero podía sentir que Toothless pensaba lo mismo: quería estar con Hiccup lo más que pudiera.

Las preocupaciones del joven crecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigos también estaban en peligro y de que ellos también eran mortales. No solo temía por ellos, si no que empezaba a arrepentirse de todo lo que les había ocultado desde que Toothless se había transformado en humano.

Y por sobre todas las cosas quería encontentarse con Astrid otra vez. Hiccup la extrañaba, era su mejor amiga, y cuando la veía se apenaba por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Así que un buen día, mientras Hiccup dejaba que Toothless le enjabonara el cabello mientras se bañaban, el adolescente se puso a pensar en algo que la alegrara.

"Pensé que ella estaba mejor" Dijo Toothless, masajeando la base del cuello de su novio, sonriendo cuando éste se relajó en sus manos.

"Pues…" Dijo Hiccup, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la atención, "Sí está mejor, pero yo aún me siento muy mal."

El dragón asintió, y prosiguió a enjabonar la espalda del joven. "Recuperar nuestro hogar debería ser suficiente."

Hiccup se volteó y puso un poco de jabón en sus manos, limpiando el pecho del dragón. "Sabes Toothless, a veces puedes ser algo insensible."

El dragón levantó una ceja. "¡Claro que no!"

Hiccup sonrió y pasó sus manos por los hombros del joven. "Sí lo eres, al menos con Astrid."

Toothless dejó salir un bufido y también recargó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hiccup. "Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No es que quiera ser grosero, es solo que no puedo evitarlo. Ella no es de mi agrado."

"No entiendo porque no te cae bien. Sí, fue mi novia, pero cuando se enteró de nosotros no puso nada de pelea, y no nos hizo la vida difícil."

"Es solo que no puedo olvidar el cómo te golpeaba en el hombro, o como es de testaruda, y ¿recuerdas cuando me apuntó con su hacha? ¡Dos veces! ¡Est-!"

"Su hacha" Interrumpió Hiccup, que dejó de masajear al Night Fury.

"Gracias a Dios se hundió." Resumió Toothless, recordando como el arma se había caído al mar cuando Astrid pensó que él era un espía.

"Le voy a hacer un hacha" Dijo Hiccup, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Será idéntica a la vieja! Colores, y peso y todo."

Toothless hizo una mueca. "No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?"

Hiccup se paró y tomó las cubetas de agua limpia para quitarse todo el jabón. Una vez que estaba completamente limpio el joven tomó una toalla para ocultar su cuerpo, y corrió a vestirse. "¡Te veo al rato!"

Toothless lo miró partir, aun enjabonado, desnudo y solo en el frío piso del baño. "No volveré a abrir mi bocota."

* * *

Hacer el hacha fue mucho más difícil de lo que Hiccup pensaba. Recordaba bien el modelo, pero los materiales no podían ser nuevos porque entonces el arma no tendría el mismo balance de antes, así que Hiccup se pasó la mañana entera buscando el metal perfecto, y luego lo afinó un poco más para que adquiriera la consistencia del hacha que tenía Astrid. No fue difícil recordarlo, él había arreglado esa hacha muchas veces.

El joven también había pintado el mango, y había usado cuero para cubrirlo, incluso usó un pequeño cuchillo para desgastarlo y hacer que pareciera más al viejo. A lo largo del día Toothless pasaba a visitarlo para dejarle algo de comer, y los clientes que pedían armas tenían que esperar un poco si querían que Hiccup los atendiera.

Hacer un hacha de la noche a la mañana no fue tarea fácil, pero cuando el sol salió el siguiente día, Hiccup puso su regalo sobre la mesa de madera de la tienda, observando con orgullo su trabajo. Usando el mismo cuchillo, el joven escribió una pequeña inscripción, solo legible si se ponía atención.

_Es perfecta. _Pensó el Hiccup, envolviéndola con una pesada tela para no dañarla.

Una vez afuera, Toothless no tardó en encontrar a su jinete y tomó el hacha entre sus manos. "Wow, esta cosa está pesada."

"Y que lo digas. Aun no entiendo cómo puede lanzarla tan fácilmente." Contestó Hiccup, dirigiéndose a la zona de entrenamiento. Esa Astrid era asombrosamente fuerte.

"¿Crees que le guste?" Preguntó el dragón después de un timpo, observando a su pequeño novio.

Hiccup apretó los labios y miró hacia el suelo. "No lo sé, pero al menos lo habré intentado, ¿no?"

Cuando la práctica con espada empezó a hacerse visible en la distancia ambos aceleraron el paso. Había muchas personas dando gritos de guerra o riendo con sus compañeros, y la rubia cabellera de Astrid no pasó desapercibida.

Tragando saliva, Hiccup se armó de valor para llamar su atención. La chica estaba platicando con un muchacho y parecía estar enseñándole la forma correcta de torcer un brazo, ya que hacía movimientos raros con la mano.

"Astrid".

La joven levantó la mirada y su aura extrovertida cambió casi de inmediato, la chica se puso seria y los miró a ambos con una cara que claramente decía, _¿Qué ocurre ahora? _Sintiendo la tensión en la atmósfera, el muchacho con el que estaba se fue, dejándolos solos.

"¿Si?"

Toothless le dio el hacha a Hiccup y un ligero empujoncito que no fue ignorado por la rubia.

"Tengo algo para ti" Finalmente dijo el chico, desenvolviendo lentamente su presente. Astrid lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose que era. Cuando la tela cayó al suelo, la guerrera soló un pequeño _oh_ al ver lo que era.

"¿Cómo la recuperaste?" Preguntó Astrid, la sorpresa evidente en su voz.

"Lo siento, no es tu hacha vieja" Confesó Hiccup, preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Y si por ser un remplazó la chica la rechazaba?

"Pero se pasó todo el día haciéndola solo para ti" Intervino Toothless, dando un paso hacia el frente. "Incluso me apuntó con ella para ver si se veía igual" Bromeó el dragón, intentando liberar la tensión.

Astrid subió la mirada, tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, pero no se veía enojada. La joven extendió su brazo y tomó el mango del arma, _Por_ _Odin, se siente igual._

Al levantarla y balancearla entre sus brazos la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, llena de satisfacción. Era perfecta.

"Ahora podrás pelear aún mejor cuando lleguemos a Berk" Dijo Hiccup, sonriendo.

Astrid sonrió mas esta vez, una honesta y tranquila sonrisa. La chica subió la mirada y entrecerró los ojos, viendo a ambos jóvenes. "Gracias"

* * *

Loki miraba la escena con mucho interés. Las semanas habían pasado y los vikingos se habían aliado una vez más para derrotar al enemigo. El dios disfrutaba mucho del espectáculo, pero la preocupación del niño vikingo por su tribu era evidente.

Desde la fuente de su palacio Loki podía ver como perdía el sueño, pensando en todo lo malo que podría ocurrir. Cada día el joven se dividía ente todas sus preocupaciones, y Loki estaba seguro de que si este comportamiento seguía así Valkiria lograría destruirlo fácilmente una vez en batalla. Y Loki no permitiría que eso pasara. Al menos, no en manos de ella.

Decidido a probar su punto acerca del amor ente humanos y bla bla bla, Loki esperó a que el joven vikingo se encontrara felizmente acurrucado en el abrazo de su Toothless, y se sumergió en la fuente.

Llegar al mundo de los humanos fue fácil. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y llegar a su destino no le costó nada de tiempo. Frente a él, por primera vez, vio a los dos humanos con los que había jugado los últimos meses. Sí, era cierto, ellos le debía su vida a él desde un principio, pero el dios no quería que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, solo quería divertirse un rato con el par. Ahora no tenía opción, si quería una especie de final feliz tendría que hacer lo necesario para conseguirlo.

Loki se acercó a la figura del vikingo, cuidando no despertar a su acompañante, y con una mano gris y huesuda, tocó la frente del joven, introduciéndose en sus sueños. Unos pocos segundos después, el dios vislumbró delante de él lo que parecía ser Hiccup, o al menos una parte de él.

El niño se veía perdido, pero finalmente lo vio y Loki empezó a hablar.

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme._

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Hiccup, que observaba con interés la extraña figura ante él.

_Mi nombre es Loki, y temo que te he puesto en una situación precaria._

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Loki no perdió tiempo en explicarle todo desde un principio, justo como Hiccup lo había hecho con Amminos, no le dijo que ellos eran parte de un juego, pero sí les aclaró que el hecho de que Toothless fuera humano era culpa de él, y que Hootch había sido controlado por su hija, Valkiria, que estaba ciega de ira.

_La razón por la que ustedes perdieron la guerra, fue porque mi hija encantó a los hombres de tu tío, para que no recibieran daño alguno en la pelea._

Hiccup procesó la información, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo habían sido observados por dioses y que se encontraban involucrados en sus asuntos.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Preguntó despesperado Hiccup, buscando una solución.

_Desafortunadamente no puedo regalar nada a los humanos, no está en mi naturaleza hacerlo, siempre tienen que darme algo a cambio. Por eso he venido, para hacer un trato._

Hiccup asintió.

_Necesito saber qué es lo que quieres._

Hiccup no necesitó pensarlo dos veces.

"¡Quiero la seguridad de todos! No quiero que ninguno de ellos muera. No Toothless, ni mi papá, ni Astrid, nadie de mi tribu y nadie de la tribu de mi tío Amminos".

Loki asintió también. _Puedo hacer eso._

"¿Lo prometes?"

_Por supuesto, un dios nunca rompe sus promesas._

Hiccup sonrió débilmente, aún asustado por la situación en general. "¿Y a cambio que vas a querer?"

_El precio es alto. _Admitió Loki. _Salvar cientos de vidas no es fácil, pero no imposible, necesito algo que equivalga todo eso._

Hiccup espero a que el dios continuara.

_Tienes que dar noblemente, sin arrepentimientos ni dudas, tu propia vida por la de todos ellos._

Y si toda la situación ya parecía surreal, Hiccup sintió que le arrebataban el corazón del pecho al escuchar esas palabras. "¿Qué?"

_Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. Garantizo que tu villa y la villa hermana estará sana y salva, ganará, y todo regresará a la normalidad, pero tendrás que sacrificarte para que eso suseda."_

"¿Qué pasará con Toothless?"

_Seguirá en su forma humana, pero vivirá. _

"¿Y si algo falla? ¿Y si alguien de mi tribu muere?"

_Entonces el trato se rompe. No morirás, pero los demás dejarán de tener protección y correrían el riesgo de morir. Pero te aseguro que nada puede contra el poder de un dios. Tu familia entera estará a salvo._

Hiccup bajó la mirada. ¿Tomaría esa decisión? ¿En verdad se sacrificaría por todos? ¿Por _todos_? Entonces el rostro de Toothless apareció en su mente, perfecto e ideal, su precioso Toothless. Si su dragón moría en batalla Hiccup sabía que él no tardaría en seguirle, pero no se trataba de morir juntos, se trataba de que su amado Night Fury viviera por muchos años, que fuera feliz y que volviera a encontrar el amor y la paz, aunque no fuera en él.

"Daría mi vida por Toothless". Dijo Hiccup, sin quitar la vista del suelo.

_¿Eso es un sí?_

Hiccup se mordió los labios y miró a Loki, con ojos llenos de intensidad. "Si".

Entonces el dios se acercó a él y con un filoso y delgado dedo cortó la piel del hombro del muchacho en forma de una cruz. Inmediatamente, Loki hizo lo mismo en su propio brazo y Hiccup se dio cuenta de que había otra cicatriz parecida, mucho más grande, cerca de la nueva.

_Cuando tu tribu gane, y Hootch y su pueblo se larguen, el trato se habrá cumplido y habrás muerto._

Y en ese momento todo desapareció, y con un fuerte grito de terror, Hiccup despertó. En ese estado de shock solo pudo sentir las suaves manos de Toothless, que lo acercaban a su cuerpo, y escuchó débilmente su voz, que le preguntaba que ocurría.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN.**

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO, AJAJAJAJAJA, DESPUES DE UN AÑO DE ESPERA AL FIN TERMINARÉ ESTE FANFIC., AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ.**

**Prometí que lo haría y lo estoy cumpliendo. De verdad me apena muchísimo que esto tomara tanto tiempo, pero espero que lo hayan leído y lo hayan disfrutado. Y de verdad me encantaría leer sus reviews para saber que alguien aún lee la historia y para animarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo! **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me han esperado, de verdad!**


End file.
